Devorador de Lotos
by Crista Ivanonv
Summary: Debido a que el rosario de 108 cuentas ha perdido su fuerza y comienza a destruirse, los Santos de Athena se ven obligados a resucitar a Asmita de Virgo para que le dé vida nuevamente. Nunca imaginaron que esto tendría consecuencias devastadoras, sobre todo para Shaka, quien hará hasta lo imposible para evitar que el antiguo caballero le robe al amor de su vida.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Por Crista Ivanonv**

**Capítulo I**

** "**—¿Es una promesa?… —susurraron sus labios, en tanto que sus hermosos ojos se cerraban suavemente, manteniendo entre sus manos las del hombre al que, desde que pudo conocer, adoraba con toda su alma y sin una pizca de culpa.

—Es una promesa. Sea aquí o en la eternidad… siempre voy a volver a tu lado —le respondió éste, portando en su rostro aquella icónica sonrisa, la cual siempre era un destello de esperanza para el joven, quien tan sólo presionó sus párpados con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar.**" **

**. - . - .**

La noche caía de forma fría y presurosa sobre el Santuario, el cual, a pesar de las ruinas en las que se encontraba, mostraba un hermoso paisaje teñido de rojo con el correr de la luz. Las estrellas comenzaban a brillar con constante armonía, como si de cristales en el fondo del océano se tratasen; bellas, tranquilas y ajenas al desafortunado evento que ocurría en la sala patriarcal, arriba de las doce casas del Zodíaco.

En el recinto, una cálida mujer caía de rodillas sobre el frío piso, contemplando la oscuridad de su suerte desbaratándose entre sus propias manos.

—No puede ser… —Se escuchaba su voz temblorosa, al tiempo que el retintinear de varios objetos sonaba de forma múltiple al chocar contra el mármol del piso.

Atenea sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño objeto, redondo y brillante, desprendiendo una ligera luz que parecía morir a cada parpadear. Era una de las cuentas del rosario sagrado de Virgo; el resto de las esferas yacían regadas por el suelo. Veía con la mirada exorbitada cómo la pequeña cuenta entre sus dedos presentaba una notable grieta, casi partiéndose a la mitad, y con temor percibía cómo la energía de todo el rosario se desvanecía poco a poco.

—El rosario se ha marchitado, mi señora. No creímos que ocurriría tan pronto… —Le decía un preocupado Shion, quien, parado a su lado, miraba con igual estupefacción las fisuras que aparecían poco a poco en cada cuenta. Colocando una mano en el hombro de la diosa encarnada, el antiguo Patriarca habló con seriedad, mostrando en su voz añeja el dejo de preocupación que ella no se daba el lujo de mostrar—: Lo más seguro es que la energía que le transmitió Asmita de Virgo a estas cuentas, hace más de doscientos años, se haya desvanecido con esta Guerra Santa. Realmente creí que sería un efecto permanente…

Al momento que Shion le explicaba esto a Saori, un consternado Dhoko entraba a la sala patriarcal, habiendo corrido desde su casa hasta el templo superior al sentir cómo la energía del rosario comenzaba a desaparecer. Y no solamente eso, el llamado del antiguo Caballero de Aries había sido suficiente para él.

El moreno caminó a paso rápido, el cual disminuyó considerablemente al ver, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, las cuentas regadas por el suelo. La garganta del Caballero de Libra se secó, mientras llevaba su mirada hacia su amante. Las palabras que el peliverde no se atrevía a soltar brotaron de él:

—Shion, lo más probable es que la vitalidad que existía en estas cuentas haya desaparecido dado a que Shaka, sucesor de Asmita, utilizó el rosario sin ser el creador original del mismo… —dijo en voz baja, como temiendo la realidad de su propia indagación.

—Entonces… —Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la sien del viejo muviano—… Shaka… ¿Él debe repetir el ritual que hizo Asmita hace más de doscientos años, y entregar su vida? —Shion no pudo evitar el llenar sus ojos de notable angustia, cosa que no pasó desapercibida tanto para Saori como para su compañero de Libra.

—Eso no te lo puedo asegurar, Shion… De hecho, creo que él es el único que sabe qué hacer en este momento… —Intentó reconfortarlo el moreno, aunque siendo incapaz de encontrar consuelo en sus propias palabras.

—¿El Caballero de Virgo habrá sentido ya el marchitar del rosario? —preguntó la diosa Atenea distraídamente, al momento que empezaba a juntar las cuentas del suelo, siendo imitada por Dhoko.

—Es lo más probable, mi señora. Si es que, como tenemos casi seguro, Shaka es la reencarnación de Asmita, entonces estas energías deben de estar en cierto modo vinculadas…

_—Esperemos, por todos los dioses, que no sea así… _—dijo el peliverde, tan sólo para sí mismo, buscando que aquella declaración retumbara sólo en sus propios oídos.

—Caballero Shion, caballero Dhoko, creo que lo más prudente sería llamar al guardián de Virgo para conocer la naturaleza de este suceso y su solución antes de comenzar a hacer cualquier conjetura al respecto. Igualmente, deben avisar al resto de la orden dorada y convocar una reunión ahora mismo.

—Sí, mi señora —contestaron al unísono. Con esto, ambos caballeros comenzaron rápidamente el descenso por las doce casas, siendo recibidos en cada una por sus orgullosos ocupantes. Divisaron los jardines plagados de rosas.

Al sentir los cosmos de Libra y el Patriarca, un muy vivo Afrodita salió del templo a recibirlos.

—Caballeros, ¿qué los trae a disfrutar de mi presencia? —Habló con notable narcisismo el bello ocupante de Piscis, quien no causó molestia alguna dado a que su tono de voz llevaba consigo una ya constante amabilidad.

—Afrodita, nuestra diosa ha convocado una reunión urgente y se solicita que todos los caballeros dorados nos presentemos ahora mismo en el salón. Por favor, date prisa.

El peliceleste primeramente los miró de forma sorprendida, abriendo apenas la boca, casi con una necesidad imperiosa de preguntar, pero al ver el semblante de aquellos dos hombres, se limitó a asentir ante las palabras de Shion, al tiempo que empezaba a subir de forma presurosa las escaleras.

Continuando el descenso por las casas, Shion y Dhoko avisaron a cada dorado que Atenea los convocaba. Camus, Aioros y Shura no tardaron en darle alcance al Caballero de Piscis, portando el mismo semblante desconcertado de este último. Al divisar la casa de Virgo, tanto Dhoko como Shion se percataron de que la presencia de Shaka no se encontraba en su templo, dando como resultado que éste no los recibiera.

—¿Dónde se encontrará Shaka? Es muy raro que salga de su templo al caer la noche… —Se preguntó el moreno—. Shion, ¿por qué no llamas de forma telepática tanto a él como al resto de los caballeros, como te sugerí cuando dejamos la sala patriarcal? —dijo el Caballero de Libra, tan sólo deteniéndose a tomar un poco de aire mientras se arqueaba hacia adelante colocando sus palmas sobre sus rodillas, recuperándose.

—Querido Dhoko, tú sabes que no hago las cosas al azar…

La misteriosa mirada del muviano sin duda desconcertó al Caballero de Libra, aunque éste podía darse una acertada idea de sus razones. A esas alturas, y aún más después de la temible Guerra, era más que evidente lo que ocurría entre los caballeros del Santuario. E irónicamente, era todavía más visible tratándose de los más reservados de todo el recinto.

**. - . - .**

Largos cabellos se desplegaban sobre un frío piso de mármol, haciendo una interesante mezcla de oro y lavanda bajo un cielo repleto de estrellas. Los dueños de estos ríos de color se encontraban boca arriba, admirando la bóveda celeste; sus cuerpos cómodamente recostados en posición opuesta, asemejándose a un Yin-Yang, teniendo en contacto la mejilla del otro caballero junto a la propia.

Sus dedos se tocaban con ternura en un contacto casi inexistente, al tiempo que el cosmos del mayor de ellos calentaba suavemente a su acompañante y a él mismo, haciendo muy amena la contemplación del cielo a pesar de que la temperatura de la noche caía con rapidez.

Era un silencio casi sagrado, casi jurando que ambos seres se encontraban tan sólo escuchando el cantar de las estrellas, contemplando con embelesamiento el transitar de la Vía Láctea sobre ellos. Era un ambiente, un aura, un mundo que solamente podía existir entre dos seres que entendían la eternidad que crecía entre ellos. Finalmente, los labios de uno de ellos se abrieron dejando fluir sus palabras, escuchándose como un mantra para su compañero, quien casi tembló por ese simple acto:

—Es curioso. En Virgo, la constelación que más brilla es precisamente esa; en cambio aquí, Aries resplandece de forma más vigorosa que ninguna otra —dijo, haciendo que el otro casi soltase un suspiro de tan sólo escucharlo.

Recuperando la firmeza de su garganta, y recuperándose del vuelco de su corazón, contestó:

—Es el sello que protege a cada casa y nos da una magnífica vista de la fuerza de los trazos celestes. Es natural que nuestras constelaciones tengan más brillo desde nuestros respectivos templos… —le comentó el pelilavanda, haciendo muestra de su gusto por la contemplación astral desde varios sitios particulares, aunque usándola de pretexto para permanecer tranquilo.

Shaka viró la cabeza para mirar, o más bien percibir detrás de sus párpados los jades que adornaban los ojos del caballero a su lado, sintiendo una paz que hacía años no había logrado. Desde el fondo de su corazón pudo sentir el de Mu, vibrando con pasión gracias a su simple toque. Presionó ligeramente los dedos de Aries con algo de atrevimiento, tratando de descubrir si haciendo eso podía acelerar aún más el latido de su amado.

Y así fue.

—¿Sabe algo, mi señor? —Le habló el ojiazul, asomando una casi sonrisa en sus labios—. Tengo ya bastantes años habitando en este Santuario y nunca me había detenido para apreciar estos detalles… Y desde que terminó la Guerra, cada día me sorprendo más y más de la cantidad de luz que habita alrededor de mí.

—Pues a mí lo que cada día me sorprende más es lo desenvuelto que te has convertido para hablar. Sin duda, ya no eres tan gruñón como antes.

Mu asomó una pequeña sonrisa, al tiempo que sentía cómo Shaka acariciaba su rostro usando su mano libre, quien no se molestó en absoluto por el comentario puesto que era una verdad bastante evidente. De pronto, las estrellas le parecieron al alquimista un poco apagadas en comparación con los ojos ahora abiertos del rubio.

Espontáneamente, Shaka cerró sus ojos y, acercándose más al rostro de Mu, acarició suavemente con su fina nariz la del pelilavanda, expresando con ese simple y hasta infantil gesto un sentimiento que crecía de forma abrumadora, sin duda recíproco por parte de Aries.

Se quedaron unos instantes más así, solamente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro bajo un infinito manto de estrellas que parecía cobijarlos efusivamente. Las ganas de besarse empezaron a imperar en los labios de ambos, quienes abrieron los ojos para contemplarse fijamente por un momento.

La expresión «hacer el amor con la mirada» nunca tuvo tanto sentido hasta ese momento.

La inocente pasión fue interrumpida por un par de agitados cosmos que se acercaban a ellos. Mu primeramente se levantó de golpe, cortando la preciosa tensión que había creado con Shaka, quien tan sólo resopló, fastidiado de haber sido interrumpido en un momento tan dulce. Resignado, también se levantó.

Mu se acomodaba su bufanda y Shaka se cubría bien con su manto, dado a que ambos vestían sus ropas casuales, tratando de verse un poco más presentables. En pocos segundos, Shion y Dhoko se reunieron con ellos y transmitieron el mensaje de Saori, a lo que ambos se miraron y asintieron. Curiosamente, fueron los únicos de toda la orden que no parecían sorprendidos por tan repentino llamado.

Sin decir una palabra más, se encaminaron hacia la sala del Patriarca.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**N/f:** Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta pronto. :D


	2. Capítulo II

**N/a:** ¡Saludos! Antes que nada, vengo con noticias que, bueno, para enterarse habrá que meterse a mi blogspot o mi Tumblr (pueden encontrar links hacia ellos en mi biografía), ya que aquí hago de repente una introducción más larga que la historia, y no queremos que nos borren el fic… Jejeje. He respondido a sus reviews también en esos dos sitios, así que podrán leerlos desde allí y un poco de mis alucinaciones. Sin más, los dejo con el fic.

**Créditos:** Quiero agradecer de corazón a mis hermosas beta readers, Vicky y Amatista, quienes se han ofrecido muy gentilmente a ayudarme en la corrección y re-edición de Devorador de Lotos, tenemos sorpresas para todos ustedes. :)

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo II**

Cuando arribaron los cuatro caballeros a la sala, el resto de la orden ya los esperaba, formando dos filas a cada lado del trono Patriarcal. Todos vestían ropas casuales, puesto que desde que había terminado la Guerra Santa, nadie se había visto en la necesidad de usar sus armaduras de nuevo. Shion suspiró sonoramente al momento de sentir cómo la nostalgia lo invadía.

Miró a cada uno de sus caballeros, mientras Shaka y Mu tomaban puesto con ellos. Estaban… completos. Nuevamente estaban todos reunidos, como hacía catorce años y antes de que las devastadoras tragedias azotaran el recinto de Atenea.

Curiosamente, los cinco fieles Caballeros de Bronce se encontraban también en la sala; al parecer, también habían sido convocados por la chica, con la diferencia de que ellos sí portaban sus armaduras. Atenea aún no salía a encontrarse con ellos, puesto que estaba preparando el rosario de ciento ocho cuentas; tiempo que tomó Shion para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde que terminó la batalla con Hades. El ver que las cosas nuevamente se ponían peligrosas lo hacía rabiar; incluso los recuerdos de cómo la anhelada paz había llegado a ellos se volvían dolorosos al ser tan distantes ahora…

.

**"**Catorce hombres se encontraban vagando entre almas perdidas, devorados en una dimensión muy apartada del mundo material, sin rumbo ni forma física alguna. Con la desaparición de los infiernos, la estructura del mundo de los espíritus se había quedado sin camino en dónde transitar y, por ende, todos los seres pertenecientes al inframundo vagaban sin rumbo, sin esperanza ni redención. Sin embargo, esas catorce peculiares almas desprendían un ligero halo de luz que permanecía firme a pesar de las tinieblas que las rodeaban. Parecían ser como aquellas velas que revelan el camino entre la oscuridad, como una esperanza que tiembla, a punto de apagarse.

Mientras tanto, Saori luchaba en la tierra por mantener vivas aquellas luces, acompañada de sus fieles Caballeros de Bronce, quienes brindaban también de su cosmos para poder avivar aún más las llamas. Se encontraban en una parte oculta del Santuario, en donde se elevaba una pequeña capilla rodeada de unas murallas de piedra. Dentro de éstas y frente a la construcción, llamada Vocabvlos, había una cristalina piscina de un metro de profundidad. Un expectante Poseidón la preparaba, llenándola de flores y sales aromáticas que parecían deshacerse al contacto con la misteriosa superficie, la cual parecía reflejarse como un espejo. Entre las aguas, diversos pergaminos de Atenea flotaban, alumbrados por el cosmos de la diosa.

—Hermano, ¿crees que resulte? —Le preguntaba un preocupado Shun al Fénix, el cual estaba ansioso por ver nuevamente a todos aquellos que perecieron en el Muro de los Lamentos, en especial a aquel quien fuese su rival en el pasado: el semidiós rubio de ojos azules.

—Claro, si yo y mi armadura podemos regresar de la muerte, no veo por qué ellos no puedan hacerlo. Además, Saori está poniendo todas sus energías en resucitarlos —dijo con firmeza, bajo la mirada escrutadora de su hermano, quien lo contemplaba con una evidente preocupación.

Poco a poco, el lugar se fue llenando de luces flotantes, en señal de que los espíritus estaban recurriendo al llamado de la diosa, la cual estaba logrando traer a la vida a sus caídos caballeros.

En el vagar de los espectros, el alma de Aioria sentía cómo era jalada repentinamente. En Vocabvlos, los Caballeros de Bronce vieron cómo una inmensa luz aparecía flotante sobre la superficie de la piscina, de la cual un vivo Aioria resurgía vistiendo una túnica blanca, cayendo estrepitosamente al agua. Brotó a la superficie, consternado y aturdido, preguntándose incesantemente dónde se encontraba. Seiya y Hyoga lo ayudaron a salir, puesto que estaba un tanto débil debido a su resurrección.

El segundo en revivir fue Shaka, quien, bajo el mismo procedimiento que Aioria y ropajes similares, salió de la piscina pero sin necesitar ayuda alguna; viró la cabeza a su alrededor, consternado y asegurándose de que había vuelto a la vida. Sus compañeros llegaron a recibirlo, pero éste sólo les dio un completo silencio mientras dirigía sus párpados cerrados a la siguiente luz, de la cual brotaba Camus.

—Shaka, ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Le preguntó de forma cautelosa Aioria, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del rubio seguido de Ikki, quien no perdía vista del Caballero de Virgo.

—Estoy bien —contestó secamente, sin siquiera girar su cabeza hacia el león, ya que sus párpados seguían fijos en la fuente de luz.

El mismo ritual de resurrección se repitió con los caballeros restantes, pero parecía ser que cada uno salía más débil físicamente que el anterior; esto, al parecer, dado a que Saori comenzaba a agotar también su energía, por lo cual no podía traerlos íntegros.

A cada caballero resucitado, sus compañeros acudían prontamente a sacarlo del agua. Ikki pudo notar que Shaka permanecía inmóvil e indiferente a la llegada de sus colegas, perdido en sus pensamientos y al parecer desalentado cada vez que uno de los dorados volvía a la vida, sin contar su total desinterés en la presencia de él o cualquiera de sus compañeros de bronce… No es que alguna vez haya sido diferente, pero realmente esperaba que el hecho de haber muerto hubiera hecho más cálida la actitud del rubio.

Doce caballeros habían sido resucitados ya, y el treceavo venía en camino acompañado de aquel brillante resplandor. Ikki realmente se encontraba intrigado. ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando a ese misterioso hombre?

—Maldita… sea… —Se escuchó susurrar de los labios de Shaka al ver que dicho caballero era Afrodita, quien fue socorrido de inmediato por un par de sus compañeros. Pero los puños del rubio dejaron de estrujarse al momento en que la luz apareció de nuevo sobre el agua; los cabellos violetas brotaron y finalmente Mu surgió.

Lo inesperado sucedió. El Fénix miraba, sumamente confundido, cómo el rubio finalmente reaccionaba. El Caballero de Virgo corrió hacia la piscina, casi aventando a sus compañeros que también acudían en su ayuda; entró estrepitosamente en el agua, tomó a Mu de la cintura, casi al momento en que éste cayó al agua, y lo alzó para sacarlo. Las gotas salpicaron el rostro de Shaka, quien tenía un extraordinario brillo en la mirada. El pelilavanda se veía débil, pero vivo.

—Shaka… —dijo quedamente, entreabriendo su verde mirada, sumamente cansado por el ritual—… estás…

—Hemos vuelto a la vida, yo… —Le habló el Caballero de Virgo mientras lo cargaba entre sus brazos. El muviano se percató de que Shaka había abierto sus ojos, los cuales estaban ligeramente cristalizados—. Jamás pude hacerme a la idea de que no lo abrazaría de nuevo. —Diciendo esto, apretó a Mu contra sí efusivamente, como si temiese que se lo tragara la misma luz que lo había traído.

Al escucharlo, el chico de ojos jade aferró sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio mientras escondía su cansado rostro en su pecho. Todos miraban la escena; algunos extrañados, otros enternecidos. Pero, sin duda alguna, el más conmocionado de todos era Ikki.

¿Qué significaba todo esto? ¿Por qué de repente Shaka estaba…?

No. Eso no era un «de repente». Era más que obvio que aquel amor que el rubio estaba profesando, tenía ya más tiempo del que el Fénix podía imaginar. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, con la mirada atónita sobre ellos. ¿Shaka… le había mentido? La mano de su hermano sobre su hombro intentaba reconfortarlo, pero él simplemente no podía reaccionar. El dolor era demasiado.

Después de aquel feliz evento, los caballeros dorados regresaron al Santuario, todos con una perspectiva diferente de sí mismos y con la seguridad de que encaminarían el resto de su vida a la devoción hacia la paz y a su diosa. Pero dentro del corazón de Ikki, una sombra, un cáncer empezaba a crecer, a devorarlo lenta y profundamente, sin que el ave mítica pudiese imaginar lo que esto estaba a punto de desatar…**"**

.

Shion conservaba esa memoria con felicidad. Desde entonces habían transcurrido varios meses de completa calma. El sentimiento que existía entre Aries y Virgo se había vuelto evidente; era común verlos rozar sus manos o compartir uno que otro beso en la frente, pero sus demostraciones de afecto siempre estaban ocultas a vistas de cualquiera. La privacidad era, sin duda, algo que ambos caballeros atesoraban de sobremanera.

_«Pero ahora todo podría cambiar. Tanta luz… desvaneciéndose…»,_ se decía a sí mismo el preocupado Patriarca, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de perderse en sus pensamientos, Saori salió a encontrarse con sus caballeros, cargando en una caja las cuentas del rosario.

Shaka se sobresaltó al percatarse de lo que se encontraba en el recipiente; un objeto que él conocía perfectamente. Colocándose en su trono, la diosa habló:

—Mis queridos caballeros, los he venido a convocar porque nuevamente nos encontramos ante una inminente amenaza… —Más de uno abrió los ojos de par en par; la tranquilidad había durado menos de lo que hubiesen deseado.— Al ocultarse el Sol, el rosario de las ciento ocho cuentas ha comenzado a perder fuerzas, y sin duda pronto morirá.

—Y si no le devolvemos la energía antes de que muera por completo —continúa el Santo de Libra—, los espectros de Hades resucitarán en forma inmortal. No creo que a estas alturas sea deseable volver a enfrentarnos con los jueces del infierno, y mucho menos en condición de inmortales.

Después de una breve exclamación y murmullos, el silencio se hizo presente en la habitación. Tan sorpresiva era la noticia que incluso Shaka no pudo evitar el abrir sus ojos al escucharla. Los dorados permanecían en un escalofriante silencio, con una perceptible preocupación, y los únicos que parecían no entender la situación por completo eran los Santos de Bronce. Seiya decidió preguntar por todo el grupo para sacarse de dudas:

—Dhoko, no entendemos lo que quieres decir. ¿Qué significa eso de que si el rosario muere, los espectros de Hades resucitarán y serán inmortales?

—En la Guerra Santa pasada —contestó Shion—, este rosario fue creado para sellar las almas del ejército del infierno. Dado a que su naturaleza es proveniente del inframundo y de Hades, tienen calidad más de espectros que de seres humanos, es por ello que antes podían revivir sin ayuda alguna. Este objeto tenía como cualidad el poder sellar esa inmortalidad para así evitar que ellos regresaran aun después de ser derrotados.

—Pero entonces, Shion… —interrumpió Shiryu, preocupado—. ¡¿Por qué no crean otro rosario inmediatamente?!

—Nos gustaría que fuera así de fácil, pero… —Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien del peliverde—. El rosario de las ciento ocho cuentas fue creado con frutos del árbol del inframundo, el cual era la única cosa que crecía en ese infierno y poseía la suficiente pureza como para sellar la inmortalidad de los espectros; pero dado a que con la muerte de Hades en esta Guerra Santa el inframundo, los campos elíseos y todo eso ha sido destruido, es imposible conseguir más frutos…

—Lo único que nos queda es revivir este rosario, puesto que no podemos reemplazarlo —concluye Dhoko—. Y la única forma de lograrlo es conseguir que la esencia de quien lo creó hace más de doscientos años entregue su vida nuevamente para restaurar la energía de las cuentas.

—¡Imposible! Según sé, quien creó este rosario fue Asmita, el Caballero de Virgo de aquel entonces. No hay forma de que dé su vida nuevamente —replicó un sorprendido Camus, ante lo cual el silencio nuevamente se hizo presente.

—… Sí es posible —contestó el Patriarca; de un momento a otro, Ikki de Fénix pudo percibir cómo Shaka tocaba ligeramente los dedos de Mu, a lo que el pelilavanda tomó su mano con fuerza—, puesto que su reencarnación se encuentra con nosotros.

Inmediatamente, todas las cabezas giraron hacia Shaka, quien permaneció estoico ante lo dicho por el Patriarca. De pronto, la voz alterada del Fénix se escuchó, al momento que corría hacia Dhoko y lo jalaba del cuello de la túnica, para sorpresa de todos los presentes:

—¡No! ¡No pueden hacer que se arrebate la vida! ¡Debe haber otra manera!

—¡Hermano, alto! —suplicó Shun, corriendo hacia él y tratando de jalarlo.

El Fénix se mantuvo firme. Se veía desesperado, pero Shaka permanecía indiferente, sin soltar ni un momento la mano de Mu. El muviano parecía querer decir algo, aunque las palabras se le quedaban en la punta de la lengua.

—No podemos obligarlo a nada… Lo que menos queremos es causar más sufrimiento entre nosotros, pero él debe tomar una decisión —le dijo Libra, quien conservó una absoluta tranquilidad a pesar de ser tratado de tal manera por el Caballero de Bronce; cosa que no duró demasiado.

—¡Ikki de Fénix, suelta al maestro Dhoko en este instante! —La voz de Shion retumbó, haciendo que el silencio se hiciera firme como un muro.

El Fénix, resignadamente, soltó a Dhoko para después apretar sus puños con rabia, molesto por lo que parecía ser, de momento, una confabulación para dar muerte a Virgo. Pero lo que más encendía la ira del ave era el ver que Mu no hacía absolutamente nada al respecto.

—Es cierto, mientras más tardes en decidir, más probabilidades hay de que no encontremos otra solución a tan terrible catástrofe. Shaka, por favor, dinos qué hacer… —le suplicaba Saori, y en el fondo, él entendía el porqué de su desesperación.

—Pero yo… —comenzó el rubio.

—¡Esperen!

La firme voz de Mu de Aries se levantó en el recinto, logrando capar la atención de todos los presentes, quienes voltearon a verlo con sorpresa, mientras que Ikki lo miraba con una notable rabia.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** Espero y les haya gustado. Les mando un enorme abrazo y les espero en mi blog.


	3. Capítulo III

**N/a:** ¡Bienvenidos! Antes que nada, miles, millones de gracias por el inmenso apoyo que me han brindado, estoy que no me la creo. De verdad los amo a todos, se van a ir al cielo del fandom con todo y zapatos. No tengo palabras para expresarme, es un honor para mí y se los digo en serio, me sonrojo cada vez que leo sus reviews, los cuales ya he respondido en mi blog. Necesito aclararles que me he mudado de sitio, cambié de blogspot a tumblr (no se vayan a confundir, tengo dos tumblr, uno que uso para rebloguear cosas que me gustan y el otro es el que estaré usando exclusivamente como blog de texto) y podrán encontrar el link para éste en mi biografía. Este capítulo ya está completamente re-editado, verán que muchas cosas han mejorado y he ido añadiendo pequeños detalles y escenas. Ya en la entrada les explicaré las cosas más a fondo. ¡Muy bien! Sin más, les dejo con el fic. Espero y lo disfruten. *w*

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo III**

El silencio se volvió casi absoluto, mientras que Mu sentía que su pecho se aplastaba a cada bocanada de aire que intentaba dar. Todos clavaron su atención en el pelilavanda, expectantes ante lo que fuese que quisiera decir, aunque el Fénix parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Shion y mucho menos para Shaka.

—Shaka… —dijo Mu, un tanto balbuceante, al tiempo que miraba el suelo fijamente—. Él… él no es la reencarnación de Asmita —soltó, para después mirar al rubio, quien tan sólo permanecía en silencio.

Los demás presentes tan sólo miraron al par como si les hubiese salido una segunda cabeza.

—¿Qué? Pero, Mu… ¿tú cómo demonios puedes saber eso? ¿Es una de tus bromas? ¡No te atrevas a engañarnos en una situación tan crítica! —Lo amenazó Aioria fuera de sí, igualmente desconcertado que el resto de sus compañeros, acercándose a Mu y jalándolo de la manga de su blusa.

El pelilavanda no dudó en conservar su serenidad ya que, definitivamente, ese día había estado lleno de noticias inesperadas.

—¡Aioria, déjalo! —Le gritó un molesto Shion, pero el León hizo caso omiso a la petición del Patriarca.

Con plena discreción, Saga crispó los puños… pero antes de que siquiera pudiese decir algo, Shaka envolvía el puño de Aioria con la palma de su mano y tiraba de él, haciendo que soltase al muviano.

—Mu sabe eso, porque yo mismo se lo dije, Aioria… —dijo Shaka seriamente, al tiempo que se interponía entre el león y Aries, dejando a éste a sus espaldas e intimidando notablemente al moreno con su mirada fría—. Y si vuelves a descontrolarte y a agredirlo, no esperes que yo sí guarde la compostura.

Ante esta amenaza, Aioria simplemente carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado, irritado; en cambio, Mu se sonrojó un poco. Él sabía defenderse solo a la perfección, por ende le apenaba un poco que el rubio tuviese esa postura tan sobreprotectora… Pero el que Shaka fuera tan cauteloso en cómo lo trataban los demás, simplemente le parecía sumamente dulce.

Ikki bajó sus puños, sorprendido al igual que el resto de la orden de saber que el ojiazul le había confiado tal cosa al muviano. Pero lo que más le dolía, era la forma en que Shaka mostraba su inmenso afecto hacia el hermoso joven de pelo lavanda. Sólo un ciego no podría darse cuenta del sentimiento que lo embargaba por Mu y viceversa.

El rubio siempre fue una persona muy seria, fría y, para algunos, indiferente ante los problemas y sentimientos de los demás. Ciertamente, su comportamiento no había cambiado mucho, pero sin duda era completamente diferente con Mu, mostrando una faceta amorosa e íntima que nunca habían conocido de él. Ikki sintió una especie de tirón muy incómodo en el estómago… la punzada de los celos, seguramente, por lo que prefirió girar el rostro hacia otro lado.

—Pero, Shaka, nosotros siempre creímos que… —comenzó el Patriarca, dando un paso hacia ambos jóvenes.

—Lo siento, su Santidad —interrumpió el rubio bruscamente—. Pero desde que pude conversar con Buda siendo un niño, él me mostró una a una mis vidas pasadas, y ninguna de ellas coincidió con la existencia de Asmita de Virgo. Lo único que tenemos en común es, precisamente, haber nacido como Caballeros de Atenea bajo el signo de Virgo.

—¡Gracias, Atenea! —susurró Ikki, feliz de que la vida de Shaka no tuviese que ser sacrificada; aunque esto no redujo para nada su, al parecer, creciente resentimiento contra Mu. ¿Cómo es que el pelilavanda podía ser tan… cínico, ante algo tan grave?

—Mi señora, esto no lo habíamos previsto —dijo Dhoko, acercándose respetuosamente hacia la diosa—. Necesitamos buscar otra solución, si no las cosas van a ponerse terribles.

—Lo sé… —dijo al aire, mirando un punto perdido de la habitación. Se quedó unos instantes en silencio, a la expectación de sus hombres—. Yo… debo consultarlo con Julián, tal vez él pueda ayudarnos en esto. Shion, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que el rosario muera por completo?

—Cuatro días a lo mucho, mi señora —respondió el peliverde, a lo que todos en el lugar lo miraron con preocupación.

—Entiendo —dijo Saori tranquilamente, para después girar su rostro hacia el Caballero de Pegaso—. Seiya, debemos partir inmediatamente hacia la costa para encontrarnos con Julián. Hyoga, por favor, encárgate de avisarle que iremos a verlo.

—Athena, ¿qué debemos hacer nosotros? —Le preguntó un preocupado Milo, dando un paso al frente.

—Por ahora, nada. Haré lo posible para protegerlos a ustedes y a la Tierra. Ya han hecho mucho por mí, así que dejen esta batalla en mis manos —finalizó Saori con una sonrisa, impregnando confianza en sus caballeros—. Iré a prepararme, ya pueden retirarse. —Diciendo esto, se marchó desapareciendo tras las cortinas, acompañada de Seiya.

Con discreción, poco a poco los caballeros fueron dispersándose hacia sus respectivas casas. Shaka salía apresuradamente, mientras que Mu, apenas dándose la media vuelta para seguirlo, sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo. El ojiverde giró sobre su hombro y vio al Caballero del Fénix sosteniéndolo con demasiada firmeza. En principio, se sintió contrariado, pero decidió mantener su postura calmada.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, Ikki? —Le preguntó suavemente, mostrando una ligera pero bella sonrisa, cosa que descolocó al Fénix.

—Mu, no puedo entenderte en absoluto. ¿Es que acaso no te importa lo que le pase a Shaka? ¿Qué habrías hecho si él sí hubiese sido la reencarnación de Asmita? —El muviano parecía desconcertado por sus preguntas—. ¡Algo terrible podría pasarle si llega a involucrarse con la resurrección del rosario, y a ti parece no preocuparte! ¡No entiendo cómo puede permitirte estar a su lado! Él no debería…

En ese momento, Mu lo comprendió. Los sentimientos del Fénix eran claros como el agua, e inclusive sinceros, pero aun así… Un sentimiento de incomodidad apareció en el corazón del muviano, quien simplemente empezaba a sentir que el roce del Caballero de Bronce le quemaba.

—¿Yo no debería qué, Fénix?

Ikki se sobresaltó al escuchar al rubio a sus espaldas, el cual había vuelto sobre sus pasos al percatarse de que el peliazul había detenido a Mu. Su mirada fría estaba sobre él y lo taladraba con fuerza. El entrecejo del semidiós se frunció cuando miró la mano del Caballero de Bronce aún sujetando el brazo de Mu, a lo que el peliazul lo soltó de inmediato.

—Nada… —finalizó Ikki, tan sólo mirando hacia otro sitio y colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Resignado, se retiró a paso rápido, sintiendo que por poco perdía el control.

Al verlo marcharse, Mu no pudo hacer menos que sentir pena por la situación del Caballero de Bronce… Él había sentido antes lo que era el amor no correspondido, y entendía lo doloroso que era. Pero eso no significaba, en absoluto, que iba a ceder su lugar al lado del rubio. Tocó el brazo de Shaka, mientras señalaba la salida con la cabeza.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó dulcemente, a lo que Shaka sonrió de forma casi imperceptible y asintió.

Ambos salieron de la sala del Patriarca, caminando sigilosamente uno al lado del otro sin siquiera levantar la mirada. Si alguien los viese, juraría que no había nada entre ellos, dado al irrompible silencio que mantenían… al menos, hasta que el pelilavanta habló:

—No lo permitiría. —Se detuvo en la escalera de mármol con firmeza, a lo que Shaka lo miró confundido.

—¿Mi señor?

—Sé que no va a ser así, puesto que no eres la reencarnación de Asmita, pero si sólo sacrificándote pudiéramos revivir el rosario… —Mu estrujó la punta de su bufanda entre sus blancas manos—… no lo permitiría. Preferiría perderme a mí mismo antes de que eso pasara. Yo… —El muviano bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, sintiendo la punzada del desagrado al pensar en la situación, a lo que el rubio se puso frente a él, dejando escasos centímetros entre ellos y clavando sus ojos azules en él.

—Usted sabe perfectamente que no escaparía a mi destino si así fuese… —contestó con firmeza el rubio. La tristeza inundó el rostro del muviano, quién mantuvo su mirada en el suelo—. Pero…

Shaka tomó la barbilla del Mu e hizo que levantase el rostro, mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo libre. Se acercó a su rostro, percibiendo el delicado aroma del pelilavanda y sintiendo que, justamente en esos momentos, el Nirvana se encontraba en sus brazos, mirándolo con aquellos enormes ojos que parecían ser los espejos de su propia alma.

—Si tuviese que morir, lo haría solamente pensando en usted, amor mío. —Shaka abrazó con fuerza a su muviano, mientras le hablaba con total sinceridad—: Ya no me interesa la Tierra, ni las personas, ni siquiera Athena… yo sólo entregaría mi vida sin dudarlo, con tal de evitar que usted regrese al frío velo de la muerte. Yo soy el que se perdería a sí mismo.

Mu sonrió, al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Shaka y, acercando su rostro, rozó ligeramente sus labios, siendo correspondido con las mismas caricias. Lentamente, comenzó a besarlo con un poco más de intensidad, sintiendo la calidez de su amado.

El rubio sentía que flotaba; aquellos dulces roces le hacían sentir una paz extraordinaria, con una certeza que el verdadero camino al paraíso se encontraba entre sus brazos. Después de unos momentos, se separaron con dificultad, puesto que era tiempo de regresar a sus templos.

Siguieron bajando hasta toparse con la casa de Virgo y cruzaron el recinto para llegar a la entrada principal. Justo en el atrio, y bajo las estrellas que brillaban de forma esplendorosa, se detuvieron unos instantes, tan sólo sintiéndose el uno al otro sin siquiera tocarse. Después de unos instantes, Mu parecía querer continuar su camino, cuando Shaka tomó sus manos entre las suyas y besó su frente dulcemente, justo en medio de sus dos puntos místicos.

—Mi corazón es suyo —le dijo el ojiazul mirándolo con adoración, como si Mu fuese el amor vuelto humano, haciendo notar a mil leguas que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

—Hm… Yo también te amo —le respondió, riendo un poco ante la eterna formalidad que guardaba el rubio hacia él. Muchas veces intentó quitarle esa costumbre, pero él siempre insistía con que el muviano, ante todo, era su señor, y por ende el respeto que tenía hacia él iba de la mano con su amor de pareja. La mirada de Mu mostraba lo mismo que la de Shaka, en un éxtasis total de sentimientos a flor de piel. Enternecido, besó las manos del rubio—. Buenas noches —se despidió, marchándose por el camino hacia Leo.

Shaka lo contempló hasta que se perdió en la casa zodiacal de Aioria, como cuidando con la mirada a su más preciado tesoro. Súbitamente, miró al cielo, observando cómo su constelación explotaba en luz, en total regocijo por el amor del que había sido testigo esa noche.

**. - . - .**

Saori, Julián y Seiya se encontraban sentados en la terraza del rey de los mares. La noche estaba intranquila y las olas golpeaban continuamente el peñasco, mientras la diosa levantaba su taza de té y la llevaba hacia sus labios. Sorrento los miraba desde una esquina, resguardando la entrada y cuidando con celo la seguridad de su amo. La joven bajó la bebida y la colocó en su platillo, fijando después su mirada en el hombre frente a ella.

—Ahora que has conocido la situación, por favor, te suplico que nos ayudes. Tú debes de conocer la forma de hacerlo —le pidió la mujer con preocupación, mientras Julián cruzaba los brazos e hilaba sus ideas.

—¿Dices que Shaka no es la reencarnación de Asmita?

—Así es, estamos seguros de ello —afirmó Seiya, quien permanecía de pie al lado de Saori.

—Creo tener la solución, Athena, pero va a ser muy difícil… Tú y yo necesitaremos de todas nuestras fuerzas para lograrlo.

—Habla… —instó la diosa.

Poseidón tomó aire mientras colocaba los codos sobre la mesa, apoyando su barbilla en sus nudillos. En voz baja, pronunció una frase que dejó congelados tanto a Seiya como a Saori, quienes no pudieron hacer otra cosa que mirarse mutuamente, perplejos…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** ¡Espero y les haya gustado! Y también que los cambios hayan quedado bien. Lamento lo corto de los capítulos, pero quienes conocen la historia, saben que se irán haciendo kilométricos. Espero sus comentarios, y les deseo una linda semana.


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/a:** ¡Saludos! :D Y bienvenidos nuevamente a este fanfic n_n. He dejado la respuesta a sus reviews y las notas de este capítulo en mi blog de tumblr, al cual podrán acceder en el link de mi biografía. (Habrá que dar scroll abajo, a veces posteo otras cosas y se va bajando la entrada.) Tengo también una sorpresa allí para ustedes, así que sin más, les dejo el episodio.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo IV**

El viento comenzaba a romper las aguas, azotando el peñasco con una frialdad que parecía crecer. Era como si el mismo océano estuviese prediciendo la tempestad que se aproximaba hacia aquellos que, por siglos, habían defendido la paz en la Tierra. Y cuánta razón tenía el reino del dios Poseidón.

Saori lo miraba perpleja, incapaz de creer lo que el peliceleste le había dicho.

—Pero, Julián… ¡eso es imposible! ¡Es demasiado pedir algo así! ¿No hay otra manera? —cuestionó con gravedad.

—No tenemos otra alternativa…

Athena se encontraba devastada. ¿Acaso sus nobles caballeros estaban destinados a sufrir eternamente? ¿Cómo podían existir hombres tan valientes que estuvieran dispuestos a pasar por tanto dolor por el bien de los demás?… Y lo que más le dolía de todo era que no tenían otra elección. Ella, ante todo, era la protectora de la Tierra, y por ende sus decisiones debían girar en torno a la seguridad y el bienestar de la misma… sin importar que fuese a costa de la felicidad de ella misma o de sus hombres. Con el corazón destrozado, se levantó de la mesa y fijó sus ojos en el hombre frente a ella.

—Está bien, Julián. ¿Qué debemos hacer?

**. - . - .**

—¿Qué es lo que… me está sucediendo? ¿Por qué mi corazón se ha vuelto tan turbio? —Se preguntó a sí mismo en voz alta, mientras miraba fijamente el suelo que dejaba atrás bajo su marcha.

Ikki sentía algo en su interior que lo perturbaba, algo que parecía retorcerse y devorarlo, succionando sus pensamientos de justicia y transformándolos en un odio que, por un tiempo, creyó eliminado de su corazón. ¿Estaba siendo poseído por un demonio? O… ¿Era acaso el resurgimiento de la oscuridad que siempre había habitado en su corazón?

Sin duda, el hecho de saber que jamás iba a ser correspondido por la persona que más amaba en el mundo había abierto una vieja herida en su corazón. Era la segunda vez que la esperanza de ser amado le era arrebatada y eso estaba empezando a despertar a un monstruo dentro de sí; un monstruo que ni siquiera él mismo conocía en su totalidad. Y eso le aterraba…

Sus pies lo paseaban por las afueras del Santuario, adentrándolo en el espeso bosque que se encontraba en él. Tan sólo quería conocer un poco más del sentimiento que lo estaba embriagando, e inclusive despejarse de él… Lo que no esperaba, es que aquel pequeño trayecto no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Se detuvo abruptamente al llegar a un pequeño claro, el cual se abría entre lo espeso de la vegetación como un oasis.

Ikki contempló con cierta rabia una escena digna de aquellas hermosas pinturas renacentistas, las cuales desbordaban la belleza que sólo los artistas podían transmitir. Como si fuese una preciosa criatura mitológica, y rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, Mu se encontraba bajo un acogedor árbol de frondoso follaje, el cual hacía una sombra deliciosa en ese día soleado. A su lado yacía un olvidado libro, el cual de seguro fue resbalando de sus manos a medida que se rendía al sueño.

¿Acaso su raza era una creación perdida de la misma espuma de donde nació la diosa Afrodita?

Su hermosa y larga melena se desparramaba entre las flores que lo rodeaban, enredándose como una corona otorgada por la naturaleza para él, mientras que su cuerpo era realzado por la blanca y holgada blusa que le cubría el pecho, descubriendo un poco de sus hombros, acompañando sus deliciosas piernas con un ajustado pantalón.

Algunas hebras de su cabello caían finamente sobre su rostro, como si fueran luz líquida, recordándole al Fénix aquellas ninfas que con tanta devoción eran retratadas en las artes clásicas. Era extraordinario. La belleza andrógina era sin duda un atributo sobresaliente del custodio de Aries; inclusive, muchos de sus compañeros lo consideraban el más hermoso del santuario. La belleza de Afrodita era comparable, pero Mu tenía un curioso encanto natural; su personalidad mística, intuitiva y a veces un tanto tímida, escondía un poder remarcable. Además de que esa belleza era acompañada por una cualidad sumamente importante: la sencillez.

Y a pesar de todas sus cualidades, de su fuerza, sabiduría y bondad, nadie había escuchado jamás un comentario ególatra por parte de él. O era demasiado humilde, o simplemente para él no eran cosas remarcables por las cuales presumir.

Sí, Ikki sabía perfectamente por qué Shaka amaba al muviano, también sabía que no podía competir contra él y eso le hacía sentir unos celos terribles. El Fénix, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, trepó hasta la rama del frondoso árbol, bajando su cosmos al mínimo para no ser detectado por el ojiverde.

—Eres como la muerte… —susurró el Fénix—. Hermosa, hipnótica, y lo único certero en este mundo. Tú no lo mereces… ¡Agh! Si yo tuviese tus cualidades… si yo fuese la muerte, entonces él… —Sin darse cuenta, su cosmos empezó a acumularse en su puño derecho, sintiendo que la ira lo invadía, que la envidia lo cegaba.

Efectivamente, tal como la muerte hacia la vida, Mu era lo único certero en la vida de Shaka; lo único que era capaz de abrazar, comprender y amar en cada uno de sus infinitos motivos. El fuego en el puño de Ikki se transformó en una energía considerable, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera levantar un dedo, se percató de que alguien más se acercaba al ángel que dormía… un cosmos que abrazaba a aquel cuerpo en la hierba con delicadeza, pero formando una barrera de protección que parecía quemar con su simple roce.

Los pasos de Shaka entre las flores eran suaves, su cosmos tibio hacía que algunos pétalos bailaran al viento. Rodeó a Mu, dándole la espalda al Fénix, el cual se quedó embelesado con el Santo de Virgo; sentimiento que fue reemplazado por la ira al escuchar sus palabras.

—Eres tan hermoso, como nadie podría serlo jamás... —dijo con adoración; aunque era una frase curiosa siendo que el Caballero de Virgo tenía los ojos cerrados.

En silencio, se agachó, tomando el libro olvidado y colocándolo en el bolsillo de sus ropas, para después cargar al hermoso santo entre sus brazos. Al levantarlo, besó su mejilla, haciendo que el muviano suspirara entre sueños. Lo apretó un poco más contra su pecho, dispuesto a llevárselo, pero antes de marcharse viró su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Ikki. Éste se sobresaltó, y aún más al darse cuenta de que los ojos de Shaka estaban ahora abiertos y lo miraban de forma amenazadora. Sin más, el rubio se marchó con su adorada carga en brazos.

—Demonios… ¡Debió darse cuenta cuando encendí mi cosmos! —susurró el Fénix, tan sólo contemplando el sitio donde aquella criatura había estado durmiendo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, casi como si aquello fuese tierra maldita.

Esa mirada de Shaka le había desbaratado las pocas esperanzas que tenía de tenerlo a su lado por las buenas. Aunque no tenía pensado darse por vencido tan pronto.

**. - . - .**

Al llegar al templo de Virgo, Shaka colocó a Mu en su cama con suavidad, al tiempo que se inclinaba para besar su frente. El muviano parecía estar en un trance profundo; eso, o sus tareas semanales con Kiki lo tenían agotadísimo. La luz del enorme ventanal de la habitación de Shaka iluminaba al pelilavanda, brindando colores y formas extraordinarias a su figura.

El rubio se detuvo unos momentos para contemplarlo. Era muy curioso; ya llevaban un tiempo considerable siendo pareja, y a pesar de que lo veía todos los días, de que había pasado con él infinidad de pruebas, dolores, angustias y felicidad, todavía se sentía tan enamorado como si fuese la primera vez. Shaka se dio el lujo de sonreír al contemplar ese rostro que adoraba. Su corazón latía como loco, como si quisiera arrancarse de su propio pecho y correr a los brazos de aquel ser quien era su único dueño.

—No voy a permitir que nadie te lastime jamás, mi amor. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… —Diciendo esto, giró su rostro hacia el exterior, el cual dejaba ver una amplia vista del ahora reconstruido jardín.

Shaka frunció el ceño. El ver el odio que el Fénix parecía tener hacia Mu lo perturbaba, y aún más cuando vio que éste podría llegar a atacarlo si no se controlaba. Resignado, volvió la mirada hacia ese hermoso muviano. La nostalgia lo invadió de forma inevitable.

Si había algún recuerdo que él atesoraba y le hacía encontrar tranquilidad, era el momento de su vida en el que había comenzado a enamorarse de Mu; el momento en el que aquella sencilla alma había destrozado aquellas paredes de ego que siempre rodearon su corazón...

.

**"**Tiempos terribles se avecinaban y aquella poderosa sombra de pesadez se asomaba sobre el Santuario, cubriendo con su manto de muerte a cada uno de sus habitantes.

El oráculo había hablado. Se preparaban para la Guerra Santa, ya que el sello de Atenea se rompería en menos de cinco meses, si es que tenían suerte. Y por supuesto, la orden dorada tenía muy presente que su participación en ella sería de vital importancia; por ende, tenían que estar listos para lo peor.

Todos habían entrenado sin descanso y francamente, Aldebarán creyó competente el que se limara la tensión entre los caballeros sobrevivientes de la batalla de las doce casas. Por ende, los convocó en su casa una cálida mañana, creyendo que aquella era una gran idea.

—¿Una comida juntos, hoy? —preguntó un dudoso Aioria.

—¡Sí! —contestó muy animado el grandulón, mientras sonreía abiertamente ante la mirada dubitativa de los otros. Los rostros de Milo y el León le mostraban que no estaban muy seguros al respecto, sobre todo porque… siendo honestos, no se caían muy bien entre ellos.

—Creo que sería una buena idea. —Un ligero aroma a incienso y lavanda inundó la sala de la casa de Tauro, anunciando de una forma curiosa la llegada de Mu de Aries.

—Como siempre, te encanta llegar tarde —dijo el brasileño con una media sonrisa.

El pelilavanda llegó hasta ellos, columpiando esa larga melena detrás de él, logrando que la esencia se intensificase más. Tanto Aioria como Milo no pudieron evitar quedarse un poco atontados por ello, sorprendidos de que un hombre pudiese desprender tales aromas, aunque parecía ser que Aldebarán ya conocía esta característica del muviano.

—Apoyo tu moción, Aldebarán. Creo que son tiempos difíciles, y como compañeros, debemos aprovechar estos momentos para conocernos un poco más. ¿No creen? Yo con gusto ofreceré mi recinto para ello.

Escorpio y Leo se miraron entre sí, todavía dudosos, a pesar de la flamante confianza que brotaba de la mística criatura frente a ellos. Finalmente, fue Aioria quien se animó a salir de la ensoñación.

—Claro, es fácil decirlo… pero los reto a que intenten convencer a Shaka de hacerlo —les dijo Leo—. Ya saben lo retraído que es ese hombre.

—Aunque si vas tú, Mu, y le pones esa carita de ángel, dudo mucho que Shaka te saque a patadas de su templo como sí lo haría con nosotros —le dijo con atrevimiento Milo, quien recibió un fuerte codazo en las costillas por parte de Aioria.

—¡Auch! ¡Aioria! ¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!

—Reza para que Camus no te haya escuchado desde el otro mundo —masculló el aludido, mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba, siendo seguido por el Escorpión que murmuraba improperios.

El hermoso pelilavanda sintió la enorme mano de su compañero sobre su hombro, para después mirarlo.

—¡Muchas felicidades, Mu! —El tibetano alzó una «ceja»—. Te has ganado el honor de ser nuestro carnero expiatorio… ¡digo, nuestro mensajero! Sé un buen chico y hónranos con la presencia de Shaka esta tarde.

—… Espléndido… —soltó el muviano, junto con un suspiro de resignación. Él y su gran bocota.

Se encaminó un poco cabizbajo hacia la casa de Virgo, esperando poder encontrar disponible a su compañero.

Al llegar a la entrada, pudo sentir una gran concentración de energía como señal de que el rubio meditaba, cosa que sólo significaría problemas. Definitivamente, se enojaría con él por interrumpirlo; pero era necesario que todos estuviesen unidos al menos una vez. Así que, tomando aire, entró al lugar.

Se encontró al semidiós sentando sobre su Loto, rodeado de su cosmos y en completa tranquilidad. Por unos instantes, se detuvo a contemplarlo; aquella aura dorada, sus cabellos flotando alrededor de él simulándolo como a un Sol… Curiosamente, había algo en aquel rubio que le hacía sentir cierta paz, muy a pesar de que conocía bien su temperamento. Finalmente, se animó a hablar:

—Shaka… —El aludido ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, pero sus labios dejaron fluir las palabras:

—Caballero de Aries, sabes muy bien que no le tomo el gusto a que me interrumpan en mis meditaciones. De no ser porque te tengo en una relativa estima, te pediría que salieras de aquí —contestó cortantemente, a lo que Mu se aguantó las ganas de dar la vuelta y largarse de allí.

Mu era una persona paciente, increíblemente paciente, pero había algo en el rubio que… simplemente, le hacía temblar las piernas. Así que, aguantándose como el hombre que era, insistió:

—Lamento mucho el haberte perturbado, pero… —empezó, con una gota de sudor corriendo por su sien; definitivamente, no sería fácil. Suspirando, puso su mejor cara acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa—. Nos gustaría invitarte a comer hoy por la tarde en la casa de Aries. Tú sabes, sólo para…

—No —respondió—. Tengo una tarea muy relevante que hacer para esta Guerra y no puedo perder el tiempo con cosas así —le contestó con rudeza el ojiazul.

A Mu no se le hacía extraño, puesto que era demasiado conocido el mal carácter del rubio, por lo que optó por quedarse en silencio, pensando. Shaka, al no escuchar reproches de su parte como solían hacerle todos, giró su cabeza hacia el muviano, quien después de unos momentos se decidió a hablar:

—Shaka, sé que nunca hemos conversado mucho en realidad… es más, pocas veces cruzamos algo más que los buenos días. Pero realmente quisiera que me escucharas.

—… —El rubio guardó silencio, desganado de tener que escuchar lo que aparentemente sería sólo un parloteo del ariano. En todo el tiempo que había estado en el Santuario, nadie había podido captar su atención; todas las conversaciones de los hombres le parecían frívolas, así que estaba en toda disposición de que si el pelilavanda lo comenzaba a aburrir, lo sacaría inmediatamente de su templo.

Mu se daba cuenta de su actitud, pero eso no lo desanimaba en absoluto. Decidido, le dijo:

—Sé que todos estamos en una situación difícil y también tengo en cuenta que algunos tendrán un papel más relevante que otros en esta Guerra… pero creo que el Universo funciona sólo si todas las cosas, desde las más grandes hasta las más pequeñas, están en armonía. Nosotros, en conjunto con los demás caballeros que nos rodean, somos un pequeño universo, y así como lo hace la naturaleza, debemos dirigirnos en nuestra vida como amigos… no, más bien, como hermanos de nuestros prójimos, para que el hombre pueda existir también en armonía y no destruya el hermoso equilibrio que existe en nuestros corazones y en toda vida que habita este mundo. Sólo así podremos encontrar la verdadera fuerza.

Shaka de pronto escuchaba con atención las palabras del muviano, cada vez más consiente de ellas, ya que sin darse cuenta empezaba a sumergirse en la cálida aura de Mu. ¿Qué es lo que estaba tratando de transmitirle? Shaka fijó sus ojos azules en aquel joven frente a él, clavando su atención en la esencia a que lo rodeaba. Parecía que estuviese… jalándolo, succionando una parte de él que no podía comprender. Al ver que estaba logrando su atención, el tibetano prosiguió:

—Pero… sólo quiero que sepas que si hay algo que es aún más importante que obtener fuerza, es vencer los obstáculos que nos autoimponemos. Y uno de los más grandes, es creer que lo único que necesitamos para superarnos es nuestro propio ego…

El muviano hizo otra pequeña pausa, mientras algo extraordinario sucedía al ver de Shaka. Mu comenzaba a emanar un aura muy similar a la que sentía cuando estaba en presencia de su maestro.

—También creo que el mayor obstáculo a superar es precisamente liberarnos de nosotros como tales. Ni siquiera un dios puede cambiar en derrota la victoria de quien se ha vencido ya a sí mismo.

—Mu… —susurró Shaka, atónito. Por un momento, parecía que era el mismo Buda quien le daba tales palabras de sabiduría.

De pronto, el hermoso ojiverde se dio la vuelta, encaminándose hacia la salida, pero llegando al marco de la puerta se detuvo un instante. Giró un poco su cuerpo para ver al caballero, quien sorpresivamente había abierto sus ojos. Con una voz dulce, finalizó:

—Yo creo firmemente que la única forma de vencernos a nosotros mismos, es por medio del amor. Porque cuando amamos a nuestros hermanos, a nuestros amigos, a los seres humanos, por fin hemos podido amarnos a nosotros mismos de verdad.

—Pero, Mu… —le replicó Shaka, embelesado por la imagen que presentaba Mu ante sus ojos; un hermoso joven cuya figura era delineada por el Sol—. ¿Qué hay de nuestra libertad?, ¿Qué no aferrándonos a los otros, nos privamos de ella?, ¿Qué acaso no se necesita sólo de uno mismo para alcanzarla?

El tibetano lo miró con las preciosas joyas que tenía por ojos y Shaka sintió un calor abundante en su pecho. Una dulzura indescriptible inundó el rostro del pelilavanda.

—La liberación se realiza a este precio: sólo se llega a producir con la renuncia a uno mismo. —Y con esto se marchó, dejando tras de sí a un semidiós que, en esos momentos, se sentía más bien como un simple humano.

**. - . - .**

Esa misma tarde, Aioria, Aldebarán, Milo y Mu se encontraban sentados en una amplia mesa en la casa de Aries. Los tres primeros ya se encontraban picoteando su comida, hartos de que Mu los hiciera esperar casi veinte minutos para empezar a comer.

—Ya ríndete, lindura. Shaka no va a llegar —le reprochó Milo, jugando con su tenedor.

—Ustedes pueden comenzar, de verdad. Yo prefiero esperar un poco más —le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ante la señal, los caballeros comenzaron a comer como si no lo hubiesen hecho en años. La comida que había preparado Aldebarán se veía deliciosa y salpicaba por todos lados, ensuciando el mantel y todo lo que había a dos metros alrededor de ellos. Definitivamente, Mu se había quedado con los compañeros que tenían los peores modales en todo el Santuario. Sonrió.

El ojiverde sólo miraba su plato, y así fue durante un rato. Curiosamente, eso no evitó que una amena charla se generara entre los cuatro. De un momento a otro, terminaron de comer. Los tres amigos miraron a Mu, desanimados de que Shaka no hubiera querido ir a reunirse con ellos; pero el muviano no parecía desanimado, aunque no hubiese probado bocado alguno durante todo el encuentro.

La tarde comenzaba a morir, y a pesar de todo, Milo, Aioria, Aldebarán y Mu la pasaron estupendo, entre risas, recuerdos y la creación de un lazo de amistad entre ellos; se conocieron mejor, sus gustos y disgustos. Sorprendentemente, Milo les compartió su historia de amor por Camus, incapaz de contener sus lágrimas al momento de recordar al acuariano.

Fue un convivio muy emotivo, lleno de sorpresas y buenos ratos, muy a pesar de que Mu se hubiese quedado con el estómago vacío. Los tres restantes caballeros decidieron salir a contemplar el atardecer, mientras que el ojiverde se quedó a recoger la mesa. Era su casa y eran sus invitados, así que se hizo responsable del tiradero.

Se encontraba a punto de llevarse los platos, cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas. Inconscientemente, sonrió. Se giró y pudo ver a Shaka, quien llevaba en una de sus manos lo que parecía ser una caldera con té de jazmín.

—Suelo ayunar por las tardes… —brotó de la boca del rubio.

—Lo sé —le contestó Mu con una sonrisa, al tiempo que se acercaba al rubio.

El sentir el cuerpo del muviano acercándose a él fue una sensación extraña para Shaka, pero reprimió a la perfección el salto que su corazón había sentido. El ojiverde tomó la caldera de sus manos.

—Vamos.

Ambos se dirigieron a la salida para unirse a sus compañeros a contemplar el atardecer. Escorpio, Tauro y Leo se sorprendieron bastante, y más cuando una taza de té preparado por Shaka se les ofreció. Dentro de sí sintieron alegría de que el rubio hubiera decidido unírseles, a pesar de que éste permanecía estoico. Aldebarán no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al percatarse de que Shaka había abierto sus ojos, los cuales miraban fijamente a un hermoso muviano que servía el té a sus camaradas…**"**

.

El rubio casi suspiraba con ese recuerdo. En ese momento es cuando había empezado a fijarse en Mu; y claro, no había dudado en asistir a la dichosa reunión sólo con la intención de saber un poco más del pelilavanda. Obviamente, no se había enamorado inmediatamente, sino que las cosas habían crecido con el tiempo y con mucha dedicación, como cuando se siembra una planta; ésta se cuida, se riega y se le tiene paciencia, para que de ella crezca una hermosa flor.

Pero, vamos, esa flor no era algo sencillo. Estaba repleta de espinas que simbolizaban lo que Shaka era capaz de hacerle a cualquiera que se atreviese a lastimar al amor de su vida. Porque así como esas filosas defensas, difícil había sido el lograr hacer crecer lo que había entre ellos.

Se levantó de la cama y, cerrando las cortinas del ventanal, dejó descansando en su lecho a lo más preciado que tenía. Silencioso, se retiró de su propio cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

**. - . - .**

La tarde cayó silenciosa y fría sobre el Santuario, mientras un automóvil de gran lujo arribaba a la lejana entrada del recinto. Saori, Poseidón y Seiya bajaron de aquel vehículo, siendo recibidos por Dhoko y Shion, ambos portando sus distintivas ropas.

—Bienvenida, mi señora —dijeron ambos caballeros al unísono, mientras se inclinaban ante la joven.

—Shion, por favor, atiende a Julián y proporciónale todo lo que te pida a continuación. Dhoko, infórmale a la orden que necesito tenerlos reunidos al atardecer.

Ambos hombres asintieron, pero la duda estaba plasmada en sus rostros.

El moreno se animó a preguntar, un tanto sorprendido de ver al rey de los Mares en el mismísimo Santuario:

—Mi señora, si no es mucho el atrevimiento, ¿puede decirnos qué sucede?

La chica tomó aire y los miró firmemente, soltando el balde de agua sobre ellos:

—Caballeros… Esta noche, resucitaremos a Asmita de Virgo.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, espero y les haya gustado el capítulo. Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios.


	5. Capítulo V

**N/a: **¡Saludos! Bienvenidos una vez más a este fic. Como de costumbre, he dejado las notas del capítulo y la respuesta a sus reviews en mi Tumblr, cuyo link podrán encontrar en mi biografía. Por cierto, les recomiendo mucho que me sigan la pista por allá, en la entrada de sus reviews me alargaré un poco más en el porqué. Disfruten la lectura. :)

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo V**

Shion y Dhoko se miraron mutuamente al escuchar la noticia; aunque muy dentro de sí mismo, el peliverde ya se lo esperaba. A decir verdad, era algo que había estado esperando que sucediera desde hace más de veinte años.

Todos los presentes se encaminaron a paso tranquilo hacia el Santuario, dirigiéndose hacia el templo de la diosa mientras el Sol moría muy a lo lejos. Finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más que la prudencia.

—¿Saori…?, tengo una duda al respecto de todo esto… —se animó a preguntar el Caballero de Pegaso, caminando siempre a un lado de aquella chica, como un celoso guardián protegiendo su más preciado tesoro; y más teniendo a Julián Solo a unos pasos detrás de él.

—Dime, Seiya… —contestó con tranquilidad, tan sólo un poco perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué no la resurrección de los espectros dependería de Hades y no del rosario?… Sé que no está en mis manos, pero a mí me parece demasiado cruel resucitar a ese antiguo caballero sólo para hacer que dé su vida nuevamente… ¡Deberíamos buscar otra manera!

—Nosotros lo creímos así por un tiempo, caballero —contestó Shion con tranquilidad—. Pero precisamente, al ser destruido el inframundo, las almas de esos espectros también perdieron su rumbo, y por ende su dependencia a ese dios. Aunque él ya no exista, las almas de sus guerreros sí, la única diferencia es que ya no tienen a un ser que los domine; eso podría ser todavía peor. No nos quedan más alternativas.

—¡Demonios! ¡Todo se complica cada vez más!

Shion se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, reflexionando en la resucitación de Asmita y tomó en cuenta que, a pesar de que su alma ya existía, había que brindarle años de existencia para poder mantenerlo con vida en la tierra de nuevo. Después de todo, era un alma demasiado vieja.

—Dhoko —lo llamó el Patriarca—. Por favor, busca a Mu en cuanto lleguemos al templo. —El moreno asintió.

**. - . - .**

El moreno de Libra se encontró con Shaka en uno de los pasillos de la casa de Virgo. Había ido primeramente hasta Aries, pero al no encontrarlo ahí, obvio que el muviano se encontraría en compañía del rubio, aunque se sobresaltó un poco al verlo sin camisa… realmente esperaba no haber interrumpido algo.

—Shaka, el Patriarca solicita la presencia de Mu ahora mismo. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de llamarlo?

El ojiazul primeramente lo miró con una ceja alzada, aunque después se limitó a asentir mientras daba la media vuelta para entrar nuevamente en su habitación. Había dejado allí a su amado dormir por casi una hora, pero se sorprendió de encontrarlo aún entre sueños. Silenciosamente, caminó hacia la cama para después subir a ella tratando de generar el menor movimiento posible.

Sus labios se detuvieron en la pálida mejilla del ojiverde, depositando un suave beso. Shaka sonrió para sí mismo ante el contacto con la cálida piel, al tiempo que sus dedos acariciaban aquellos largos cabellos. Frotó su propia mejilla contra la de su amado muy suavemente, en un dulce gesto que estaba empezando a arrancar un ligero gemido de Mu.

—Uuhmm… ¿Qué haces? Me das cosquillas… —preguntó entre suspiros un adormilado Mu, mientras sentía como Shaka llenaba de besos su cuello. Sus largos dedos se enredaron con insistencia en sus cabellos.

El muviano se revolvió un poco en la cama, cosa que aprovechó el rubio para meter su mano bajo él y alzarlo un poco por la cintura, haciéndolo espabilar.

—Despierte… —Su boca se deslizó desde su cuello hasta encontrarse con los labios de Mu, besándolos ligeramente—. Su maestro quiere verlo.

Mu clavó su mirada en el rubio y sonrió, alzando su mano izquierda para acariciarle la mejilla. Shaka giró su rostro para besar la palma del muviano, sintiendo que la devoción que tenía por él se encendía como el fuego. En cambio, el ojiverde se detuvo en la figura de su semidiós.

No iba a indagar en el motivo por el cual no llevaba camisa, pero intuía que el rubio había estado divirtiéndose un poco con él mientras dormía, pensamiento que le hizo sonrojar ligeramente. No es que le importase; por él, Shaka podría hacer lo que quisiera cuando quisiera sin tener que preguntarle.

Conteniendo una sonrisa más amplia, Mu lo miró directamente a los ojos, viendo a través de esos iris azules y cristalinos un amor que le parecía más infinito que el mismo Universo. Era en esos momentos en los que él se sentía el ser más afortunado de la tierra.

—Me encantaría despertar así siempre —declaró casi en un susurro, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del rubio para después dar un suspiro—. Iré… en cuanto acabe de despertar —dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mandando un mensaje que Shaka pudo captar a la perfección.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente, para después besarlo una vez más mientras lo acostaba nuevamente en la cama.

**. - . - .**

La orden dorada, sumada a los Santos de Bronce, se encontraba ya reunida en el templo Mayor vistiendo sus armaduras. Sorprendidos, vieron cómo la sala patriarcal fue totalmente transformada en cuestión de horas. El trono de Saori había sido removido dejando en su lugar una gran cama de piedra, la cual estaba rodeada de flores de Loto recolectadas de los estanques de la casa de Virgo.

El techo mostraba ahora un agujero perfectamente circular por donde una enorme Luna llena se asomaba, iluminando la cama de piedra; sobre ella había sido colocada una túnica blanca decorada con henna india. La cama tenía cuatro pilares en cada esquina, donde cada uno tenía tallado el símbolo alquímico del fuego, el agua, la tierra y el viento, mientras que el suelo que rodeaba la estructura era de un mosaico blanco y negro. Al pie de la cama se encontraba el rosario de ciento ocho cuentas, guardado en una caja cerrada con el sello de Atenea.

Los santos rodearon la cama, mientras que Saori y Julián tomaban posición en uno de sus lados. Había algo curioso que prácticamente todos los caballeros notaron… Shaka venía solo, y eso era sumamente extraño. El único faltante en la reunión era el guardián de la casa de Aries.

—Hm… Deberíamos estar todos presentes. ¿Dónde se encuentra el Caballero de Aries? —Se animó a preguntar Saga, quien no había dejado de buscar con la mirada al chico de ojos verdes desde que comenzó la reunión—. ¿Shaka…?

El rubio tan sólo se cruzó de brazos, mirando al gemelo casi de forma fría. Saga tan sólo alzó una ceja, un poco incómodo debido al gesto. El rubio de pronto sintió un par de ojos en su nuca, los cuales prácticamente se sentían como cuchillos debido a lo pesada que era aquella mirada.

—Él está en el techo de esta habitación, concentrando su cosmos para preparar los elementos del ritual —contestó secamente el rubio al fin, quien incómodo pero inmutable descubrió que aquella mirada era de Ikki.

Ante su respuesta, Saga miró fijamente hacia aquel agujero en el techo, contemplándolo en silencio. Sus labios no decían una sola palabra, pero sus ojos eran más que un poema… poema que el rubio fue perfectamente capaz de leer. Shaka no se quedó estoico y frunció levemente el ceño.

—Mu es un alquimista —comentó Kanon, quien había observado la escena con curiosidad—. Si pueden notar, los cuatro elementos alquímicos están grabados en los pilares de la cama. Él necesita estar en contacto con el exterior para poder unir esos elementos y construir nuevamente el cuerpo de Asmita.

Y efectivamente, en el techo del recinto Mu se encontraba en posición de Loto; con sus manos formando un triángulo sobre su estómago al tiempo que encendía su cosmos, tomando fuego de una vela que estaba frente a él, viento de las corrientes nocturnas y agua de las nubes oscurecidas en el cielo, mientras que un círculo de tierra fértil lo rodeaba. Vestía unas ligeras ropas color rojo que dejaban al descubierto uno de sus hombros, con un grueso collar dorado rodeando su cuello y un cinturón de plata ajustado a su cuerpo.

Adentro, los caballeros esperaban expectantes el inicio del ritual; y por alguna razón que ni él mismo comprendía, Shaka se encontraba tenso. Shion abrió un pesado y viejo libro escrito en latín antiguo proporcionado por Poseidón, mientras se colocaba en la cabecera de la cama. Saori y Julián encendieron su cosmos, elevándolo rápidamente. El Patriarca comenzó a recitar el místico ritual proveniente del libro.

—_Spiritus terra, aqua, igne et vento._ (Espíritus de la tierra, el agua, el fuego y el viento)

El antiguo escrito comenzó a brillar de forma intensa mientras los cuatro pilares de la cama empezaron a emanar una visible energía. En el techo, los elementos rodearon Mu en forma de círculos flotantes, rodando cada vez más rápido mientras el muviano recitaba las mismas palabras que su maestro.

—_Anima autem est hominum, vita spoliavit ad mortem._ (Como el alma le pertenece a los hombres, despoja a la muerte de la vida)

Ambos dioses explotaron su cosmos al máximo. La chica levantó las manos al cielo sosteniendo a Nike y Poseidón alzó el brazo derecho mostrando un tridente, causando un temblor por todo el Santuario, mientras que los caballeros no podían creer la enorme cantidad de energía que estaba siendo emanada por ellos.

—_Errat anima, audi canticum meum corpus. __¡Manifestum est in his aquis!_ (Alma vagante, escucha el canto de mis entrañas. ¡Manifiéstate en estas aguas!)

Un resplandor comenzó a brotar sobre la cama de piedra, inundando la túnica y haciendo que la caja que contenía al rosario se abriera elevando las cuentas, las cuales empezaron a circular alrededor de la cama envueltas en fuego. Un viento estremecedor se manifestó en la habitación haciendo volar las capas y cabellos de todos los caballeros presentes. Shion levantó su mano extendida hacia la cama, alzando una voz fuerte y profunda:

—_¡Éter!_ —gritó.

En ese momento, una luz plateada rodeó a Mu absorbiendo parte de su aura, la cual se dirigió al remolino de fuego que habían provocado las cuentas del rosario sobre la cama, uniéndose a los ardientes cosmos de Atenea y Poseidón. La luz se desplegó por todo el lugar, encandilando a los presentes.

Después de un momento, el resplandor comenzó a disiparse; los caballeros miraron con asombro cómo la túnica sobre la cama era lentamente llenada con un cuerpo. Las cuentas del rosario volvieron a reunirse dentro de la caja por sí mismas. El ser dentro de las ropas resplandecía y el brillo impedía distinguirlo en su totalidad. Poco a poco, todo fue esclareciéndose.

Admirados, los caballeros pudieron ver al hombre que se había formado. Era muy parecido a Shaka, aunque sus cabellos eran más parecidos al trigo, mientras que los del actual Caballero de Virgo eran dorados y sus facciones eran más redondeadas. Éste permanecía acostado en la cama de piedra, con sus ojos cerrados.

—Asmita… —susurró Dhoko, pasmado de ver a su compañero nuevamente después de más de doscientos años.

De pronto, tanto Saori como Poseidón cayeron al suelo, agotados por la cantidad de energía que habían brindado para resucitar al antiguo caballero. Seiya y Sorrento acudieron en su ayuda. En tanto, sobre la cama de piedra, Asmita despertaba.

—¿Qué…? —susurró. Sus ojos azules se abrieron lentamente, tan claros que prácticamente parecían grises. Sintió un terrible vuelco en el estómago mientras perdía aquella vista en el cielo nocturno que se asomaba a través del agujero en el techo.

Los caballeros estaban atónitos ante el enorme parecido con el actual Caballero de Virgo. Sin duda eran parecidos, aunque tenían claras diferencias físicas; ambos, sin lugar a dudas, eran hombres dotados con la belleza de Adonis.

El antiguo caballero se sentó sobre la cama de roca con dificultad, sintiendo todo su cuerpo salir de un entumecimiento profundo. Miró sus manos, sorprendido.

—Puedo… ¡Puedo ver! —No cabía en su sorpresa, puesto que toda su vida fue ciego; a diferencia de Shaka, que cerraba sus ojos voluntariamente.

—¡Asmita! —El aludido giró la cabeza hacia quien lo llamaba; era Dhoko acompañado de Shion, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio estaba más que confundido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?... Él había sentido una eternidad…

—Shion, Dhoko… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué… he vuelto a la vida? —preguntó, mientras miraba a su alrededor notando a desconocidos, aunque extrañamente familiares, utilizando las armaduras doradas.

Asmita no alcanzó a notar la presencia de Shaka, puesto que al momento de cruzar su mirada con la de Saori, exclamó:

—¡Athena! —La aludida le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa—. Tu cosmos es el mismo, pero tu rostro… no eres la misma. ¿Es que acaso…?

—Así es, caballero. Te hemos traído a la vida nuevamente, más de dos siglos después de la Guerra de la que fuiste partícipe.

El rubio se quedó sin habla.

—¡Con que ese es Asmita de Virgo!

—Se parece mucho a Shaka.

—¡Es un milagro!

Se escuchaban los susurros de los santos, aún sorprendidos de que hubiese sido posible haber regresado a la vida a una persona que había muerto tanto tiempo atrás. Quien parecía no tener ninguna reacción era Shaka, quien con los ojos abiertos miraba al santo recién resucitado mientras un extraño sentimiento lo embargaba. De pronto, se escucharon pasos apresurados entrar al recinto.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Funcionó?! —Mu se abrió paso entre sus compañeros para así llegar hasta la cama, en donde se encontró con un hombre demasiado parecido a su Shaka. El muviano se detuvo abruptamente, sumamente confundido.

Shaka también giró su atención hacia el ojiverde, quien gracias al alboroto logró la atención de Asmita haciendo que éste clavara sus ojos en él…

En ese momento, el mundo se congeló para el antiguo caballero, quien perplejo parecía no caber en sí al ver a Mu. Lo miraba atónito, como no creyendo lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

—A…Atla… —susurró Asmita, abriendo los ojos como platos y temblando como una hoja.

—¿Uh? —masculló el pelilavanda, ladeando su cabeza.

De pronto, el rubio se puso de pie y se acercó con torpeza a Mu arrastrando su larga túnica. Todos miraban con atención la escena, consternados. Shaka, inconscientemente, cerró sus puños con fuerza a medida que el otro Virgo se acercaba al muviano, sintiendo que un presentimiento asfixiante lo inundaba. En cambio, el ojiverde se encontraba cada vez más confundido por la mirada profunda del caballero, cuyos ojos azules empezaron a empañarse rápidamente.

—Mi hermoso Atla, estás… ¡Tú estás…! —A esas alturas, Asmita derramaba unas intensas lágrimas; en cambio, Mu se había quedado cada vez más confundido, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—¡Asmita, espera! —Le gritó Shion.

Pero justo en ese momento, y ante la estupefacción de todos, Asmita tomó el rostro de Mu entre sus manos… y lo besó.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**N/f:** Espero y haya sido de su agrado n_n Esperaré con ansias sus comentarios. Que tengan un bonito fin de semana.


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/a:** Buenas noches n_n. Bienvenidos de nuevo. Como siempre, la respuesta a sus reviews y las notas del capítulo las encontrarán en mi Tumblr, cuyo link podrán conseguir en mi biografía. Un saludo y disfruten la lectura.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo VI**

Todo aquel que conociese el profundo amor que se le profesaba a Mu de Aries, sentía ahora que un frío titánico recorría cada uno de sus nervios. Oh, el horror… el horror de ver, de un instante para otro, cómo los labios del guardián de la primera casa habían sido poseídos por un hombre que no era Shaka de Virgo, estaba propagando el temor entre todos los presentes en la sala. Un temor que les hacía creer que, en cualquier momento, todos estallarían en mil pedazos a causa de la ira del rubio.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó por lo bajo un abrumado Dhoko, al tiempo que golpeaba su propio rostro con la palma de su mano.

La quijada de todos se fue hasta el piso, e inclusive Milo y Aioria se habían puesto azules, mientras que Aldebarán no pudo evitar abofetearse a sí mismo para asegurarse de que no estaba delirando. Shion miraba con furia al rubio que se encontraba besando a su casi hijo, e Ikki no podía creer lo que veía. Realmente, sería difícil que alguien le creyese si lo contara.

No sólo aquel caballero era impresionantemente parecido a Shaka —cosa que le causaba una extraña conmoción—, sino que, sin pensarlo dos veces, le había plantado un beso al muviano con una pasión pocas veces vista en su joven vida.

¡¿Es que acaso los Caballeros de Virgo tenían una fijación con Mu?! A cada momento detestaba más y más al ojiverde por la cantidad de anhelos que había por él, parecía ser que el tipo tenía un extraño magnetismo que atraía indudablemente a los hombres de la sexta casa…

Nadie se atrevía a mirar a Shaka, puesto que temían por su vida si lo hacían, y vaya que tenían motivos para no hacerlo. El silencio que emanaba del ojiazul era demasiado preocupante…

Un ligero resplandor proveniente del puño de Shaka se hizo presente, pero éste desapareció instantáneamente, siendo poco percibido por sus compañeros de armas, quienes estaban más concentrados en la dantesca escena frente a ellos. Certeramente, el rubio no era el único enojado; Saga también tenía un terrible coraje en sus pupilas, estando a nada de ir hacia el recién resucitado y ponerle una paliza. Ya tenía suficiente con ver a Mu en brazos de un solo Virgo como para que otro viniera también a agasajarlo.

Antes de que Mu alcanzara a reaccionar, Asmita se separó de él mirándolo de la misma forma que Shaka lo hacía cuando se encontraban en una situación altamente romántica. Un intenso rojo cruzó las mejillas del ojiverde y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban, incapaz de decir una sola palabra ante el beso que acababa de recibir. Aquellos ojos azules, cristalinos y puros eran como asomarse a un estanque sumamente profundo. Mu sintió un extraño tirón en el estómago, como si… como si ya hubiese pasado por esta experiencia antes.

—Atla… tu esencia es diferente… —le dijo el rubio, al tiempo que acariciaba los cabellos de Mu, quien reaccionó ante el toque y se sobresaltó.

—Porque él no es Atla, caballero. A quien acabas de tomar en tus brazos, es mi señor Mu de Aries.

Antes de que el pelilavanda pudiese decir algo, un furibundo Shaka se acercó hacia ellos dos, haciendo sonar los tacones de su armadura de forma tranquila pero firme. Disimulaba bien su enojo, puesto que se veía tranquilo, pero se podía ver en su mirada una ira latente. Asmita se sorprendió al ver el parecido que ambos compartían, pero más que nada al ver que el otro rubio portaba la armadura de Virgo.

Asmita soltó los cabellos del pelilavanda y se giró hacia aquel hombre. Era como si una inminente enemistad surgiera de la nada, con una espontaneidad inexplicable. El caballero resucitado sintió un extraño peligro a medida que Shaka se acercaba, pero le dio más interés a lo que le había dicho; sin dudarlo, se puso a la defensiva.

Mu salió de su trance e inclinó su cabeza al piso, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a su amado a pesar de que no fuese culpa suya lo que acababa de pasar. De pronto, se sintió un ambiente sumamente pesado en el sitio, mientras todos miraban con intriga el choque de ambos Caballeros de Virgo.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —preguntó el resucitado en un tono de voz tranquilo, pero frío.

Shaka y Asmita estaban frente a frente y parecía que un duelo de miradas se daba entre ambos caballeros, mientras que el resto de la orden permanecía en un completo silencio ante tan extraña escena. Saga estaba notablemente preocupado, puesto que tenía unas ganas inmensas de sacar a Mu de entre esos dos, quienes parecían que de un momento a otro empezarían a pelear debido a la tensión que estaban generando. Y después de que Asmita hubiese besado a Mu, eso no le extrañaría a nadie en absoluto.

De pronto, la mano de Shion tocó el hombro del antiguo Caballero de Virgo, quien se giró violentamente hacia él, sobresaltándose al reconocerlo de inmediato.

—¿Shion? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que…? —Pero antes de que pudiese continuar, el Patriarca lo cortó.

—Lo siento, querido amigo… pero lo que ha dicho Shaka es cierto.

Asmita lo miró confundido.

—Pero él es… es exactamente igual a…

—Eso es… porque Atla era su padre —contestó Shion en un tono lo suficientemente discreto, como para que sólo los que eran parte de la escena lo escuchasen.

Ante esa aclaración, Asmita volteó a ver a Mu con los ojos desorbitados. El ojiverde sólo atinó a mirarlo con tristeza, sintiendo una terrible opresión en su pecho al enterarse de que el hombre que lo acababa de besar fue el eterno amor de su propio padre.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—Asmita… ya te ha dicho nuestra señora que han pasado más de doscientos años desde tu muerte. Atla, aquel joven muviano que nos acompañó durante la Guerra Santa, murió al momento del nacimiento de este muchacho: Mu —le explicó Dhoko señalando al pelilavanda, tomando la mano de Asmita con paternal apoyo—. Su larga vida, propia de los de su raza, llegó a su final hace poco más de veinte años… Lo siento.

Asmita sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. El dolor en el pecho del pelilavanda se intensificó al ver cómo gruesas lágrimas volvían a brotar de los ojos del resucitado caballero, quien se encorvó levemente hacia adelante.

La escena se tornó todavía más extraña con ello, pero… algo, algo dentro de Mu empezó a doler como los mil demonios al verlo así.

Por un momento quiso consolarlo, pero al hacer el ademán de tomar su hombro, escuchó un ligero goteo que provenía de una fuente muy distinta a las lágrimas de Asmita. Miró al suelo y pudo darse cuenta de que sendas gotas de sangre corrían por el puño de su amado. Cuando el caballero resucitado besó a Mu, Shaka acumuló demasiada energía en su mano debido a la ira y su piel fue incapaz de contenerla, causándole una herida profunda.

—¡Shaka! —gritó, corriendo a su lado e ignorando todo lo demás—. ¡Te has lastimado con tu propio cosmos! ¡¿En qué rayos pensabas?! —Le reprochó, al tiempo que removía un poco la armadura de la muñeca de Shaka para poder aliviar la herida con su poder curativo.

Shaka miró con ternura a su amado muviano, al tiempo que rozaba su mejilla con sus yemas, mientras que Asmita contemplaba esta escena con una infinita mezcla tanto de confusión como de dolor, puesto que podía verse así mismo reflejado con Atla en aquella escena. Saori se percató de ello, por lo que decidió intervenir.

—Mi estimado caballero Asmita. Antes que nada, quiero darte la bienvenida a este recinto. Sé que el hecho de haberte regresado a la vida te tendrá consternado. Todo lo que ha pasado ha sido… demasiado repentino. ¿Quisieras hablar de ello con nosotros?

Asmita giró su cabeza hacia la muchacha, para después apretar los ojos brevemente, conteniéndose un poco. Intentó guardar la compostura, a pesar del dolor tan abrumador que sentía y limpió su rostro con discreción con el dorso de su brazo.

—Necesito descansar… —Fue lo único que pudo decir. Asmita volteó a ver tanto a Shion como a Dhoko, quienes le regresaron una mirada cristalizada.

Saori asintió, comprensiva, mientras le ofrecía al caballero resucitado quedarse en el recinto del Patriarca. Ya mañana habría tiempo de darle los detalles de la situación.

—Mis caballeros, por favor, les pido que se retiren ahora. No es necesario que se presenten aquí mañana, nos encargaremos de todo.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir del lugar, algunos más preocupados que otros, en especial Saga, quien antes de irse no pudo evitar mirar al muviano con profunda preocupación. Saori y Seiya se dirigieron a los cuartos de la sala patriarcal seguidos por Dhoko, Shion y Asmita, quien era prácticamente arrastrado por estos dos. Shaka miraba su puño ahora intacto, en tanto su bello ojiverde le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa.

Antes de perderse entre las cortinas, el caballero resucitado le dedicó a Mu una mirada cargada de un sentimiento que el pelilavanda no pudo interpretar. El observado sintió nuevamente su pecho aplastarse, pero aun así se dio la libertad de darle una pequeña sonrisa para reconfortar al rubio, el cual simplemente apretó los ojos una vez más. Incapaz de seguir un solo instante más, Asmita desapareció tras la cortina.

Ikki se percató de esto, mientras una sonrisa cargada de malicia brotó de sus labios.

**. - . - .**

En el exterior, la Luna llena estaba mucho más pequeña. Una vez fuera del recinto, y ya encaminados a Piscis, Mu tomó la mano de Shaka al verlo totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos. El rubio se sobresaltó al ser sacado de su trance.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó el muviano.

—No —contestó secamente, típico de él. Mu se limitó a mirarlo, preocupado.

—¿Por qué…?

Shaka suspiró profundamente, clavando su mirada en el piso, incapaz de ver a su señor a los ojos debido a la penosa confesión que debía hacer.

—Porque quiero que tenga en cuenta que él no se parece en nada a mí, y si su corazón llegase a confundirse por nuestro parecido, mi vida se acabaría en ese instante. ¡Sobre todo ese beso que le dio me ha…! —El rubio empezaba a ponerse nervioso, cuando sintió que Mu ponía sus manos en su pecho.

Su amado volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez lo hizo con ensoñación. Le dirigió su verde mirada, la cual contenía diversos puntos de luz causados por el resplandor de la Luna y las estrellas; se veía hermoso cuando ponía esa cara. Shaka no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Por supuesto que no —le dijo con dulzura el hermoso muviano—. Todas las estrellas en el Universo se ven iguales cuando las miramos desde aquí, pero cada una tiene un color, una intensidad y un nombre diferente… Si nos pudiéramos acercar a ellas, nos daríamos cuenta de lo único que es el resplandor de cada una. Sólo entonces sabremos que el resto de los astros a su alrededor se ven diminutos en comparación con ellas.

Entonces Mu abrazó con fuerza a su amado Virgo, tomándolo por la cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, a pesar de sentir la fría armadura dorada contra su mejilla. Shaka, un poco sorprendido, lo abrazó por los hombros pegándolo más a su cuerpo, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

—Así te veo yo, mi adorado Shaka. Sin importar qué tantas veces hayas reencarnado o qué tantas personas puedan parecerse a ti, siempre tendrás tu luz propia; porque ahora que me he acercado a ti, tu resplandor se ha vuelto el más hermoso… el astro más brillante de todos.

Shaka no pudo resistirse más, así que tomó a su preciado tesoro por la cintura y lo alzó para posar sus labios en la frente de su amor.

—¿Por qué, mi señor, mi gentil amor? ¿Por qué es tan hermoso en su espíritu y en su carne? ¿Cómo es que todas las oraciones provenientes de mi verdadera alma empiezan sólo con su nombre?… Ni el mismísimo Buda ha podido abrirme tanto los ojos como usted lo hace con tan sólo suspirar sobre mis labios. Dígame, vida mía, ¿cómo pude creer que estaba cercano a la iluminación desde mi infancia, si usted no había entrado en mi vida hasta ahora?

Shaka lo abrazó con fuerza, adorando cada segundo que el muviano pasaba en sus brazos; tomó los labios de su amor, acariciándolos con los suyos y siendo correspondido con infinita dulzura. Se quedó unos momentos así, tan sólo disfrutando de rozar la suave piel de Mu. Se separó un poco sólo para tomar aire, al tiempo que permitía que su amadísimo muviano pusiera los pies sobre la tierra de nuevo. Se miraron intensamente, aún abrazados.

—¡Ejem!

Se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Shion tosiendo, quien los miraba seriamente. Se sintieron como un par de chiquillos siendo descubiertos haciendo algo indebido, por lo que se separaron algo sonrojados. El peliverde miró a Shaka como un padre miraría al novio de su hija después de ver cómo le tocaba el muslo.

—Caballeros, se hace tarde. Les recomiendo ampliamente que se retiren a sus RESPECTIVOS templos, por favor —aclaró, dejando helados a los enamorados, quienes asintieron con la cabeza mientras una gota recorría sus sienes.

Ambos caballeros comenzaron a bajar las escaleras de nuevo, pero no se atrevían a mirarse siquiera ya que Shion caminó tras de ellos a escasos cinco metros, taladrando la nuca de Shaka con la mirada.

Llegando a la casa de Virgo, el rubio miró anhelante a Mu; incapaz de poder despedirse, entró a su templo. El peliverde no dudó en escoltar a su discípulo hasta Aries. Terminando el recorrido, se despidió y regresó al templo mayor a pasar el resto de la noche en compañía de sus dos camaradas.

**. - . - .**

—Asmita… ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? —Le preguntó Dhoko con suavidad, profundamente angustiado de ver al rubio, quien desde que puso un pie en la habitación se limitó a sentarse junto a la ventana y mirar al vacío que se asomaba por la alta montaña del Santuario, perdido totalmente en sus pensamientos.

—No. —Fue lo único que pudo responder Asmita, quien ahora recordaba el por qué había sido resucitado en esa época.

Pero las cosas no habían pasado como él pensó. De haber sabido que jamás se encontraría con Atla nuevamente, nunca habría… Fue engañado cruelmente. Y ahora estaba sufriendo por su ingenuidad.

No pudo continuar con sus cavilaciones, puesto que le fue imposible soportar el dolor. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, deseando jamás haber vuelto a la vida, deseando que su alma se hubiese perdido en la nada y su esencia desaparecido entre la infinidad del universo.

—¿Por qué no pudiste esperarme, mi amor? ¿Por qué, después de estos siglos, te he vuelto a perder? —Se lamentó amargamente, tomando toda la fuerza que tenía su espíritu para no romperse a llorar.

**. - . - .**

Ya muy entrada la noche, el frío se había vuelto perceptible en la piel de un casi durmiente muviano, quien resguardado en la casa de Aries se cubría con apenas una sábana blanca y su delgada blusa para dormir. La Luna llena se colaba en su dormitorio iluminando su silueta. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido recientemente; como el haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Ikki por Shaka y el evidente odio que crecía en el interior del Fénix hacia él, también en la resurrección de Asmita y el descubrir que él fue el amor oculto de su padre.

Cuando era niño, una vez le preguntó a su maestro Shion qué era lo más bello que podía manifestarse en el ser humano. Entonces, el peliverde le contó sobre el amor que experimentó su padre en su juventud, diciéndole que eso era lo más increíble que había visto brotar de un alma.

Mu estaba casi entrando en sueños cuando percibió un tibio cosmos envolverlo. Sonrió para sí. Un cuerpo subió a su cama y se colocó a sus espaldas cubriéndose con la sábana, mientras unos cálidos brazos rodeaban su fino cuerpo espantando el frío de su piel. Sintió un beso en su nuca.

—Buenas noches, amor mío —le dijo Shaka con suavidad, al tiempo que atraía su cuerpo hacia él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Mu le dirigió las mismas palabras cargadas de afecto. El ojiverde podría no saber qué es lo más maravilloso que existe en los seres humanos, pero estaba completamente seguro de que lo más hermoso que existía en él era su amor por Shaka. Tomó una de las manos del rubio y la besó, entregándose definitivamente al sueño entre los brazos de la única persona que amaba.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** Muchas gracias por leer. Hasta pronto. :D


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/a:** ¡Saludos! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de mi fic, una vez más debo ofrecerles una disculpa por el atraso en la actualización, así como la falta de respuesta a sus reviews (en los siguientes capítulos, volveremos con las notas regulares y las respuestas). Todo ha sido cuestión de tiempo, pero espero y la historia compense el atraso. Espero que les guste, les mando un abrazo. :)

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo VII**

Una habitación casi vacía, unos muros fríos y un silencio imperturbable eran lo único que Asmita de Virgo tenía de compañía en esos momentos. No le importaba realmente la soledad, ya que siempre le había parecido un sentimiento mundano… pero una cosa era la soledad misma, y otra cosa era no tenerlo a él.

Miró por unos momentos hacia un punto muerto en el cuarto, sin una sola vela, sin una luz que iluminase aquellos rincones. Era como si desease que las sombras se lo tragasen, que la oscuridad devorase su alma y dejase de existir para siempre, morir de una vez no sólo en carne, sino en existencia definitiva.

Apenas hacía unas horas su mundo se había derrumbado, justo cuando acababa de renacer de las cenizas. Atla estaba muerto y él había regresado a la vida, tan sólo para probar el amargo trago de no tenerlo de nuevo en sus brazos.

¿Es que acaso no existía justicia para hombres como él?

Seguramente no. De seguro era un castigo de los dioses por haberse osado a retarlos y engañar el propio destino que habían trazado para cada uno de los seres de la tierra, pero que él se negó a aceptar desde el momento en que pudo conocer al ser que se robaría su corazón por el resto de la eternidad…

.

**"**—Caballero de Aries, ¿a qué se debe esta imprudente intromisión? —Le preguntaba un serio Asmita a Shion, quien de forma repentina había entrado en su templo justo cuando se preparaba para su meditación matutina.

El rubio al principio permaneció en silencio, como tratando de salir poco a poco del trance mental en el que había tratado de inducirse. Después de unos minutos, giró su cabeza, sintiendo una notable tensión en el cosmos del peliverde, quien había llegado algo agitado hasta su recinto. Portaba su armadura, y el arreglo impecable de la misma le daba a entender que venía de un asunto importante.

El Caballero de Aries contempló a su compañero con atención, tan sólo fijando su mirada en aquella postura tan rígida que siempre conservaba. Pensó detenidamente sus palabras una vez más, aunque tal vez el rubio ya se imaginaba lo que venía a decirle… decidió no dar más vueltas al asunto.

—Asmita —comenzó—, como sabes, falta tan sólo un año para que las fuerzas de Hades resuciten; por lo tanto, debes de…

—Eso lo sé mejor que nadie, Shion —interrumpió con brusquedad el rubio, provocando que el nombrado alzara una «ceja» ante su habitual descortesía, a la cual simplemente no podía acostumbrarse.

Ya sabía que el carácter del rubio difícilmente podría llegar a cambiar, inclusive en los momentos más cruciales donde era indispensable unir fuerzas, justo como ahora. Pero qué va, parecía ser que esas cosas le importaban un rábano al rubio, quien siempre parecía estar tan calmado y ajeno a la agitación que involucraba día con día a las fuerzas de Atenea. Suspirando, el ariano continuó:

—… Y dado a que lo sabes mejor que nadie, supongo que también sabes que se te requiere en Jamir lo más pronto posible para que discutas diversos asuntos con Hakurei… —le dijo Shion.

—… —El rubio guardó silencio.

Una sonrisa altanera brotó de los labios de Shion al ver las facciones descontentas de Asmita, quien nuevamente giró su cabeza hacia él, notablemente incómodo. Una vez sabiéndose dueño absoluto de su atención, prosiguió:

—Y como eres un elemento tan relevante para esta Guerra, Athena ha decido que no vayas solo en esta misión. Bajo sus órdenes, se te ha asignado un valiosísimo compañero de viaje —explicó.

—… ¿Un compañero? —preguntó con notable molestia el Caballero de Virgo.

—Te está esperando ahora mismo en la sala patriarcal para que puedan partir al anochecer. Por favor, date prisa para ir y darle la bienvenida —finalizó.

Sin darle tiempo al rubio para chistar, Shion desapareció del templo dejando a un consternado ojiazul tras de sí. ¿Cómo es que el enviado de Jamir había podido llegar tan pronto al Santuario, y aún más sin hacer presente su cosmos? Sin duda alguna, debía ser un guerrero con notables poderes.

Sin más, Asmita dio fin a su rutina interrumpida y se dirigió con relativa lentitud hacia el templo superior. Realmente no se le antojaba en absoluto ser escoltado hasta las lejanas tierras tibetanas; podría ser ciego, pero podía cuidarse perfectamente por sí mismo. Resignado, entró a la sala patriarcal encontrándose con Sage, quien sentado en su trono lo miraba con notable molestia.

—Al fin llegas, Caballero de Virgo —le dijo un desesperado Patriarca, que ya tenía buen rato esperando al dorado.

—La demora ha sido porque, dado a que no pude realizar mis meditaciones acostumbradas, tuve que meditar durante mi trayectoria hacia aquí.

El Patriarca alzó una «ceja», inconforme con la actitud del rubio. Definitivamente, los Caballeros de Virgo tendían a ser un poco… altaneros. Tosió levemente, mientras recobraba la compostura.

—Da igual. Tú sabes que la única razón de que estés aquí es para que puedas conocer a quien irá contigo hasta Jamir… —dijo, para después llamar en voz alta—: Atla, ven aquí por favor.

De entre los pilares, un joven muviano se asomó. Asmita pudo percibir, a través de su aura, una calidez extrema emanar de esa persona. Físicamente, el niño era notablemente hermoso; sus cortos y sedosos cabellos violetas eran acompañados por una nítida piel blanca, mientras que el fino rostro era adornado por dos enormes ojos de esmeralda. Un delicado aroma a lavanda embargó al Caballero de Virgo en cuanto Atla se acercó a ellos.

—Este chico es Atla; tiene tan sólo trece años, pero es el discípulo más notable de mi hermano. Él será tu acompañante en este viaje —dijo con firmeza el Patriarca.

Asmita, al enterarse de la edad del muchacho, terminó por salir de su ensoñación, un tanto molesto. Dirigió su cabeza hacia el joven con una actitud despectiva.

—Soy ciego, no inútil. No necesito que me cuiden, y mucho menos un mocoso —soltó con desdén.

—¡Asmita! —Le reprochó el Patriarca, quien estaba dispuesto a hacer que el rubio se arrepintiera de sus palabras, cuando la dulce voz de Atla surgió de sus finos labios.

—No se preocupe, señor Asmita. Estoy seguro que esta travesía no tiene como fin que yo lo cuide, sino que pueda aprender algo de usted. Por favor, no se sienta abatido por mi presencia, prometo no ser una molestia —expresó el jovencito con sencillez.

Una hermosa sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del niño, mientras que el pecho del Patriarca Sage se inflaba de orgullo ante la humildad del discípulo de su hermano. Atla era, sin duda, un tesoro para él.

Asmita se limitó a callar, sorprendido ante la actitud del ojiverde. Sin entender el porqué, sintió una hermosa sensación en su pecho. Asustado, se dio la vuelta para evitar que los otros dos notaran el ligero rubor que había inundado sus mejillas.

—Como sea… —susurró, al tiempo que se marchaba nuevamente a su templo para ir a preparar sus cosas para el viaje. Definitivamente, ese chico había despertado en él algo que no podía comprender…**"**

.

Una lágrima brotó de los claros ojos de Asmita, resbalando por su mejilla ante el recuerdo de cuando conoció a su primer y único amor. De pronto, sus puños se cerraron, emanando un cosmos repleto de odio. Fúrico, golpeó el piso con fuerza, destrozándolo. Sus ojos estaban amenazados por el llanto.

—Gé-Géminis, cabrón… ¿Cómo pudiste… engañarme de esta manera? —dijo para sí mismo el rubio, al momento que levantaba su puño del suelo. Con dolor, el rostro de Atla vino a su mente—. Amor mío… —Se abrazó a sí mismo, como rememorando la dulce sensación de tenerlo entre sus brazos, de acariciar con devoción cada rincón de su cuerpo, y de todas las veces en las que lo había besado con extrema pasión.

Limpió la lágrima de su mejilla amargamente y se encaminó hacia la sala del Patriarca, donde Athena, su ahora inseparable Seiya, Shion y Dhoko lo esperaban. Apenas amanecía, pero ya era costumbre para ellos madrugar. Atravesando las cortinas, Asmita tomó asiento en una de las sillas que habían sido colocadas alrededor del trono de la joven. Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio, hasta que la joven diosa habló:

—Caballero Asmita —comenzó Saori—, creo que lo mejor es decirle las cosas con sinceridad y de forma directa. Esto es bastante difícil para mí, pero debo darle la razón por la que lo hemos traído de nuevo a la vida. También quiero que sepa que toda decisión está solamente en sus manos…

—Sé de lo que se trata, mi señora… —contestó el rubio, sorprendiendo a la chica—. Sé que la vida del rosario está a punto de terminarse… y también debo decirle que ahora que he resucitado se mantendrá, pero sólo por un limitado período de tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué no lo mencionaste ayer? —Le preguntó Dhoko, intrigado, mientras que Asmita cerraba los ojos.

—Lo siento, dado a la impresión de haber vuelto a la vida, no pude recordarlo. Estaba demasiado confundido… —dijo con pesar el antiguo caballero.

—Asmita, ¿por qué el rosario ha comenzado a morir? Creímos que le habías impregnado todo tu cosmos para que permaneciera intacto por siempre —insistió el moreno de Libra.

—Eso es… porque yo mismo le puse un tiempo de vida limitado —confesó.

Todos se sorprendieron con esta revelación, a excepción de Shion, que permanecía inmutable ante las palabras de Asmita. Seiya por su parte, no pudo evitar indignarse.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso sin pensar que estaría poniéndonos en peligro a todos?! —Le preguntó Pegaso, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla con los puños en alto.

Saori tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo, puesto que en ese momento unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer empapando el rostro de Asmita, a lo que Seiya se silenció, confundido. Entre sollozos, el rubio contestó:

—Porque tenía la esperanza de que al ser resucitado, yo… —Hizo una pausa para cubrir su rostro con ambas manos, incapaz de seguir conteniendo el llanto—… podría encontrarme nuevamente con mi amado Atla… —explicó, con el alma inundada por el dolor.

Asmita, el que alguna vez fue un poderoso y estoico caballero dorado, se destrozaba ante los ojos de los conmovidos presentes, mientras Shion pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, intentando reconfortar a ese inconsolable corazón…

Momentos después, el rubio se retiraba de nuevo a su habitación en silencio, mientras que Saori y Seiya bajaban por las escalinatas con motivo de empezar a preparar las actividades diarias del Santuario. Dhoko y Shion se quedaron un poco más en el recinto, al parecer el peliverde había detenido a su compañero para hablar con él de un asunto de suma relevancia.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Shion dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió al moreno con seriedad:

—Dhoko… Júrame, por lo más sagrado que tengas en esta vida, que lo que te voy a contar no va a salir jamás de tus labios; que de tu lengua no broten más que serpientes y escoria si llegas a revelar este secreto… que con celo he guardado por largos años.

—Sh-Shion, ¿de qué se trata esto…? —preguntó el Caballero de Libra, algo perturbado por las palabras del Patriarca.

—¡Júralo! —gritó.

El moreno asintió preocupado, pactando su juramento. Ambos estaban tan envueltos en la tensión del momento, que no se dieron cuenta de que un intruso, escondido entre las sombras, escuchaba con atención cada palabra que se decía en ese salón. Shion habló nuevamente:

—Ayer, tú viste claramente cómo Asmita confundió sin chistar a Mu con Atla. —Dhoko asintió, mientras el peliverde tomaba aire—. Eso no es mera coincidencia… —aclaró.

—Bueno, es más que obvio, Shion; dado a que Atla, como bien es sabido, era el padre de Mu, y…

—Dhoko… —lo interrumpió el Patriarca—… Eso es una mentira que he estado sosteniendo por mucho tiempo, temiendo que llegara el día en que tuviésemos que resucitar a Asmita… —confesó Shion, dejando sin habla a su compañero.

El moreno abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Tú ya sabías que debíamos resucitarlo desde un principio! ¿Cómo es que…?

—Yo sé todo esto, porque Atla me lo contó el día en que Asmita entregó su vida al rosario… —dijo finalmente Shion.

Dhoko se quedó pasmado ante tal revelación. El intruso también se sorprendió ante ello, por lo que agudizó más su oído para escuchar en detalle esa conversación.

—Shion, ¿este es el secreto que quieres que guarde? ¿Que no diga que tú sabías todo esto? —preguntó Dhoko.

—No, para nada, ese es un detalle sin importancia. Ésta es la verdad que quiero que ocultes, y la única razón por la que te la digo, es porque confío en ti y porque necesitaré de tu ayuda para que Asmita no la sepa jamás… —El peliverde se acercó al moreno, y en voz baja le susurró una impactante revelación…

Dhoko se fue al piso, con los ojos abiertos como platos, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de Shion.

Mientras tanto, la quijada del que los observaba se abrió enormemente por la impresión… pero recomponiéndose de la sorpresa, no pudo menos que aguantar el malicioso regocijo que brotaba de su interior.

**. - . - .**

El Sol apenas parecía querer asomarse sobre el Santuario, puesto que sus cálidos rayos de luz comenzaron a invadir la habitación principal de Aries. Un somnoliento Mu empezaba a abrir sus párpados con los primeros resplandores que se colaban por su ventana. Frotó sus ojos con la manga de su blusa e intentó levantarse, pero un brazo enroscándose alrededor de su cintura se lo impidió, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

—Mmmm… Espere… tengo frío… —le gruñó una ronca voz a sus espaldas, por lo que el ariano soltó una pequeña risa.

Después sintió cómo una mejilla se restregaba en su espalda, siendo seguido por un sendero de pequeños y deliciosos besos proporcionados por el atractivo Caballero de Virgo mientras éste lo apretaba contra él. Mu sintió unos ricos escalofríos recorrerle la piel ante las caricias del rubio.

—¡Mmm! ¡Shaka! Siempre te levantas antes de que salga el Sol y hoy es la primera vez que te veo que no lo haces. ¡Debería darte vergüenza! —Le reprochó, tratando de soltarse sin conseguirlo.

—Mmm… puedo meditar más tarde. Por ahora sólo quiero abrazarlo y dormir un poco más, mi dulce amor —le dijo el rubio aún adormilado, apretándolo más contra su pecho.

Mu se limitó a sonreírle y ladear la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de desaprobación. Shaka nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo cuando se desapegaba de su rutina, pero… hoy se lo permitiría. Así que se dio la vuelta, besó su frente y lo abrazó por la cintura, refugiándose del frío en el pecho desnudo del semidiós, tan sólo dedicándose a disfrutar de esa maravillosa forma de empezar el día.

**. - . - .**

La mañana transcurrió con tranquilidad, puesto que cada caballero se estaba dedicando a alguna labor propia, como entrenar a sus discípulos, trabajar en sí mismos y otros detalles. Aunque todos tenían en la cabeza la misma cosa: la posible resurrección del ejército de Hades.

Mu entrenaba con Kiki en el coliseo, desplegando ante su alumno, y varios curiosos, una sorprendente muestra de su poder psíquico, mientras le mostraba a su pupilo cómo lograr la dominación del espíritu sobre la materia.

El pelilavanda se encontraba en posición de loto mientras flotaba en el centro del coliseo gracias a su cosmos. Rocas de diversos tamaños flotaban en un círculo, mientras un aura dorada lo iluminaba. Las hizo girar a su alrededor cada vez más rápido mientras la luz de su cuerpo aumentaba. De pronto, Kiki y todos los que lo miraban se dieron cuenta de cómo el movimiento veloz de las rocas alrededor de Mu hacía una imagen igual a la que daban los anillos de Saturno.

—Kiki, lo primero que debes aprender para dominar la materia es saber que no existe nada estático. Todo cambia, todo vibra y está en constante movimiento. En el momento en que tú puedas comprenderlo y conectar tu mente con esas vibraciones de las moléculas, entonces podrás predecir y dominar sus estados de transición.

Su pequeño aprendiz de alquimista escuchaba con atención los secretos que eran revelados sólo a él, ya que los demás espectadores no podían escuchar lo que su maestro le decía.

—Lo mismo ocurre con tu existencia. En el momento en que tú puedas dominar tu propia vibración, tu cuerpo, tus vicios y bajezas, entonces estarás dándole el mando de tu ser a tu mente, a tu espíritu, y no a tus instintos. Podrás transformarte por completo.

—Maestro —se atrevió a preguntar Kiki—: ¿entonces la pasión es mala para nosotros, porque nos vuelve impulsivos?

En ese momento las rocas dejaron de girar, bajando lentamente al suelo formando una espiral alrededor de los muvianos. Mu abrió los ojos y miró a su discípulo, manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Muchos pensadores y filósofos así lo creen, Kiki, pero yo tengo la certeza de que no es así. La pasión es una de las cosas más maravillosas que poseen los seres humanos; ella nos motiva, nos inspira y nos revoluciona. Si los hombres no nos apasionamos por nuestros ideales, por nuestras metas, entonces jamás seríamos capaces de alcanzarlas.

Kiki miraba embelesado a su maestro, amando cada grano de aprendizaje que obtenía de él. Para el pequeño pelirrojo, Mu era sin duda una persona que valía la pena admirar.

—Pero hay que tener cuidado. No confundamos la pasión con el ego, ni la libertad con el libertinaje, pues entonces nos volveremos esclavos, y como seres humanos siempre debemos de encaminarnos hacia la libertad de nosotros mismos.

—Entiendo, maestro —le contestó su alumno, tomando nota mental de sus sabias palabras.

Kiki intentaba imitar el mismo espectáculo de fuerza que su maestro, aunque con mucha más dificultad y en menor escala. El muviano le tenía mucha paciencia, y por supuesto dedicación, así que siguió orientándolo.

Uno de los espectadores miraba en especial al pelilavanda, sin perder vista alguna de las hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Lo contemplaba con nostalgia mientras sus cejas enmarcaban tristeza. Asmita suspiró ante aquel que era la viva imagen de su adorado Atla.

—Es hermoso, ¿no es así?

El antiguo caballero escuchó una voz a sus espaldas, a lo que al darse la vuelta se encontró con un hombre de azulada cabellera, quien se cruzaba de brazos recargado contra un pilar. Al rubio no le dio buena espina su comentario.

—Tú debes ser el Caballero de Fénix, lo reconozco por tu armadura —dijo Asmita.

—A tus órdenes, mi nombre es Ikki —saludó el Caballero de Bronce.

Asmita lo vio con desconfianza mientras el peliazul se le acercaba, mirando también hacia Mu. El rubio podía notar algo en sus ojos; una mezcla de profundos celos y admiración, emociones dominadas totalmente por la ira. Esa forma de mirar al hermoso muviano lo hizo sentir extrañamente incómodo, como si la familiar sensación de los celos le inundara.

—A todos nos sorprendió mucho lo que pasó anoche. Eso debió ser un duro golpe para Shaka… —le dijo con cierta malicia en su tono de voz.

—Cometí un error —resaltó el rubio secamente, sin mucho interés en ahondar en el tema, y mucho menos con una persona que le generaba tanta desconfianza. Sin duda, debía andarse cauteloso con el Fénix.

—No creo que haya sido un error. —Ikki se acercó a Asmita, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—. Mu pareciese ser una persona un tanto tímida y sobre todo cautelosa, pero realmente creo que ayer parecía estar conectado contigo, como si se conocieran desde siempre… Quién sabe, esta vida es muy impredecible… —mencionó, con un tono de voz misterioso.

Asmita guardó silencio, incapaz de descifrar las intenciones de Ikki, el cual no despegaba la vista de Mu sin intentar siquiera disimular su ceño fruncido. Pero sin duda, éste le había sembrado la duda en su corazón. ¿Acaso Mu tenía una conexión mucho más intensa con Atla, muy diferente de la de padre–hijo…?

Miró de nuevo al pelilavanda, quien ahora se movía de forma grácil esquivando los ataques psíquicos que su alumno desplegaba contra él. Parecía una hoja al viento, su cosmos y mente en perfecta armonía con sus movimientos. Sabía que su interés estaba influenciado totalmente por el recuerdo de Atla, pero aun así… En definitiva, quería conocer más al hermoso Caballero de Aries.

El Fénix sonrió al ver a Asmita sumido en una ensoñación mientras que su rostro mostraba un embelesamiento total hacia el pelilavanda. Ikki se dio la vuelta, un tanto irritado de ver cómo otro más caía rendido ante los encantos del ojiverde, pero aun así se sentía satisfecho, ya que el primer paso de su malicioso plan estaba en marcha. Sin más desapareció, dejando solo en sus pensamientos al antiguo Virgo.

Asmita recordaba con anhelo cómo recorría los labios de su pequeño amor, invadiendo con infinita dulzura cada rincón de esa pequeña boca, siendo correspondido con una pasión propia de un adulto. En definitiva, ese niño le había entregado todo lo que su hermoso ser podía dar, y él estaba orgulloso de haber poseído el corazón del pequeño Atla.

Todos estos pensamientos lo llevaron a contemplar un único sitio: los finos y delicados labios de Mu, adornados con una apetecible sonrisa. Un intenso rojo inundó las mejillas de Asmita…

**. - . - .**

—Hemos terminado, Kiki —le dijo a su discípulo, estando ambos en medio de un desolado coliseo.

El pelirrojo silbó, aliviado de que el entrenamiento al fin hubiese terminado. Le gustaba mucho aprender, sobre todo de su maestro, pero su nivel de atención también tenía un límite. El pelirrojo miró anhelante a Mu, poniendo cara de borreguito degollado. El ojiverde le sonrió.

—Ya puedes irte a jugar, si eso es lo que estás pensando —dijo con dulzura.

—¡Muchas gracias, maestro! —exclamó el pequeño.

El niño se fue saltando de alegría, mientras que Mu miró hacia el horizonte, contemplando por unos instantes el inicio del atardecer. De repente, sintió una evidente amenaza a su alrededor. Una rojiza neblina similar al fuego empezaba a esparcirse por el suelo del coliseo, cargada de energía negativa; era tan densa que el ojiverde no pudo reconocer con claridad de quién provenía, aunque tenía sus acertadas sospechas. Poco a poco, la neblina empezó a subir por sus tobillos, estrujándolos con fuerza al tiempo que sentía que empezaba a quemarle la piel. De pronto, pudo vislumbrar entre las llamas una fina pluma de ave. Cerró sus ojos, respirando hondamente.

El muviano no portaba su armadura, y por ende estaba más expuesto, pero en realidad no la necesitaba. Notablemente calmado, hizo vibrar su aura, barriendo como si fuese un montón de hojas toda la energía que le había trepado por las piernas y a su alrededor. Miró de reojo hacia un pilar que se encontraba en las orillas elevadas del coliseo, mientras que la persona oculta tras ella se desvanecía.

—Ahora entiendo que la verdadera paz no se logra con el fin de la Guerra… —dijo el ariano, suspirando.

Mu se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir del lugar, cuando de pronto sintió una energía completamente diferente acariciarlo. Sonrió. El viento revolvió sus cabellos, en tanto que a la lejanía veía una silueta acercándose a él. Al pelilavanda se le iluminó el rostro al distinguir a Shaka perdido entre una explosión de colores ofrecidos por el cielo, los cuales se mezclaban en armonía con sus vestiduras indias.

—Buenas tardes, mi adorado ángel —le dijo el ojiverde con serenidad, preguntándose si Shaka había presenciado la escena de unos momentos antes; el evidente ataque hacia su persona.

El rubio se acercó a pasos ligeros, y una vez estando cerca el uno del otro, tomó el fino rostro de su amado y besó su frente a modo de respuesta a su saludo, mientras que Mu enroscaba los brazos alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él. Se fundieron en un profundo abrazo, aliviados de sentir al otro después de un largo día.

El pelilavanda pudo sentir que su amado estaba tenso, lo sentía en su cosmos y en sus latidos.

—Amor, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó suavemente el ojiverde.

—Lo amo… tanto —le susurró el rubio, atrayéndolo aún más si era posible—. Nunca dejaré que la ignorancia de los otros se atreva a tocar siquiera una sola hebra de su sagrado cabello —declaró el rubio con firmeza.

En ese momento, Mu se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, Shaka había visto cómo alguien había intentado lastimarlo.

—Shaka… tú sabes que… —comenzó a decir el ariano.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé, amor mío! Sé que su belleza sólo es comparable con el enorme poder que habita en su interior, pero… por favor, déjeme protegerlo. Compadézcase de mí y permítame sentir que tengo la capacidad de cuidar lo que más adoro sin que éste se exponga un segundo a las inmundicias de los hombres… —El rubio se separó para verlo con sus orbes azules.

Mu no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la pasión que había en su mirada, provocada únicamente por él.

—… Puesto que nunca existirá siquiera un dios que en sus eternos milenios de vida haya recibido la adoración que yo tengo por usted, mi alma celeste —finalizó el rubio con adoración.

Mu, con el corazón completamente enternecido, asintió. Accedería sin dudar a la petición de su amado. Shaka se separó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al ojiverde, al tiempo que tomaba con ternura su mano. Ambos se encaminaron hacia la salida, desapareciendo al compás de los colores del atardecer.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** Espero y haya sido de su agrado. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, y no se olviden de dejarme sus reviews C: Saludos.


	8. Capítulo VIII

**N/a: **¡Holaa! Bienvenidos de nuevo. Las notas del capítulo están arriba en mi Tumblr, así que siéntanse bienvenidos de ir a checarlas. Espero y les guste n_n Un abrazo.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo VIII**

Aquel impaciente hombre daba vueltas por toda la sala, mientras su mirada se clavaba con insistencia en el pobre joven delante de él. Muy en el fondo, no lo culpaba en absoluto de lo que había pasado y sabía que se estaba sobrepasando, pero simplemente no podía pasar por alto que ese chico le estaba ocultando algo.

De pronto, un puño cargado de fuerza se estrelló violentamente contra la pared, destrozándola y lanzando al aire diversos trozos de mármol. Los ojos verdes del joven estaban inundados de nerviosismo, temblando ante el cosmos que se desplegaba frente a él. La mano cerrada que continuaba en el muro apenas lo había rozado, pero a pesar de eso pudo sentir claramente el odio que provenía su atacante. Una voz cargada de ira le habló:

—¿Dónde está el cabrón de tu hermano? —preguntó Shaka, sumamente furioso.

—Tra-tranquilízate, por favor… —Shun sólo atinaba a temblar la quijada al ver la furia que crecía de forma abrumadora en los ojos de Shaka. No podía culparlo por estar enfadado, pero es que a veces el rubio era demasiado explosivo y temía por su propia estabilidad al verlo de esa manera.

El rubio se cabreó nuevamente, insertando una vez más su puño en la pared. El peliverde apretó los ojos ante la cantidad de rabia que desplegaba el estoico caballero de la sexta casa. No es que estuviese acobardado, pero cualquiera se la pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentarse a Shaka de Virgo, y más estando iracundo.

—¡Dímelo, antes de que pierda la poca misericordia que me queda! —El rubio presionó más su puño contra el muro, mientras Shun escuchaba el crujir de la pared a sus espaldas.

—¡P-por favor, Shaka! ¡Tú conoces los sentimientos que alberga mi hermano por ti, te ruego que lo comprendas! ¡Tú sientes lo mismo por Mu! —exclamó Shun, desesperado y sintiendo que un sudor frío le recorría la sien.

Sus intentos de tratar de calmar la furia de Shaka fallaron abrumadoramente, puesto que el enojo en la mirada del rubio no hizo más que aumentar ante el comentario del peliverde. Shun sintió cómo el cosmos del ojiazul comenzaba a irradiar un calor abrazador por la ira que desplegaba.

—Jamás… jamás vuelvas a cometer la blasfemia de comparar la inmunda obsesión de tu hermano con lo que siento por mi señor… —le dijo con los dientes apretados, limitándose a arrancar el puño de la pared. Le habló nuevamente, impregnando en cada palabra un inconfundible tono amenazador—: Escúchame bien, Shun… Más vale que le digas a Fénix que procure no toparse conmigo, porque soy capaz de…

—¡Por favor, por amor de los dioses, entiende! —lo interrumpió el ojiverde, angustiado ante las amenazas del dorado.

El rubio explotó su cosmos de pura rabia una vez más al escuchar que se le pedía compasión por alguien que, a su ver, no la merecía en absoluto.

—¡No, Shun! ¡El que tiene que entender es el demonio que tienes por hermano! ¡No me interesan en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos, no me conmueven en absoluto! Tanto tú como él saben perfectamente que mi lord es la única persona dueña de mi adoración, y nada, ni siquiera el sentir más intenso de Ikki, va a cambiar eso… —declaró el rubio con una firmeza inquebrantable, dejando muy en claro su sentir.

—Sh-Shaka… —Shun abrió sus ojos de par en par, sin poder creer la frialdad con la que hablaba el Caballero de Virgo. Ni la muerte, y mucho menos la Guerra Santa, había sido capaz de cambiar el carácter del rubio. El único que parecía tener influencia en tan poderoso ser, era en definitiva el caballero de Aries.

Los puños del dorado se estrujaron con fuerza, contemplando su propio enojo. Shaka siempre había sido un ser extremadamente tranquilo e impasible, puesto que jamás en su vida había encontrado un motivo por el cual sentirse angustiado. No hasta que conoció el amor que podía tener por Mu y, con ello, la posibilidad de que en algún momento podía perderlo.

—El bastardo de Fénix se atrevió a intentar lastimar al amor de mi vida… y eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar. Lo único que me impide asesinarlo en este mismo instante, es la compasión que su señoría se ha esforzado en sembrar en mí y lo injusto que resultaría para ti que derramase la sangre de tu única familia. Pero te lo advierto, Andrómeda… si Ikki vuelve a siquiera intentar tocar una sola hebra del sagrado cabello de mi amado, no dudaré en tomar cartas en el asunto con mis propios puños. —Diciendo esto, el estoico caballero se dio la vuelta, ondeando su imponente capa tras de sí, dejando a Andrómeda con una intensa preocupación.

Esta vez, su hermano había llegado demasiado lejos.

**. - . - .**

Tomó una gran y profunda bocana de aire, mientras aquellos ojos amorosos y contemplativos se fijaban en él, expectantes a lo que sea que hubiese venido a decirle. El hombre se sintió de pronto ofuscado, pero firme ante sus intenciones, que no eran más que el espíritu desesperado de un ser que no tenía ya nada que perder.

—Mi señora —comenzó—. Quiero pedirle permiso para seguir con vida un tiempo más. El rosario mantendrá su fuerza por ahora, ya que he resucitado, pero no quiero que le quede duda de que entregaré mi vida a él con completa resignación en cuanto sea el momento adecuado.

Asmita de Virgo le exponía sus deseos a su diosa mientras se inclinaba sobre su rodilla, justo frente a su trono y en una actitud que denotaba más una silenciosa desesperación que otra cosa. Saori primero parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida de que le hubiese pedido algo así tan rápido. Pero ella ya se lo esperaba; tenía más de doscientos años esperándoselo. La diosa se puso de pie con tranquilidad y le tocó el hombro, sonriendo mientras la luz de la mañana inundaba la sala patriarcal.

—Tome todo el tiempo que sea necesario, mi noble caballero… De hecho, si fuese mi decisión, le pediría que viviera el resto de sus días aquí con nosotros. Si tan sólo fuese posible… —dijo la joven con pesar.

—Gracias, mi señora. Pero… —Asmita la miró, con aquellos bellos ojos azules que, a pesar de su suave color, denotaban una fuerte tristeza—… de verdad, no le encuentro sentido al seguir con vida si no puedo tener a mi lado a la persona que amo… —expresó, con suma tristeza en su voz.

Saori asintió, comprensiva, pero pudo leer en los ojos del caballero una chispa de esperanza debajo de esa aflicción. Su intuición le decía el motivo por el cual deseaba seguir con vida un poco más, mientras que su sabiduría le indicaba que debía dejar que el caballero resucitado tomara sus propias decisiones. Sólo esperaba que éste, al final de su camino, comprendiera que el corazón de Mu, el auténtico Mu, distaba mucho de los sentimientos de Atla.

El atractivo caballero resucitado se levantó, dándole la espalda a su diosa mientras se dirigía a la salida con un único pensamiento en su cabeza. Atla siempre sería, sin duda alguna, el único verdadero sentido de sus acciones, y todo lo que obrara en vida sería dedicado únicamente a la adoración de su amado ángel. Y si su corazón se lo dictaba, debía enamorarlo de nuevo.

Definitivamente, tenía esperanza.

**. - . - .**

Sus suaves manos manipulaban con gracia el polvo estelar, mientras éste caía de forma generosa sobre la armadura de Piscis. En el taller se despedía un notable aroma a rosas proveniente del traje dorado que volvía a recobrar sus fuerzas. Mu se concentraba en su totalidad en su trabajo, sentado en un pequeño banquito frente a la armadura y cubriéndose los labios y nariz con un trapo de vez en cuando, a cada momento que empezaba a sentir que el veneno de la cloth se desprendía.

Su taller era amplio y ordenado, pero no dejaba rincón alguno vacío. Era una habitación redonda y de colores cálidos donde varios estantes de madera cubrían sus paredes, repletos tanto de antiguos como nuevos libros, conteniendo diversos temas que iban desde lo mundano hasta lo esotérico: Filosofía, Arte, Astronomía, Física, Ciencias, Alquimia… El muviano era un apasionado por la lectura.

Sobre una mesa en un rincón estaban sus herramientas de reparación acompañadas de instrumentos de trazo; junto a ellos, se mostraba un mapa cartográfico del planeta Marte a medio dibujar. Más al centro del cuarto se alzaba un caballete de pintura con un hermoso cuadro de Saturno casi finalizado. Evidentemente, el muviano amaba la Astronomía y las Artes combinadas, cosa que era natural debido a su condición de herrero cósmico y caballero.

Pero si había algo que amaba más era al semidiós que meditaba frente a un gran ventanal en el mismo cuarto, dando la cara al Sol que se asomaba esa mañana, acompañado del resplandor dorado de su propio cosmos. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados y su concentración era evidente, por lo que de pronto parecía más un adorno de la habitación por lo inmutable que estaba. Se había vuelto una costumbre que ambos compartieran algunas mañanas en las que se dedicaban a sus quehaceres envueltos en un aura de completa tranquilidad, y ese día no era la excepción.

La armonía que plagaba la habitación fue repentinamente interrumpida por el tocar de la puerta.

—Adelante —alzó la voz el muviano, deteniendo su trabajo.

Shion entró en la habitación vestido con su usual túnica. Shaka no se inmutó en absoluto con la interrupción del Patriarca, siguiendo con su tranquila meditación totalmente centrado en mantener su cuerpo en levitación constante. Shion, viendo que era totalmente ignorado y no recibía siquiera el debido saludo, alzó una «ceja» y dijo con cizaña:

—Mu, el caballero Asmita te busca. Al parecer, desea hablar contigo… a solas.

Repentinamente, se escuchó un golpe seco; Shaka se azotaba contra el piso, perdiendo inevitablemente su estado de levitación. Shion no se esforzó en ocultar una risilla, en tanto que Mu acudía a su lado, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras el rubio sobaba su trasero debido a la caída.

—Shaka, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el ariano, tratando de simular preocupación, aunque por dentro encontraba un tanto divertida la situación.

—Agh… eso me dolió —se lamentó el rubio.

—Vamos, Mu. No es correcto hacer esperar a las personas —insistió el Patriarca.

De la frente de Shaka brotó una notable vena de enojo mientras viraba su cabeza hacia Shion, mirándolo amenazadoramente, ante lo cual el peliverde se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y devolverle el desafío.

—No esperes que mi discípulo te pida permiso para ir, Shaka —dijo Shion en tono de reproche. El aludido gruñó molesto—. Mu, él te espera en los jardines frente al coliseo, no lo hagas esperar más de lo necesario —pidió, impaciente.

—Sí, vale… —Se giró hacia Shaka, inclinándose y hablándole bajito—: Ya regreso, amor. Trataré de no demorarme mucho —dijo Mu intentando tranquilizarlo, cosa que no pareció funcionar, por lo que, suspirando, tomó el rostro del rubio y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios frente a un indignado Shion.

Shaka, al salir de su sorpresa, se limitó a mirar con superioridad al Patriarca mientras una sonrisilla altanera apareció en sus labios. El peliverde sentía ganas de arrancarle sus dorados cabellos de la cabeza.

—Uuhmm… —El pelilavanda los miró, un poco irritado.

No podía negar que los celos de su maestro rayaban en lo absurdo; tampoco negaba que Shaka a veces era demasiado posesivo y que cuando se juntaban, ambos armaban escenas infantiles cada vez más innecesarias. Quería a Shion como a un padre, y a Shaka como a un marido, obviamente… pero a veces se comportaban como unos idiotas.

—Son unos ridículos —les dijo el ojiverde, resignado. Se levantó, quitándose su blanco mandil de medio cuerpo y saliendo apresuradamente, dejando en su taller a un par de caballeros riñendo únicamente con la mirada.

**. - . - .**

Asmita lo esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol, vistiendo una túnica color ocre y sentado en posición de loto, fijando su vista en la nada. El muviano se cobijó en la misma sombra, colocándose frente a él y en la misma posición. Al hacerlo, sus largas hebras lilas se repartieron entre la hierba con suavidad, quedando enredadas en ésta casi de inmediato; el rubio se percató de esto. La longitud de cabello era la principal diferencia que encontraba entre Mu y Atla, además de la edad, por supuesto.

Aunque había otros detalles visibles. Los ojos de su joven amante eran más grandes, y aunque su piel no era tan blanca como la de Mu, había sido bastante pálido en vida.

El sólo darse cuenta que estaba hablando en pasado, evidenciando la muerte de Atla, le hizo querer romper a llorar. Pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo.

—Muchas gracias por haber venido, caballero. Espero no haber sido imprudente con tan repentino llamado —le dijo Asmita, controlando su voz temblorosa.

—No se preocupe, no es ninguna molestia —le sonrió Mu. Sus pupilas resplandecían con la luz que se colaba entre el follaje.

El rubio sintió una opresión en el pecho, ya que, por unos instantes, se imaginó a su pequeño ángel en la misma posición y sitio que Mu. Agarrando fuerza, Asmita procedió:

—Sé que lo correcto es que hubiese ido hasta tu recinto a preguntar por ti, pero imaginé que eso habría provocado algún tipo de conflicto con el que actual Caballero de Virgo —explicó Asmita.

Mu se sonrojó ante el comentario.

—Uuhm… Shaka generalmente es una persona seria y muy reservada, pero… a veces tiene sus desplantes, unos muy explosivos, por cierto. Le pido disculpas por parte de ambos —dijo apenado el ojiverde.

—Por favor, no me hables de usted… En cierto modo, yo también podría ser tu padre. —Asmita se dio el lujo de esbozar lo que parecía una sonrisa.

—Ahh… e-está bien. —Mu calló mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban aún más de rojo—. Asmita… ¿puedo preguntarle…? ¡Perdón! ¿Preguntarte algo? —El rubio asintió—. ¿Cómo es que me confundiste con mi padre por mi apariencia? La duda me desconcierta, ya que mi maestro me había contado que tú eras ciego de nacimiento…

Una melancólica sonrisa surgió de los labios de Asmita mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban levemente, cerrándolos segundos después. Inclinó su cabeza y habló con la voz quebrada:

—Unos instantes antes de morir… fui bendecido por los dioses con una única visión. En el momento en que mi cuerpo y espíritu estaban siendo consumidos para darle vida al rosario, pude distinguir claramente, como si hubiese podido ver en toda mi vida, el cómo la imagen de mi hermoso Atla se manifestaba ante mí… —expresó con emoción.

Mu escuchaba con atención, sorprendido.

—Y en ese momento, todo tomó forma. Pude verlo a él en todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos, tan vívido como si yo nunca hubiese sido ciego, dejándome asombrado de lo hermoso que era. Nunca tendré corazón para borrar la visión que tuve de mi dulce ángel… prefiero mil veces morir nuevamente y ante las circunstancias más dolorosas, que perder esa imagen de él. Nunca podré olvidar aquellos sagrados cabellos que se mecían al compás del viento, cayendo sobre sus pequeños hombros, en compañía de mi esencia que moría; ni aquella piel tan blanca como la luz misma… Pero, sobre todo, jamás podré olvidar siquiera un solo resplandor de los que se vislumbraban a través de sus celestiales ojos. En ese mismo instante, tuve la certeza de se me concedió el privilegio de conocer, en todo su esplendor, la belleza humana tal y como los hombres la anhelan… —finalizó, con una profunda adoración impregnando cada una de sus palabras.

Mu sonreía, enternecido ante la devoción que brotaba del antiguo caballero hacia aquel que fue el amor de su vida; estaba conmovido hasta el alma. Pero aun estando inundado de sentimientos bondadosos por parte del rubio, el muviano pudo percibir cómo el dolor se manifestaba en Asmita.

—Era tan sólo un chico que estaba a nada de convertirse en un hombre… pero lo amé tanto, que esos prejuicios no pudieron cegar mi corazón… —declaró con total sinceridad.

Ambos se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

—De hecho, debo decirte que sólo pude reconocer al resto de los caballeros dorados por el aura que transmitían sus armaduras, pero no pude sentir el cosmos de ninguno, dado a que lo tenían en un nivel bastante bajo… —aclaró el rubio.

—Ahora entiendo. He de suponer que Athena sólo pudo ser reconocida dado a que su cosmos estaba emanando con más intensidad que el resto de los que se encontraban en la sala… además, no se te podía culpar, estabas demasiado débil y confundido —dedujo el ojiverde.

El ojiazul asintió. El silencio nuevamente se apoderó del lugar. Mu se encontraba un tanto nervioso, dado a que estar a solas con el caballero resucitado era algo que no deseaba; no porque él fuese a engañarse con su apariencia o porque Asmita no le agradara, de hecho, se sentía en un ambiente extrañamente familiar, pero quería evitar cualquier tipo de malentendido. Aunque no podía negar que había cosas que tenía curiosidad por saber.

—Para ser sincero, jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que llegaría el día en que te conocería. Mi maestro me hablaba mucho de ti… —comentó el pelilavanda, tratando de cambiar el tema.

—¿Ah, sí?… ¿Y qué era lo que te decía? —inquirió, curioso ante la respuesta.

—Pues… generalmente, me decía que jamás había conocido a un pedófilo tan afanado —dijo Mu, recordando las palabras de su maestro.

Una enorme gota corrió por la nuca de Asmita.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Asmita, desconcertado.

—Bueno, es que tengo entendido que mi padre tenía apenas catorce años cuando usted… digo, tú y él empezaron a frecuentarse de forma íntima, mientras que tú tenías ya cumplidos los veintisiete… y eso era algo que mi maestro recalcaba notablemente cuando hablábamos de ti, resaltándolo como un aspecto sumamente negativo —refirió el ariano.

—Shion… —Una enorme vena de enojo crecía en la frente de Asmita—… bastardo incompetente… ¡Le dije claramente que yo no era un degenerado, pero él insistió en seguir con sus estupideces! —exclamó furioso—. ¡Deja que ese jodido cabrón altanero, prepotente infeliz, vuelva a cruzarse en mi camino y voy a…!

—¡N-no, no te alteres, por favor! Estoy seguro de que tus sentimientos por él eran sinceros, y sobre todo correspondidos —le dijo el ojiverde, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Sin duda su maestro era todo un caso, y la reacción de Asmita por alguna razón le había recordado mucho a Shaka.

—De eso no había duda alguna, sólo un idiota hubiese pensado lo contrario en aquel momento—respondió el rubio, calmándose un poco—. Además, fueron otros tiempos, donde era sumamente común que los jóvenes se casasen a muy temprana edad, por ende nadie encontraba condenatorio un amorío a los catorce años. Nadie, excepto Shion. Siempre creí que ese imbécil no pertenecía a este mundo, aunque ahora pareciera ser que, más bien, se equivocó de época.

Mu no pudo evitar reír abiertamente, sacándole una sonrisa a Asmita. Momentos después, el silencio se hizo presente. La mirada del dorado se ensombreció levemente mientras una breve conversación con Atla venía a su cabeza…

.

**"**—Nada desearía más que volver tu anhelo realidad, amor mío…

El rubio bajó sus labios y los depositó en la pequeña boca. Al separarse, el aprendiz besó las manos de su amado Asmita mientras reposaba sobre el regazo del rubio, al tiempo que éste se recargaba en un grueso árbol. Ambos se encontraban en completa paz, tan sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro, hasta que el pequeño Atla le había comentado un curioso anhelo.

—… Y eso sería sin duda hermoso… Aunque es mi responsabilidad aconsejarte que no pienses tanto en ello; tú sabes que es imposible y no quiero que tu joven alma sufra por cosas que la naturaleza ya ha decidido por sí misma —señaló el caballero dorado.

—Lo sé… aunque eso no cambiará el hecho de que es lo que mi corazón más desea… —dijo Atla, triste y dolido.

Asmita tomó entre sus brazos al pequeño aprendiz y lo estrechó.

—¡Mi dulce ángel! ¿Cómo es que algo tan elevado te acosa de tal manera? ¿No es acaso tu corazón demasiado joven como para contemplar algo como el deseo de darme un hijo? —dijo, conmovido por el anhelo de su amado.

—Asmita… —La mirada de Atla se ensombreció, al tiempo que se abrazaba al rubio—. A pesar de la poca estadía que he tenido en la vida hasta ahora, estoy completamente seguro de que tú siempre serás el único amor que tendré. Mi amado, deseo con tanta intensidad ser tuyo, tanto que soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti en este mismo instante. Perdóname por tener este sentimiento tan intenso, pero tengo la certeza de que después de ti no conoceré el amor jamás. Y por ello es que comencé a desear tener un heredero tuyo para consolar a mi corazón, el cual agonizará hasta la eternidad cuando ya no te encuentres a mi lado… Lo siento… —se disculpó.

El corazón del rubio parecía querer salir de su cuerpo ante tan hermosas frases; estaba conmovido como nunca ante la revelación de su amado. Sin quererlo, su pecho se infló orgulloso al saberse dueño de un amor tan único. Tomó a su pequeño nuevamente y besó sus labios, mientras sentía que los ojos bajo sus párpados cerrados empezaban a humedecerse. Separándose, lo abrazó con fuerza.

—No te disculpes, amor mío. ¡No te atrevas a siquiera pensar en que esto que habita dentro de ti es indigno de ser! Soy yo el que está cometiendo un grave sacrilegio al cuestionar los deseos de tu alma. Ojalá pudiese darte lo que tanto anhelas, amor. Ojalá pudiese darte algo para amar después de mi partida… —Ahora podía sentir las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

Atla se limitó a sonreír, resignado. Regresó con intensidad el abrazo del rubio, mientras ambos se consolaban con el simple hecho de permanecer unidos bajo aquel árbol ante el inminente dolor que estrujaba sus almas…**"**

.

—Dime algo, Mu… —indagó el rubio, volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Sí? —accedió el ojiverde.

—¿Conociste a tu madre? —Un dejo de pesadumbre pudo notarse en la voz de Asmita. El pensar que Atla sí conoció el amor nuevamente, sin duda lo entristecía, y más si había engendrado un hijo con esa persona.

El pelilavanda lo miró por unos instantes, algo sorprendido por aquella pregunta en la que prácticamente nunca pensaba.

—No —contestó, tajante—. A decir verdad, jamás he sabido nada sobre ella.

—¿Cómo? —El rubio lo miró sorprendido, a lo que el tibetano asintió.

—De pequeño le preguntaba constantemente a mis superiores cómo había sido mi madre, o si al menos habían llegado a conocerla un poco, pero nadie pudo decirme nada de ella, ni siquiera mi maestro Shion. Es como si jamás hubiese existido… —dijo, reflexionando un poco.

Los ojos de Asmita se abrieron de par en par ante la última frase del hermoso joven. ¿Sería acaso posible…?

—Tampoco me podía explicar el cómo mi padre murió repentinamente, inmediato a mi nacimiento… —Mu guardó silencio, mientras pensaba detenidamente en cosas que nunca antes se había parado a reflexionar.

El caballero resucitado miró atentamente al pelilavanda, mientras que el viento sacudía sus cabellos acariciando sus hombros. Su blanca piel parecía porcelana, nítida e inmaculada, mientras que sus ojos mostraban su hermoso color esmeralda, brillantes y en la cúspide de su esplendor. El rubio no pudo evitar contemplarlo con anhelo, y temía que el ojiverde escuchara su corazón dado a que latía con mucha fuerza.

—Lo único que tengo seguro es que tú fuiste el único amor de mi padre. A pesar de todo, siempre que mi maestro me lo decía se veía feliz de hablar sobre el sentimiento que albergaba Atla por ti… —expresó amablemente.

Asmita guardó silencio. Bajó el rostro y sonrió.

—A veces —continuó Mu— creo que su muerte fue simplemente por cosa de longevidad, acompañado de una enorme coincidencia. Pero supongo que nunca podré saber cuánto vivimos los muvianos en carne propia —dijo con total tranquilidad, a lo que el rubio lo miró interrogante.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, intrigado.

—Uh… pensé que te lo habían comentado mi maestro y Dhoko… —Por la expresión de Asmita, supuso que no fue así—. Para realizar el ritual de resurrección de un alma que había muerto tanto tiempo atrás, era necesario otorgarle la mitad del tiempo de vida de otra persona. Difícilmente mi maestro podría hacerlo, dado que a pesar de haber resucitado con un cuerpo joven, su vida ya estaba algo corta por el pasar de los años, y por nada del mundo podríamos pedirle algo así a mi discípulo Kiki —explicó el ojiverde.

Asmita abrió sus ojos como platos.

—Entonces tú… ¡Tú entregaste la mitad de tu vida para resucitarme! ¡¿Por qué hiciste algo así?! —cuestionó, sumamente sorprendido.

Mu sonrió, un tanto apenado por sus motivos. Bajó un poco la mirada.

—La verdad es que mi razón no es tan noble como parece, es más, hasta es algo egoísta. Yo entregué gustoso ese pedazo de mi existencia, puesto que… —Hizo una pausa al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban notoriamente, a pesar de continuar con el rostro bajo—… amo demasiado a Shaka, de una forma tremendamente dolorosa. Ahora no puedo soportar pensar en siquiera un instante de mi vida sin él. Si di la mitad, es porque quiero envejecer y morir a su lado… —El muviano subió la mirada—. ¿Uh?

En el momento en que Mu alzó su rostro, se encontró con unas gruesas lágrimas que inundaban el rostro de Asmita. El rubio habría dado todo, hasta la lealtad hacia sí mismo, con tal de haber podido pasar tan sólo un minuto más con su amado, y el cálido amor del tibetano por Shaka de Virgo le había recordado esos sentimientos. El ojiverde colocó su mano en su hombro, confortándolo gentilmente, mientras éste se desahogaba.

Él era una persona fuerte y sobre todo valiente, pero si había algo en el mundo que hacía que hasta los hombres más poderosos se derrumbaran, era el amor, y Asmita tenía dentro de sí más del que podía soportar.

**. - . - .**

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, Shaka miraba la escena, conmovido por la revelación que Mu acaba de hacer. A cada segundo que pasaba se convencía más y más de que el ariano era lo único que había conocido hasta ahora por lo cual valía la pena luchar hasta el último respiro.

Lo miró detenidamente. Contempló con deseo aquellos suaves labios que se movían al compás de sus siempre compasivas palabras. Mu era en su totalidad una divinidad entre los hombres. Y definitivamente, sólo aquel cuerpo era digno de contener un alma tan inmensamente hermosa. Por unos instantes, contempló también los ojos de Asmita, que resplandecían ante el ojiverde mientras lo observaba deslumbrado. El actual Caballero de Virgo no pudo evitar cerrar sus puños con fuerza.

Se dio la vuelta, tranquilizándose a sí mismo de inmediato mientras una noble sonrisa brotaba de sus labios. En esos instantes, Shaka se moría por tomar al ojiverde entre sus brazos; estaba desesperadamente hambriento de esos deliciosos labios. Necesitaba llevárselo a su cama para desnudarlo y dedicarse a besar con pasión hasta el último rincón de su blanca piel. Deseaba marcarlo con sus labios y hacerlo retorcerse de placer; pero, sobre todo, se le antojaba de una forma terrible el devorar su exquisita intimidad.

Desde el momento en que Mu le había permitido satisfacerlo, Shaka se había vuelto adicto a darle placer a su adorado. Sólo él era capaz de hacer gemir a su amado, y Mu era únicamente suyo; su señor, su dueño.

Si ni siquiera los dioses pudieron hacer que abandonara su necesidad de él, mucho menos podría hacerlo el evidente sentimiento que estaba resurgiendo en Asmita de Virgo.

**. - . - .**

Shun de Andrómeda tan sólo atinó a abrir la boca y cerrarla, como un pez fuera del agua, incapaz de creer todas las barbaridades que acababa de escuchar. ¡Por Atenea! ¡Que alguien viniera a azotarlo, porque simplemente no podía ser verdad! Miró al hombre que se paseaba por la habitación como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza, quien parecía tranquilo en el exterior. Pero la chispa de su mirada, el fuego de aquellos ojos, mostraba un trueno de locura difícil de ocultar con una actitud amena.

—¡Estás cometiendo una estupidez, hermano! —exclamó el peliverde al fin, incapaz de contenerse.

—Sí… ¡Sí! ¡Estoy loco por amor! ¡¿No puedes verlo, Shun?! ¡Todo es culpa de ese hechicero! ¡Shaka lo protege porque lo tiene embrujado, porque no ve quién es en realidad! —gritó Ikki, lleno de rabia y frustración que finalmente rompió su semblante apacible.

Shun había podido engañar a Shaka diciéndole que no sabía nada de su hermano, cuando en realidad él lo tenía cubierto, pero se sentía mal ante las acciones del Fénix. El peliverde sabía que Ikki estaba fuera de sus cabales. ¿Es que acaso era tan ciego que no podía ver las graves consecuencias de sus acciones? Desde hacía mucho sabía de los sentimientos de su hermano, pero el hecho de que viniera a decirle que tenía planeado hacer que Asmita se enamorara de Mu sólo para arrebatarle a Shaka, era sin duda cruel, sobre todo para el santo resucitado. Y encima, no parecía haberle importado en lo más mínimo la amenaza que había hecho el ojiazul.

Pero lo que más le dolía de todo esto, era el cinismo con el que trataba el tema, como si no le importasen los sentimientos de Shaka, como si no tomase en cuenta que tal vez aquel rubio al que le profesaba tanto amor no sería tan feliz con él como lo es ahora con Mu.

—¡No, estás mal! ¡Eso que quieres hacer va en contra de todo por lo que hemos luchado tan arduamente! —insistió Shun, tratando de convencerlo.

—¡Esto es completamente diferente! ¡Yo tengo derecho a ser correspondido por Shaka, y no permitiré que nadie me lo impida! —Shun estaba consternado ante las palabras de Ikki—. ¡Y si tú no puedes comprenderlo, bien, es tu problema! Pero si tratas de interferir, olvídate de que eres mi hermano —le cortó amenazante el Fénix a Andrómeda, por lo que éste se quedó pasmado, con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

Prefería perderlo todo antes que a su hermano, y eso Ikki lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que aprovechó esos nobles sentimientos para que su hermano no lo molestase. Sin más, el peliazul abandonó la habitación que compartía con Shun, dejando a éste entristecido y decepcionado de su decisión.

El ojiverde se lamentaba por la suerte que seguramente sufriría Ikki si seguía con sus intenciones, ya que Shaka no le tendría compasión al Fénix. Sólo esperaba que la charla que había tenido hace unas horas con la única persona que podía contener al rubio realmente ayudara a que detuviese la incipiente ira de Virgo. Aun así…

—Lo que tú no entiendes, hermano… es que lo único que vas a lograr con esto es que Shaka y Asmita se maten entre sí —dijo Shun, acongojado por la actitud de su hermano.

Estaba sorprendido de forma tan poco grata… Él realmente creía que, después de la cantidad de batallas libradas por la justicia, Ikki había eliminado su parte malvada, o que la tenía bajo perfecto control, al menos. Pero, al parecer, había estado equivocado todo este tiempo.

**. - . - .**

Shaka colocó cada mano a los lados de la cabeza de Mu, acorralándolo contra una de las paredes del templo de Virgo. La luz del atardecer se colaba por las ventanas, dándole al mármol del sitio una coloración anaranjada y una mística mezcla de tonos a los bellos ojos del pelilavanda.

En cuanto el tibetano había terminado de hablar con Asmita, el actual Virgo le dio alcance y lo arrastró hasta su templo, incapaz de contener por más tiempo el deseo que lo embargaba. Necesitaba a Mu desesperadamente.

Lo miraba de forma intensa, mostrando sus penetrantes ojos azules y delineando con ellos cada facción de su rostro. Siempre había un profundo amor en los ojos del semidiós cada vez que los colocaba sobre el ariano, pero esta vez iba acompañado de una intensa lujuria. Lentamente acercó su rostro, tan sólo rozando con sus labios las mejillas del ojiverde, haciendo un recorrido también por su nariz y barbilla sin detenerse en ningún momento en su boca, causándole una delicia de cosquilleos a su hermosa pareja.

Incapaz de contenerse más, Mu atrajo con suavidad a Shaka estirando sus ropas y depositando un beso en sus labios. Primeramente fue suave, tan sólo un roce, pero poco a poco lo intensificó. La piel rosácea se humedecía a cada caricia, a cada toque que unía sus bocas. De pronto, la lengua del ojiazul acarició sus comisuras haciéndole estremecer; ese mismo músculo se introdujo buscando la calidez del tibetano, a lo que éste correspondió tímidamente al principio, pero después se volvió cada vez más atrevido, sintiendo también un intenso deseo propagarse en su cuerpo.

El beso se volvía cada vez más apasionado. Shaka devoraba deliciosamente los labios de Mu mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda. El pelilavanda daba pequeños mordiscos mientras que el rubio introducía con frenesí su lengua, acariciando la del otro, tocándose con fervor. Poco a poco no sólo su boca intervino, sino que comenzó a dar caricias al torso del pelilavanda, primero superficialmente y después introduciendo sus manos bajo la ropa, sintiendo la cálida piel vibrar bajo sus dedos, pasándolos por su abdomen y sus costillas, provocándole deliciosas sensaciones.

Shaka se estaba calentando, y el que Mu se restregara con delicadeza en su cuerpo no le ayudaba en nada a calmarse. Las cosas empeoraron cuando el inocente ojiverde empezó a gemir en cuanto el rubio bajó sus labios a su cuello, dando pequeños besos y deslizándose por la clavícula. Se sentía extremadamente excitado ante la voz del muviano; lo encendía demasiado cuando hacía esos sonidos tan eróticos.

—Venga aquí… —dijo Shaka en un susurro, al tiempo que tomaba a Mu por la cintura y lo alzaba lo suficiente para que éste pudiese enrollar las piernas en su cintura mientras que el rubio lo recargaba contra la fría pared.

Las mejillas del ojiverde se tornaron de un rojo intenso al sentir la endurecida entrepierna de su pareja rozar contra él.

—¿Ve lo que me ha provocado…? Tengo unas ganas terribles de encajárselo todo… —susurró Shaka con una voz anhelante al momento en que atraía más a Mu para besar su mejilla, presionando con fuerza su intimidad contra la de su amado.

El pelilavanda se acercó con sutileza al oído del rubio y, con extrema sensualidad, le susurró:

—Acaríciame, Shaka…

Algo se encendió como pólvora dentro del rubio ante la erótica petición. Con la vista nublada por la pasión llevó su mano a la entrepierna del ojiverde, introduciéndola debajo el pantalón. Comenzó a acariciarlo deliciosamente, concentrándose en la parte más baja de la intimidad de su amor, mientras que Mu le correspondió el contacto dándole placer de la misma manera.

Ambos se dedicaron a estremecer al otro, frotándose apasionadamente. De pronto, el ojiazul removió un poco más la ropa baja del muviano, quien se sobresaltó al sentir cómo la punta desnuda de su amado acarició su virgen entrada, humedeciéndola con su lubricante. El hermoso Mu tiró su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir un espasmo de placer ante tan erótico contacto.

—Uhmm, mi amor. Esto se siente… demasiado bien… —gimió.

Para el rubio fue como escuchar a los ángeles cantar. Un beso apasionado silenció a Mu, mientras que Shaka seguía disfrutando de la sensación de frotar su virilidad contra la estrecha y deliciosa entrada del ojiverde; en verdad deseaba hacérselo, pero debía contenerse.

Las mejillas del tibetano estaban marcadas por un intenso rojo, sus labios estaban húmedos y algunos de sus cabellos se repartían por su rostro, mientras que tenía sus párpados fuertemente cerrados debido a la sensación tan excitante que lo recorría. Entonces abrió la túnica del semidiós, dejando al descubierto su torso; en cuanto vio esa dorada piel expuesta, besó sus hombros y pecho, regando pequeñas marcas rojas a su paso.

A cada movimiento, el cuerpo del ojiverde rozaba con intensidad al otro haciendo que el rubio se excitara cada vez más ante el placer. Incapaz de seguir controlándose, Shaka bajó a su amor al suelo, acomodando sus ropas y tomándolo de la mano. Lo llevó rápidamente hasta su habitación, y en cuanto puso un pie en ella lo tomó de la cintura, arrojándolo entre las mullidas sábanas.

—Quítesela… —le ordenó a Mu refiriéndose a su blusa, a lo que el hermoso joven accedió sin chistar. Los azules ojos estaban cargados de lujuria que se desbordaba a cada segundo.

Mientras el muviano se retiraba su prenda, Shaka se acercó hacia el ventanal del cuarto. Sus ojos brillaron amenazadores por unos instantes; tomó las gruesas cortinas y las cerró.

**. - . - .**

**"**La noche se alzaba alta y esplendorosa sobre aquellas figuras que conversaban al pie de la casa de Géminis. Era notable la tensión que existía en el aire, ya que era bien sabida la rivalidad de los caballeros dorados que se encontraban reunidos allí, pero aquel conflicto que sólo entienden los hombres abatidos por los celos no era precisamente el motivo de su encuentro.

—No le temas a la muerte, Asmita, que tú más que nadie sabe que no es un evento permanente… —dijo el mayor, apretando los dientes.

—Jamás le he temido a la muerte, Défteros, y eso lo sabes perfectamente… —El rubio le dio la espalda al peliazul, al tiempo que sentía que su pecho se asfixiaba, tambaleándose entre la incomodidad y la abrumadora incertidumbre—. Yo a lo que le temo es a la incertidumbre de no saber si Atla y yo volveremos a tenernos, ya sea en esta vida o en la siguiente.

Défteros presionó sus puños con fuerza, teniendo dentro de sí unos celos que carcomían todo su ser. Él había sufrido el dolor de una pérdida eterna desde el instante en que supo que Atla había correspondido a los sentimientos de Asmita. Lo había aceptado ya hacía tiempo, pero aun así el saber que aquel pequeño estaba en brazos del ojiazul y no en los suyos le causaba un dolor insoportable, cosa perfectamente natural en un corazón roto. Con la voz en un hilo, el peliazul le dijo:

—Es por ello que vengo a darte esta predicción, una de la que tengo certeza se hará realidad —dijo, mientras clavaba su profunda mirada en un escéptico Asmita—. No temas entregar tu vida en esta Guerra Santa.

—¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? Tengo claro como el agua tus sentimientos hacia mi pareja… ¿Cómo estar seguro de que esto no es más que una forma vil de alejarme de su lado? —Le dijo con incredulidad, a lo que Défteros sólo cerró sus ojos, ocultando a la perfección lo fastidioso que era para él escuchar al rubio hablar con tanta autoridad sobre Atla.

—No seas escéptico, caballero. Tengo perfectamente claro que Atla está enamorado de ti —respondió, irritado—. Y por ello es que haría lo que fuese por aliviar un poco el dolor que sentirá con tu partida. Encuentra la tranquilidad, puesto que esta visión me la ha dado el oráculo de la mismísima Athena. Márchate, Asmita, con la certeza de que tú y Atla se reencontrarán…**"**

.

En uno de los cuartos del recinto del Patriarca, Asmita estaba siendo atormentado por sus recuerdos, incapaz de despertar de aquella pesadilla mientras se retorcía en las sábanas, estrujándolas entre sus puños. Aquella fatal decisión de escuchar al geminiano le había costado un precio que era incapaz de pagar… De haber sabido que Atla moriría antes de su resurrección, contrario a la supuesta predicción del oráculo dicha por Défteros, jamás habría entregado su vida al rosario… aunque eso hubiese costado la victoria sobre Hades.

Una tenue luz iluminó al caballero, quien se revolvía entre sueños, incapaz de percatarse de que aquel resplandor, era la más pura manifestación de aquello por lo cual sufría. Una manifestación que venía únicamente a confortarlo.

**. - . - .**

Pequeñas gotas de agua se deslizaban por el vidrio del ventanal a causa del vapor que comenzaba a condensarse. Shaka yacía recargado en la cabecera de su cama, acariciando con ternura los suaves cabellos de su amado mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Su respiración aún estaba algo agitada.

Mu estaba recostado en su pecho. Dormitaba pacíficamente, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos, como si hubiese regresado de un trance. Miró la cálida piel del su amado y se tranquilizó. Ambos permanecían cubriéndose sólo con una delgada sábana; sin duda, amaban vivir a plenitud el lado sexual de su relación.

El rubio aún podía sentir un leve cosquilleo en su intimidad, posterior a los orgasmos que le había provocado su hermoso ojiverde. Adoraba esos momentos en los que ambos podían profesarse, por medio del placer, todo el amor que se tenían. Y le gustaba demasiado entregarse por completo, sentir en total plenitud que su cuerpo y sus emociones eran sólo para su amado pelilavanda.

Mu enlazó su mano con la del rubio, a lo que éste besó sus hebras lilas. Por alguna razón, le había venido a la cabeza la conversación que había sostenido con Shun hacía ya horas, y sobre todo la petición que éste le había dado. Andrómeda había llegado hasta su templo con lágrimas en los ojos, corriendo hacia él mientras que le tomaba las manos con fuerza.

_**"**__—¡Te lo ruego, Mu! Yo sé que grande es la bondad que habita tu corazón; eres dulce e incapaz de causar dolor por voluntad propia. ¡Por favor, por lo que más ames, protege a mi hermano!__**"**_

El dolor en los ojos del peliverde había terminado por convencerlo… Accedió a interceder por Ikki. Sabía que estaba poniendo en peligro su propia vida al dejarse expuesto ante el Fénix, y también sabía a la perfección que Shaka era capaz de todo con tal de protegerlo a él, incluyendo el acabar con la vida de su agresor. Y por supuesto, tenía muy en cuenta que sin importar cuánto rogara Shun, no podría convencer al ojiazul de perdonar a su hermano, por lo que él era el único capaz de ayudar al caballero.

Sin embargo, Mu comprendía a su hindú, puesto que éste nunca había conocido la calidez humana y sólo hasta que se entregó al amor que sentía por el muviano realmente empezó a vivir. Shaka no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a eso que mantenía tan viva la llama de su espíritu; defendería con su propia vida el infinito amor que había entre ellos. El ariano no le recriminaba nada, puesto que él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Andrómeda no tenía la culpa, no merecía perder a su hermano, y si había algo que Mu detestaba era la injusticia. Pero… la principal razón por la cual protegería al Fénix era porque Shaka no debía manchar más sus manos, aunque fuese por amor. El ojiverde tenía claro que deseaba con todo su corazón que el rubio conservara el sentimiento de compasión hacia los hombres; lucharía por inculcarle y mantener ese valor.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que los brazos de Shaka lo acercaban más hacia él, abrazándolo con infinita ternura. El ojiazul besó los dos puntos místicos de Mu, embriagado por sus sentimientos.

—Ángel mío… —escuchó que le susurró el rubio—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué me agradeces, amor?

Los ojos de Shaka se abrieron, mostrándole sus brillantes zafiros.

—Por mostrarme la verdadera felicidad, por ser el nirvana en mis brazos, por ser el candor de mi alma. Ha destruido el pedestal de semidiós en el que siempre estuve alzado, me bajó a la tierra y me ha mostrado algo mucho más maravilloso que la divinidad. Su amor me ha colocado a sus pies, y ahora es más dueño de mi espíritu de lo que yo mismo soy. Lo amo demasiado, mi señor, y me siento bendecido de que esté a mi lado —le dijo, al tiempo que escondía su rostro entre la lila cabellera, besándola.

Mu sintió a su corazón estremecerse, correspondiendo al abrazo que le proporcionaba Shaka con la misma intensidad. Jamás en su vida había imaginado que estaría así, siendo testigo de cómo el orgulloso Caballero de Virgo le entregaba los más hermosos juramentos de amor, regalándole con profunda humildad todo lo que podía ofrecer de sí mismo. El poder estar ahora con Shaka valía cada gramo de dolor que había pasado en toda su vida.

**. - . - .**

Los puños de Ikki sangraban debido a la fuerza con la que eran apretados. El peliazul había estado un par de horas contemplando desde un punto lejano la habitación de Shaka, visible gracias a las cortinas abiertas. Había visto cómo el ojiazul entraba agitado en la habitación tomado de la mano del muviano y lo arrojaba sobre la cama. El Fénix se enfureció cuando vio que el ojiverde empezó a quitarse la blusa, dejando expuesta su nívea piel.

Su juicio se fue al demonio cuando Shaka se acercó al ventanal, mirándolo despectivamente al tiempo que cerraba de par en par sus cortinas. Eso había sido el colmo.

—¿Cómo te acuestas con él, Mu? No voy a permitir… que esto suceda así nada más… —Con estas palabras, la ira le hizo decidir enfrentarse al Caballero de Aries.

Paciente esperó a que Mu saliera de la casa de Virgo, haciéndolo ya muy entrada la noche. Bajó desde su escondite entre el mármol y cauteloso lo siguió por las escalinatas.

—Una noche fría. ¿No, caballero?

Mu se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Ikki. Ya se encontraba saliendo de Géminis cuando el peliazul le había dado alcance. Su tono de voz se escuchaba suave, pero el tibetano sabía que no podía fiarse de él. Se giró y le hizo un cordial saludo.

—Un poco, Ikki. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Le preguntó con amabilidad, cosa que molestó de sobremanera al Fénix por la docilidad de su carácter.

—¡Ah, el siempre ingenuo Mu! Shaka es una persona de carácter rígido y firme, poderoso… en cambio, tú me pareces demasiado blando… —dijo entre risas, con sorna.

Mu se limitó a sonreír, fastidiado ante la estrategia ridícula del Fénix para, al parecer, hacerlo enojar. Con voz suave se dirigió al ave, mirándolo con sus enormes ojos verdes. Inconscientemente, el peliazul dio un paso atrás ante la visión del suave rostro del muviano.

—¿A qué se debe el comentario, si no es mucha molestia saberlo?

Ikki chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Ja! Nada en realidad, sólo que a veces pareces demasiado débil ante… —Mu lo interrumpió, sin dejar de sonar cálido.

—Dime, caballero. ¿Tú crees que la amabilidad es signo de debilidad? De hecho, sé que mientras más fuerza tienes, más dócil debe ser tu carácter para poder encausar tu poder sabiamente.

—¡Pfff! Debiste ser filósofo en vez de caballero, Mu… —dijo con burla—. Me pregunto, ¿cómo sería debatirse a duelo contra ti? Claro, si fuese un reto, dado a que estoy seguro de que mi fuerza, la cual se incrementó mucho en esta Guerra Santa, rebasa fácilmente la tuya.

Mu permaneció sereno. De verdad que el Fénix estaba recitando una sarta de sandeces que empezaban a terminar con su enorme paciencia. Haciendo uso de su voluntad, se limitó a sonreírle de nuevo.

—¿Acaso no sabes, querido Ikki, que donde la fuerza sobra, hasta la razón estorba?

Ikki realmente se cabreó por ese comentario. ¿Acaso Mu acababa de llamarlo estúpido de una forma extremadamente sutil? Definitivamente, ese no era el plan que tenía cuando se acercó a molestar al ariano. Se compuso de inmediato y con la lengua filosa contestó:

—¡Ah, vaya! Y dime, Mu, ¿acaso esa filosofía aburrida sobre el carácter es lo que hace que a Shaka le den ganas de acostarse contigo? ¡Lo dudo mucho!

Ese comentario de verdad que era reverendamente imbécil. Mu simplemente estrujó sus puños, conteniendo el enojo que amenazaba con brotar de él. Le había prometido a Shun que por su parte, trataría de involucrarse lo menos posible con el Fénix para evitar conflictos, pero definitivamente estaba logrando provocarlo. Se dio la media vuelta, ignorándolo por completo. No iba a darle el gusto de verlo enojado.

—¡No me des la espalda, Mu, que soy capaz de…! —El Fénix lo tomó del hombro y lo jaló hacia sí, estrujándolo con extrema fuerza y lastimándolo al tiempo que lo quemaba intensamente con su cosmos.

El muviano se sobresaltó ante el agresivo contacto. Se giró con rapidez, soltándose del violento agarre.

—¡No, Fénix! —le gritó, con una notable ira en sus ojos, al tiempo que tomaba a Ikki por el cuello brutalmente y lo estrellaba contra las escalinatas, destrozándolas.

El peliazul tembló al ver que el pacífico Mu se encolerizaba de tal manera. La estatura del ojiverde era más baja, y en definitiva su cuerpo era más delgado que el del Fénix, pero a pesar de eso el ave no podía liberarse del agarre, dado a que su fuerza era tremenda.

—¡Yo soy el que es capaz de acabar contigo si te atreves a levantar un sólo dedo contra mí! ¡No permitiré que con tus celos inmundos y tu estupidez destruyas lo que más amo! No regresé a la vida para ver cómo dementes como tú acaban con todo por lo que hemos luchado Shaka y yo.

Las miradas de ambos caballeros se cruzaron. Ikki, por un ínfimo momento y a pesar de la asfixia que sentía, se perdió en la mirada de Mu, quien hundiéndolo más contra el cemento lo soltó. El pelilavanda se limitó a darle la espalda y retirarse con rapidez, intentando controlarse. Él era una persona pacífica y pretendía permanecer así hasta el fin de sus días.

Saliendo de su trance, un aura endemoniada comenzó a rodear al Fénix. Su intención de esa noche era sólo cabrear a Mu, pero no previno que el inocente ojiverde fuera capaz de ponerle una paliza en un santiamén. Definitivamente, lo había subestimado. Herido en su ego, levantó el puño dispuesto a atacar al muviano por la espalda.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes, cabrón —advirtió una amenazante voz a sus espaldas.

Ikki se giró, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Saga, la cual estaba cargada de ira. El geminiano tenía encendido su cosmos de forma amenazante, dispuesto a hacer papilla al Fénix si intentaba algo contra el hermoso Mu. A esas alturas, el ojiverde ya estaba a poco de llegar a Tauro, incapaz de ver la escena a sus espaldas. El ave pudo notar cómo los ojos de Saga se transformaban, mirando con profundo amor al pelilavanda que desaparecía entre el mármol. Saliendo de su ensoñación, se dirigió al peliazul.

—Desaparece de mi vista… ¡Ya! —gritó el geminiano.

Ikki se levantó con dificultad, retirándose con el orgullo por los suelos mientras mascullaba maldiciones contra Aries. Su poder era equiparable sólo con su belleza… Esos ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraban tan fijamente, como escarbando hasta el más íntimo rincón de su ser, eran tan…

—¡Te odio tanto! —gritó para sí mismo, mientras golpeaba todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

**. - . - .**

Un puño se estrelló con fuerza contra una de las paredes del templo de Aries. Mu se maldecía a sí mismo, arrepentido del ataque que había tenido hacia el Fénix. El peliazul se había portado como un estúpido, sí, pero Mu sabía que él no necesitaba reaccionar de forma tan violenta; él era mejor que eso. Aunque tampoco podía negar que el comentario que hizo lo había enfurecido. ¿Quién se creía él para meterse en su privacidad? Le debía importar un demonio lo que él hiciera o no con Shaka en la cama.

—Aunque… —En términos reales, pensó Mu, ellos no habían hecho el amor por completo. Ciertamente, se acariciaban y besaban de todas las formas posibles y en todos los sitios alcanzables, pero nunca hubo una penetración, dando como resultado el que la virginidad de Mu no hubiese sido tomada, junto con la castidad de Shaka. No por nada, era el Santo de Virgo…

El pelilavanda no entendía por qué el rubio se aferraba tanto a una superstición simbólica, pero no era quién para juzgarlo y su amor por él trascendía mucho más allá de lo carnal. Sí, Mu estaba satisfecho en todos los aspectos. Pero también se sentía mal porque no había cumplido bien con la promesa que le había hecho a Shun. Sin duda, las cosas serían más complicadas de lo que pensó. Suspirando, se prometió a sí mismo que haría todo lo posible por cumplir el pacto que hizo con el peliverde.

**. - . - .**

**"**_«Tal vez yo no sea capaz, en mi insignificante vitalidad humana, de entregarle algo hecho de su carne y la mía. El destino no lo permite, es una blasfemia contra la naturaleza pensarlo, pero… al menos, quiero que tenga algo de mí. Algo que nadie más podría tener y que, aunque sea un gesto pequeño e insignificante para un varón, tenga algo de significado para nosotros__»_, se decía a sí mismo el pequeño guerrero de Jamir, mientras contaba sus pasos, dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Virgo en una noche repleta de nubes, incapaz de mostrarle un poco de luz ya fuese de estrellas o de Luna.

Había llovido durante una semana, por lo que sus pies descalzos ahora se deslizaban entre los sendos charcos de agua, los cuales, gracias al nítido mármol y la roca sólida, parecían puros, como los de un estanque empedrado al que las partículas de tierra no pueden turbar.

¿Por qué aquel joven iba descalzo? Era un símbolo importante para él: el mostrar la humildad del cuerpo semidesnudo, un reflejo de noble ofrecimiento, de evitarle el desgaste a su amado de desvestirlo demasiado. Quería una entrega pronta, y su túnica blanca amarrada a un solo hombro, arrastrándose con una pequeña cola detrás de él, complementaba la sencillez de su atuendo. Lo único que le opondría resistencia al semidiós sería el grueso cinturón de bronce aprisionando la cadera del joven, el cual era el símbolo de una castidad protegida.

Estaba vestido como cuando se va a asistir a un sacrificio. Y así es como él se sentía, como un carnero que viene a ser presentado a un dios. Viene a derramar su sangre, viene a ofrecer su carne, viene a poner el cuerpo en la hoguera y a que su ser se extinga entre las cenizas.

En cuanto tuvo aquel enorme portón frente a sus ojos, erigiéndose con sus dos vírgenes a los costados, tan sólo tuvo que elevar la mirada hacia el cielo para que su presencia fuese atendida de inmediato.

Asmita estaba sorprendido de verlo allí, pero sabía a la perfección lo que aquel joven buscaba, el cinturón de bronce lo delataba. Por tan sólo unos instantes, el rubio pensó en quién era él mismo.

Él era el Caballero de Virgo, el guerrero que protegía la sexta casa del Zodiaco, aquel que representaba todo lo místico y los misterios del Samsara en la palma de su mano. Era el hombre que prestaba su lealtad hacia Atenea, quien tenía el deber de conservar su castidad en nombre de la constelación de Virgo, más que ningún otro hombre en el Santuario.

Y todo esto a Asmita, al hombre, al simple y llano ser humano, le importaba una mierda. Porque él, antes que ser un Caballero de Atenea, antes que ser el guardián de la casa de Virgo, era el amante de Atla de Jamir.

Por ende, la ofrenda fue aceptada con enorme placer.

Asmita asintió suavemente al ver al joven, para después darse media vuelta e introducirse en su templo, mientras Atla lo seguía a un par de metros de distancia en completo silencio.

Miraba casi hipnotizado la espalda del alto rubio, quien se movía casi flotante debido a la rapidez de sus movimientos. Estaba ansioso, aquel semidiós estaba hambriento y necesitaba alimentarse. Atla sintió que se estremecía de pies a cabeza, de forma que poco quedaba de su cordura bien disimulada, y más al estar de pie frente a las habitaciones del guardián de Virgo.

Asmita no tuvo compasión esa noche. Desgarró las ropas del joven, así como todas las barreras que conservaban su pureza. Lo tomó con fuerza, con deseo, con brutalidad y de tantas maneras, que pocas personas habrían tenido la oportunidad de alcanzar tanto el éxtasis en tan poco tiempo como lo obtuvo Asmita en aquella ocasión.

Atla tan sólo fue el consorte, el silencioso receptor que con un acto tan humano, tan profano, definía el rumbo de que algo tan elevado como la voluntad quedase entregada…**"**

.

—Aahh… Atla…

Asmita estrujaba con fuerza las blancas sábanas de la cama. Su pesadilla había cambiado repentinamente, transformándose en un dulce sueño, experimentando el recuerdo de la entrega de Atla. Gemía de forma casi silenciosa, atrapado en lo que, más que ser una experiencia onírica, era una fresca memoria de su pasado. Inconscientemente, elevaba sus caderas a cada espasmo que tenía.

En la realidad, Asmita pudo sentir un intenso orgasmo provocado únicamente por su imaginación, al tiempo que despertaba empapado y jadeante ante el éxtasis. Parecía que el amor de su vida se había manifestado en sus sueños con la única intención de causarle placer a su amado rubio, espantando todo el dolor que momentos atrás lo atormentaba. Suspiró pesadamente al tiempo que volvía a recostarse en la cama, anhelando profundamente el volver a sentir a su pequeño entre sus brazos, tan sólo una vez más…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** Espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus reviews :3 Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.


	9. Capítulo IX

**N/a: **¡Hola! Bienvenidos de nuevo. Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me escriben, son muy lindos. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero y les guste n_n Un abrazo.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo IX**

Diez días. Diez días completos habían pasado ya y Asmita no había podido acercarse a Mu tanto como hubiese querido. Había algo en él que lo atraía, más allá del evidente parecido físico que tenía con su adorado Atla, y los constantes comentarios de Ikki sobre qué tan cálido y hermoso era el pelilavanda no ayudaban en absoluto. El Fénix se pegaba al rubio como una lapa cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, abrumándolo con una florida cháchara sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con el ariano; tanto así, que a veces el antiguo caballero creía que el Fénix sabía más de Mu que el mismo ojiverde.

Pero Asmita de Virgo no era ningún tonto. Él sabía perfectamente que el reciente interés por Mu era provocado y alimentado por el recuerdo de su amor perdido, junto con la esperanza de que fuese la reencarnación de su amado Atla. Además, la actitud del ave era demasiado sospechosa, no iba a fiarse de él tan fácilmente; aunque eso no impedía que escuchara el parloteo de Ikki con cierto interés, pues deseaba saber todo lo que pudiera sobre el bello ariano…

Los pensamientos que rondaban por la mente de Asmita fueron interrumpidos por una suave voz femenina.

—En caso de que fuese así, ¿realmente desea destruir lo que ahora existe en el corazón de la supuesta reencarnación de Atla? —Le preguntaba una preocupada Saori.

El santo resucitado había decidido contarle a Athena lo que le sucedía. Al fin y al cabo, para eso estaba: para consolar y aconsejar con su sabiduría milenaria a los hombres en la Tierra. Ella lo miraba comprensiva ante su situación, pero sabía mejor que nadie que Asmita era un alma que no pertenecía a esa época.

—Me duele verlo así, de verdad. —La diosa puso su mano sobre el hombro del rubio, consolándolo como si fuese una madre—. Pero debo ser sincera…

Asmita escuchó con atención a la mujer.

—Yo he sido testigo de cómo los sentimientos entre mis queridos caballeros fueron cultivados, cuidados y alimentados con devoción. Rara vez, en todos los milenios que tiene mi cosmos encendido, he podido apreciar una adoración de amor hasta tal nivel entre dos personas. Dudo mucho, mi amado caballero, que el hecho de que Mu sea el espíritu reencarnado de Atla cambie eso —expresó con suavidad.

El rubio bajó la mirada, dolido ante la sinceridad pero certeza de sus palabras.

—Lo sé, mi señora, pero me es prácticamente inevitable el desear tener a Atla… a Mu a mi lado —confesó con franqueza—. Me niego a creer que el amor que existía entre nosotros haya sido reemplazado por los sentimientos del actual Caballero de Virgo —dijo, con tono esperanzado.

La chica le sonrió; estaba convencida de que el destino no hacía las cosas al azar. Si Mu era la reencarnación de Atla, esto debía tener una razón. Y si Shaka y él se amaban en esta época, entonces eso también debía tener una razón de ser.

—No os desconsoléis, caballero. Este amor tan grande que habita en los actuales Virgo y Aries es sólo comparable con el que existía entre tú y Atla. Estoy segura de que tu resurrección tiene un motivo, Asmita, mucho más allá de entregar tu vida al rosario. Si tú y él se pertenecían de verdad en el pasado, entonces no hay razón por la que no puedan volver a reunirse. Pero, por favor, no malentiendas mis palabras; que la reencarnación no es la única forma de estar presente en otra época… —explicó Saori, esperando la comprensión de su caballero.

Pero, obviamente, Asmita no podía comprender aún estas sabias palabras; su corazón estaba cerrado. Haciendo una reverencia, salió de la sala para ir a despejarse en los jardines de los alrededores.

**. - . - .**

Después de meditar y pasear por un largo rato, el caballero resucitado seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando el dueño de estos se manifestó a unos cuantos metros de él.

Mu estaba tranquilamente sentado en una banca de piedra mientras prestaba toda su atención a lo que, según se leía en la tapa, era un libro de un tal _Jean Paul Sartre_. El ojiverde se percató de la presencia de Asmita a medida que éste se acercaba, así que lo saludó con amabilidad.

—Buenos días, caballero —le dijo, con una sonrisa que descolocó a Asmita.

—Buenos días, Mu. ¿Te molesta si me siento? —preguntó el rubio caballero.

—En absoluto. Adelante —dijo amablemente, mientras regresaba la mirada a su lectura.

El lugar era sin duda muy agradable; buena sombra cubría las banquitas de piedra y se podía escuchar el suave canto de las aves. El rubio se sentía extrañamente cómodo con la presencia del pelilavanda, a pesar de que éste pareciera estar desinteresado del todo en él. No importaba realmente, el aura de Mu irradiaba mucha paz y tranquilidad.

El muviano se percató de reojo que Asmita lo miraba con ensoñación y se sintió un tanto incómodo por esto.

—Y… ¿qué tal ha sido tu estadía aquí con nosotros? —preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

—… Compleja —contestó sin rodeos, a lo que Mu sonrió con tristeza.

—Puedo entender por qué… —Se quedaron otra vez en silencio unos segundos, hasta que el ojiverde volvió a hablar—: ¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Asmita?

—Adelante, Mu —lo animó el rubio.

—¿No sientes rencor o miedo alguno con todo esto? Es decir… los motivos verdaderos por los que has vuelto a la vida…

—… ¿Te refieres al haber sido resucitado sólo para morir nuevamente? —Mu asintió—. No, en realidad no. Yo ya sabía que esto podría pasar y aun así me arriesgué a que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera. Y sobre si tengo miedo de morir… no lo sé con certeza, dado a que tengo la esperanza de encontrarme de nuevo con el amor de mi vida…

En ese momento, ambas miradas se cruzaron. Asmita sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espina dorsal al ser contemplado por esos ojos esmeralda, tanto así que de pronto… lo sintió. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, viendo cómo la amada aura de su Atla se reflejaba en las pupilas de Mu. El ojiverde también sintió algo extraño en su interior, como si una parte de su alma se sobresaltara al ver el profundo azul de los iris del rubio.

Confundido por la situación y esa extraña sensación, el ariano optó por romper el contacto y regresar la vista a su libro. Asmita aún lo miraba intensamente, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. El rubio bajó la mirada, con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios. Ahora estaba seguro.

Su precioso Atla estaba allí, sentado justamente a su lado.

Sin querer, se quedó hipnotizado por uno de los larguísimos mechones de cabello lavanda que se habían esparcido por la banca, quedando muy cerca de él. Su mano se movió hacia el delicado mechón, deseando sentir entre sus dedos las sedosas hebras, rememorando de forma nítida los suaves cabellos de Atla, mientras que Mu no se daba por enterado de lo que ocurría. Antes de que las yemas de sus dedos pudiesen siquiera rozarlo, Asmita sintió un agresivo cosmos rodeando su mano.

El tibetano también lo percibió, por lo que, levantando la vista, ambos pudieron ver a Shaka de pie y a unos metros de ellos. Sus chispeantes ojos azules se cruzaron con los de Asmita, mostrando una notable molestia. El caballero resucitado frunció el ceño mientras que el otro rubio se acercó a ellos, dirigiendo una fría mirada hacia su semejante. Obviamente, este duelo de miradas no pasó desapercibido por el tibetano.

—Buenos días, mi amor. —Mu lo saludó cariñosamente, tomando su mano con la intención de disipar el enojo que surgía en Shaka.

El rubio giró su cabeza hacia él; ver los hermosos ojos de su ariano hizo que una inmediata calma lo llenara. Suavizó su mirada rápidamente, sonriendo y acariciando el mentón de su ojiverde.

—Buenos días, mi hermoso señor. —Shaka enlazó sus dedos con los de Mu, presionándolos con ternura, incapaz de borrar la leve sonrisa de su rostro.

Asmita inclinó la mirada al suelo, sintiendo nuevamente ese constante dolor en su pecho. Sabía que no debía pensar así, pero su humano corazón le hacía recordarse a sí mismo con su Atla cada vez que veía a esos dos juntos, y eso le dolía demasiado.

—Con permiso —dijo finalmente el antiguo caballero, levantándose y alejándose de la pareja.

Mu lo vio marcharse, apenado de sobremanera por su desoladora situación. Cuando Asmita estuvo lo suficientemente apartado, Shaka gruñó audiblemente, cruzándose de brazos.

—No me gusta para nada que ese caballero se le acerque… No confío en él —dijo con desprecio.

—Ni en él ni en la mitad del Santuario —le bromeó el muviano—. Pero debes comprenderlo, Shaka. Lo que mueve ahora Asmita es el dolor que siente en su corazón, no su razonamiento —dijo Mu, afligido.

—¿Lo está justificando, mi señor? —preguntó, receloso.

—Para nada, amor mío. Pero tú sabes perfectamente que la compasión es un valor que atesoro de forma irremediable. —Diciendo esto, abrazó a Shaka por la cintura, quien aún se encontraba de pie. Movió un poco la túnica que cubría al rubio, depositando un beso en su ombligo y logrando sacarle una sonrisa al ojiazul—. Además, tú sabes que ni siquiera la muerte ha sido capaz de turbar en lo más mínimo mis sentimientos por ti. Te adoro más que a cualquier otra cosa en el cosmos, nunca lo dudes —declaró Mu con seguridad.

—¡Lo sé, ángel mío! Ah, mi amado señor, por favor, le suplico que me perdone. Soy tan torpe… Su nobleza es una cualidad que he osado confundir con interés —se disculpó Shaka.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, ya sé lo celoso que eres —le dijo, sonriendo, al tiempo que se levantaba para dar unas palmaditas en la rubia cabeza—. Pero no voy a negar que me encanta la forma en la que me sobreproteges.

Mu se abrazó a su cuello, mientras el rubio colocaba sus manos en la estrecha cintura. Sin titubear, ambos se besaron, repartiendo de vez en cuando besos más pequeños en las mejillas y comisuras del otro. Después de unos momentos de explorar sus labios, finalmente se separaron.

—Ahora, si pudieses acompañarme al coliseo para empezar mis actividades, estaría más que agradecido —le pidió el ojiverde, a lo que Shaka le sonrió nuevamente, acariciando su mejilla.

—Por supuesto, amor mío —dijo, encantado.

El rubio tomó al pelilavanda de la mano, depositando un suave beso en la blanca piel. Con esto, ambos se dirigieron cuesta abajo.

**. - . - .**

Ikki se encontraba en medio del coliseo, mientras desataba su furia reprimida con algunos aprendices de caballero, haciendo arder su armadura de Fénix. Su adrenalina estaba al máximo, derribando a sus rivales sin dificultad alguna.

—¡¿Y así se hacen llamar caballeros?! ¡Esto es una burla! —gritó, mientras arremetía contra el último contrincante utilizando tan sólo su fuerza física.

Shun estaba a su lado, observando el despliegue de su orgulloso hermano. De pronto, el peliverde percibió dos poderosos cosmos entrar en la arena, sobresaltándose al percatarse de quiénes eran. Sin dudarlo, corrió hacia su hermano y lo tomó del brazo. Ikki miró las dos figuras, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Son los santos de Aries y Virgo! —exclamaron los aprendices, mientras ambos caballeros dorados se habrían paso entre la multitud; ambos despojados de su armadura, usando tan sólo un pantalón y blusa ligera, pero aun así desplegando una energía imponente. Los pupilos mostraban su emoción al tenerlos tan cerca.

—Buenos días —se dirigió con amabilidad el pelilavanda, saludando a los soldados y regalándoles una sonrisa.

Muchos correspondieron el gesto agitando sus manos torpemente y con las mejillas enrojecidas, mientras que Shaka se limitaba a pasarlos de largo, haciendo gala de su usual y elegante indiferencia.

—¿No creen que Lord Mu se ve espléndido esta mañana?

—¡Como siempre, de sólo verlo me siento animado!

—Qué envidia siento por el señor Shaka.

Los oídos de Ikki retumbaban a cada cumplido que decían los soldados, molesto e incómodo de sobremanera. De pronto, sintió su pecho oprimirse cuando la fría y azul mirada de Shaka se posó en la suya, ya que, sin darse cuenta, estaban a tan sólo diez metros de él.

Mu notó que el rubio estrujaba sus puños y concentraba su cosmos, por lo que optó por tomarlo del hombro y hablarle en voz baja:

—Tranquilízate, mi amor. No es buen momento para comenzar una pelea… —advirtió.

El rubio se calmó un poco, limitándose a cerrar sus ojos y darle la espalda al Fénix, tomando con fuerza la mano de Mu y alejándolo de las cercanías del peliazul.

Ikki no quitaba su mirada del ojiverde, observándolo como si pudiese arrancarle la vida en ese instante. En verdad detestaba la forma en la que sonreía, la forma en la que se expresaba, la forma tan inmensa en la que era admirado… Su cerebro empezó a ver la manera de poner en marcha su plan, pues no por nada era muy astuto. Sonriendo, alzó la voz dirigiéndose a ellos:

—Querido Shaka, ¿qué te parece si combatimos en un pequeño enfrentamiento amistoso? —propuso Ikki maliciosamente.

El rubio se detuvo en seco y lentamente se giró hacia el peliazul. Mu estaba sorprendido por tan repentina petición.

—¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias de tu reto, Fénix? —preguntó el semidiós.

—Por supuesto. Trataré de ser amable, dado a que no tienes puesta tu armadura —le respondió con una media sonrisa, mientras que una completa se asomó en los labios del ojiazul.

Era la perfecta oportunidad para romperle la cara al desgraciado, dado a que el mismísimo Ikki se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata para que trapeara el suelo con él. Tanto Shun como Mu se miraron, incapaces de descifrar las intenciones del ave. Todos los soldados y aprendices se reunieron en las gradas para presenciar el duelo.

—Shaka… —susurró Mu, preocupado, a lo que el rubio se limitó tomar su mano y jalarlo hacía sí para depositar un beso en sus labios ante la encendida mirada de un indignado Fénix.

Ambos caballeros en duelo se acercaron cautelosamente, mientras desplegaban sus poderosos cosmos. El peliazul le habló al rubio casi en susurros, utilizando un incitante tono de voz:

—Te demostraré que soy el único que puede estar a tu altura, amor mío —dijo provocativamente.

A Shaka se le revolvió el estómago, en tanto que Mu no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

—¡Hm! ¡Ni lo sueñes, Ikki de Fénix! Ni mil años te alcanzarían para ponerte siquiera a los pies de mi señor Mu. Y si vuelves a llamarme así, me ocuparé de que no puedas volver a pronunciar ni una palabra más en lo que te resta de vida —advirtió el rubio, furioso.

El ave sólo masculló una risa, irritando aún más al Caballero de Virgo. En ese momento, Shion y Dhoko entraron también en el coliseo con la intención de supervisar los entrenamientos, sobresaltándose al ver la escena frente a ellos. Un cabreado Shaka encendía su poder frente a un Ikki que irradiaba un aura oscura.

El peliazul empezó el ataque usando la energía de su cosmos contra el rubio, lanzándole algunas de sus filosas plumas, mientras que Virgo sólo se limitaba a esquivarlas o detenerlas con su cosmos. Ikki siguió utilizando esa maniobra, en tanto que su contrincante continuaba acercándose a él sin que se diera cuenta. El Fénix empezó a ponerse nervioso al ver la frialdad en los ojos de su amado Shaka, quien no titubeaba en uno solo de sus movimientos.

Una vez más lo atacó con su energía concentrada en fuego, a lo que Shaka rápidamente se agachó para evadirla, estando a tan sólo un par de metros del Caballero de Fénix.

—¡Deja de esquivar solamente! ¡Atácame, mi ángel! —Le gritó Ikki, un tanto frustrado; parecía que el rubio sólo jugaba con él.

—¡Hermano, cuidado! —Le advirtió Shun, pero ya era tarde.

Shaka se levantó rápidamente y, con el puño cerrado, estampó un tremendo golpe en la quijada del Fénix, rompiendo inclusive su labio de una forma espantosamente dolorosa. Ikki cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, sucumbiendo ante el fuerte impacto mientras tosía sangre. Shun se cubrió la boca, horrorizado al ver el líquido carmesí que brotaba abundante del labio de su hermano.

Todos en el coliseo quedaron impactados. Muy raras veces el Caballero de Virgo utilizaba su fuerza física para atacar, pero esta vez parecía que había concentrado todo su poder en ese movimiento.

—¡Shion!, ¿pero qué le ocurre a Shaka? ¡El no suele ser así! —exclamó un consternado Dhoko, tomando del brazo al peliverde mientras éste permanecía estoico.

—No tiene nada de extraño que un ser humano se descontrole cuando lo que más ama está siendo amenazado —expresó Shion con calma.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el Caballero de Libra, desconcertado.

—Hace unos días, no pude evitar notar que los sentimientos sinceros que Ikki tenía por Shaka al principio han cambiado radicalmente, convirtiéndolo en un demente; y además, al parecer, el Caballero de Fénix intentó lastimar a mi pupilo —explicó el Patriarca.

—Dioses, Mu… —susurró Dhoko, preocupado.

El librano miró nuevamente la pelea, en tanto que Ikki permanecía en el suelo escupiendo sangre. Sorprendentemente, una sonrisa altanera se asomó en sus labios, haciendo que Shaka frunciera el ceño, desconcertado.

—¿Te causa tanta gracia el que me muera de ganas de molerte a golpes? Definitivamente, estás mal de la cabeza —dijo Shaka con repulsión.

—Parece que he logrado hacer que tu pacífica forma de ser sea opacada por el ardiente guerrero que llevas dentro —señaló Ikki, arrogante.

—Deja de alardear… —advirtió el rubio.

En ese momento, Ikki se percató de la llegada de una persona más al coliseo, a lo que sonrió con malicia, con un extraño brillo chispeando en sus ojos.

—No estoy alardeando, mi amado Shaka. Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a todo… ¡a todo por tenerte! —exclamó con furia.

El rubio se puso en guardia de nuevo al ver cómo Ikki se levantaba y acumulaba su cosmos al máximo, concentrándose en su técnica predilecta.

—_¡Ave Fénix!_ —gritó, desplegando al pájaro de fuego de su cuerpo, el cual se dirigió con fuerza hacia Shaka.

El rubio se preparó para recibir el, a su ver, inútil ataque. Pero antes de que lo tocara siquiera, el ave de energía cambió de dirección rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia un desprevenido Mu.

—¡Mu! ¡Cuidado! —gritó Shaka, en tanto veía que el ataque llegaba con extrema rapidez hacia el pelilavanda, quien no tuvo tiempo de desplegar su barrera debido a la impresión.

La técnica causó una explosión al instante, haciendo brotar una nube de fuego y polvo. Ikki reía como desquiciado.

—¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! ¡Ya has visto, mi amado Shaka, lo fácil que es herir a tu querido Mu! —exclamó, totalmente dominado por el odio y la locura.

Todos estaban conmocionados, en tanto que Shaka corrió desesperado hacia el ojiverde. Estando a centímetros, el humo se disipó rápidamente, impulsado por un cosmos dorado. Mu estaba intacto y de rodillas en el suelo, mientras un brazo lo rodeaba con fuerza. Asmita se había interpuesto entre el ataque del Fénix y el ariano, recibiendo la explosión directamente en su otro brazo desnudo.

—¡Asmita! —exclamó Mu, consternado al igual que Shaka.

Asmita soltó al muviano para sujetar su herida. En cambio, Shaka corrió al lado de su ojiverde, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—¡Por todos los dioses! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Mu asintió, aferrándose a su rubio—. ¡Bastardo, tú…! —Pero al girarse, Ikki había desaparecido aprovechando la conmoción. Shaka no pudo evitar sentir que la impotencia lo carcomía, aunque en el fondo se encontraba profundamente agradecido de que Mu estuviera ileso.

—¡Asmita! ¿Por qué…? —preguntó el ojiverde, aturdido.

—Haría lo que fuera por ti —le dijo sin rodeos, descolocando tanto a Shaka como a Mu.

El tibetano suspiró.

—Dame tu brazo… —se limitó a decirle, a lo que Asmita obedeció mansamente, girándose hacia ellos y acercándose mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a la altura del pelilavanda.

Mu, quien seguía en brazos de un perturbado Shaka, sujetó la herida de Asmita y comenzó a rodearla con su cosmos. Los presentes miraban la escena atónitos, ya que era realmente bizarro, y en cierta forma sensual, el ver a prácticamente dos rubios gemelos teniendo en medio al ángel de cabellos lilas. Ahora Shion estaba notablemente preocupado.

La cálida aura comenzaba a curar el brazo herido, haciendo que Asmita rememorara con dolor las veces en las que su amadísimo Atla le había aliviado con dedicación los estragos en su cuerpo después de los entrenamientos y las batallas.

—Gracias —dijo Asmita suavemente cuando Mu terminó, sonriéndole al tiempo que se levantaba, ahora ileso, retirándose del lugar, pero no sin antes dirigirle una dulce mirada al pelilavanda.

Mu sintió una profunda tristeza embargarlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Shaka, quien lo apretó con más fuerza. El ojiverde se limitó a mirar cómo el santo resucitado se marchaba del coliseo.

—Esto se está poniendo demasiado peligroso… —murmuró Dhoko, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de Shion—. ¿Crees que debemos intervenir? —preguntó.

—Aún no —le dijo con firmeza, mientras que en su cabeza trataba de descifrar cómo es que las cosas estaban saliéndose de control… Igual que hace más de doscientos años.

**. - . - .**

Un puño cargado de fuerza se estrelló contra el rostro de Ikki, desencajándolo y abriendo nuevamente la herida que Shaka le había provocado momentos antes. El Fénix cayó al suelo, sujetándose la cara y con la rabia reflejada en su rostro.

—¡¿Pero qué diablos te sucede?! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! —preguntó, molesto.

—¡Tú eres el que está desquiciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste siquiera a atacar a Mu?! —Le gritó un encolerizado Asmita, habiendo alcanzado al Fénix en un lugar muy adentrado en el bosque del Santuario, cerca de un abundante río.

—¡No seas ingenuo, Asmita! ¡¿Qué no ves que acabo de hacerte un favor?! —alegó Ikki.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¡Cuando me citaste en el coliseo no me imaginé ni remotamente que sólo lo hacías para que viera cómo intentabas lastimarlo! —gritó, enfadado.

—¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! ¿Qué no te diste cuenta, querido? —El rubio lo miró, confundido—. ¿Acaso no pudiste notar los ojos de adoración que tenía el hermoso Mu cuando curaba tu brazo? —preguntó, insinuante.

El Caballero de Virgo se quedó callado, sorprendido por las palabras del Fénix. Estaba casi seguro de que Ikki le estaba mintiendo, pero… pero algo en su dolido corazón le hacía desear creerle, aun cuando su razón le gritaba lo contrario.

—Si lo ataqué, es porque sabía que correrías a defenderlo, adelantándote y siendo tú quien cubriera al Santo de Aries. ¿No crees que fue perfecto? ¡Debiste ver la cara de impotencia que tenía Shaka al ver que no pudo hacer nada para proteger a su amado Mu! —dijo con perversidad.

—¡Estás completamente loco! ¡No tienes corazón! —Asmita apretó sus dientes al conocer el sucio plan que Ikki había maquinado, haciéndolo partícipe de tan ruines motivos—. De verdad quiero tenerlo a mi lado… lo deseo con toda mi alma… ¡Pero esa no es la manera de ganarme el amor de Mu! —Diciéndole esto, se dio media vuelta para alejarse lo más rápido posible, mientras que el Fénix se retorcía de coraje ante la declaración del rubio.

¿De verdad valía tanto la pena tener en brazos a ese odioso ojiverde? Por un momento, Ikki pensó bastante en esta situación, pero al poco tiempo se limitó a sonreír. Si bien Asmita no había reaccionado tal y como él lo esperaba, al menos de algo estaba seguro: El antiguo Caballero de Virgo se había enamorado irremediablemente de Mu y, definitivamente, estaba decidido a conquistar el corazón del guardián de Aries.

**. - . - .**

Shaka y Mu caminaban juntos, acompañados de un pesado silencio mientras se dirigían hacia las casas zodiacales. El ojiverde no podía pasar por alto el hecho de que el rubio estaba sumamente callado… Por sí mismo era bastante serio, pero el hecho de que ni siquiera le hubiese dirigido la palabra desde lo ocurrido en el coliseo le preocupaba… ¿Acaso estaría enojado?

Mu se detuvo, girando hacia su compañero al tiempo que le tomaba la mano.

—Shaka, ¿estás bien? —preguntó, afligido.

—Perdóneme… —susurró el rubio, descolocando al ojiverde.

—¿Por qué…?

—Juré que lo protegería ante todo… pero hoy no pude hacer nada, e inclusive ese cabrón tomó mi lugar sin que yo pudiese hacer algo al respecto —dijo con frustración.

—Mi amado Shaka —le dijo el pelilavanda, sonriendo al tiempo que lo abrazaba—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas la promesa que te hice cuando al fin decidiste abrirme tu corazón? Nadie podrá jamás tomar tu lugar, ni aunque dedicase mil años para conseguirlo. El hecho de que Asmita me haya salvado el día de hoy no compensará en lo más mínimo todo lo que tú has hecho por mí. Por favor, ten fe en ti mismo y en el amor que hemos hecho crecer juntos.

—Pero… —quiso replicar.

—Debo serte sincero… Ya estoy agradecido con él, no puedo negarlo. Así como tampoco puedo negar que una parte de mi alma, desconocida incluso para mí mismo, se sobresalta con su sola presencia… —expresó el ariano, con franqueza.

Shaka abrió los ojos, sobresaltado, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho. ¿Acaso su amado de verdad podía ser la reencarnación de Atla? Sin que el rubio pudiera prevenirlo, Mu tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó en los labios apasionadamente, a lo que el ojiazul no pudo hacer otra cosa que estrecharlo con inmensa fuerza, temblando ante la posibilidad de que el alma de su ángel de verdad estuviese conectada con Asmita desde tiempos ancestrales.

¿Cabía la posibilidad de que su antecesor se ganara el corazón de la persona que amaba?... ¿De aquel por el que daría su vida y su honor sin dudarlo? No podía siquiera imaginarlo, era demasiado doloroso el sólo pensarlo.

Mu se separó un poco para mirarlo, pero aún con sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio. Al hacerlo, abrió sus ojos de par en par al ver que los hermosos iris azules de Shaka estaban cristalizados; el muviano sintió que se ahogaría en esos mares que mostraban un dolor punzante. El ojiverde limpió con su pulgar el tenue legado de una solitaria lágrima, la cual amenazaba con brotar de aquellos zafiros. Estaba enternecido, pues no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que Shaka había llorado; es más, no sabía si alguna vez el rubio había derramado lágrimas en el tiempo que llevaba con vida.

—… Es egoísta el decirlo, pero te aseguro que aunque él diese su vida, yo sólo tendría corazón para amarte a ti, mi eterno anhelo. Nada de lo que haya sucedido en esta vida, o en la pasada, cambiará el inmenso amor que siento ahora, aquel que está fundido en adoración por ti. Pídeme lo que quieras, amor mío; pídeme mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi vida… Pero, por favor, no dudes que el verte sufrir me ha dolido más que mi propia muerte —le dijo, con los ojos brillando, ya que él, a diferencia del rubio, no había podido contener las lágrimas.

Shaka sonrió, totalmente enternecido y abrazando a su amado con fuerza, ya que éste, una vez más, le había brindado la confianza que necesitaba para reponerse. Ambos se sumergieron en lo más hondo de sus sentimientos.

—Eres tan tonto al creer cosas imposibles, como que mi corazón pudiese dejar de latir sólo por ti… Jamás olvidaré lo que hiciste y todas las cosas que me has hecho sentir desde el momento en que decidiste caminar a mi lado… —dijo el ojiverde, besando su mejilla, sometiendo a su amado Shaka a un viaje por sus recuerdos, rememorando el día en que finalmente había decido darle las riendas de su vida al hermoso tibetano…

.

**"**—_¿Cuál es el objeto de tu búsqueda, Shaka?_

—_La Luz._

—_¿Y qué puede entorpecer tu camino hacia ella?_

—_Todo aquello que tenga la capacidad de cubrirla._

—_Recuerda… que lo único que puede obstruir tu camino, es aquello con lo que tu propio corazón se tropieza. No permitas cegarte antes de encontrar la luz._

Esa plática con su maestro lo dejó totalmente confundido, sintiendo una punzaba constante en su pecho. ¿Acaso _él_ le entorpecía su camino hacia la luz? Debía serlo, porque de otro modo sus meditaciones concurrirían con total tranquilidad. Pero hacía un mes que no era capaz de encontrar la paz, ni siquiera en la intimidad de su alma, ya que desde que se habían reunido en la casa de Aries para convivir, sus meditaciones eran imposibles.

Un mes completo que no podía despegar los ojos de _él_. Era incapaz de desviar su mirada cada vez que lo veía salir de su templo, cuando entrenaba arduamente con su discípulo, o simplemente contemplarlo mientras leía un grueso libro bajo la sombra de algún árbol. Estaba irremediablemente prendando de esa persona y no tenía ninguna claridad del porqué.

Se había dado la oportunidad de conocer un poco más al ojiverde por unos días, y sin duda todo lo que descubrió de él le fascinó de una manera aterradora. No sólo era una persona dedicada a su posición como Caballero de Athena, sino que también se esmeraba por trabajar en su intelecto, acompañado siempre de una irracional bondad y pureza de espíritu. Y no hubo tema de conversación que entablara con él sin que lo sorprendiera con su ágil mente.

Eso le extrañaba, ya que Mu no era la única persona inteligente del Santuario; por ejemplo, Camus de Acuario también había sido muy dedicado en el aspecto cultural, pero Shaka nunca sintió nada al estar cerca de él. En cambio, cuando estaba con el muviano… parecía ser que en cualquier momento el tibio cosmos de Mu le derretiría el alma con su calidez. No podía evitar percibir un intenso olor a lavanda que lo embriagaba, y el continuo movimiento de sus ligeras hebras de cabello siendo mecidas por el viento era sencillamente embelesador.

Si se ponía a pensarlo, Shaka jamás había percibido tales cosas como la belleza humana, ya que a su ver todas las personas eran exactamente iguales… en cierto sentido, claro. Pero Mu… él tenía unos ojos hermosos, y Shaka sentía una abrumadora sensación, muy similar al miedo, cuando los miraba. Creía que en cualquier momento podría quedarse prendado de ellos y no volver jamás a la realidad. Definitivamente, era peligroso tener esas sensaciones tan impropias para un heredero de Siddhartha. Y desde el día anterior, había esclarecido esos extraños pensamientos.

Mu sólo representaba una amenaza para su integridad como caballero y, aún más importante, ponía en peligro su misión como Santo de Virgo. Debía alejarse lo más posible de él, por más difícil que le resultara…

Estos pensamientos eran objeto de la mente de Shaka, al tiempo que veía delante de sí una larga melena columpiarse con el andar de su dueño mientras éste conversaba animadamente con Milo de Escorpio.

Shaka fue apartado bruscamente de su mundo de reflexiones al sentir que una enorme mano le tocaba el hombro.

—Será mejor que dejes de babear, amigo. Ya parece que estuvieras a punto de comértelo… y, sinceramente, creo que Mu te va a saber a todo menos a un buen bistec —le dijo con una risilla el enorme Tauro, mientras se alejaba de Shaka cargando una bolsa para viaje.

El rubio dio un respingo, molesto, y no pudo evitar endurecer su mirada al ver de nuevo al dueño de la larga cabellera lila, inconforme al tener que ser parte de la travesía a la que había sido arrastrado involuntariamente, justo cuando sabía que debía estar lo más lejos posible de él.

Esa mañana, los dorados habían partido hacia las montañas aprovechando que Saori se encontraba en Japón; iban con la intención de intensificar el uso de su cosmos en un supuesto sitio sagrado creado por una antigua Athena. Realmente no les gustaba la idea de amontonarse unos contra otros en quién sabe dónde para pasar hambre y frío. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, nunca podían objetar a ninguna de las disparatadas ideas de cierto pelilavanda. Inexplicablemente, iban todos, incluyendo al retraído de Shaka, quien no dejaba de golpearse mentalmente.

Después de una larga caminata que culminó hasta el atardecer, llegaron a un enorme claro en medio del inmenso bosque. El sitio era hermoso y sin duda interesante; antiguas ruinas despedazadas estaban por doquier, mientras gigantescas y pesadas columnas se dispersaban por el terreno. La hierba había crecido tanto que podía cubrir las rodillas de los santos, e inclusive más allá si uno se adentraba entre la maleza. Parecía el escenario de una batalla épica, ya que diversas lanzas de hierro aún se encontraban clavadas en el suelo.

El lugar era bastante amplio, pues no se podía distinguir hasta dónde terminaba, pero era notable ver cómo los árboles le flanqueaban los lados. Al poner un pie allí, los caballeros pudieron sentir cómo su cosmos se dormía con rapidez.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —El León se tensó de inmediato.

—Tranquilo, Aioria. —Mu le sonrió—. Este lugar es muy especial, del cual mi maestro me habló cuando estaba en vida. En cuanto entras, tu cosmos se duerme inmediatamente, haciendo imposible que puedas usarlo a libertad. Sólo habría que despertarlo nuevamente para poder utilizarlo aquí; pero como sabes, es algo un tanto complicado de realizar —explicó el ariano con tranquilidad.

—¡Pero, Mu, esto es peligroso! —exclamó el León, alarmado.

—No te preocupes, sólo tienes que salir del claro para recuperar tu fuerza. Pero a decir verdad, me parece que volver a despertar nuestro cosmos es una forma muy práctica de aumentar su poder. ¿No creen? —señaló, sonriendo levemente.

Aioria lo miró con los ojos como platos, pero sólo atinó a asentir levemente, convencido. Todos, a excepción de Shaka, empezaron a ver que tal vez no era tan mala idea, ya que les sería muy útil ese tipo de entrenamiento. Pero aun así, el pelilavanda pudo haberlo dicho desde un principio…

—¡Ah, Mu! —se le acercó Milo, mientras ponía su índice en la fina nariz del ojiverde, presionándola—. ¿Quién diría que debajo de esta preciosa carita de que no rompes ni un plato, se esconde una pequeña sabandija traicionera? ¡Mira que meternos en este lugar sin darnos una explicación previa fue demasiado osado!

—¿Sabandija? —murmuró el ariano, con una gota resbalando por su frente, aunque seguía sonriendo inocentemente.

Olvidando el detalle, los caballeros se adentraron más y más entre las ruinas, hasta llegar a un sitio relativamente despejado. Ya no podían distinguir el inicio del claro.

—¡Bueno, mejor nos ponemos a trabajar en acomodarnos antes de que oscurezca y no podamos ver nada! —animó el jovial Caballero de Tauro.

Aldebarán parecía ser el único dispuesto a cooperar con tan disparatada idea. Pero viendo que no quedaba más remedio, todos empezaron a trabajar en el lugar que ocuparían para pasar la noche a la intemperie, colocando unos cuantos cobertores en el sitio que creían más cómodo para dormir.

Columnas destruidas, pequeñas piedras por todos lados, trozos de pasto, hojas y ramas, pilas de lodo… sí, en definitiva, el sitio era acogedor.

**. - . - .**

El frío empezaba a calar en la piel de los caballeros ya después de haber estado un buen rato armando su estancia. Sólo hasta entonces, Mu se dio cuenta de que el único que no parecía interesado en dormir era Shaka, quien había desaparecido repentinamente y dejado sus cosas tiradas de forma descuidada, algo sin duda poco común en él. Con sus compañeros entretenidos en revolcarse entre el suelo y los cobertores, el ojiverde decidió ir en busca del Caballero de Virgo, introduciéndose entre las altas hierbas.

—¡Con un demonio! Sería más sencillo hacer un agujero y enterrarme —susurró un molesto Milo, quien no podía descansar su espalda debido a las diminutas piedras que se le enterraban a cada movimiento.

Finalmente, sin prestar demasiada atención a las incomodidades, Leo y Escorpio cayeron en un sueño casi inmediato, mientras que su respiración se volvía pesada. Aldebarán no estaba, y a medida que el ariano se alejaba del resto, una notable energía negativa empezó a escabullirse por entre las mantas. Incapaces de usar su cosmos, los dos camaradas no pudieron percatarse de ello.

A varios metros de allí, un hermoso semidiós se encontraba caminando entre la maleza, notablemente frustrado. Ahora que su capacidad de usar sus energías estaba dormida, le era imposible comunicarse con su maestro, y realmente necesitaba de él. La confusión estaba plantada en su corazón, envenenándolo de forma dolorosa, y el único que podía ayudarlo era Buda, dado a que el ojiazul nunca encontró veracidad en las palabras de los hombres. Así era él: orgulloso y confiando de sí mismo, pero jamás de sus compañeros.

Mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos, Mu pudo escuchar los pasos de Shaka, quien caminaba sin rumbo aparente y ya bastante alejado del improvisado campamento. El ojiverde tuvo que acercarse más y tocarle el hombro, pues aunque el rubio se había percatado también de su presencia, no se detuvo ni un instante y mucho menos aminoró la rapidez de sus pasos.

—Shaka… —Mu le habló.

Al escuchar la suave voz, el rubio se limitó a detenerse y girar su cabeza, mostrando sus párpados herméticamente cerrados. La frialdad en su expresión era evidente, aunque ésta no opacaba en absoluto su hermoso rostro.

Mu se sonrojó un poco al ver lo guapo que se veía el Caballero de Virgo con la luz de la Luna traspasándole la silueta. Por unos segundos, se quedó embelesado, preso de aquel elegante porte que siempre acompañaba a Shaka. Sin duda, entendía el por qué más de uno de sus compañeros se sentía atraído hacia él, ya que la belleza del ojiazul era ciertamente propia de los dioses. Saliendo de su ensoñación, le habló nuevamente.

—Sólo quería saber si estabas bien, con eso de que te fuiste sin decir nada…

Shaka mantuvo su posición estoica, y hablando con la mayor frialdad posible se dirigió al muviano:

—No entiendo el motivo de tu preocupación, Santo de Aries. No creo que deba recordarte que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme por mí mismo —dijo, áspero.

Mu sintió una ligera opresión debido al seco tono de voz con el que se le había dirigido el ojiazul, siendo el mismo que usaba antes de que se reunieran aquella tarde en la primera casa. Shaka abrió los ojos, notablemente irritado. El ojiverde se le acercó un poco más, haciendo que algo latiera con un poco más de fuerza dentro del rubio.

—No estás convencido de haber venido. ¿Verdad? —Lo miró, un poco preocupado. Shaka carraspeó.

—Me parece insensato de tu parte haberlo notado apenas, caballero. Y a decir verdad, es realmente estúpido tener que hacer esto, siendo que no necesito otra cosa más que la meditación para poder aumentar la fuerza mi cosmos.

Los hermosos ojos de Shaka se posaron sobre el tibetano, mirándolo con seriedad. Realmente estaba empezando a desesperarle esa sensación inquietante que le producía estar cerca de él. Pero no era el único incómodo, ya que a pesar de que el semidiós irradiara una irresistible belleza, Mu comenzó a sentirse un tanto herido por sus palabras.

—Shaka, realmente creo que esto podría sernos útil. Por favor, te pido que intentes poner un poco de tu parte…

—¡Ya basta, Mu! —exigió el rubio—. No necesito rebajarme a niveles a los que ya no pertenezco. Si esta farsa te parece útil tanto a ti como al resto, ¡bien, es su problema! Pero es la última vez que dejo que me arrastres a algo tan deficiente como esto —expresó, desdeñoso.

Las palabras empezaban a doler, y mucho. En ese momento, Shaka no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de él se retorcía al ver la mirada lastimada del ojiverde. Pero su semblante continuó igual de imperturbable, dado a que esa sensación desapareció en el mismo instante en que recordó su papel como caballero y su destino final en la Guerra Santa.

Mu estrujó su bufanda entre sus manos.

—Pensé que…

—Pues pensaste mal, caballero. —Lo interrumpió con brusquedad—. Si me alejo con evidente prisa, es porque carezco del interés por permanecer al lado de cualquiera de ustedes.

—Shaka, por favor, no desistas ahora que… —Mu le rozó el antebrazo, a lo que el rubio se apartó con rudeza, como si el mismo fuego lo hubiera acariciado.

La fría mirada azul se posó sobre el pelilavanda, ahora notablemente irritada.

—Te pediré de la forma más atenta que me dejes tranquilo, así como tampoco quiero que vuelvas a tocarme —dijo, cortante.

Mu fue incapaz de articular palabra mientras abría los ojos de par en par, sintiendo una dura punzada en su pecho. La herida creció al ver que Shaka lo ignoraba olímpicamente, dándole la espalda y alejándose con firmeza. El ojiverde dirigió su mirada al piso, sintiendo cómo la tristeza lo embargaba.

A unos pasos de ellos, Aldebarán lo miraba preocupado. En cuanto vio que el rubio desaparecía de su vista, se acercó para colocar su mano en el hombro de Mu, consolándolo.

—¿Cómo puedes amarlo? —preguntó con suavidad.

La verde mirada seguía contemplando el suelo. El pelilavanda no tenía la respuesta, por lo que sólo sostuvo entre sus párpados la ansiedad de dejar salir las lágrimas mientras esclarecía una vez más sus sentimientos. Estaba enamorado, eso era seguro, pero aun así… no podía llorar.

El enorme Tauro sentía impotencia al ver a su amigo sufrir de esa manera. ¿Quién diría que el noble corazón de Mu sería arrancado de tajo por un semidiós?… Entendía la atracción que sentía el ariano por Shaka, dado a que la belleza del rubio competía sólo con la de las mismas deidades, y su sabiduría rebasaba los estándares humanos. Sin duda, era un hombre elegante, poderoso, firme, atractivo… Pero si un ángel como Mu no podía acercársele, entonces nadie lo haría.

—Vamos, es mejor que duermas un poco —le dijo su amigo brasileño, al tiempo que el ojiverde asentía; ambos retirándose hacia el campamento.

Definitivamente, Shaka era inalcanzable.

O al menos, eso creía el enorme guardián de Tauro, ya que bastante alejado de ellos un puño se estrelló con fuerza contra una columna, provocando que la piel se rompiera al contacto con los fragmentos de roca. La sangre comenzó a brotar con lentitud mientras el hermoso semidiós ocultaba su rostro entre sus cabellos.

—Con que esto es… el remordimiento… —susurró, incapaz de quitarse de la cabeza aquellas hermosas esmeraldas, las cuales lo habían contemplado con un dolor que le había calado hasta el alma; a él, al heredero de Buda. Definitivamente, esa debilidad era algo que Shaka no podía permitirse.

**. - . - .**

La mañana los alcanzó, brindando sus primeros rayos solares. Sin saber por qué, tanto Milo como Aioria despertaron con un punzante dolor de cabeza que aumentaba a cada instante. Frente a ellos se encontraban unas pequeñas tazas que contenían algo que parecía ser té, preparado por un madrugador Mu que les daba la espalda contemplando el amanecer.

—Buenos días… —se giró el ojiverde, saludando a sus camaradas. No pudo evitar que la tristeza quedara levemente reflejada en sus ojos, pero, debido a la distancia, los otros no pudieron notarlo.

Sus compañeros se percataron de que Shaka no se encontraba con ellos y, al ver sólo cuatro bultos de mantas, también se dieron por enterados de que no había estado en toda la noche.

—¿Y el desabrido? —preguntó Milo, con una cara de no haber dormido en diez años.

—Dirás antisocial, porque de desabrido no tiene nada… —No pudo evitar contestar Aioria, sujetándose la cabeza y sonrojándose al notar lo que había dicho—. ¡Auch! —se quejó.

El León recibió una pedrada por parte de Milo, quien se giró para mirar a Mu. El ojiverde parecía indiferente ante el comentario.

—Vamos, empecemos a entrenar de una vez —sugirió Aldebarán al ver la notable tensión en el ambiente.

Así, los cuatro caballeros comenzaron a buscar la forma de despertar su cosmos a su propia manera.

**. - . - .**

Mu estaba sentado en posición de loto, tan sólo mirando el cielo. Mientras, el resto de sus compañeros luchaban entre sí, concentrándose en recordar su misión como caballeros, su destino en la Guerra Santa y demás pensamientos que hacían enardecer su espíritu. Así estuvieron por un buen rato, hasta que un terrible dolor les taladró la cabeza, haciendo que los tres se doblaran…

Mientras tanto, en la mente del pelilavanda muchas cosas transitaban. No podía quitarse de la cabeza a cierto semidiós que desde hacía un tiempo lo tenía cautivado. En algún momento, tal vez después de reunirse aquella tarde, quedó prendado de Shaka. El rubio, sin duda, tenía algo que no podía describirse con palabras, ya fuera su impresionante belleza o su interesante personalidad. Y el estar recordando estos atributos sólo hacía que el dolor en el pecho del carnero aumentara hasta oprimirle el corazón.

—Sabía que las cosas no cambiarían. No entiendo en qué momento la llama de la esperanza se encendió en mí… He sido tan ciego —susurró, con una notable pesadez, realmente preocupado por su propia situación.

De pronto, Mu se percató de que Milo, Aioria y Aldebarán habían cesado de pelear. Volteó hacia ellos, notando que los tres estaban estáticos, tan sólo sujetando su cabeza con fuerza.

—¿Se encuentran bien? —pregunto con preocupación.

Mu se levantó y se acercó a ellos, pero sus compañeros no respondieron. Sorpresivamente, se alejaron de él, metiéndose entre la maleza del claro. Inmediatamente, el ojiverde supo que algo no andaba bien; y para pesar de él, pensó en Shaka. Decidió ir tras sus colegas, por lo que también se internó entre la hierba. Avanzando un poco más, pudo ver que unos cuantos mechones azules se perdían entre un mar de hierba dorada.

—¡Milo, espera! —gritó.

Pero antes de que pudiera darle alcance, un poderoso puño proveniente de Aioria le rozó la mandíbula. De no ser porque el ariano tenía excelentes reflejos, sin duda su atacante le habría destrozado el rostro con ese golpe. El castaño había brotado de entre las hierbas, aprovechando la distracción del muviano.

—¡Aioria!, ¿qué dem-? —Pero antes de poder decir algo más, el León se abalanzó hacia él nuevamente.

Ninguno podía usar su cosmos, pero la fuerza física del moreno era, sin duda, formidable. Aun así, el pelilavanda le hacía frente con tenacidad, a pesar de estar notablemente confundido.

—¡¿Qué diablos está…?! —Sintió que otra amenaza se le avecinaba por la espalda, a lo que se agachó rápidamente para evitar ser alcanzado por los brazos de Milo.

Ambos caballeros dorados se enfrentaban a Mu, quien a pesar de poder contenerlos, no pudo defenderse ante un tercer ataque.

Un enorme puño se incrustó en su costado izquierdo, arrojándolo contra el suelo. El ojiverde se tocó las costillas lastimadas y tosió sangre, incorporándose con dificultad.

—Aah… ¡A-Aldebarán! ¿Qué… les pasa a todos ustedes?

Pero al mirar a sus compañeros, Mu se percató de que tenían la mirada totalmente nublada, y por sus rígidas posturas parecía como si estuviesen siendo poseídos. Sin duda estaba en aprietos, pues si bien con sólo su resistencia física podía lidiar con dos caballeros dorados, tres ya no era tarea fácil, y mucho menos sin su armadura.

Sin tener más opción, el tibetano se introdujo entre las hierbas, perdiéndose de la vista de los otros, que de inmediato lo siguieron a una velocidad equiparable. El alto pasto hacía que Mu tuviese ventaja de sus perseguidores, pero ésta se terminó al ver que la carrera lo había llevado hasta una zona bastante despejada del claro, en donde solamente se alzaban unas gruesas y enormes columnas de mármol, mientras que el suelo estaba cubierto de lanzas de hierro.

—Demonios… —se giró, mientras sus tres colegas le daban alcance. Viendo que no tenía más opción, decidió hacerles frente para intentar averiguar qué es lo que los mantenía en tan violento trance.

Milo fue el primero en atacarlo, a lo que Mu se defendió solamente, tratando de descubrir qué le ocurría a su camarada. Definitivamente, algo lo estaba manipulando.

El ojiverde se encontraba firme ante el Escorpión, esquivando sus golpes y protegiéndose con sus brazos, pero el puño de Aioria se clavó con tremenda fuerza en su costando previamente lastimado, aprovechando que el muviano se defendía de una patada de Milo, arrojándolo una vez más al suelo.

Mu gritó ante el dolor, sintiendo cómo sus costillas finalmente se rompían al igual que su carne debido al impacto, haciendo brotar la sangre. No podía respirar debido al dolor, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver que Aldebarán se le acercaba con rapidez, dispuesto a atacarlo también. Antes de que lo alcanzara, logró liberarse de sus otros dos compañeros, corriendo hacia un pilar que estaba un poco inclinado, sin poder evitar que terribles punzadas le atravesaran el costado a cada paso que daba.

Corrió subiendo por el pilar y aprovechando el ligero ángulo de inclinación, pero de pronto sintió que su pie fue tomado con fuerza y jalado hacia abajo. Al momento de caer, Milo tomó el brazo derecho de Mu y lo levantó, impidiendo que siguiera bajando y sujetándolo con fuerza.

Incrédulo, el tibetano vio cómo el moreno sostenía en su mano libre una de las lanzas que estaban en el suelo. Sin darle tiempo a defenderse, el Escorpión la enterró en la mano del ojiverde, atravesándola y dejándolo clavado al pilar. Mu sintió cómo su piel se rompía y sus músculos eran desgarrados de forma violenta, pero, increíblemente, ahogó el grito de dolor en su garganta, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y limitándose a nombrar a su atacante.

—¡M-Milo! —Llamó, con notable esfuerzo y los dientes apretados debido al inmenso dolor, pero el rostro del Escorpión estaba inalterable, no mostrando emoción alguna.

La sangre brotaba con fluidez, manchando la nívea piel del pelilavanda al igual que el ropaje del peliazul. Un río rojizo comenzó a correr por el blanco mármol, en señal de la macabra situación.

—Aaah… por favor, reacciona… —le suplicó el ojiverde, pero sólo recibió una mirada indiferente y unas pupilas totalmente nubladas. Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver que el moreno levantaba su mano con firmeza, aquella que siempre cargaba con la aguja escarlata—. Milo… —Fue lo único que pudo susurrar antes de sentir cómo el Escorpión enterraba su mano en su costado, atravesando la carne.

Mu fue incapaz de contenerse por segunda vez, lanzando un profundo grito de dolor…

**. - . - .**

Los ojos de Shaka se abrieron de par en par al escuchar con claridad una voz que se desgarraba.

—¿Mu? —susurró para sí mismo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, acompañada de una terrible sensación; de por sí, algo no le cuadró cuando, al llegar al claro, encontró el campamento vacío. Sin detenerse a pensarlo ni un segundo, corrió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido aquel grito.

Abriéndose paso rápidamente entre la maleza, pudo ver delante de sí las espaldas de Aldebarán y Aioria, quienes estaban estáticos.

—¡Aldebarán, Aioria! ¡¿Qué rayos está…?! —Pero se quedó mudo ante la escena frente a sus ojos, parándose en seco delante de sus compañeros.

Un inmutable Milo giraba su cabeza para mirar a Shaka desde un enorme pilar inclinado, mientras mantenía debajo de sí a Mu, quien estaba bañado en sangre. Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver la lanza que atravesaba la palma del ojiverde, al igual que la mano de Milo incrustada en su costado.

—¡MU! —gritó a todo pulmón, a lo que el muviano levantó su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Sh-Shaka, ve-te… —le dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo, al tiempo que Milo sacaba su mano de un solo movimiento y arrancaba un pequeño grito de los labios de Mu, siendo seguido de un río de sangre.

Shaka estaba totalmente noqueado debido a la terrible escena, tanto así que no se percató de cuando el taurino se le acercó. Sus fuertes brazos lo tomaron por la espalda, levantándolo del suelo.

—¡Aldebarán! ¡Suéltame, pedazo de animal! ¡¿Por qué están…?! —En ese momento, pudo notar la mirada de Aldebarán, totalmente vacía… Estaba poseído.

Frunció el ceño y, decidido, lanzó su pierna hacia atrás, golpeando con fuerza el estómago de Tauro, liberándose al instante y haciéndolo tambalear. Al mirar al frente vio que Aioria se le abalanzaba, pero le hizo frente con una ventaja considerable, ya que Shaka era más hábil. El rubio insertó su puño en el rostro del castaño, arrojándolo al suelo.

De pronto, el ojiazul sintió cómo algo le rozaba la mejilla, haciéndole un pequeño corte. Detrás de sí, Aldebarán había arrojado otra lanza, la cual viajó directamente a la mano de Milo, quien la sujetó con fuerza. Aprovechando la distracción del rubio, Aioria incrustó un fuerte golpe en su estómago, haciendo que se doblara y tosiera sangre.

—¡Mierda, Aioria! —Miró hacia los ojos del León, percibiendo la misma sensación de vacío.

Shaka sabía que algo andaba mal desde que puso un pie en ese lugar. No sabía si fue gracias a alguno de sus desarrollados sentidos, pero pudo percibir, por escasos momentos, una ligera energía negativa… Sin mucho tiempo para poder seguir en sus cavilaciones, se levantó de un golpe, dando uno en la quijada del castaño, quien se le había acercado con rapidez y fuerza desmedida. Aprovechando, se giró hacia Mu y su mirada se llenó de pánico ante lo que veía.

—¡MU!… ¡NO! —gritó el rubio desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones, viendo cómo Milo clavaba con fuerza la lanza que acaba de recibir justo en el muslo izquierdo del pelilavanda, quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás, agonizando y apretando sus párpados al tiempo que dejaba brotar un grito de dolor.

Aprovechando el momento de distracción, tanto Aioria como Aldebarán se abalanzaron hacia el rubio; el primero, sujetándolo con fuerza del tórax y arrojándolo al suelo boca arriba; mientras, el otro golpeaba con sus enormes puños las rodillas del rubio, fracturándolas.

Shaka ahogó el grito de dolor, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el pelilavanda que yacía clavado en el pilar, el cual levantó su cabeza para verlo.

—Sh-Shaka, no… —sollozó.

A pesar del dolor en sus piernas, el rubio pudo escuchar con claridad el llamado a su nombre. Con dificultad, giró su mirada hacia el ojiverde, quien lo contemplaba con los ojos cristalizados… no por el dolor que sufría su cuerpo, sino por ver cómo lastimaban a su amado ojiazul. El muviano bajó su cabeza de nuevo, incapaz de soportar lo que veía y presionando sus párpados con fuerza, sosteniendo las lágrimas.

En ese momento, el Caballero de Virgo sintió un profundo dolor estremecer su alma. ¿Y si Mu moría allí, en ese preciso instante, sin saber todo lo que significaba para él? No podía creer que esto estuviera ocurriendo; que estuviera viéndolo agonizar a manos de sus propios camaradas… No, eso no. Todas las dudas que el día anterior lo atormentaron como demonios, desaparecieron con sólo pensar en que jamás podría volver a ver esa hermosa mirada esmeralda, que esa dulce voz desaparecería como un eco en el viento, que jamás podría estrecharlo en sus brazos y decirle con ternura que las dudas en su corazón se habían disipado, que no le importaba si con ello perdía el camino a la iluminación… que…

De pronto, vio cómo Milo bajó de un salto, acercándose a una enorme columna que estaba justo frente al pilar donde se encontraba el ariano. Aioria lo alcanzó, mientras que Aldebarán presionaba con más fuerza sobre las rodillas fracturadas, haciendo que Shaka fuese incapaz de moverse y provocándole un quejido de dolor, ya que sin su cosmos era demasiado difícil manejar su cuerpo en tan extremas condiciones.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver que Aioria y Milo golpeaban con extrema fuerza la base del grueso pilar, haciéndolo tambalear.

—¡No, maldita sea! ¡No sean imbéciles y reaccionen! —gritó con desesperación, intentando zafarse del enorme Tauro al ver que ambos caballeros lograron hacer que la columna empezara a columpiarse, inclinándose lentamente hacia el ojiverde. Si caía sobre él, sin duda Mu…

—Amor mío… —susurró el hermoso ángel, al tiempo que una gruesa sombra empezaba a cubrirlo. A pesar de ello, no dejaba de pensar un sólo instante en el ojiazul que yacía bajo su poseso compañero, contra quien luchaba con desesperación para poder liberarse. Para el pelilavanda la muerte era evidente, por lo que se limitó a resignarse ante lo inminente—. Te amé… como no tienes una idea… —susurró.

—¡MU! —gritó Shaka, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas…

… Y justamente, en tan sólo unos instantes, el rubio pudo escuchar con total claridad la voz de su maestro:

_«Ahí yace tu luz… Protégela, Shaka.»_

Un intenso resplandor brotó del cuerpo del rubio, iluminando el lugar por completo y cegando a los presentes, seguida de un golpe seco.

El tibetano cerró sus párpados con fuerza para protegerse de la luz, pero al entreabrirlos lo que vio ante sí le hizo expandirlos de par en par, incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban… Shaka estaba sobre él, con una mano a cada lado de la cabeza del pelilavanda, ambas enterradas contra la piedra, mientras la pesada columna de mármol yacía sobre su espalda.

—Sh-Shaka… —musitó, sorprendido.

El cosmos del rubio estaba encendido al máximo, pero aun así el golpe había sido tremendo para su cuerpo, totalmente desprotegido sin su armadura. Se podía escuchar su columna crujir. El resto de sus compañeros yacían noqueados gracias a la explosión de energía, mientras que unas cálidas gotas carmesí cayeron sobre la pálida mejilla del tibetano, las cuales brotaban de los finos labios del Caballero de Virgo.

Apenas pudiendo moverse, Mu colocó su mano libre sobre la mejilla del rubio, acariciándola y dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre. Sin poder evitarlo, dejó salir de sus verdes ojos unas gruesas lágrimas.

—¿Por qué…? —Le preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

—Me tienes… cautivado… —Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar el rubio, ya que, en un parpadear, la columna de piedra se hizo polvo gracias a su cosmos. Sin poder evitarlo, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo al instante, con la espalda totalmente destrozada.

—¡Shaka! —gritó el ojiverde, incapaz de poder acudir a su lado.

Sus compañeros empezaron a levantarse, sosteniéndose la cabeza, mientras que al rubio le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos debido al intenso dolor que sentía. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento con rapidez, apenas y escuchando cómo diversas voces lo llamaban. Antes de caer desfallecido, levantó su brazo como queriendo alcanzar al hermoso ángel que se encontraba clavado en el pilar.

—Mu… —Fue la última palabra del ojiazul antes de caer en una profunda oscuridad.

**. - . - .**

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, dejando entrever el azul de sus iris mientras una suave luz lo cubría. Pudo reconocer, después de parpadear unos momentos, el techo de su templo. Intentó incorporarse, pero un terrible dolor en la espalda se lo impidió.

—No deberías hacer ningún esfuerzo, Shaka, si no quieres que tu espalda quede imposibilitada de nuevo —advirtió una voz.

—¡Milo! —El ojiazul se sobresaltó al ver a su camarada, recordando de inmediato el ataque.

—Vale, ya hemos recuperado la cordura —dijo Milo para tratar de calmarlo, pero el rubio fue incapaz de hacerlo al recordar a cierto ojiverde.

—¡Dioses! ¡¿Dónde está Mu?! ¡¿Está bien?! ¡Dímelo! —exigió.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Está bien, tanto así que fue él quien te salvó la columna gracias a su poder curativo… Pero por ahora necesito que te calmes, que apenas acabas de despertar y estás desorientado; además, ya han pasado doce días desde el incidente…

Shaka lo miró como si al Escorpión le hubiesen salido dos cabezas, a lo que éste se limitó a reírse.

—Ja,ja,ja… ¡Shaka! La verdad es que fue un milagro que ambos sobrevivieran. Cuando vimos sus cuerpos agonizantes, casi nos morimos en ese mismo instante; de hecho, Aioria todavía siente remordimientos. Lo bueno es que pudimos traerlos a tiempo —dijo Milo, aliviado.

El rubio se limitó enterrar su cabeza en la almohada y mirar de nuevo el techo de la habitación, con miles de dudas en su cabeza, de las cuales la mayoría giraba en torno al pelilavanda.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —quiso saber.

—Según lo que nos pudo explicar Athena a su regreso, el sitio al que fuimos fue creado por ella hace siglos gracias a su cosmos. Pero con el paso del tiempo y las guerras, el lugar se fue inundando de toda la energía negativa que desprendían los que usaban el lugar para entrenamientos de alto nivel; y dado a que la barrera de Athena lo rodeaba, fue imposible que esa energía escapara…

—Ustedes fueron poseídos. ¿No es verdad?

—Así es… Por unos momentos, comprendí cómo se sintió Saga cuando le ocurrió lo mismo —expresó el Escorpión, apenado.

—Sí, ya lo había sospechado… —susurró el rubio, a lo que Milo se le quedó mirando por unos instantes—. ¿Por qué Mu y yo no fuimos afectados por ello? ¿Athena te dijo algo? —preguntó.

—Sí… En tu caso, debió de ser por la condición de semidiós; en cuanto a Mu… la verdad no puedo imaginarme el por qué resultó inmune, ni siquiera nuestra señora tenía una respuesta firme… ¿Sería acaso por su alma incorruptible? —El Escorpión hizo un gesto pensativo.

El rubio sonrió.

—Yo seré un semidiós, pero Mu sin duda ya es todo un ángel —dijo, convencido.

Una pequeña risa surgió de los labios de Milo al ver la cara que ponía Shaka; parecía que se hubiese perdido en alguna parte del Universo con sólo pensar en el ariano. El bicho suspiró.

—Tiene sentido. Bueno, te dejo descansar… —Pero antes de que pudiese levantarse, Shaka lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, a lo que el peliazul lo miró interrogante.

—Por favor… quiero verlo —pidió el rubio.

El Escorpión sonrió.

—También él quiere verte —le dijo. Se soltó y salió de la habitación, al tiempo que cruzaba la mirada con unas esmeraldas que aguardaban en el marco de la puerta.

El joven se acercó con timidez al lecho donde se encontraba el causante de sus desvelos.

—¿Shaka? —Le habló con suavidad.

Al escuchar esa dulce voz, el rubio se incorporó con dificultad, sentándose en la cama y mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al joven que se colocaba a su lado con delicadeza. El muviano tenía vendada tanto su mano como la pierna, y un pequeño bultito en su costado delataba más curaciones. Estaba notablemente herido, pero completo. Tomó una silla y se sentó justo al lado del ojiazul.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó, con un tono de voz que a Shaka se le antojó como un coro de mil ángeles.

—Estoy bien… aunque aún siento un poco de dolor por todas partes.

—Eso es bueno, significa que no hay ningún lugar de tu cuerpo que esté inmovilizado… —le dijo, con una ligera sonrisa, a lo que Shaka se limitó a inclinar su cabeza.

Un silencio profundo se interpuso entre ellos por unos momentos. De pronto, el rubio elevó su mano, tocando la nívea mejilla de Mu y acariciándola con sus dedos, haciendo que el tibetano se sobresaltara al toparse con esos cielos que lo observaban con un notable arrepentimiento.

—Perdóname… Fui tan necio, tan ciego… —se disculpó, dolido y apenado.

—¿Eh? Shaka, no tienes por qué…

—Por favor, Mu, sólo escúchame —le pidió.

El ojiverde calló, sonrojado ante el cálido contacto de la piel de Shaka contra su rostro. La mano del rubio cambió de posición, tomando la suya y entrelazando sus finos dedos, para sorpresa del ángel.

—Cuando te vi allá arriba, en ese pilar, sentí un terror que jamás había experimentado antes. Fue como si todo lo que creía que era importante en mi vida, el honor, la justicia, la sabiduría, el valor… fuese sólo polvo comparado con la sensación de poder mirarte a los ojos.

Mu estaba sorprendido e incrédulo al escuchar tales romances de la boca del orgulloso Caballero de Virgo.

—Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, de verte morir… tanto, que en ese preciso instante me di cuenta de que estaba dispuesto a dar hasta el último gramo de mi alma, hasta el último aliento de mi vida… por ti.

De pronto, el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza por los hombros, jalándolo hacia su regazo e ignorando el dolor que le producía moverse, mientras que el ojiverde estaba mudo, incapaz de creer lo que ocurría.

—Eres mi luz, Mu… Tú fuiste el único capaz de despertar algo que creí que era inalcanzable para aquellos que, como yo, sólo conocíamos el dolor.

—Shaka… —El pelilavanda alzó el rostro y lo miró con los ojos cristalizados.

—Por favor, mi ángel, dime que puedes sentirlo. Dime que tu alma está siendo inundada con el pesar que siento. —Lo estrujó con más fuerza—. Compadécete de mí y permíteme amarte, ya sea aquí mismo, en tus brazos, o en la punzante distancia que imponga tu corazón. Sé que no lo merezco y que soy indigno de sentir la dulzura de tu esencia, pero te lo ruego… no me niegues el privilegio de estar a tu lado…

Shaka sentía que podría morir en ese mismo instante y su vida estaría justificada, puesto que finalmente había encontrado no sólo el camino hacia la luz, sino la luz misma. Y ésta tenía rostro, piel y carne… Sintió que los brazos de Mu lo rodeaban con suavidad, procurando no lastimarlo. Colocó su cabeza en el níveo cuello, aspirando el delicado aroma a lavanda que brotaba de sus cabellos, mientras que el ojiverde le besaba la mejilla, susurrándole dulces esperanzas.

—Jamás me he apartado de tu lado, Shaka. Ni siquiera en el momento en que mi corazón creyó injustificable su propia existencia al no saberse dueño de ti. Y juro, ante el amor que nos profesamos, que los ojos de mi alma la harán convertirse en piedra el día que mi mirada se pose sobre otro ser en la tierra. He de adorarte, pues, con las más bellas poesías que puedan brotar de mi espíritu, puesto que estoy voluntariamente encadenado a amarte… por el resto de mi existencia —declaró Mu, como una promesa solemne.

—Amor mío, mi ángel, mi luz, mi dueño, mi señor… —Shaka lo tomó con fuerza, totalmente conmovido y enterrándose aún más en el juramento que ambos habían sembrado en sus almas.

De ahora en adelante, ya no le temía a sus propios errores, ya no le temía a la oscuridad, puesto que la luz misma estaba allí, entre sus brazos…**"**

.

Shaka salió de sus recuerdos, sintiendo cómo el pelilavanda le acariciaba la mejilla y se acercaba para besarlo.

—Vamos… —le susurró al oído, de una forma terriblemente insinuadora, al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano para llevárselo hacia su templo.

Shaka no pudo evitar que un intenso sonrojo cruzara su rostro. Él sabía perfectamente lo que su ojiverde quería con tan sólo escuchar su dulce tono de voz. Y esa noche estaba más que dispuesto a hacerle saber, una vez más, lo mucho que lo amaba y que, día con día, estaba completamente entregado a mantener aquella luz tan sagrada entre sus brazos.

**. - . - .**

Shion se encontraba en la salida de Géminis, llegando allí gracias a su teletransportación. Desde la resurrección de Asmita, un terrible presentimiento se había sembrado en él, tanto así que lo acosaba a cada instante. No sabía si era gracias a sus habilidades mentales o sólo una paranoia suya, pero ese mismo presentimiento lo había llevado hasta el tercer templo esa noche.

Rápidamente, escondió su cosmos y se ocultó detrás de una gruesa columna al escuchar unos constantes pasos resonar contra el mármol. Estrujó sus puños, con la preocupación inundando sus ojos al ver cómo el Caballero de Fénix brotaba de entre las sombras. El peliazul caminaba con la espalda totalmente recta, mientras que sus movimientos parecían casi mecánicos. Su mirada estaba vacía y parecía que una ligera nube le cubría las pupilas. El ave pasó frente a Shion sin percatarse en lo más mínimo de su presencia.

—¿Qué demonios…? —susurró el peliverde, al tiempo que una gota de sudor frío recorría su mejilla.

De pronto, sintió un ligero cosmos dentro de la casa de Géminis, el cual desapareció casi instantáneamente acompañado de un resplandor.

—N-no… ¡No puede ser! —musitó, alterado.

Los ojos de Shion se abrieron de par en par y un terrible escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al reconocer por fin a quién pertenecía. Con la quijada temblando, sólo pudo susurrar el nombre del terrible dueño:

—Défteros…

Al parecer, las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo que había esperado.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** Espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus reviews :3 Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Capítulo X

**N/a: **¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero y les guste. Un abrazo.

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo X**

El rubio semidiós se encontraba acostado de lado, apoyando su codo sobre la mullida cama a la vez que sostenía su rostro con la palma de su mano. Miraba embelesado la espalda del ángel que dormía pacíficamente a su lado, puesto que le traía demasiada tranquilidad el tenerlo allí, justo después de profesarse su amor de una forma muy diferente a las palabras.

El rostro de Mu estaba sereno, siendo invadido por unos cuantos hilos de cabello, mientras que en su cuerpo se podían divisar unas cuantas marcas rojizas, las cuales habían sido provocadas por los labios de su semidiós. El ojiverde también estaba acostado de lado, permitiendo que Shaka admirara el rastro de besos que había dejado sobre su piel, los cuales se perdían debajo de la sábana que le cubría las caderas, siendo testigos innegables de la profunda pasión que embargaba al rubio cuando podía tener a su ángel entre sus brazos.

Shaka siguió paseando su mirada por su cuerpo, deleitándose con el subir y bajar del pecho del ojiverde al compás de su suave respiración. Los ojos azules se detuvieron en las costillas de Mu, cristalizándose por unos instantes al sentir cómo su pecho se oprimía ante aquella dolorosa marca. Bajó su boca con delicadeza, siendo depositada sobre una ya casi imperceptible cicatriz. La blanca piel se sentía cálida y deliciosa al contacto con sus labios, como si probara la más exquisita miel.

Con una mezcla de dolor y éxtasis, continuó recorriendo aquellas costillas que se marcaban muy tenuemente, dejando un rastro de besos a su paso. Algunos eran más profundos que otros, e inclusive no pudo evitar depositar unas cuantas mordidas pequeñas, provocando que un rico escalofrío invadiera al dueño de la nívea piel.

Mu abrió los ojos al sentir tan deliciosa caricia, mientras que el rubio continuaba con su sendero de besos, ahora llevados hacia sus caderas. El pelilavanda intentaba abrir los ojos, siendo atrapado por el sueño cada vez que lo hacía. A pesar de ello, permitió que el semidiós recorriera su piel desnuda con devoción.

Ya estaba algo entrada la noche, pero Shaka no pudo evitar despertar con ganas de devorar a su ángel de nuevo. Mordió con suavidad el delicado hueso que sobresalía de las caderas de Mu, haciendo que éste hiciera un espasmo al sentir una intensa cosquilla. Soltando una pequeña risa, Shaka dirigió sus besos a la espalda del muviano mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, deleitándose con el sendero que ofrecía la columna de su amado.

El sueño empezó a esfumarse del pelilavanda, a lo que se giró tomando el rostro de Shaka y haciéndolo subir hasta él para besarlo con una dulzura deliciosa, encendiendo nuevamente la pasión que hacía unas horas habían consumado.

El rozar de los labios era exquisito y volvía locos a ambos, haciéndose adictos al sabor del otro. El rubio empezó a bajar su boca de nuevo, jugando con el cuello y clavículas de su amado para finalmente recorrer el plano abdomen, cubriéndolo con besos y deteniéndose para acariciar el ombligo del ojiverde con su lengua, causándole cosquillas.

El suave reír de su amado le sacó una sonrisa al ojiazul, quien se dirigió hasta el vientre bajo de Mu haciéndole soltar un suave gemido al sentir cómo lo recorría con su húmedo músculo, provocándole deliciosos espasmos. Las manos del rubio viajaron a sus caderas, acariciándolas entre cada arqueada del ariano. Sintió que su propia intimidad se endurecía ante las divinas reacciones de su amado; lo enloquecía darle placer cuando éste se encontraba somnoliento, ya que se veía tan vulnerable a todas y cada una de sus caricias que le daban ganas de devorarlo completo hasta saciarse él mismo.

—Mmm… Shaka… —suspiró el tibetano mientras era acostado boca arriba por el rubio, quien siguió devorando su vientre, bajando peligrosamente a su entrepierna.

Mu tomó la cabeza del semidiós, enredando los dorados cabellos entre sus dedos al tener las deliciosas sensaciones invadiéndolo. Eso enloquecía al ojiazul porque era señal de que el placer comenzaba a inundar a su amado ángel.

—Es usted exquisito, mi señor… —le susurró con una voz ronca, extremadamente sensual a oídos del pelilavanda.

Mu cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir cómo el cálido aliento de Shaka le rozaba la parte más sensible de su anatomía, torturándolo de placer y jugando con su piel, la cual se encontraba sumamente sensibilizada. No pudo evitar arquearse cuando sintió que un suave beso se depositaba en su intimidad.

—¡Ahh, dioses! Mi amor, qué delicia… —le susurró el ojiverde, jalando un poco los rubios cabellos y retorciéndose de placer cuando el beso de Shaka se intensificó, acariciando con su lengua y boca la intimidad del ángel, como si lo que estuviese besando fueran sus labios.

El rubio jugaba con el sexo de su ariano, disfrutando de su exquisito sabor y devorándolo apasionadamente, mientras que sentía su propia virilidad crecer dolorosamente. El pelilavanda estrujó las sábanas con fuerza, sintiendo que el clímax se acercaba a medida que su semidiós lo complacía de sobremanera, aumentando la velocidad de su erótico beso.

—Córrase para mí, mi señor… —le ordenó el rubio, mirándolo con las pupilas cargadas de lujuria y extasiado al ver los espasmos del ojiverde, volviendo de inmediato a darle placer tomándolo con su boca. De pronto, sintió que su amado culminaba.

La espalda de Mu se arqueó totalmente, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada al tiempo que sentía el intenso orgasmo expandirse desde su intimidad hasta el más ínfimo de sus cabellos, teniendo al cielo abrirse sobre su propia piel.

—¡Ahh, Sh-Shaka! —gimió dulcemente. Una de sus manos estrujó con fuerza la sábana, mientras que la otra se aferraba a los dorados cabellos para poder soportar el placer.

Finalmente, su dulce esencia se derramó sobre los labios del ojiazul, quien bebió gustoso la divina ofrenda, pero dejando que un poco se deslizara por la comisura de sus labios. Tomó aquella gloria líquida con la punta de sus dedos, llevándola hacia la parte más íntima del ariano, humedeciéndola y acariciando superficialmente.

Mu soltó un quejido de placer y Shaka lo miró intensamente. Su ojiverde se encontraba jadeante y con un intenso rojo cruzando sus mejillas, acompañando divinamente sus ojos cristalizados; sus largos cabellos violetas estaban repartidos por toda la cama, como si de unas hermosas alas se tratasen, dándole una vista angelical.

El muviano siempre se veía bellísimo a ojos del Caballero de Virgo, quien adoró su imagen después de culminar, extasiado ante la inocencia que aún se reflejaba en su cuerpo y en su alma. Definitivamente, jamás habría alguien en el Universo que pudiese venerar tanto a un ser amado como lo hacía el semidiós.

El pelilavanda se arqueó un poco al sentir la intromisión de los dedos del rubio, los cuales acariciaban su virgen recinto y se introducían ligeramente en su cuerpo, aumentando su sensibilidad. Mu se dio cuenta que Shaka estaba sensualmente sonrojado por la excitación, con algunos mechones de cabello pegados a su frente debido al sudor, mientras dirigía su otra mano a su propia entrepierna, acariciándose, pero sin dejar de estimular con suavidad la entrada del ojiverde. Se veía terriblemente sensual, sin perder un ápice de su usual elegancia.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó el tibetano, a lo que Shaka obedeció dócilmente, sacando con suma delicadeza la punta de sus dedos de su recinto y colocándose sobre él.

Los ojos de Mu brillaron con intensidad, extasiado al sentir que sus intimidades se rozaban. Los finos dedos del ariano viajaron hacia el miembro endurecido de Shaka, acariciándolo y empapándose de su humedad, recorriendo el largo de su amado pero sin olvidar proporcionarle atenciones a la parte más baja. El rubio echó su cabeza hacia atrás al ser tocado con tal habilidad, la cual el tibetano había adquirido con cada encuentro íntimo que habían tenido antes.

—Deseo tanto hacerle el amor… —le susurró el rubio en el oído, acompañado de un ronco gemido.

Mu lo miró con intensidad, sin dejar de reflejar esa inocencia que tanto le gustaba a su amado. Manteniendo el contacto visual, el ojiverde tomó el miembro de su amado y lo dirigió hacia su íntimo recinto, siendo tocado por la punta de Shaka.

—Uhh, mi señor… N-no haga eso… Se siente… delicioso… —jadeó el semidiós.

Los finos dedos del ojiverde siguieron acariciándolo pero sin dejar de frotarse contra el miembro del rubio, causándose a sí mismo una estimulación que encendía su sexo mientras ambas miradas seguían fijas, viendo las reacciones de placer del otro. Shaka enterró su cabeza en el delgado cuello de Mu, sintiéndose estremecer ante el culminante fin que se acercaba con rapidez.

—Amor mío, voy a correrme… —le dijo en voz baja, a lo que el hermoso ángel intensificó sus caricias al tiempo que movía sus caderas, provocando que el contacto fuese terriblemente placentero, haciendo temblar el cuerpo de su amado semidiós.

De pronto, Shaka sintió cómo la gruesa punta de su miembro se deslizó apenas un par de milímetros dentro del ojiverde, pero siendo ello suficiente para hacer que un intenso orgasmo se propagara por todo su ser, alcanzando el clímax con intensidad. Un ronco gemido brotó de sus labios, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras su esencia se derramaba sobre el ángel, quien la recibió gustoso entre sus piernas.

Shaka se contuvo en su lugar unos instantes, deleitándose con el orgasmo que recorría su cuerpo; cuando éste empezó a cesar, se dejó caer sobre su amado, totalmente satisfecho. Si tan sólo rozar a su ángel de esa forma era suficiente para hacerlo explotar tan intensamente, no podía imaginarse cómo se sentiría si le hiciera el amor por completo.

Mu lo recibió en sus brazos, enlazando sus manos con las del rubio. El ojiazul besó su frente, totalmente embelesado por el erotismo que irradiaba su hermoso ángel, sobre todo después de entregarle su sexo en tan frenético acto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, tan sólo recuperándose y haciendo que su respiración volviera a la normalidad. Shaka tomó a Mu de las caderas y se giró para dejar a su ángel sobre su pecho, aprovechando para acariciarle la espalda.

—Lo siento, amor mío. ¿Le hice daño? —preguntó el semidiós una vez que ya ambos estaban tranquilos. La voz del rubio sonaba un tanto preocupada.

—No, en absoluto, Shaka. Y la verdad es que no entraste ni un poco, sólo fue un desliz… —le dijo con una sonrisa, depositando un ligero beso en sus labios—. Si tantas ganas tienes de hacerme el amor, no entiendo por qué te detienes…

—Usted lo sabe… —le contestó el rubio, quien cada vez encontraba más y más difícil el poder mantener su estado como Caballero de la Virgen.

Mu eran tan exquisito que lo enloquecía cada vez más, entrándole demasiadas ganas de hacerlo suyo; y es que con esa belleza tan magnífica, era todo un lujo tenerlo en sus brazos. De pronto, y sin saber el porqué, un extraño pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza. Acarició los largos cabellos de Mu, mientras miraba fijamente el techo.

—Mi señor, ¿cree usted que Asmita y Atla…? —Las palabras murieron en su boca.

—Mmm… No veo por qué no… se ve que se amaban demasiado —le contestó con total naturalidad, sorprendiendo a su amante—. No me extrañaría que mi padre se le hubiera entregado a pesar de su edad, y por lo que pude escuchar de mi maestro, Asmita no estaba muy apegado a su posición como Caballero de Athena; es más, tengo entendido que le era más fiel a sus propios ideales, y que inclusive llegó a dudar de ella en la Guerra Santa.

—Ya veo… —dijo Shaka.

—Sí, tú y él son muy diferentes —le dijo el ojiverde, al tiempo que recargaba su mentón en el pecho de su amado para mirarlo con intensidad.

Shaka le acarició los labios con su índice, recibiendo un pequeño beso en él. El rubio sonrió, al tiempo que tomaba la orilla de la sábana y la depositaba sobre sus cuerpos para después abrazar con fuerza a su ángel.

—Creo que nos parecemos en el hecho de que ambos fuimos cautivados hasta el alma por un muviano. —Levantó su mano y acarició el rostro de su amado—. Aunque dudo mucho que exista una persona que pueda amar tanto a otra como yo lo hago con usted… El problema es que soy demasiado ideático.

Mu le sonrió, comprensivo, mientras se abrazaba de nuevo al cuerpo del semidiós, refugiándose en el calor que éste emanaba. Ambos tenían perfectamente claro que sin el otro, no eran nada; y en particular, el ariano estaba seguro de que su alma sólo le pertenecía a Shaka, y que así fue desde su concepción. Tan sólo albergaba la esperanza de que Asmita pudiese entenderlo.

**. - . - .**

El día tocaba el Santuario, alzándose vigorosamente sobre aquellos que recién comenzaban su rutina. Mu fue llamado muy tempranamente por el Patriarca y acudió con prontitud a su recinto. Llegando hasta el trono, se arrodilló para hacer el saludo propio a su maestro.

—Buenos días, Patriarca. He venido en cuanto me he enterado de su solicitud.

—Gracias, Mu. Aunque creo que no es necesario recordarte que no me gusta que me hables de "usted", me haces sentir como un viejo decrépito —le dijo Shion, al tiempo que masajeaba su entrecejo; al parecer esa mañana tenía dolor de cabeza.

—¡Pero, gran Patriarca, yo creo que es saludable que a uno le recuerden la realidad de su condición natural! ¿No lo cree así? —exclamó una voz socarrona.

El peliverde se erizó como un gato con sólo escuchar esa odiosa voz. Shaka entró también al recinto haciendo uso de su elegante andar y sosteniendo una altiva mirada, al parecer complacido por el mordaz comentario que acababa de hacer. Era típico de ellos saludarse con una innecesaria provocación, por lo que Mu se limitó a suspirar.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí sin haber sido llamado, desabrido de mier…? —Una vena saltó de la frente del rubio.

—Mil disculpas por la intromisión, gran Patriarca, pero cuando paso la noche con mi señor, generalmente no me puedo despegar de él al día siguiente. —Esto último lo dijo con una notable sorna, haciendo que el pelilavanda quisiera hacer un agujero y enterrarse de la vergüenza, mientras que Shion casi echaba espuma por la boca ante la provocativa.

—¡Tú, pervertido de…! ¡Argh, ya verás cómo te pongo en tu lugar! —El peliverde corrió hacia el rubio, pero fue interceptado por su discípulo, quien lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Ma-maestro, por favor, el día no se detiene! ¡¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti?! —Mu saltó a controlar la situación, como siempre, tratando de evitar que ambos se arrancaran los cabellos a tan temprana hora.

Shion carraspeó, viendo que estaba saliéndose de sus cabales y quedando mal como respetable y santísimo Patriarca.

—Ejem… Bueno, como te decía antes de que cierta alimaña descolorida interrumpiera —intercambió una mirada furibunda con Shaka—, necesito que realices una tarea: Nuevos reclutas vienen el día de hoy, por lo que necesito que vayas a recibirlos a la entrada del Santuario y los guíes hasta el coliseo lo más pronto posible. ¿Podrías hacerlo, por favor? —Le pidió el peliverde con una seriedad propia de un jefe de familia dedicado y firme, cosa que el rubio veía como una enorme patraña puesto que no le parecía más que un remedo de padre sobreprotector…

Pero le gustaba el hecho de que Shion tuviese ese tipo de sentimientos paternales por su ángel. Aunque eso no cambiaba en absoluto que el muviano mayor fuera para Shaka un maldito, asqueroso, posesivo vejete de…

—Por supuesto, maestro. Me retiro para cumplir con tu petición.

Mu se levantó de repente, sacando de sus pensamientos a Shaka mientras le lanzaba una mirada de «eres un buscapleitos y ya me arreglaré contigo más tarde». A pesar de ello, el ojiazul sonrió, disponiéndose a seguirlo… y lo habría hecho, de no ser porque la voz maliciosa del Patriarca lo detuvo:

—¿Adónde crees que vas, virgencita? —El rubio se giró, mirándolo con una cara de «te aborrezco casi tanto como a Asmita»—. Tengo una maravillosísima tarea para ti, tanto que estoy seguro de que vas a dar brinquitos de puro gusto.

El Patriarca lo miró con una sonrisa sospechosa, mientras que el ojiazul empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento sobre las intenciones del viejo loco, y más aún cuando éste cambió su semblante por un rostro de suma seriedad. Acercándose, el rubio escuchó atento la petición del Patriarca, y dado a que era algo de mucha importancia, obedeció sin chistar.

Una vez que Shaka dejó el recinto, Shion no pudo evitar dejarse caer en su enorme trono, sujetando su cabeza con fuerza. De pronto, sintió que alguien se le acercaba y le besaba la frente.

—Todo va a estar bien, Shion. Te preocupas demasiado. —Dhoko trató de tranquilizar a su amado.

—Dioses, no puedo evitarlo. Todo esto es tan complejo… y temo mucho que Ikki se empeñe en lograr su objetivo. ¡Caramba! ¡¿Qué nunca hay paz en este Santuario?!

—Debes tener fe. Te aseguro que Shaka protegerá a Mu incluso a costa de su vida; además… tú sabes perfectamente que él no es el único que velará por él, ya que pudiste comprobarlo ayer. ¿No es así? —señaló, conociendo la situación.

Shion asintió levemente, ahora estaba convencido. Anoche no pudo entender el por qué sintió aquel espíritu manifestarse, y realmente se asustó al ver a Ikki salir del templo de Géminis, pero estando ya en su recinto pudo recordar la escena que le había narrado Atla en la anterior Guerra Santa.

Ese breve encuentro que el anterior geminiano había tenido con el aprendiz, fue algo que marcó para siempre el destino del alma del peliazul…

.

**"**Ya podía ver la estatua de Athena elevarse en lo alto del Santuario. Debía llevar la sangre de la diosa lo más pronto posible para poder auxiliar a Dhoko, quien sin duda se encontraba luchando contra un fuerte rival a los pies de la enorme escultura, y si seguía demorándose el resultado podría ser fatal.

A pesar de que la Tierra estaba en un inminente peligro, en su mente prevalecían con más fuerza otros pensamientos, rogando a los dioses que el dueño de ellos estuviese sano y salvo.

—Pequeño… ¿Dónde estarás? —se preguntaba mentalmente, al instante que se daba cuenta de que estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo.

A punto de subir las escalinatas, un resplandor se le presentó justo en frente mientras un hermoso cosmos lo rodeaba. Los ojos del geminiano se abrieron de par en par, incapaz de creer que aquel divino ángel se estaba manifestando, como si sus pensamientos lo hubiesen convocado.

—Atla… —susurró, al tiempo que la figura del hermoso joven aparecía ante sus ojos, brotando del resplandor proveniente de su teletransportación. Aquella hermosa alma que adoraba más que nada en este mundo estaba de nuevo en su presencia.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron fijamente y el peliazul pudo notar que el semblante de Atla estaba demacrado, a pesar de conservar su belleza. Aquellas esmeraldas apagadas comenzaron a cristalizarse al tiempo que el niño le hablaba, estrujando sus ropas y temblando.

—Défteros… ¿Por qué… hay rastros del cosmos de Asmita alrededor de ti?

El peliazul sintió que un dolor inmenso lo atravesaba al escuchar el nombre del rubio brotado con fuerza de los labios del amor de su vida. Pudo sentir que su pecho se asfixiaba, deseando jamás haberse topado con el espíritu del guardián de Virgo… pero al ver esas esmeraldas que tanto adoraba carentes de vitalidad, se limitó a resignarse respondiéndole el motivo de ello.

—Asmita me dio un mensaje para ti… —le contestó, arrodillándose para poder llegar a la altura de Atla mientras le susurraba en su oído las dulces palabras que el Caballero de la Virgen había dejado como legado para su amado muviano, sembrando esperanza en su joven corazón.

Al escucharlas, el ojiverde lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, recuperando toda su vitalidad e incapaz de creer el mensaje de amor que le había dejado su adorado Asmita. De pronto, inclinó su cabeza, dejando que unas gotas de cristal líquido mancharan el suelo.

—A-Asmita… Dioses, cómo te extraño… —El aprendiz cubrió su rostro con sus manos, incapaz de contener las gruesas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y sollozando con fuerza.

Défteros estaba destrozado al ver a su ángel llorar, conteniendo sus propios pensamientos para que estos no brotaran de sus labios.

_«Dioses… Por favor, no llores, Atla… No llores más. No soporto ver tanto dolor en tus ojos; un ser tan hermoso como tú…»_, se repetía el peliazul interiormente.

Sin poder evitarlo, abrazó con fuerza al pequeño aprendiz, al tiempo que sus propios ojos se cristalizaran. Lo presionó contra su pecho, con la esperanza de poder contener su propio dolor al tenerlo en sus brazos por primera y última vez. Lo amaba tanto, que ver la tristeza en sus esmeraldas era una tortura para él; tanto así, que era aun más insoportable que el saber que nunca tuvo oportunidad de obtener su amor.

El pelilavanda abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir que el geminiano depositaba un ligero beso en sus cabellos al tiempo que los acariciaba, transmitiéndole en ese pequeño gesto todo lo que sentía.

—Te lo juro, Atla… que aun después de mi muerte, daré hasta el último suspiro de mi cosmos para que puedas reencontrarte con Asmita. Te protegeré durante todas las vidas que te restan con tal de que eso suceda, con tal de que la luz regrese a tu mirada…

Atla estaba confundido ante sus palabras, y más al percibir que el corazón del geminiano latía con fuerza. El joven muviano amaba con todo su ser únicamente a Asmita, y así sería hasta el final de los tiempos; pero que Défteros le hiciera tal promesa, a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia el ojiverde, era demasiado doloroso. Sus esmeraldas se inundaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

—Défteros… ¿Por qué…?

—Porque te amo —le dijo, con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que lo soltaba, dejando al ojiverde totalmente sorprendido.

El peliazul acarició su mejilla mientras le transmitía una última mirada cargada de amor. Sin más, se dio la vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

Desde el instante en el que pudo tener a Atla en sus brazos, Défteros deseó con todas sus fuerzas que éste pudiese alcanzar la felicidad, sellando en su corazón la fiel promesa hacia el que sería su único amor, por el resto de la eternidad…**"**

.

De pronto, los labios de Dhoko bajaron a los de Shion, sacándolo de sus pensamientos para sumergirlo en un dramático beso. Los brazos del moreno se depositaron alrededor de la cintura del peliverde, tomándolo con fuerza y tratando de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad al tiempo que lo presionaba contra su pecho.

Las manos de Shion viajaron a la ancha espalda de su amante, rasguñándola debido al placer que le causaba el apasionado contacto con sus labios. Ambos se entregaron al beso que se profesaban, seguros de que todas las cosas tenían una razón de ser. Shion se separó por falta de aire.

—Sólo espero que tengas razón… —le susurró, volviendo a atacar los labios del Caballero de Libra, siendo alzado para que pudiese enredar sus piernas en la cintura del moreno.

El recinto del Patriarca quedaría clausurado por las próximas dos horas, o al menos, hasta que Dhoko pudiera quitarle ese dolor de cabeza a su adorado peliverde.

**. - . - .**

En medio de un frondoso claro, Shaka se acercó hacia Asmita sin bajar su guardia un solo instante. El actual Virgo estaba a un par de metros de su antecesor, quien se encontraba tranquilamente sentado entre la hierba, tan sólo haciendo una meditación rutinaria. En cuanto lo sintió acercarse, el antiguo Virgo se giró hacia su idéntico, mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Asmita —le dijo Shaka, bajando su cabeza levemente en señal de saludo.

—Buenos días, caballero. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Le preguntó con relativa amabilidad el resucitado, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos herméticamente y giraba su cabeza, dejando de dirigirla hacia el otro rubio.

Shaka también cerró sus ojos, puesto que ambos estaban notablemente incómodos; cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban, la rivalidad entre ellos se volvía más evidente.

—El Patriarca me ha enviado a comentarte algo de suma seriedad, Asmita, y es necesario que comprendas la situación en la que nos encontramos.

Algo dentro de Asmita se revolvió. Sabía a la perfección lo que decía el mensaje del Patriarca, pero no estaba dispuesto a acatar órdenes… no tan pronto, y mucho menos viniendo de Shaka.

El antiguo caballero escuchaba atentamente, pero sin siquiera mirarlo; así que, ante el silencio de su antecesor, Shaka prosiguió:

—Está profundamente preocupado, dado a que varias de las cuentas están a punto de hacerse polvo. Si no evitamos que se destruyan, sin duda los espíritus que encierran van a liberarse… Necesitamos que intercedas lo más pronto posible.

Asmita abrió sus ojos y se giró para mirar a Shaka con frialdad.

—Caballero, ¿acaso los custodios del Santuario pretenden que me sacrifique prematuramente?

Shaka lo miró con seriedad.

—Sí —contestó sin rodeos.

—… No lo haré —contestó decididamente, a lo que Shaka abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. Asmita le sostuvo la mirada y resopló—. Al menos, no por ahora. Bastará con algo de mi sangre para que las cuentas recuperen algo de su fuerza, pero aún es muy pronto para partir… Aún tengo algo pendiente que hacer.

Shaka respiró profundamente y se sentó a su lado, emanando un cosmos notablemente tenso, el cual chocaba con el de Asmita; sin duda, ambos tenían un poder equitativo. Estuvieron compartiendo unos minutos de silencio, hasta que éste fue roto por el de cabellos dorados.

—Te voy a dejar las cosas claras desde ahora, Asmita… así que te recomiendo que escuches mis palabras y, sobre todo, que no las tomes como una sugerencia, sino como una amenaza que estoy dispuesto a cumplir.

Asmita se giró para mirarlo de nuevo, sabiendo que el otro rubio hablaba seriamente.

—No sé qué intenciones tengas hacia mi señor Mu, y me importa muy poco si crees que es la reencarnación de Atla; el que desees creerte esa fantasía es tu problema. Pero que te quede muy claro que su corazón es únicamente mío; su amor es el único mérito que he obtenido hasta ahora y, te parezca o no, eso es algo que ni tú ni nadie va a cambiar. Y te advierto… que si empiezas a fastidiarme intentando apartarlo de mi lado, ten por seguro que yo mismo me encargaré de regresarte a la muerte con mis propias manos.

Los fríos ojos de Shaka se posaron sobre un inmutable Asmita, quien le sostuvo el desafío con tenacidad. Ambos rostros estaban rígidos, mirando al otro con superioridad y creando un ambiente abrumadoramente tenso. El poder de este choque, no sólo de miradas, sino de energía, hizo que la tierra bajo ellos empezara a temblar, cesando su movimiento en cuanto el de cabellos color trigo cerró sus ojos.

—Aunque no lo creas, caballero, entiendo tu deplorable postura. Pero también me queda claro que no eres ni remotamente capaz de comprender mis sentimientos.

Shaka no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mantener la frialdad en su rostro, a lo que Asmita endureció sus facciones y su tono de voz.

—Atla era… no, Atla es el sentido de mi existencia. Desde que pude conocerlo y hasta el día de mi muerte, cada aliento que provenía de mi ser llevaba su nombre impregnado. Todo el tiempo que he permanecido en la muerte añoré a cada instante el poder tenerlo en mis brazos nuevamente; y lo amé tanto, que al final de todo hice mía hasta la más pequeña parte de su ser, sin importarme en lo más mínimo mi condición como caballero, el prejuicio de los demás e inclusive el que tenía por mí mismo. Y su entrega, tanto física como espiritual, es el único tesoro que tengo…

Ante este último comentario, Shaka no pudo evitar pensar en las barreras que él mismo se ponía para consumarse con su ángel. Asmita prosiguió, usando una voz aún más amenazante:

—Y que te quede claro… que así como tú protegerás el amor que tienes por Mu, yo estoy dispuesto a todo con tal de recuperar a Atla y tenerlo de nuevo a mi lado… aun si tengo que enviarte a la muerte con mis propias manos.

Esta última frase gemela fue la declaratoria final. Una inminente guerra se había declarado entre los caballeros de Virgo de dos generaciones distintas, cada uno luchando por la única cosa por la que valía la pena perder la vida: _Amor._

En ese momento, ambos cosmos empezaron a elevarse, encendidos gracias a la pasión que crecía fuerte y certera en sus espíritus. Sus azules miradas chocaban con fuerza, mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo pero ahora con más intensidad, empezando a arrancar la piedra de sus raíces. Ambos cuerpos, colocados en igual posición de loto, se elevaron uno frente al otro, creciendo sus energías amenazadoramente y siendo rodeados por su aura dorada. Las rocas alrededor de ellos también flotaron y las columnas del sitio temblaron con fuerza, a nada de colapsarse.

La energía que estaba siendo desprendida era brutal, tanto así que fue resentida en todo el Santuario. Ambos rubios estaban a punto de atacarse con el primer golpe, cuando escucharon una fuerte voz que les gritaba al tiempo que un cosmos los rodeaba, tratando de contenerlos.

—¡Alto ahí ustedes dos!

Ambos giraron su cabeza para ver al que los había interrumpido, a lo que Asmita reconoció a uno de los Caballeros de Géminis, el cual le había sido presentando al día siguiente de su resurrección.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Saga? —Le preguntó Shaka con frialdad, mientras ambos Virgo mantenían su postura de ataque sin dejar de emanar su cosmos un solo instante.

El peliazul los miró con total reproche, alzando su ronca voz.

—¡Si quieren matarse, háganlo, es su problema! ¡Pero en otro lugar, que este no es sitio para que hagan sus estupideces! —Les gritó con notable cólera en su voz, ya que él había estado rondando cerca de allí y gracias a ello había podido interceptar rápidamente la coalición, acudiendo de inmediato para detenerlos de su locura.

Cosmos tan poderosos como los que poseían aquellos Virgo eran sin duda un peligro inminente si se enfrentaban el uno contra el otro, no sólo para ellos, sino para todo lo que los rodeaba. A pesar de sus palabras, ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder, puesto que ambos estaban totalmente dispuestos a matarse mutuamente en ese preciso instante.

—¡No sean imbéciles! ¡Si pelean en este lugar explotando su energía al nivel que pretenden, van a volar todo el recinto! Y no creo que sean tan idiotas como para tener que recordarles que Mu sigue en el Santuario…

Ante este comentario, ambos caballeros detuvieron su levitación, poniendo los pies en la tierra de nuevo. Sin duda la veracidad de las palabras de Saga los hizo recuperar un poco la cordura, pero aun así la tensión entre los tres era evidente; que si bien los rubios habían cesado su duelo, ambos cosmos se encontraban tensos, capaces de explotar ante la menor provocación por parte del otro.

Una gota de sudor frío bajó por la sien de Saga, esperando que los Virgo pudiesen recuperar la compostura.

**. - . - .**

Estaba seguro de que el muy ingenuo no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, puesto que el enorme choque de energía que se estaba desplegando por todo el Santuario estaba ayudando a que su cosmos pasara desapercibido ante el ariano. Y estando en medio de ese frondoso camino, sería difícil verlo.

—¡Demonios, los candidatos! —Había gritado el ojiverde, quien se encaminó rápidamente hacia la entrada del recinto, puesto que ellos podrían peligrar si esa coalición de energía seguía creciendo.

Mu reconoció de inmediato los cosmos de Shaka y Asmita, y aunque tenía la certeza de que se estaban debatiendo a duelo, confiaba en que su amado podría controlarse y hacerle frente sin problema, por lo que era más útil preocuparse por los nuevos reclutas que estaban llegando al Santuario.

Mientras tanto, su espía miró aquellos largos cabellos lavanda columpiarse, en tanto que él se escondía entre el espesor de los árboles, avanzando con total sigilo detrás de su objetivo. Sus ojos brillaron con maldad al ver que Mu se detenía unos instantes, bajando su guardia del todo al contemplar a lo lejos la entrada del Santuario. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

Comenzó a concentrar su terrible cosmos de fuego en sus puños, preparándose para su ataque sorpresivo. Podía sentir el odio crecer en su interior, corrompiendo sus entrañas con fuerza mientras que desprendía cada ápice de poder para poder atacar a aquél que le había robado al amor de su vida. Ikki levantó su puño, aprovechando que el ojiverde no se daba por enterado.

Estaba a punto de soltar su ataque, cuando de pronto una terrible náusea comenzó a invadirlo, aturdiendo sus sentidos. Toda la energía que había concentrado se desvaneció a causa del fuerte malestar que sentía en su cuerpo, el cual comenzaba a crecer con abrumadora fuerza. El dolor se intensificó tanto, que irremediablemente cayó de la rama en la que se escondía, golpeándose contra el suelo con un sonido seco.

—¿Eh? —El pelilavanda escuchó el golpe con claridad, a lo que al girarse pudo ver a un agonizante Fénix a unos metros de él, quien se retorcía ante un aparente dolor que lo invadía.

Mu se sorprendió enormemente, y pudo adivinar en un segundo que Ikki lo había estado siguiendo. Haciendo caso omiso de ello, acudió a su lado para tomarlo de la espalda y ayudarlo a sentarse.

—¡Ikki! ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó, preocupado.

—¡N-no… me toques! —susurró con dificultad el peliazul, siendo incapaz de apartar al ariano debido a su estado agonizante.

—¡No seas ridículo, déjame ayudarte! —Le gritó Mu, al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Fénix y lo colocaba alrededor de su cuello para levantarlo—. Vas a estar bien, tan sólo aguanta. Te llevaré a la entrada del recinto y allí trataré de buscar la causa de tu malestar.

El peliazul pudo sentir el cálido cosmos de Mu rodearlo, apaciguando gradualmente el dolor que sentía. Ikki sintió un terrible coraje al verse ayudado tan amablemente por la persona que trataba de lastimar, como si no le guardara ningún resentimiento.

—Eres un estúpido… —le susurró con cizaña.

—Sí, sí, lo sé… —se limitó a contestarle el pelilavanda, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa sin saber que, contrariamente a sus buenas intenciones, el odio de Ikki no hacía otra cosa más que crecer cada vez que se daba cuenta de las cualidades del tibetano; de la irracional bondad que inundaba su corazón, de los motivos por los cuales Shaka lo amaba con todo su ser.

Alimentado nuevamente por ese odio, el Fénix sintió que el malestar lo invadía de nuevo, pero siendo al mismo tiempo aplacado por el bello cosmos de Mu. Atendiendo más a su locura que a su razón, Ikki se apartó del ojiverde repentinamente, empujándolo con fuerza.

—¡No tienes una puta idea de cuánto deseo acabar contigo! —gritó.

Ignorando el terrible malestar que lo volvía a sacudir, aunque en menor grado, Ikki reunió su poder en un santiamén, acumulándolo en su puño y poniéndose en posición de ataque, dejando atónito al ojiverde por su actitud.

—No creas que vas a poder embrujarme a mí con tu falsa bondad así como lo hiciste con Shaka. No eres más que un demonio con cara de ángel —dijo el peliazul, destilando veneno en cada palabra.

—Ikki…

El caballero ejecutó su _Ave Fénix_, arrojando su acumulación de fuego contra Mu, quien no hizo movimiento alguno, tan sólo limitándose a mirar con decepción al enloquecido Caballero de Bronce. Antes de que la energía siquiera tocara al ojiverde, ésta fue desintegrada totalmente por aquel que, en el último instante, se había interpuesto entre el ataque y el ariano. Ikki abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Sh-Shaka… —El rubio lo miraba con una frialdad capaz de atravesar el alma, dejando al peliazul congelado—. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Pude sentir de inmediato cuando Mu comenzó a usar su cosmos curativo, dado a la fuerte conexión que nos une, pero al darme cuenta de que eras tú a quien estaba ayudando no dude ni un instante en venir hacia aquí… sabiendo el tipo de cobarde que eres.

Detrás de Ikki, aparecieron tanto Asmita como Saga, a lo que el peliazul carraspeó.

—¡Ja! ¿Me llamas a mí cobarde, siendo que los tres están protegiendo a Aries? Creo que el que merece ese adjetivo es la persona que tienes a tus espaldas.

Ante el mordaz comentario, Shaka frunció el ceño y pegó su espalda al cuerpo de Mu, tratando de ocultarlo de la vista de Ikki, mientras que el ojiverde conservaba su calmada postura a sabiendas de que las palabras del Fénix sólo tenían la intención de herirlo, aun siendo carentes de toda veracidad. El tibetano colocó sus manos en la espalda del rubio y recargó su cabeza en ella, haciendo sentir a su amado semidiós la tranquilidad que le transmitía su adorado pelilavanda.

—No le tengo permitido ensuciar sus manos, y ten en cuenta que jamás dejaré que mi señor se mezcle con una inmundicia como tú.

Aquel comentario hirió en lo más profundo de su ego al Fénix, aunque también se sentía dolido por las palabras de aquella persona que amaba con intensidad. Su cosmos de fuego se encendió de nuevo y, al sentirlo, tanto Asmita como Saga se colocaron a los lados de Ikki, a tan sólo un par de metros apartados de él. El ojiazul dirigió su mirada a ambos y sonrió.

—No crean que les tengo miedo, me he enfrentado a desafíos peores en el pasado. Pero… mi objetivo no es otro más que Mu…

En ese momento, acumuló nuevamente su energía en sus puños, muy a pesar de que sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Pero al fin y al cabo, haría lo que fuese con tal de destruir al ojiverde, y gracias al cosmos que éste le había transmitido el malestar que lo invadía no era tan significativo como para detenerlo.

—No voy a permitirlo, Fénix… —brotó de los labios de Saga, aunque con una voz un tanto diferente a la que normalmente se le escuchaba.

De pronto, un extraño cosmos empezó a surgir de él, totalmente distinto al que siempre emanaba el caballero de Géminis. En cuanto la energía proveniente del peliazul rodeó a Ikki, éste empezó a retorcerse de dolor nuevamente, invadido por el malestar de hacía unos momentos.

—¡Aaagh…! ¡Saga, cabrón! ¡¿Qué me estás haciendo?! —gritó, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, sintiendo todo su intestino torcerse debido al dolor.

En ese instante, el cosmos que provenía de Saga se incrementó, permitiendo que todos lo percibieran con claridad. Aquella energía era totalmente desconocida para Shaka e Ikki, aunque le resultaba vagamente familiar al ojiverde. Cuando Asmita pudo reconocer a quién pertenecía, algo hizo "clic" dentro de él…

—Dé…Défteros… —Los ojos cristalinos de Asmita se inundaron de ira, ensombreciendo su mirada mientras que una enorme energía brotó de él, totalmente encolerizada.

Shaka y Mu se giraron a verlo, sorprendidos ante la violencia que brotaba del rubio, al tiempo que éste corría hacia Saga, alcanzándolo en menos de un segundo.

—¡DÉFTEROS! —gritó a todo pulmón mientras se abalanzaba sobre el peliazul, quien poco pudo hacer ante el tremendo despliegue de ira del caballero resucitado.

—¡Asmita, detente! —gritó Shaka, viendo cómo el otro ojiazul tomaba del cuello a Saga y lo estrellaba contra el piso, haciendo que la roca del suelo se destrozara con el golpe.

Sus manos estrujaban la tráquea del peliazul con fuerza, mientras que de los ojos coléricos del rubio empezaban a brotar gruesas lágrimas. Su dorado cosmos chispeaba a su alrededor, vibrando constantemente y haciendo temblar la tierra.

—¡Cabrón! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué me mentiste?! —Le gritaba fuera de sí, cegado por el dolor que acongojaba su pecho.

Saga tomaba con sus manos las muñecas de Asmita, intentando librarse de él, pero siéndole imposible dado a que el cosmos del caballero resucitado también suprimía su fuerza. El geminiano podía sentir cómo el aire le hacía falta a sus pulmones y destrozaba su garganta.

—¡Ya basta, por favor! —Le suplicó Mu, quien intentó acercarse al enfurecido caballero. Antes de que pudiese dar un paso, Shaka se interpuso en su camino, cubriendo al pelilavanda con su espalda.

—No se acerque, mi señor. Yo me encargo —le dijo, para inmediatamente correr hacia los que se debatían en el suelo.

No quería que su ángel se involucrara en la pelea, ya que después de todo lo ocurrido no dejaría que su tesoro estuviese expuesto al peligro ni un solo instante… Además, el cobarde de Fénix se había escapado de la escena hace unos segundos, así que por ese lado no había por qué preocuparse.

Sin mediar sus fuerzas estrelló su energía contra Asmita, obligándolo a soltar a Saga. Shaka tomó de los brazos a su similar y los cruzó detrás de su espalda, impidiendo que pudiese moverse, a pesar de que éste le peleaba duramente para soltarse. Sus fuerzas físicas eran similares, pero dado a que el caballero resucitado estaba fuera de sí, no podía pensar claramente en sus movimientos.

—¡Tú sabías que lo amaba con todo mi ser y que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de quedarme a su lado! ¡Lo sabías! —gritaba fuera de sí a Saga, quien se sujetaba el cuello con su mano para poder aliviar el dolor de la presión a la que fue sometido, mientras que todos, y en especial Asmita, podían sentir que el cosmos extraño aún brotaba de él.

El peliazul miró al rubio con unos ojos totalmente nublados mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

—Perdóname, Asmita… —susurró con una voz desconocida para Shaka y Mu, haciendo que el antiguo Virgo abriese sus ojos de par en par.

En ese instante, la furia de Asmita pareció disminuir, aunque seguía forcejando el agarre del otro rubio. Bajó su cabeza, ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos color trigo.

—Défeteros… ¿Por qué? —susurró el caballero resucitado antes de calmarse por completo y aflojar su cuerpo, a lo que Shaka cesó su agarre, tan sólo dejándolo caer al suelo. Asmita cayó de rodillas, estrujando entre sus manos la hierba y sintiendo la impotencia crecer en su pecho.

Mu lo contemplaba con tristeza, como si él mismo fuese capaz de sentir el dolor del rubio; un dolor que parecía tener siglos creciendo.

En ese momento, Saga pudo recomponerse, caminando lentamente hacia el ojiverde, mientras Shaka no despegaba sus ojos de Asmita. Cuando el peliazul estuvo justo frente a Mu, éste pudo darse cuenta del vacío que existía en su mirada. El muviano frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién… eres? —Le preguntó con cautela, inquieto al percatarse de que la presencia que habitaba en el geminiano le era sumamente familiar, aunque juraba que en su vida se había cruzado con ella.

—He venido a cumplir mi promesa, Atla, mi amor… —Con estas palabras, tanto Shaka como Asmita se giraron hacia ellos, totalmente alterados. Saga levantó su brazo para colocar sus dedos sobre la frente de un consternado Mu.

—¡Saga! ¡¿Qué pretendes?! —Le exigió Shaka, al tiempo que se dirigía apresuradamente hacia ellos.

En un instante, los ojos de Mu se abrieron de par en par ante el toque del Caballero de Géminis; sus pupilas se nublaron por completo, desapareciendo de ellas todo rastro de luz. De pronto, el ojiverde cayó de espaldas, a lo que Shaka corrió a su lado para impedir que chocara contra el suelo, al mismo tiempo que el cosmos desconocido de Saga desaparecía.

—¡Mi señor Mu! —Lo llamó el ojiazul, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos y dándose cuenta de que el joven era preso de un extraño desmayo—. ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

El rubio se giró hacia su camarada. El peliazul parecía igual de consternado que Asmita, quien yacía aún en el suelo incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—N-no… No lo sé —dijo el geminiano, sujetándose la cabeza.

Ciertamente, Shaka lo miró con desconfianza, apretando a Mu contra su pecho, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Saga.

El rubio estaba escéptico ante la supuesta amnesia, ya que el geminiano había demostrado con creces que era un excelente actor haciéndose pasar por Patriarca… y Shaka no tenía un pelo de estúpido, así que después de dejarle en claro con la mirada que no le creía, optó por indagar en la extraña transformación del peliazul más tarde. Rápidamente, cargó a Mu entre sus brazos.

—Que se jodan los aprendices —dijo el rubio con firmeza, para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las doce casas con rapidez, siendo seguido de cerca por un consternado Asmita y un Saga sumamente preocupado, tanto por Mu como por la tormenta que se acercaba más y más.

**. - . - .**

Shion miró con preocupación al joven alquimista mientras intentaba contar la respiración de su pecho, asegurándose de que era constante. Suspirando, se levantó, tocando la frente del muviano mientras Dhoko se acercaba con una taza humeante. El peliverde dio media vuelta, mirando con frialdad al trío de caballeros que estaba a unos metros frente a él.

—Ahora sí que la han jodido —les dijo, totalmente enojado, portando sus impecables ropajes de Patriarca y con una dureza en su rostro que pocas veces era vista.

En cuanto los había visto entrar, le exigió al rubio que lo cargaba que depositara a su discípulo en su trono, quien aún se tambaleaba en la inconsciencia. Dhoko estaba arrodillado al lado de Mu, pasando la infusión de hierbas por su rostro, intentando despertarlo con el aroma que desprendía.

—¡Tú! —El Patriarca apuntó a Shaka con el índice derecho—. ¡Y tú! —señaló a Asmita con el índice izquierdo—. ¡Aquí! —señalando el suelo y mostrando una cara que daba a saber que estaba verdaderamente cabreado.

Por alguna razón, a ambos rubios les corrió una gota de sudor frío. Lentamente, se acercaron al peliverde, que no dejaba de mirarlos con aquellos penetrantes ojos amatistas, como si en cualquier momento lanzas fueran a brotar de ellos para atravesarles la frente.

Los Virgo se detuvieron estando a tan sólo unos pasos de él, escuchando el ligero sonido de sus pasos sobre el mármol, mientras que Saga se limitaba a mirar la escena de reojo y con curiosidad. También optó por mantenerse con la rodilla en el piso, esperando que Shion no se percatara de su bien disimulado nerviosismo.

—Como saben, caballeros —les habló Shion, con una voz seria y profunda acompañada de un rostro inmutable—, este recinto está bajo mi soberana protección, encargo hecho por la mismísima Athena… Y dado a que estoy al pendiente de todo lo que ocurre en este Santuario, no pude evitar el darme cuenta de la peligrosa riña que estaban teniendo hace unos momentos… Y como también tienen en cuenta, sus poderes son de una fuerza extraordinaria; enfrentarse así, con tal barbaridad, sólo logrará ponernos en peligro a todos… incluyendo «aquello» por lo que estaban riñendo —recalcó especialmente.

Ambos rubios lo miraban con seriedad, entendiendo que las cosas pudieron habérseles salido de control. Al ver que tenía su total atención, Shion prosiguió, cerrando sus ojos al tiempo que suspiraba.

—De verdad que estoy decepcionado de ustedes… Shaka, siendo el más correcto y pulcro de los caballeros, te has dejado llevar por tus emociones de esta manera. Y tú, Asmita… de verdad esperaba más de un hombre que solía ser tan recto y centrado.

El ambiente era sumamente pesado, tanto así que parecía que en cualquier momento se cortaría con el simple respirar de los presentes. Shion abrió nuevamente sus ojos, mirándolos con intensidad.

—Asmita, Shaka… Voy a pedirles atentamente que si aún sienten la fuerte necesidad de arreglar sus diferencias… ¡lo hagan en otro lado, jodido par de animales! —Les gritó, con el rostro enrojecido por el enojo, al momento que insertaba un fuerte golpe en cada cabeza al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las inclinaran.

Saga les dirigía una mirada totalmente desconcertada, viendo que a pesar de que a los rubios les brotaba una gruesa vena de enojo de sus sienes, se limitaban a asentir ante el regaño de Shion, quien empezaba a hiperventilar y a gritar como histérico. Sin duda, el Patriarca tenía una gran facilidad para someter a los Caballeros de la Virgen.

—Me preguntó cómo diablos lo hace… —murmuró Saga, al tiempo que rodeaba al trío para acercarse al trono donde se encontraba el pelilavanda, inclinándose para ver si había reaccionado, mientras Dhoko se destornillaba de la risa ante la curiosa escena frente a ellos.

El peliazul estaba sorprendido, y más al ver que ambos caballeros se resignaban a recibir la reprimenda del peliverde, cual si fuese un cabreado padre de familia corrigiendo a un par de mocosos por sus travesuras. De pronto, pudo percibir el dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello de Mu.

Un ligero rojo tiñó las mejillas del geminiano, limitándose a mirar hacia otro lado que no fuese aquel rostro que adoraba. Dhoko lo miró con un ápice de preocupación, mientras regresaba a su tarea de intentar despertar al muviano. En cambio, Shion seguía con su auto inspirador monólogo, puesto que después de unos minutos ninguno de los dos rubios lo estaba escuchando ya, limitándose a asentir mecánicamente.

De pronto, Saga escuchó un murmullo, girando su cabeza para ver cómo el pelilavanda presionaba sus párpados con fuerza, logrando después entreabrirlos lentamente.

—Uhm… Shaka… —llamó.

En el momento en que escuchó esa voz, el nombrado corrió abruptamente hacia Mu, empujando a un enojado Shion a su paso sin delicadeza alguna, mientras que Asmita se limitaba a contemplar la escena en total silencio, tan sólo cavilando en sus pensamientos.

—Amor mío, ¿está usted bien? —Le preguntó el rubio una vez que estuvo al lado de su ángel, al tiempo que tomaba su mano con preocupación.

El muviano se limitó a asentir, sintiéndose un poco desubicado. Shaka suspiró, aliviado al ver que su amor sólo parecía estar cansado. Rápidamente, le dirigió a Saga una pesada mirada llena de desconfianza, quien no pareció inmutarse ante el desafío. El tibetano intentó ponerse de pie, pero al sentirse invadido por un intenso mareo no pudo evitar tambalearse un poco, siendo sujetado de la espalda por el rubio.

—Lo sacaré de aquí, mi señor —le dijo al ver su estado, al tiempo que lo tomaba entre sus brazos y lo alzaba.

—¡Sh-Shaka! ¡Puedo andar por mi propia cuenta! ¡Bájame ahora mismo! —exigió el ariano mientras forcejeaba con su enamorado, sintiéndose irritado y apenado de que su maestro lo viese en tal situación. Pero al parecer, el rubio no tenía intenciones de ceder.

—De ninguna manera —le contestó con firmeza, apretándolo más contra su pecho y aplacando con este estruje sus movimientos.

—¡Agh, sí serás…! ¡Pero en cuanto salgamos de aquí, me bajas! —advirtió.

—Sí, sí, sí… —le dijo, ignorándolo por completo al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la salida cargando al resignado ariano, así como también pasó por alto a Shion, quien parecía a punto de echar espuma por la boca.

Al pasar al lado de Asmita, éste no pudo evitar mirar a Mu mientras sembraba una apenas perceptible sonrisa en sus labios. El muviano, por alguna extraña razón, sintió sus mejillas arder. Shaka no se percató del incidente, por lo que continuó su camino sin prestar atención a nada más. Saga estaba a punto de seguirlos, cuando escuchó la voz del Patriarca.

—Saga… tú te quedas —le dijo seriamente, al tiempo que el consternado geminiano asentía, teniendo una relativa idea de lo que pretendía el peliverde, quien se giró hacia el rubio restante—: Asmita, retírate por favor. Ya después hablaré contigo.

El antiguo Virgo se limitó a asentir levemente mientras daba una rápida reverencia, dirigiéndose hacia el aposento que se le había asignado dentro del recinto del Patriarca.

**. - . - .**

El cuarto estaba a oscuras, ya que los ventanales se encontraban cerrados por unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo. Estaba relativamente ordenado y con una sobriedad que se limitaba a una sencilla cama y unos cuantos muebles. En cuanto se introdujo en la habitación y cerró la puerta, Asmita tocó su abdomen, recordando la cicatriz que se encontraba en él; aquella que le había abierto los ojos hacia el amor que sentía por su hermoso Atla…

.

**"**Tan sólo podía escuchar el viento soplando entre sus cabellos, con el frío de la humedad calándole hasta los huesos y el graznar de las tétricas aves a su alrededor. No pudo evitar sentir cómo la opresión le destrozaba el pecho mientras aquel cálido líquido se deslizaba por sus piernas.

—A-Asmita… —susurró. Sus finas manos temblaban con fuerza, al tiempo que sus hermosos ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas, incrédulos ante la terrible escena de la que era partícipe.

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, sujetando sobre sus pequeñas piernas a un dios que agonizaba sin remedio, mientras sus infantiles brazos rodeaban sus hombros tratando de sostenerlo. Alrededor de ellos, cientos de esqueletos se alzaban, encajados en largas lanzas de hierro y cubriendo casi por completo el ennegrecido suelo.

La penumbra, junto con las barbáricas energías de la sagrada Jamir, había empezado a despejarse dando paso a una densa neblina, que si bien no dejaba ver con claridad el paisaje, era lo suficientemente transparente para que ambos pudiesen contemplarse sin dificultad. El joven no podía creer el cómo ambos habían terminado allí, en ese hueco bajo el largo puente de Jamir. Tampoco podía creer que la preciada tierra que lo había criado lo hubiese traicionado de tal manera.

El pequeño aprendiz de Hakurei vio cómo el ojiazul tomaba uno de sus propios mechones de cabello rubio y lo alzaba con dificultad para llevarlo hacia el hermoso rostro de Atla. Con suma delicadeza, limpió con ellos la sangre que había salpicado la nívea piel de aquel ángel que lo había cautivado, para después pasarse a secar las lágrimas de sus pálidas mejillas. Aquel ligero roce había provocado que un lastimero sollozo brotase de los labios del joven muviano al ver tan dulce gesto por parte del caballero que siempre se había mostrado distante con él.

—No llores. No pasa nada… —le dijo Asmita, con una suavidad que jamás había sido escuchada ni siquiera por el mismo Caballero de Virgo, reprimiendo toda mueca de dolor. Dolor que le estaba destrozando los nervios, pero que era un insignificante detalle comparado con la hasta ahora desconocida y magnífica sensación de estar en brazos de aquel ángel que, se había dado cuenta, amaba hasta con el último ápice de su alma.

El ojiazul no pudo evitar apretar sus párpados con fuerza para soportar un espasmo por haberse movido. Una pesada espada estaba desgarrándole el abdomen de forma abominable, atravesando su cuerpo por completo, trozando sus músculos y dejándolo clavado a la fría tierra bajo él.

—¡Asmita! ¡Por favor, no te esfuerces! —Le suplicó el ojiverde, aferrándose más al cuerpo del rubio, pero al ver que el dolor de éste no disminuía, se sintió terriblemente impotente.

Virgo giró su rostro para poder depositar un beso sobre la comisura de los labios de Atla, sorprendiéndolo. Era la primera vez que tenían un contacto así… es más, nunca habían hecho otra cosa que intercambiar palabras distantes. Pero aun así, el muviano se compuso de inmediato, y como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo bajó su rostro y besó brevemente los labios de Asmita.

—¿Por qué… por qué lo hiciste? —Le cuestionó el ojiverde, una vez separado de él, estrujando la ropa del caballero entre sus manos y recargando su frente en la mejilla de Asmita, sin importarle que su piel se volviese a manchar de sangre, tan sólo percibiendo con angustia cómo la temperatura del caballero dorado empezaba a disminuir a medida que perdía aquel líquido vital.

—… Porque sentí… que si no te protegía en ese mismo instante, entonces nada de lo que había hecho en mi vida habría valido la pena…

Atla alzó su rostro para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con el corazón acelerado ante lo que, muy a su manera y en la situación menos deseada, era una confesión sincera. Una ligera sonrisa brotó de los labios de Asmita, por los cuales se deslizaba un fino río de sangre.

—Hubiese querido tenerte… —le dijo en un susurro, pero con firmeza, acariciando los cabellos violetas y enredando sus dedos en ellos; feliz de al fin haber podido dejar de lado su orgullo y temple de piedra para expresar en esos últimos instantes, y de la manera más sencilla, lo que en tan sólo un mes el joven muviano le había hecho sentir.

La mano del rubio perdió fuerza, deslizándose del pequeño rostro y dejando un sendero de sangre a su paso. Atla pudo ver, con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, cómo las pestañas de Asmita empezaban a humedecerse, sosteniendo aquel manantial que amenazaba con brotar.

De pronto, un sentimiento de determinación creció como si fuese una tormenta dentro del espíritu de Atla. Enterró su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul, hablándole con la voz dura y llena de firmeza.

—No voy a permitir… que te vayas de mi lado. No ahora que sé que puedo tenerte. —Los ojos del aprendiz mostraban una fuerza que jamás antes había brotado de él. Diciendo esto, Atla colocó su pequeña mano en la mejilla del rubio, acariciándolo con ternura y dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo amor, para después tomar con su otra mano la espada por el mango…**"**

.

—Atla… —susurró Asmita con voz angustiosa.

El serio rostro del caballero resucitado se descompuso, mostrando en esos azules ojos todo el dolor que había en su alma. Sintiendo que sus fuerzas flaqueaban, cayó de rodillas mientras se asfixiaba con las lágrimas que clamaban por brotar de sus zafiros. Sus manos se clavaron en el suelo, apretando sus uñas entre sus dedos y sabiendo que, inevitablemente, los cristales fundidos brotarían de sus ojos.

—Amor mío, mi niño… ¡Te extraño tanto! —susurró para sí mismo.

Ya no le importaba seguir con su temple inquebrantable. Quería sentirse destruido, destrozado, impotente… y para ello, tan sólo debía permitirse un ahogo lento y doloroso en su propia tristeza.

**. - . - . **

—¡Ikki! —gritó una voz.

El Fénix se tambaleó al tiempo que tosía, haciendo que de su boca brotasen sendas gotas de sangre. Su hermano corrió a su lado tratando de ayudarlo, pero debido a la rabia que había dentro del peliazul, lo alejó empujándolo con su brazo. Shun no pareció muy contento con esa reacción, y de verdad estaba empezando a pensar seriamente en detener a su hermano por la fuerza.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado ahora? —pregunto, preocupado.

—¡No me jodas! —Fue lo único que pudo gritar el peliazul, mientras en su fuero interno se cabreaba cada vez más.

El cabrón de Saga le había hecho algo… algo que le impedía atacar a Mu con libertad, provocándole terribles malestares a su cuerpo. ¿Acaso era obra de su _Satán Imperial_? En definitiva, ese hombre tenía algo entre manos. Y por alguna extraña razón, ese factor parecía tener relación con el hecho de que el Fénix empezaba a tener episodios de amnesia.

—A menos que… —se dijo, pensativo.

De pronto, a su mente vino aquella plática entre Shion y Dhoko en el recinto del Patriarca, aquella de la que fue partícipe después de la resurrección de Asmita. ¿Sería posible que Saga estuviese en las mismas condiciones que…? No estaba tan seguro de ello, pero definitivamente, si el geminiano empezaba a meterse en su camino, también a él iba a destruirlo.

Cavilando en sus pensamientos, se limitó a ignorar el llamado de su hermano mientras se introducía en uno de los cuartos de aquella casona que compartía con él en el pueblo que se encontraba al pie del Santuario. Desde hacía un tiempo que habían ido a parar a ese lugar, puesto que Ikki había insistido en querer estar cerca del recinto por cuestiones personales… Lo que Shun nunca imaginó, era que simplemente quería estar cerca de cierto semidiós que lo hacía cometer las cosas más estúpidas.

**. - . - .**

Saga contemplaba con preocupación el firmamento, el cual empezaba a teñirse de azul dando paso a la noche. Suspiró, cayendo por fin en la cuenta de que a pesar de haber cumplido aquel pacto con Défteros, no estaba seguro de que eso hubiese sido lo correcto. Y solamente lo pensaba porque adoraba con toda su alma al guardián de la casa de Aries… y lo que había hecho el día de hoy probablemente le traería muchas, muchas lágrimas. Suspiró pesadamente y se dejó caer en el pórtico de la casa de Géminis, pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Shion hacía unos momentos…

.

**"**El peliverde se había sentado pesadamente en el trono, al tiempo que Dhoko se colocaba a su lado. El Patriarca se apretó el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice, notablemente cansado y suspirando con fuerza.

—Bien, Saga… creo que tienes mucho que explicar aquí —demandó.

—… ¿Disculpe? —Saga trató de hacerse el desentendido.

—¡No te hagas el tonto! —exclamó el Patriarca—. Ya hay bastantes de esos en este Santuario como para que tú también te unas a sus filas. Así que ahora quiero que me expliques… —La mirada de Shion se posó sobre Saga, mostrando un semblante de piedra—. ¿Cómo demonios es que tienes el espíritu de Défteros en tu cuerpo? Y no quiero mentiras, que de por sí ya estoy cansado de mantener las mías. Dime… ¿cuándo sucedió?

Saga abrió los ojos de par en par, incapaz de creer que alguien que parecía ser tan… «histérico» pudiera haberse dado cuenta de que el alma del antiguo Caballero de Géminis habitaba en su cuerpo.

—… Justo antes de haber vuelto a la vida. El alma de Défteros se unió a mí unos instantes antes de que resucitara, pero no sin antes hacerme una petición que, con honestidad, consideré demasiado cruel el rechazar…

El cuerpo de Dhoko se tensó ante la confesión, mientras un resignado Saga comenzaba a relatarles la promesa que había hecho con el antiguo espíritu del geminiano.

—¿Proteger a Atla hasta que pueda reunirse con Asmita en esta nueva vida? ¡¿En qué carajos estabas pensado?! ¡¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que traerá lo que has hecho?! —explotó el Patriarca.

—Por favor, Shion… sé que no soy nadie para pedirte que confíes en mí, pero al menos ten fe en Défteros… Y también, ten por seguro que yo no haría nada para lastimar a Mu. Lo hecho… hecho está —dijo Saga, resignado.

Shion suspiró, dejando salir una gran bocanada de aire, sintiendo que una nueva migraña lo atacaba.

—… Sólo esperemos que Shaka y Mu salgan bien librados de todo esto… —dijo Dhoko, igual de preocupado que su pareja.

Shion hizo retirar al peliazul, tan sólo esperando que no hubiese metido la pata más de lo que él ya lo había hecho…**"**

.

Saga suspiró nuevamente, esperando también que no hubiese cometido un error del que pudiera arrepentirse. Pero, por otro lado, confiaba en la fuerza de aquel ángel y, sobre todo, en que el amor que tenía Shaka por él sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarse a la tempestad que estaba por venir.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** Espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus reviews. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Capítulo XI

**N/a:** ¡Hola! Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, que lo disfruten. Un abrazo.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo XI**

El rubio suspiró, impacientándose un poco con la situación.

—Ya, mi señor, abra la puerta. No tiene diez años como para estar haciendo berrinches… —le pidió, mientras se paraba firmemente ante la madera que, apenas unos instantes atrás, había sido cerrada en sus narices.

—¡Estoy ocupado! —Le respondió una enojada voz del otro lado, que a pesar de ello no perdía ese hermoso tono tan dulce que la caracterizaba.

En cuanto habían llegado a la casa de Virgo y pudo poner los pies en la tierra, Mu corrió hacia la habitación de Shaka, encerrándose en el cuarto de baño y poniendo el cerrojo de hierro. Sabía que era totalmente inútil, puesto que si quería, el rubio volaría la puerta en un santiamén; pero también sabía que el ojiazul era lo suficientemente considerado como para no forzar las cosas.

Aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estuviese molesto con él, puesto que Shaka no lo bajó de sus brazos hasta que llegaron al sexto templo. Así, y mientras bajaban, el pobre ojiverde tuvo que soportar cosas como, por ejemplo, la sonrisa socarrona de Deathmask —que se encontraba en Piscis—, la risita tonta del bichejo de Milo al verlo en tan «tierna» situación, o la cara de desaprobación —o envidia— de Shura. Definitivamente, a veces su enamorado era demasiado sobreprotector, tanto así que pasaba por alto el hecho de que el ariano era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse por sí mismo.

—Me trata como si fuese un niño… —susurró para sí mismo.

Con esto, el pelilavanda no pudo evitar imaginarse cómo habría sido la relación entre Asmita y Atla. Su progenitor apenas empezaba a ser un adolescente cuando el Caballero de Virgo lo amó, pero sentía curiosidad por saber si él fue tan celoso como lo era Shaka. Aunque era lo más seguro, si es que eran tan parecidos como empezaban a demostrar.

—… De acuerdo, mi señor. Lo esperaré en la cama cuando decida dejar de hacerse el tonto —dijo el rubio con sequedad al ver que no recibía más respuesta del pelilavanda; le dio la espalda a la puerta y se sentó resignadamente en el lecho mientras escuchaba el sonido del agua llenando la vieja bañera de piedra.

Suspiró ligeramente, de nuevo, para después mirar por la enorme ventana de la habitación, contemplando un cielo que empezaba a morir tiñéndose de rojo. Nuevamente, su mente empezaba a cavilar.

Desde que habían resucitado a aquel caballero, la tranquilidad que tanto había adorado estaba diluyéndose de forma turbulenta, trayéndole un sinfín de dolores de cabeza. Y lo peor es que empezaba a afectarle también a su ángel.

—Mío… —susurró en voz baja, visualizando la silueta que en esos momentos de seguro estaba sumergiéndose en el agua.

Creyó que cosas imperantes en él, como la soberbia, el orgullo y la frialdad, se habían ido al demonio cuando aceptó sus sentimientos por Mu, siendo reemplazadas por una entrega total hacia el ojiverde. Pero, ¿sería acaso posible que aún existieran barreras que debiera superar para de verdad estar a su lado?… ¿Para que Mu le perteneciera completamente?

_**"**_—_… Y lo amé tanto, que al final de todo hice mía hasta la más pequeña parte de su ser, sin importarme en lo más mínimo mi condición como caballero, el prejuicio de los demás e inclusive el que tenía por mí mismo. Y su entrega, tanto física como espiritual, es el único tesoro que tengo…__**"**_

Esas palabras retumbaban fuertes y claras en su cabeza. ¿Estaba cometiendo un error al querer conservar su estado material como Caballero de la Virgen? Hasta el momento, Mu no se lo había recriminado; es más, sabía que terminaba satisfecho con la sexualidad que hasta ahora habían explorado. Pero, sin duda, cada vez que terminaban en la cama, había cierta chispa de deseo que parecía no extinguirse en las esmeraldas de su amado, aun cuando éste había alcanzado el orgasmo repetidas veces.

—La entrega… —susurró.

En ese momento, una curiosa historia vino a su cabeza, la cual había escuchado en la lejana Nepal en uno de sus viajes de purificación que involucraba rituales con las estrellas, cuando apenas tenía quince años. Era de aquellos relatos que se van marchitando con el tiempo, pero que son fábulas perfectas de la belleza que habita en el corazón del hombre…

.

**"**Se recordaba a sí mismo frente a un viejo monje tibetano, conocido por ser un erudito en cuestiones astrológicas, el cual limpiaba tranquilamente el hermoso estanque de lotos en donde sería llevado acabo el ritual, removiendo las hojas y paseando las bellas flores por el agua. El anciano se había dado cuenta del impávido rostro que daba el rubio a los pétalos que flotaban sobre el agua, impaciente ante la ceremonia que lo acercaría a su constelación. El temple de Shaka se mostraba frío, acompañado una gran fragilidad disfrazada de decisión.

—Dime, joven fuente de luz, ¿cuál es la forma más certera para alcanzar la belleza? —Le preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa.

—El desbastar nuestras almas y pulirlas de los vicios y pasiones, apreciable Maestro.

—Es cierto, es cierto, afable aprendiz. Pero, ¿acaso tu joven alma conoce el cincel y martillo con los cuales has de lograrlo? ¿Cómo es que las semillas de Loto pueden vivir más de treinta siglos sin morir y engendrar belleza, si ellas mismas no se pulen ni se labran solas?

—Es la naturaleza que reside en su creación, así como mi propia naturaleza, la que puede pulir mi alma. Y el origen de la vasta vida de las semillas es un método de supervivencia que resulta extraordinario para quien no comprende lo efímero de toda vida.

El anciano guardó silencio unos instantes, encontrando en el corazón del rubio tenacidad, sabiduría, decisión… Era como una hermosa flor de Loto que estaba naciendo con suscitada luz, pero la cual no tenía la fuerza para hacer que sus semillas germinaran la verdadera belleza.

—Dime, buen viajero, ¿has escuchado alguna vez sobre el Devorador de Lotos? —Los oscuros ojos del tibetano se posaron sobre Shaka, quien permaneció en completo silencio, en señal de que no conocía el relato.

—_Hace muchos, muchos años, cuando apenas comenzaba el tiempo, había una bellísima flor de Loto que yacía en un estanque de oscuridad situado en un perdido espacio del universo. Cuando lo deseaba, se abría con fuerza para dejar brotar de ella un sinfín de estrellas y luces, puesto que el brillo de éstas le traía felicidad, aunque muriesen al instante de haber nacido._

_»Cierto día, un extraño ente, hecho de millones de Lunas y nebulosas, pasó cerca del Loto, el cual se percató de que el luminoso ser tenía en su interior un agujero que succionaba todo a su paso, comiéndose el rastro de luz que había dejado el espectáculo de la mística flor. Aquel ser era tan indescriptiblemente bello, que el Loto se quedó prendado de él. Y empezó a expulsar estrellas, viendo que el desconocido permanecía a su lado para poder devorarlas. _

_»El ser se quedó largo tiempo junto a la flor, al tiempo que el Universo se formaba, puesto que la mística planta siempre expulsaba más y más estrellas, permitiéndole que se las devorara para así evitar que se alejara en busca de otras fuentes de alimento. Con el caminar de los siglos, y poco a poco, el Loto comenzó a morir, siendo incapaz de seguir alimentando al ser que cada vez lo consumía más y más._

_»Fue entonces que supo que su vida terminaría muy pronto, y con ello el hermoso ser se alejaría para siempre. Decidido, expulsó cientos de vestigios de polvo de luz de su interior, repartiéndolas por todo el Universo y creando las constelaciones, al mismo tiempo que consumía hasta la última partícula de su propio ser, impregnando en esas nuevas estrellas una vida tan larga que duraría milenios._

_»El Devorador se fue en busca de aquellas estrellas para seguir alimentándose con su resplandor. El Loto sabía bien que el número era tan infinito como el amor que tenía por el ser hecho de Lunas, por lo que él jamás moriría de hambre. De pronto, la flor comenzó a consumirse, contrayéndose más y más hasta quedar reducida a un pequeño punto. En un parpadear, la diminuta esfera estalló con estruendo, repartiéndose en cientos de brazos de luces y estrellas, formando lo que ahora es nuestra galaxia…_

_»Las semillas sobreviven tanto para que su Devorador de Lotos pueda encontrarlas, manteniendo en sus entrañas la vida de aquel amor que su creador tenía por él, siendo esa la herramienta que de verdad se necesita para pulir el alma. Así debemos de ser los hombres, mi estimada estrella; debemos de ser iguales a aquel Loto Cósmico que entregó hasta el último ápice de su existencia por un ser amado. Puesto que en el momento en que podamos hacerlo, nos transformaremos en algo mucho más hermoso de lo que creímos que podíamos ser. Amor, querido aprendiz, amor…_**"**

.

De pronto, Shaka escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría con un ligero chirrido, haciéndolo salir de sus recuerdos. Frente a él se mostró aquel Devorador de Lotos que lo tenía embelesado, ese ser que tenía puesta la piel de la Luna, que tomaba forma de una ligera túnica blanca… Aquel por el que estaba dispuesto a dar hasta la última estrella de su ser.

Parecía que el enojo se le había pasado al ariano, por lo que, sin titubear, Shaka se puso de pie y lo abrazó tiernamente, sin importarle que las gotas de agua que escurrían por el cuerpo de su amado lo mojaran. Estrujó aquel ser contra su pecho, sintiéndose deleitado por la suavidad de tenerlo así, pegado a su existencia. Aflojó un poco su agarre, tan sólo para poder dirigir un beso a su mejilla, haciendo que Mu se sonrojara levemente. Los brazos del tibetano rodearon el cuello del rubio para finalmente llevar sus labios a los del semidiós, acariciándolos ligeramente.

Shaka podía percibir el dulce aroma de su cabello, sintiendo cómo se insertaba en sus pulmones y deleitaba sus sentidos, mientras que el pelilavanda sentía una infinita tranquilidad en los fuertes brazos de su amado. Eran sensaciones que les erizaban la piel; lo más extraordinario que habían sentido en toda su vida.

De pronto, el rubio posó sus ojos en su delicado ángel, conectando con esa simple mirada su alma hasta con la más pequeña de las células que había en el muviano. Su firme voz brotó de sus labios para deleite del ojiverde, quien contemplaba a su hermoso semidiós con una adoración propia de los más devotos soles.

—Devore todo de mí, amor mío, que pienso entregarme por completo. Quiero que consuma hasta la última parte de mi cuerpo y mi alma. Quiero que me transforme en la verdadera belleza. Lo amo tanto, que a veces se me hace insoportable no estar cosido a sus alas…

Mu lo miró, entendiendo el significado de sus palabras. Aquellos enormes ojos verdes brillaron con fuerza, empezando a reflejar en sus pupilas los delicados síntomas del deseo. Sabía que Shaka estaba listo para hacerlo suyo y estaba más que feliz de entregársele por completo, dándoselo a entender con una sonrisa.

El rubio lo tomó de la mano y depositó un suave beso en cada uno de los lunares ovalados que adornaban su frente, tratando de transmitirle con ese gesto todo el amor que estaba inundando su ser en esos momentos; de hacerle saber que la necesidad de estar a su lado estaba quemándolo como el fuego.

Lo alzó en sus brazos sin recibir una sola queja por parte de su ángel. Caminó hasta su lecho para depositarlo con extremo cuidado, como si pudiese romperse en cualquier momento. Sus ojos no perdían el contacto, haciendo danzar entre ellos a las mismísimas estrellas.

**. - . - . **

Asmita miraba con atención cómo su propia sangre se corría sobre las desgastadas cuentas, haciéndolas brillar con intensidad. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, lo cual dejaba ver lo lastimada que se encontraba su alma. Shion estaba notablemente preocupado por el rubio, porque aunque habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde que resucitó, no por nada era su camarada y se sentía afligido por su penosa situación.

Poco a poco, las grietas de las cuentas fueron cerrándose; y si bien aún se veían fisuradas, al menos ya no parecía que se despedazarían en cualquier momento.

Mientras las cuentas recuperaban su fuerza, Asmita fue sumiéndose lentamente en sus más profundos pensamientos, rememorado algunos sucesos de su vida pasada; recuerdos de los momentos agradables que pasó junto a su precioso amor, al que ahora no podía tener a su lado para brindarle consuelo a su alma herida…

.

**"**El soleado día caía sobre ellos, haciendo resplandecer a su alrededor las cristalinas aguas del río en el que se habían introducido. La corriente era suave y el nivel bajo, por lo que podían sentarse en medio de la cuenca a disfrutar tanto del paisaje como de la cálida brisa a su alrededor.

Asmita llevaba puesta sólo la parte baja de sus ropas, dejando que se deslizase por su cintura la parte superior de su túnica roja mientras lavaba su cuello con las transparentes gotas de agua, limitándose a estar de pie al lado del amor de su vida. En cambio, el pequeño Atla se encontraba sentado entre las aguas cristalinas mientras limpiaba con cuidado su cuerpo, vestido con una larga túnica blanca que momentos atrás había estado portando el rubio sobre sus prendas; las de Atla yacían olvidadas en alguna parte de la hierba.

—Hum… ¿Ves, mi cielo? Ya ha dejado de sangrar —dijo el rubio, riendo.

—¡Deja de reírte, tonto! Que todavía duele… —Los ojos esmeralda de Atla miraron el fino hilo de sangre que se diluía entre las aguas, temblando un poco. No pudo evitar estirar su túnica para cubrir su entrepierna, un tanto apenado.

—Tú fuiste el que te lanzaste sobre mí sin dejarme prepararte, así que no me puedes culpar, pequeño. —Sus labios viajaron a aquellos puntos sagrados, besándolos con suavidad para intentar tranquilizarlo, mientras que sus manos acariciaban los cabellos violetas de su amante.

El rojo tiñó por completo las pálidas mejillas del muchacho, quien tomó un costado del rostro del mayor para hacer que lo besara en los labios.

Apenas hacía unos momentos que habían consumado su amor una vez más, justo entre las aguas del río. El joven cuerpo del aprendiz de Hakurei no se había acostumbrado del todo a la invasión del Caballero de Virgo, por lo que terminó lastimándose un poco en el acto… Aunque el ojiverde aceptaba que el placer que le había proporcionado su amante había disipado todo rastro de dolor.

—Me ha gustado muchísimo —le dijo el rubio a su pequeño amante con una sonrisa, notando que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Al escucharlo, las mejillas de Atla se inundaron de más rojo. Inclinó su cabeza, mirando su reflejo en el agua y sonriendo para sí. El ojiverde sin duda se sentía sumamente pleno cuando estaba junto a Asmita, ya que éste le había demostrado de todas las maneras posibles lo mucho que lo amaba y que haría lo que fuese por él, siendo indudablemente correspondido por el pequeño aprendiz. A veces seguía sin creerse que el inalcanzable Asmita, el caballero dorado más apegado a sí mismo y a sus propios ideales, se hubiese enamorado de él, de un inexperto y sumamente joven aprendiz.

Sus rangos, sus edades, sus papeles en esa Guerra Santa eran tan distantes que todo parecía una ilusión. Aún faltaban muchos meses para que llegara la batalla contra Hades y en cierto modo se sentía feliz de que todavía tuviese tiempo que compartir con su adorado Asmita, pero aun así… temía que eso cambiase de un momento a otro.

Tenía miedo de que Hakurei, o cualquier otra persona, descubriese el amor que había entre ellos y decidiese separarlos sólo por estúpidos convencionalismos. Sus jóvenes labios se abrieron con la duda en la punta de la lengua mientras estrujaba la húmeda túnica entre sus dedos.

—Asmita… —habló con voz queda.

—Dime —lo animó el semidiós.

—¿Qué crees que pasaría si llegaran a descubrirnos?

El rubio giró su rostro hacia el pequeño, un tanto sorprendido por la repentina pregunta.

—Pues… pasará lo que tú quieras que pase, amor mío —dijo Asmita con tranquilidad.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

El rubio sonrió al tiempo que suspiraba. A pesar de que su pequeño se había convertido en un hábil amante, aún conservaba, afortunadamente, la dulce ingenuidad que correspondía a su edad.

—Atla… si llegan a descubrirnos, lo que pase va a ser decisión tuya únicamente. Por obviedad, yo haría hasta lo imposible con tal de estar a tu lado y haría pedazos sin chistar a aquel que se atreviese a lastimarte. Pero si tú decidieras que lo nuestro debe terminar, por cualquier motivo… respetaría tu decisión.

El rubio se agachó para estar a la altura de su hermoso niño. Lo tomó de la barbilla y depositó un beso en sus finos labios, siendo correspondido por Atla, que se abrazó a su cuello invitándolo a acostarse sobre él en la ribera del río. Al separar sus labios, los ojos esmeralda resplandecieron, enternecidos ante el dulce contacto del rubio, quien continuó hablándole con una ternura propia sólo de los momentos que compartían.

—Te amo tanto, que no soportaría obligarte a hacer algo que no quisieras… es más, soy tan devoto al amor que tengo por ti, que haría lo que me pidieses sin dudarlo un solo instante, sin importar lo que fuese.

—Amor… —El serio semblante de Atla se transformó en cuanto el rubio acarició su mejilla. El ojiverde lo atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, pues le encantaba la sensación de tener el peso de Asmita sobre él—. ¡Te adoro tanto!

—Y yo a ti, mi hermoso… Que no te quepa duda de que eres la única persona a la que le tengo verdadera devoción, y la única a la que le rendiría cuentas de mis actos.

Los ojos verdes de Atla lo miraron, enternecido.

—Entonces quiero que me jures que, a pesar de todo y todos, vas a estar conmigo… en esta vida y en la otra. Que el amor que hay entre nosotros no va a terminarse; y que, aun después de la muerte, vas a buscarme y a hacer todo lo posible para estar a mi lado de nuevo. Yo… Yo te entregaría mi vida si me la pidieses… Por favor, Asmita, amor… ¡Prométemelo!

Para esos momentos, Atla ya estaba derrotado, dejando que sus ojos derramaran todas las lágrimas que quisieran. Asmita tomó su mano y la besó con dolor, sorprendido del alma que poseía su amado y totalmente decidido a hacerlo feliz, a pesar del poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

—Te lo juro, mi amor. Te lo juro. —Sus labios se depositaron en la dulce mejilla de Atla—. Pero si sigues poniendo esa cara, ten por seguro que voy a hacerte el amor hasta que no puedas sentarte en un mes —le susurró, aprisionando el pequeño cuerpo de su amado entre sus brazos y mordiéndole el cuello suavemente, a lo que el muviano se puso completamente rojo.

—¡Agh! ¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Quítate ahora mismo! —El joven intentó empujar al rubio para escapar, pero al escuchar la risa del ojiazul supo que estaba totalmente a su merced. Y eso le encantaba…**"**

.

Asmita estaba totalmente encerrando en sí mismo, tanto así que no se daba cuenta, o no le importaba, que poco a poco su piel empezaba a palidecer. Shion se dio cuenta de que el Caballero de Virgo resucitado no notaba siquiera que estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre…

—¡Asmita! Ya basta, con eso es suficiente —le dijo el peliverde, bajando su brazo y sujetando su muñeca—. ¿En qué estas pensado?

—Sólo… tenía un vago recuerdo… Una vieja promesa —dijo Asmita, abatido.

Shion suspiró pesadamente. Al menos por ahora no tendrían que preocuparse por la destrucción del rosario, pero estaba seguro de que, a cada día que pasaba, la muerte de Asmita se volvía más evidente. El antiguo ariano no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en su cuerpo. Pronto todo llegaría a su final, y no estaba seguro de si ese final sería tal y como los que conocían la verdad sobre Atla deseaban.

**. - . - .**

Aquellos fuertes brazos estaban apoyados contra la cama, uno a cada lado de la cabeza del muviano. Las níveas sábanas se hundían soportando a ambos mientras que el rubio tenía aprisionado el cuerpo del pelilavanda entre sus piernas. Shaka se limitaba a grabar en su memoria todas y cada una de las hermosas facciones de Mu, que aún envueltas en unas cuantas gotas de agua asomaban un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

El ojiverde podía sentir el delicioso peso del rubio sobre él, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba su suave respiración. Sus cabellos dorados se mezclaban con los suyos aún húmedos, repartiéndose por toda la cama. La noche caía perezosamente, por lo que la tenue luz aún les hacía posible verse mutuamente.

—Lo deseo como no tiene una idea, mi señor… Me hace temblar con sólo mirarlo —le susurró el rubio. Sus ojos azules brillaron con fuerza, vibrando al cruzar la mirada con aquel ángel que adoraba con toda su alma. Contempló con anhelo las verdes esmeraldas que, lejos de mentirle, le mostraban el nerviosismo que sentía su amado.

La mirada de Virgo era tan intensa, que Mu no pudo evitar girar su delicado rostro hacia un costado, haciendo más evidente el repentino pudor que lo invadía.

Shaka sonrió, enternecido ante la dulce aura que irradiaba su amante en esos momentos, viéndose terriblemente inocente con aquel rostro sonrojado y el ligero estremecimiento en sus ojos. El ojiazul sentía que se derretiría en cualquier momento, por lo que tomó con suavidad la mano de su amado, presionándola ligeramente para tranquilizarlo al tiempo que depositaba un beso sobre su mejilla.

—Me siento bendecido de que se entregue a mí —dijo con adoración.

El pelilavanda giró su rostro nuevamente para poder encontrar sus labios con los de Shaka. Ambos se unieron en un delicado roce que se fue intensificando conforme el goce del contacto comenzaba a inundarlos. Mu podía sentir la calidez del beso de Shaka, que lo invadía a cada toque de su lengua repasando con delicia sus finos labios e introduciéndose seductoramente entre ellos, en tanto que el rubio disfrutada cada inocente tacto que le proporcionaba su ángel. El ósculo se prolongó largamente, puesto que ambos sentían fundirse en placer.

Shaka devoraba con hambre a su amante, en tanto que sus manos empezaban a acariciar su cuello y rostro. De pronto, sintió que la lengua del ojiverde se introducía en su boca con profundidad, explorándola y entrelazándose con la suya en una apasionada danza. El beso se volvió tan intenso, que Mu no pudo evitar gemir al sentir que la intimidad del rubio se endurecía sobre sus piernas, haciendo que ese roce contra su cuerpo lo excitara deliciosamente. El dulce suspiro embriagó al rubio, el cual se levantó y se colocó sobre sus rodillas, aún sobre el pelilavanda.

—Dese la vuelta, mi amor —pidió seductoramente el semidiós.

El ojiverde obedeció dócilmente, acostándose boca abajo y sintiendo las sábanas un tanto húmedas, mientras que su rostro ardía debido a la candente situación. Sintió que Shaka se inclinaba hacia él y tomaba sus cabellos suavemente, recogiéndolos totalmente hacia un costado y dejando expuesto su cuello y nuca.

Los labios del ojiazul bajaron hacia la blanca piel recién descubierta, empezando a dar unos pequeños besos por toda la zona, deslizándose suavemente hacia los hombros del tibetano, los cuales iban siendo desnudados por el rubio a medida que estiraba la túnica. Shaka no pudo evitar dar unas cuantas mordidas, pasando su lengua y probando cada centímetro de piel, así como también rozaba el blanco cuello con la yema de sus dedos.

—Uuhhm… —suspiró el ojiverde, gracias a la placentera caricia que le proporcionaba el Caballero de la Virgen.

—¿Te gusta? —Le preguntó el rubio, complacido al ver la reacción de su amado.

Mu se limitó a asentir levemente, dándole a entender a su pareja que continuara. Shaka se dirigió de nuevo a su cuello, empezando a bajar por éste hasta toparse otra vez con la túnica, la cual empezaba a volverse un estorbo. Tomó con la punta de sus dedos la blanca tela y la rasgó unos centímetros, permitiéndose besar la piel del ariano.

Conforme iba rompiendo la vestidura, dejaba a su paso profundos y deliciosos besos en la columna que hacían suspirar al pelilavanda, quien se mostraba extasiado ante el placer que le provocaba el Caballero de Virgo. En cuanto la túnica fue abierta hasta el límite de la espalda de Mu, Shaka se colocó de rodillas sobre el ángel para contemplar la hermosa figura de su amado, sin poder creerse que aquel cuerpo divino fuese sólo suyo y que él le haría el amor a tan hermoso ser por primera vez.

El tibetano lo miró de reojo, con las mejillas totalmente pintadas de carmesí y los labios húmedos y brillantes, ansioso por recibir al semidiós en el lecho.

—Mi amor, mi señor… es tan hermoso… —susurró el ojiazul, deleitándose con la imagen.

—Ven a mí. Te deseo demasiado como para soportarlo más… —le pidió el ansioso pelilavanda a su bello semidiós.

Shaka se quitó la prenda superior que cubría su cuerpo, revelando su bien trabajado torso y la piel dorada que le pertenecía. Embriagado por la pasión, se dejó caer sobre la espalda de su ángel, tomando con su mano el rostro del tibetano para devorar la comisura de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua hasta donde le era posible. Sin despegarse de él ni dejar de besarlo, las manos del rubio bajaron hacia la prenda de Mu, rompiéndola por completo y dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo, logrando así que su endurecido miembro se encajara entre las piernas del ángel.

Mu gimió, extasiado al sentir la dureza rozando su intimidad, la cual empezaba a despertar de igual manera. El rubio sentía un delicioso cosquilleo en su miembro, el cual empezaba a doler bajo las ropas. Se bajó su pantalón lo suficiente como para poder rozar su virilidad contra el cuerpo de su amado, embistiéndolo con suavidad para estimular ambos sexos con el tacto y moviéndose sensualmente sobre el ariano.

—Uhmm… —gimió el ojiverde, girando su cuerpo para mirar de frente a su amado. Deslizó su fina mano entre sus cuerpos y la introdujo en la prenda baja del rubio, capturando la virilidad desnuda para acariciarla.

El rostro del rubio se inundó de deseo ante la sensación, por lo que, imitando la acción de su ángel, se dedicó a hacerlo estremecer de la misma manera. Las caricias se intensificaron mientras que ambos se empapaban de la humedad de su pareja, sin dejar de mirarse un sólo instante con los ojos brillosos y cargados de deseo.

—Sube… quiero darte placer —le ordenó de repente el pelilavanda al rubio, que se sorprendió por su erótica petición.

—Mi amor, usted sabe que no quiero que haga eso. Es demasiado para…

—Por favor, déjame hacerlo. Quiero probarte aunque sea esta vez… Te necesito hoy, de todas las formas posibles.

Al ver la decisión en el rostro de su amado, y dada la situación de total entrega, Shaka se levantó de la cama para poder retirarse el resto de sus ropas, quedando en la misma condición que el muviano. En cuanto terminó, subió nuevamente al lecho y se puso de rodillas, pero esta vez acercando sus caderas al rostro del ángel mientras recargaba sus manos contra la pared.

De pronto, sintió los deliciosos labios del ojiverde recorriendo su gruesa intimidad con suaves besos. El rubio soltó un leve gruñido, ya que era la primera vez que le permitía a su ángel darle placer de esa manera, y definitivamente se sentía como el cielo. Inclinó su cabeza para mirar el sonrojado rostro del pelilavanda, quien comenzaba a acariciarlo también con sus delicadas manos, alternándolas con su lengua de una forma tímida pero sin duda placentera, mientras alzaba de vez en cuando sus ojos esmeralda para cruzarlos con los zafiros de Shaka, dándole a éste una imagen extremadamente erótica que lo endurecía más y más, haciendo que inconscientemente moviese sus caderas hacia los labios del ariano en un suave vaivén.

—Uuhh, mi amor, lo hace tan delicioso… —le susurró Shaka con una voz ronca, cerrando sus ojos y acariciando los delicados cabellos del ojiverde, quien se deleitaba con su labor y sentía cómo el calor inundaba todo su cuerpo mientras probaba gustoso el sabor de su amado.

El rubio sintió que el orgasmo se aproximaba, así que se soltó del pelilavanda y bajó sus labios hasta aquel delicioso cuello, comenzando un nuevo sendero de besos que descargaban corrientes eléctricas en el fino cuerpo de su ángel. Después de un tortuoso camino, llegó a su entrepierna y pasó su lengua por toda la extensión. Mu se sujetó con fuerza de las sábanas y las estrujó, sintiendo cómo su amado le recompensaba el placer antes brindado introduciendo su sexo en su boca y haciéndolo retorcerse.

—¡Aah, Shaka! ¡Dioses! ¡Así, sigue así! —Ahora Mu lo tomaba de los cabellos, jalándolos inconscientemente ante el placer y atrayéndolo más hacia su intimidad.

El rubio tomó las piernas del muviano y las abrió de par en par, deteniendo su labor y sobresaltando a Mu, haciéndolo sonrojar efusivamente. El ojiverde se limitó a recargarse sobre sus codos y mirar el rostro del semidiós, quien le dirigió una azul mirada cargada de deseo.

—Esto le va a gustar casi tanto como a mí, mi señor… —Con una media sonrisa, Shaka dirigió sus labios a la parte baja de la intimidad de Mu, besándola apasionadamente y arrancando un fuerte gemido de su amante.

Complacido, el rubio se dirigió peligrosamente al virgen recinto ante la sorprendida mirada de su ángel. Sin chistar, pasó su lengua suavemente por aquel sagrado sitio, logrando que el ariano se arqueara completamente. Sentía aquel húmedo músculo pasearse por su zona más íntima, provocándole extrañas pero agradables sensaciones, y más cuando el intruso empezó a adentrarse un poco en su cuerpo.

—Sh-Shaka… ¡Aahh! —gimió Mu.

Una experta mano viajó por su piel, deteniéndose en su sexo y frotándolo con fuerza, mientras que la otra se dedicaba a acariciar, junto con su lengua, el recinto sagrado que yacía en el cuerpo del muviano. Shaka aceleró sus movimientos, logrando así que el ojiverde sintiera el alba del clímax.

—¡Amor, aaahh! ¡V-voy a…! —Mu se arqueó totalmente sobre la cama al sentir el intenso orgasmo que invadía su sexo, experimentando una vibración intensa en cada una de sus células mientras estrujaba las sábanas entre sus manos, esparciendo su esencia por su vientre.

Shaka sonrió, complacido al ver a su amante sufrir el clímax del placer, el cual se prolongó bastante puesto que el ojiazul seguía acariciando su intimidad, humedeciendo sus dedos.

Después de unos instantes, y aún con la mirada nublada por el placer, Mu pudo ver que Shaka dirigía sus dedos húmedos hacia su recinto y enseguida sintió cómo el hermoso semidiós comenzaba a introducir su largo índice en su cavidad, lubricándola con su propia esencia para después sacarlo con suavidad, repitiendo esta operación unas cuantas veces. Cuando introdujo otro dígito, el ojiverde se crispó un poco ante la invasión, pero el rubio lo acarició suavemente hasta que pudo acostumbrarse y se relajó, soltando un suspiro placentero.

Shaka se retiró con delicadeza y se inclinó sobre Mu, acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelilavanda para poder susurrarle con dulzura al oído mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente, sujetándolo con fuerza y transmitiéndole la calidez que brotaba de su alma.

—Lo amo, hermoso mío. Lo amo muchísimo… —El rubio miró nuevamente a Mu después de declararle estas palabras, reflejando en sus azules iris todo el sincero amor que tenía por él y por ese momento tan sagrado para ambos.

—Mi amor… —le respondió el ariano con los ojos cristalizados, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Shaka con ambas manos—. Te quiero, te adoro. Te amo como no tienes una idea.

Mu rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Él entendió que en ese preciso instante estaban prometiéndose que su amor no vacilaría jamás, y aunque pasaran los siglos, se amarían con la misma intensidad que ahora.

—Lo amo, mi niño, mi señor… —susurró el rubio con ternura y abrazó con más fuerza al tibetano, quien sonrió mientras una ligera lágrima brotaba de sus ojos esmeralda.

Mu sintió cómo el rubio lo tomaba entre sus brazos para acostarlo boca abajo, besando su espalda y llevando su virilidad justo a su entrada, acariciándola superficialmente con la punta y causándole escalofríos al ojiverde.

—Así le será más fácil, amor mío —le dijo el rubio, buscando acomodarse entre las piernas de Mu.

—Házmelo… —le ordenó el muviano, encendiendo un deseo abrumador en el semidiós, quien comenzó a introducir su miembro en el virgen recinto muy, muy suavemente.

Con tan sólo abrirse paso un par de centímetros, Shaka se sintió en el paraíso.

—¡D-Dioses, mi ángel! ¡Aaahh, es magnífico! —El rubio sintió extasiarse ante la dulce sensación del interior del ojiverde, el cual estaba cálido y tierno.

Mu enterró su cabeza en la almohada al sentir que la punta se abría paso en su cavidad. Una punzada de inevitable dolor lo recorrió ante el grosor de su amado y éste se detuvo al ver cómo su ángel apretaba sus párpados y estrujaba con fuerza las sábanas entre sus puños.

—Lo amo, mi señor… Lo amo tanto… —le dijo con dulzura, besándole la nuca y espalda repetidamente, tratando de calmar el dolor físico de su ángel, quien con una simple mirada lo incitó a continuar.

El rubio siguió moviendo sus caderas, introduciéndose poco a poco en aquel cuerpo que adoraba más a cada instante, si es que eso era posible.

—Sh-Shaka… —Mu sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban detrás de sus párpados.

—Tranquilo, amor mío, pronto va a terminar —aseguró Shaka.

El ojiverde sentía que se desgarraba por dentro albergando a aquel grueso miembro que se introducía en él con suavidad pero persistencia. Era doloroso, sin duda, pero la sensación de tenerlo a él, a su amado Shaka consigo y uniéndosele, era en definitiva el auténtico nirvana.

Shaka se abrió paso nuevamente, estremeciéndose a cada milímetro que atravesaba. Juraba que en ese momento las puertas del cielo se estaban abriendo para él. Terminó de deslizar su miembro en el recinto del muviano, maravillado al sentir el abrumador calor que pulsaba alrededor de su virilidad.

—¡Mu, dioses, Mu! Mi señor, está… tan estrecho, tan delicioso… —El rubio echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó en quietud al sentir que ya estaba totalmente dentro de su amado.

Era sumamente placentero sentirse rodeado por la calidez del ángel que lo apretujaba de una forma exquisita, así que aguardó unos instantes a que éste se acostumbrara a la invasión. No pudo evitar notar que su amado temblaba bajo su cuerpo, por lo que le besó la mejilla y le acarició los cabellos, tratando de no lastimarlo.

—Mi hermoso señor, no pasa nada… Estoy aquí con usted —lo confortó el rubio.

—Aaahh… amor… Duele… —gimió el pelilavanda.

Shaka sonrió, enternecido ante la infinita inocencia que podía percibir en su ojiverde. Cubrió una de las manos de Mu con las suyas, apretándola suavemente para transmitirle tranquilidad a su amado.

—Perdóneme por lastimarlo, amor mío… Le mentiría si dijera que quiero parar, pero si usted lo desea, lo haré —aseguró el semidiós, dispuesto a retirarse.

—No… quédate… en mí —le pidió Mu.

El rubio sonrió y le besó la espalda, pensando en la forma de hacerlo sentir mejor en tanto se acostumbraba a su miembro.

—¿Pues de qué está hecho, mi vida? ¡Se siente de maravilla aquí adentro! —dijo Shaka juguetonamente mientras le mordía la oreja con suavidad, haciendo que el pelilavanda se sonrojara y escondiera su rostro en la almohada, aunque relajándolo al mismo tiempo.

Después de unos momentos, el rubio se acostó sobre Mu y lo abrazó por los hombros para moverse dentro de él, muy suavemente, en un dulce vaivén que empezó a embriagar el cuerpo del ángel que tenía debajo de él.

—Uhhm… Shaka… —Era notable que el dolor del ariano estaba disipándose poco a poco, transformándose en placer.

Mu se recargó sobre sus codos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir el vientre de Shaka rozándolo eróticamente mientras embestía dentro de él. El dolor no era inexistente en su cuerpo, pero el tener al rubio en su interior le gustaba, y mucho.

—Mmmm… Muévete más… Así… —le pidió el ángel a un sorprendido Shaka, quien se deleitaba al verlo excitarse, sintiendo que la entrepierna de Mu se humedecía cada vez más.

El rubio presentía que su orgasmo se avecinaba con rapidez, pero deseaba ver al ojiverde correrse primero. Con delicadeza, salió de su interior para tomarlo en sus brazos y girarlo; en cuanto lo hizo, las miradas de ambos se cruzaron con suma intensidad. El ojiazul le separó las piernas, llevando su gruesa virilidad a su entrada y penetrándolo de nuevo, provocándole un ligero dolor que el tibetano ocultó a la perfección.

—Dioses, mi amor, está hermoso… —le dijo Shaka a su amado, deslumbrado ante la belleza que emitía. Reanudó sus movimientos abriéndose paso en Mu, que lo aferró por los hombros ante el placer que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

—¡Aah! ¡Sh-Shaka! —Sentía que el orgasmo se aproximaba de una forma tan deliciosa que era incapaz de contenerse.

El ojiverde se sentía pleno, como si su cuerpo no pesase nada, mientras que el rubio se movía cada vez con más rapidez, estremeciéndose a cada estocada dentro de su ángel, a cada arremetida contra su cuerpo. Era como si el ojiazul le hubiese hecho el amor desde siempre, como si sus espíritus hubiesen estado danzando en el éxtasis desde el principio de los tiempos. De pronto, las uñas de Mu se enterraron en los hombros de su enamorado.

—¡Aaahh…! ¡Sh-Shaka, voy a-a…! —exclamó el ariano, al borde del clímax.

—Córrase para mí, mi señor, mi amor…

Y dicho y hecho, el ojiverde arqueó su espalda, aprisionando a Shaka aún más entre sus piernas y enterrando su nuca en la almohada mientras sus labios quedaban mudos ante el terrible placer.

El orgasmo se propagó como el fuego en su interior, tan intensamente que sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría. Era inclusive doloroso el magnífico clímax que estaba experimentando. La esencia de Mu se derramó entre sus cuerpos, provocándole al rubio un delicioso cosquilleo en el vientre mientras el interior de su amado lo abrazaba con atronadora fuerza.

El tibetano temblaba mientras el placer estaba impregnado en cada facción de su angelical rostro, con una inocencia tan exquisita que parecía la divinidad hecha carne frente a los ojos del rubio. Shaka gimió ante esa visión y no pudo contenerse más, por lo que, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y soltando un ronco gruñido, se corrió dentro del muviano.

—¡Aaaghh! ¡Mi señor! —El cuerpo del semidiós se estremeció con violencia y derramó toda su esencia en el interior de su amado. Mu abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el cálido éxtasis del ojiazul invadiendo su interior. Era una sensación extraña, pero para nada desagradable.

Los ojos del rubio estaban herméticamente cerrados, puesto que si los abría en ese momento estaba seguro de que su cosmos explotaría ante tal clímax. Su miembro se sentía más duro que nunca y el orgasmo estaba invadiendo hasta la más pequeña de sus células. Shaka sintió sus brazos flaquear; la sensación de estar así con la persona que amaba hasta el infinito era realmente extraordinaria. Era un placer que jamás había experimentado, más glorioso que mil batallas ganadas, más intenso que el acercamiento a la iluminación, y mucho más íntimo que el contacto que tenía incluso con su propia alma.

Hacer el amor con Mu era, sin duda, la perfecta manifestación de la verdadera belleza.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, disfrutando de las múltiples sensaciones que los inundaban; ambos con la idea de que, en ese preciso instante, todo lo que existía en la Tierra había desaparecido, que ese encuentro tan placentero era una de las tantas semillas que habían encontrado para sembrar y cultivar en la cosecha de su inmenso amor.

Suavemente, Shaka se retiró del interior del pelilavanda, quien se estremeció y soltó un pequeño quejido. Con extrema delicadeza, se acostó a su lado para girarlo hacia él y abrazarlo. Mu besó el pecho de su amado con devoción, sintiéndose más enamorado que nunca de aquel hombre que lo recibía entre sus brazos.

—Ha sido extraordinario… —susurró el semidiós, besándolo en los labios y recibiendo una dulce sonrisa por parte del ojiverde.

—Te amo —le respondió Mu con sinceridad, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio y quedándose en silencio, tan sólo disfrutando el hecho de que Shaka había hecho suya hasta la última pizca de su ser y ahora se pertenecían por completo.

La noche ya estaba totalmente sobre ellos, pero la Luna resplandecía con tanta fuerza que iluminaba la habitación casi por completo. Shaka besó a su dulce amante, arrullándolo entre sus brazos y cubriéndolo con su cosmos para evitar que el frío se colara en su piel. Amaba a Mu más allá de todo límite y eso le empezaba a doler como los mil infiernos. Pero no podía negar la inmensa felicidad que sentía al estar con él.

—Te amo tanto, mi ángel… —Besó los labios de un ya dormido Mu—. Y después de esto, no sé si podré dejar de desearte a cada instante de mi vida.

Shaka decidió acompañar a su amado en su sueño, abrazándolo con fuerza para sumergirse en su dulce aroma. Así los amantes descansaron, amparados por las estrellas que los contemplaban con orgullo.

La noche pasó despacio, apiadándose de aquellas almas que estaban destinadas a no separarse jamás, a pesar de las dolorosas pruebas que estaban por enfrentar.

**. - . - .**

Shaka se revolvió inquieto entre las sábanas debido a que el canto de las aves lo aturdía. Sintió un poco de frío, por lo que se abrazó al ángel que estaba a su lado, cubriendo ambos cuerpos hasta el cuello con la gruesa cobija y recargando su cabeza en la nuca del ojiverde. Era muy temprano, tanto así que el cielo apenas y estaba empezando a esclarecerse; debían ser casi las seis de la mañana. El lecho estaba tan tibio y cómodo que el rubio no pensaba en despegarse de allí en un muy buen rato, sobre todo con el frío manifestándose fuera de las colchas.

Aspirando ese delicioso aroma a lavanda estaba a punto de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien se acercaba al pórtico de la casa de Virgo. Reconoció de inmediato a uno de sus discípulos y resopló, absolutamente fastidiado. Había olvidado por completo que ese día había quedado en acuerdo que rezaría el Mala con sus pupilos para mostrarles el adecuado uso del cosmos, si es que deseaban limpiar la mente, lo que era necesario hacerse al despuntar el alba.

—Carajo… —susurró, despegándose con un desgano terrible del cómodo cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos, y más aún cuando ambos estaban desvestidos por completo.

Al salir de la cama, sintió un desagradable frío recorrer su piel desnuda. Le dieron unas ganas terribles de mandar todo al diablo, pero sabía que cumplir su palabra era algo que tenía muy claro en sus principios.

—Mmm… ¿Adónde vas, amor? —Le preguntó un adormilado Mu, que escuchó los movimientos de Shaka al empezar a buscar sus ropas.

—Tengo un asunto que atender, hermoso mío. Pero nos veremos al mediodía, ¿de acuerdo?

El pelilavanda asintió despacio, más preocupado por volver a dormir que otra cosa. Shaka se inclinó sobre la cama y envolvió a su ojiverde con la cobija mientras lo cubría de besos, sacándole una suave risa. Después de que el rubio le diera otra buena dosis de caricias, se despidió de él con un beso en los labios.

—Lo amo, precioso mío —le susurró el rubio al terminar de vestirse. Con una última mirada al ángel que yacía sobre el lecho, salió de su templo.

**. - . - .**

La mañana transcurrió muy, muy despacio para el gusto del rubio. Durante toda su meditación no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a Mu. La sensación de haber hecho el amor con él todavía estaba muy presente en su cuerpo, por lo que no podía evitar sonreír levemente, muy de vez en cuando.

—De verdad que no voy a poder dejar de pensar en ti… —se dijo a sí mismo, totalmente convencido de que no tardaría en hacerse adicto a la extraordinaria sensación de poseer al ser que más amaba en la tierra.

**. - . - .**

El agua del río estaba fresca y transparente, por lo que el hermoso joven que se encontraba purificándose estaba disfrutando de un tranquilo baño. En cuanto dirigió su mano a su entrepierna, no pudo evitar soltar un leve quejido de dolor mientras apretaba sus párpados con fuerza. Un fino hilo de sangre brotó entre las aguas, el cual fue seguido por unos iris esmeralda que brillaban con fuerza.

—Dioses… realmente ocurrió —susurró el tibetano, sonrojado.

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en los labios de Mu, quien veía el líquido carmesí deslizándose entre sus finos dedos, prueba irrefutable de que se había entregado a su ser amado, limpio y casto hasta ese momento. Su blanca túnica estaba empapada y se resbalaba por su hombro, mostrando la sutil belleza que lo adornaba.

—Shaka… —suspiró con deleite.

El muviano no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Su semidiós era el ser más hermoso que había conocido; tenía aquella fuerza tan característica de su ser que lo atraía como un imán, y sin duda la belleza que lo acompañaba era tan sólo comparable con el dorado Sol que lo cobijaba en esos momentos. Cada vez que Shaka le sonreía, mostrándole aquellos ojos azules tan profundos como el cielo, hacía que la piel de Mu se erizara y que su corazón latiese como enloquecido. Un suspiro brotó de sus labios, dándose cuenta de que cada vez se enamoraba más y más de él.

A pesar de estar extasiado con sólo pensar en la figura de su amado, no pudo evitar escuchar unos pasos que se abrían entre la hierba, mientras que un suave aroma lo inundaba. Un ligero susurro llegó a sus oídos.

—Atla…

En cuanto miró hacia el visitante, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Asmita estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de él, mostrando un sin fin de ternura en sus iris azules. Mu sintió que un terrible mareo lo invadía y se sujetó la cabeza con su mano.

De pronto, las pupilas del ariano se nublaron por completo, desapareciendo todo rastro de luz en ellas, y miró al rubio parado a su lado. Sus ojos esmeraldas se llenaron de dolorosas lágrimas, mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban con intensidad.

—Asmita… mi amor…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** Espero y les haya gustado, no olviden sus reviews. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Capítulo XII

**N/a: **¡Hola! Bienvenidos a la actualización de mi fic, espero no haberme tardado demasiado esta vez... Hahahaha. Y por fin, ¡pude responder a sus reviews! Les he dejado las respuestas en mi blogspot, cuyo link podrán encontrar en mi biografía. Antes usaba Tumblr, pero lo he dejado porque algunas personas no lo manejan y por ende no me podían escribir de vuelta; en Blogger no pasa eso, así que creo que podemos comunicarnos mejor. Una disculpa si está difícil de comprender el link, Fanfiction tiene un sistema raro que no está permitiendo poner enlaces directos. He dejado varias noticias en el blog, por si gustan checarlas. Sin más, les dejo con el capítulo. Espero que les guste. :D

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo XII**

En medio del silencio del gran salón, Shion suspiró y se sentó en el trono patriarcal sintiendo un enorme peso caer sobre sus espaldas. Reflexionó en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el Santuario. La resurrección de Asmita, el pacto de Saga, el descontrol de Shaka… todo iba a explotar en cualquier momento, y lo peor era que el único que estaba en verdadero peligro era su querido discípulo. Y Atla. ¡Ah, el pobre Atla!

En todos los años que lo pudo conocer encontró en el aprendiz a un sincero amigo, estableciendo con él un lazo fraterno que consideraba casi tan sagrado como el que tenía con Mu. Y, sin duda, Atla era la persona más fuerte que había conocido el peliverde, puesto que nunca había encontrado a alguien que a pesar de haber pasado por tanto dolor, haya podido dar lugar en su corazón a un segundo amor. Un amor que Atla apenas pudo conocer, pero que fue suficiente como para entregar todo de sí, hasta su anhelado reencuentro con Asmita.

A pesar de que las cosas se estuviesen saliendo de control, el Patriarca no se arrepentía de nada. Sabía que la resurrección de Asmita se estaba volviendo inminentemente peligrosa, y su muerte todavía más, pero aun así, Shion creía firmemente que la decisión que había tomado hacía dos décadas fue la correcta.

El perliverde cerró sus cansados párpados, recordando con pesadez el día en el que Atla falleció, sintiendo que sus ojos se aguaban con sólo pensar en la trágica pero enternecedora escena que se presentó frente a él, hacía más de veinte años…

.

**"**Ese día el Sol se despidió una vez más de Jamir, dejando que el enrojecido cielo se escondiese entre las montañas y muriese lentamente en un hermoso ocaso. La luz todavía era capaz de tocar un enorme y antiguo edificio, el cual albergaba dentro de sí una pequeña habitación. Ésta se encontraba apenas iluminada por el atardecer que se colaba por una inmensa ventana de piedra, dando una suave coloración cálida a la irónicamente fría recámara. El silencio que habitaba el lugar era casi rotundo, asemejándose a la larga y dolorosa ausencia que había resentido cierto corazón durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

Una varilla de incienso se quemaba lentamente, desprendiendo un suave aroma a sándalo al compás de una pesada respiración, la cual parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento. La sencilla cama de madera se recargaba contra una de las paredes de la antigua pagoda, albergando bajo su cobija tejida a un ángel que agonizaba.

—Por favor, no hagas esto…

Un muviano de ojos esmeralda estaba acostado de lado, resguardando entre sus débiles pero tibios brazos aquello que quería proteger con su propia vida. Un envejecido Shion se encontraba de pie junto a aquella cama, vistiendo sus distintivas túnicas patriarcales y tratando de hacer que el ojiverde se levantase del lecho. Atla parecía ignorarlo, más preocupado por envolver bien con la cobija el tesoro que tenía escondido en su pecho para evitar que la más mínima pizca de frío lo tocase.

El guía del Santuario estaba inevitablemente angustiado al ver que no quería ceder en su firme postura, y que en cambio se aferraba cada vez más a lo que su corazón le indicaba. El muviano que estaba postrado en la cama sufría de un dolor punzante al sentir cómo su cosmos se desvanecía lentamente, a pesar de que fuese por voluntad propia.

A aquel que en una época remota fuese el aprendiz de Hakurei, ya se le podían contar los años gracias a sus largos cabellos blancos, los cuales se derramaban por los bordes de la cama como si fuesen cascadas de plata. Pero a pesar de que ya tenía más de doscientos años de edad, su rostro aún permanecía prácticamente intacto y sin arrugas, asemejándose a una dulce jovialidad que alguna vez transitó por su alma. Sus ojos esmeralda apenas brillaban, pero conservaban esa belleza que los había caracterizado en su juventud.

Shion se inclinó sobre Atla, colocando su mano sobre una de las del agonizante ojiverde, apretándola suavemente y tratando por todos los medios de hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

—Aguanta unos años más, por favor. Te aseguro que el insoportable de Asmita volverá a tu lado y se podrán marchar juntos… Se lo juraste, Atla.

Aquellas esmeraldas lo miraron, comprendiendo que el mayor era incapaz de entender las razones por las cuales estaba transmitiéndole todo su cosmos a la criatura entre las cobijas; el motivo por el cual estaba dando su vida por ese inocente ser.

—¿Cómo quieres que mantenga mi promesa… si él está a punto de morir?

Shion se sobresaltó.

—¡¿Qué hay de Asmita?! ¡Dioses! ¿Darías tu vida a cambio de la de esa criatura? ¡Ni siquiera sabes de dónde vino ni a quién pertenece! ¿Acaso la soledad te ha cegado? —Shion retrocedió ante sus palabras, puesto que un inmenso dolor se vio reflejado en las esmeraldas de Atla. Sus delicados labios se abrieron de nuevo, brotando de ellos una suave voz cargada de decisión.

—De lo único que estoy seguro, es de que mi Asmita tampoco dudaría en sacrificarse por él. Yo sé que le espera una vida difícil, pero llena de amor; amor que me fue privado por tantos años… Y si tengo que dar mi vida para que sobreviva, estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio. —Diciendo esto, se soltó del toque del Patriarca, quien lo miró profundamente tratando de entender el sentimiento que albergaba el corazón de Atla.

Los brazos del ojiverde envolvían con una ternura desmesurada a la criatura que se encontraba en su pecho, la cual recargaba su cabecita en las blancas ropas del muviano, respirando con suma dificultad debido a la alta fiebre que sufría.

Atla sentía que si cedía sus fuerzas, aunque fuese por unos instantes, el preciado tesoro que sujetaba se desvanecería y moriría. Y prefería perderlo todo antes que eso. Dirigió sus cansados ojos al Patriarca nuevamente, quien sintió una opresión abrumadora en su pecho al ver esas tiritantes esmeraldas, las cuales mostraban un dolor tan inmenso que Shion creyó sentirlo él mismo.

Resignado, el peliverde asintió despacio, sabiendo que nunca habría podido convencer a Atla de no sacrificarse. En esos instantes, el que fuese el aprendiz de Hakurei estaba dando hasta la última gota de su vida con tal de salvar la del ser entre sus brazos, el cual estaba muriendo a causa de una severa enfermedad. Siendo tan pequeño, era imposible que su delicado cuerpo se hubiese podido librar de tan terrible mal por sí mismo.

Entre el espesor de aquella habitación de piedra, las cenizas del incienso que caían lentamente y el graznar de las aves negras, Atla empezó a sentirse terriblemente solo. No pudo evitar pensar en Asmita, en su adorado dios. Recordó con una dulzura indescriptible el sabor de sus besos, el calor de sus brazos, el apasionado amor que el rubio siempre le profesó. Dioses… después de más de dos siglos, todavía lo extrañaba como si apenas ayer se hubiese marchado.

—Por favor, Shion… quiero que lo cuides como yo hubiese querido hacerlo. Sé que no puedo pedirte que lo ames, puesto que nadie podría hacerlo tanto como lo hago yo, pero aun así…

—¡Atla, no hables así, por favor! —exclamó el Patriarca con desesperación.

—También quiero que le digas a Asmita… que lo amé con todo mi corazón… —Atla sintió que se asfixiaba lentamente, perdiendo todas sus fuerzas—… que durante todos estos años, jamás dejé de pensar en él ni siquiera un instante; que nunca dejé de anhelar el día en el que por fin podría estar en sus brazos de nuevo; y… que me perdone. Por favor… —Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, tratando de aguantar las ganas de llorar, sintiéndose morir por el dolor de tener a Asmita solamente en sus recuerdos.

Cuando sus fuerzas empezaban a tambalearse, el ojiverde sintió una suave presión en su índice. Abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver que una pequeña manito se había aferrado a su dedo, para segundos después soltarse muy despacio. Atla sonrió, enternecido e incapaz de seguir controlando su llanto. Depositó un beso sobre la pálida frente de su bebé, la cual estaba adornada por un par de hermosos lunares ovalados.

—Te amo tanto, pequeño… —le susurró con ternura, abrazando por última vez a su hermoso tesoro y depositando en él los últimos instantes de su vida.

Un ligero brillo rodeó al infante, regresándole el color a sus mejillas, mientras que la piel de Atla palidecía de forma casi fantasmal. Los blancos cabellos flotaron por unos instantes, al tiempo que el resplandor se intensificaba. Con un último suspiro, su cosmos se desvaneció, expandiéndose sobre la criatura que estaba en sus brazos. Las hebras bajaron, algunas depositándose sobre el niño como si un mar de plata lo cubriese. El cosmos de Atla le había salvado la vida, gracias a su fuerza, a su amor…

Cuando vio que la respiración del ojiverde se había detenido por completo, Shion apretó las sábanas entre sus manos, cayendo de rodillas y entristecido hasta el alma con la muerte de Atla. No podía creer que después de anhelarlo por más de doscientos años, después de tanto tiempo inundado en tristeza, el ojiverde no había podido reencontrarse con su amado Asmita.

No era justo. Y él no iba a dejar que se cometiese una injusticia contra alguien que a pesar de haber estado toda su existencia penando por amor, diera su vida por un inocente que apenas tuvo la oportunidad de conocer.

De pronto, el llanto del bebé de Atla rompió el lúgubre silencio.

—Atla… —El peliverde se puso de pie—. Nunca pude entender el amor que se tenían tú y Asmita… y creo que jamás llegué a aceptarlo de verdad, pero no puedo permitir que no alcances la felicidad. No puedo… permitirlo.

Con esas palabras, el peliverde posó su mano sobre el bebé que aún estaba en brazos de Atla, reuniendo dentro de su puño una nueva esperanza, sin saber que el destino tenía preparada una dolorosa prueba para aquel niño por el que el aprendiz de Hakurei había dado su vida…**"**

.

Shion regresó a la realidad, conmovido hasta las lágrimas por aquellos recuerdos y a la vez sumamente preocupado por el destino de su querido discípulo.

**. - . - .**

No podía creer lo que veía. Después de tanto tiempo, el destino finalmente lo volvía a reunir con el amor de su vida.

—Asmita… mi amor… —lo llamó _él_, con esa dulce voz que tan bien conocía el rubio.

Inmediatamente, los cristalinos ojos de Asmita se llenaron de lágrimas al sentir el cosmos de su amado Atla ante él, emanando con fuerza del cuerpo de Mu. Cerró sus párpados herméticamente al tiempo que corría hacia el ángel en el agua, quien también tenía el rostro empapado. De verdad que se moría por estrecharlo, por tenerlo entre sus brazos nuevamente y apretarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Deseaba hacerle saber cuánto le había hecho falta, cuánto lo había añorado.

—¡Asmita! —Le gritó el ojiverde, deseoso de que llegase hasta él y por fin la dolorosa distancia que por tantos años había estado entre ellos desapareciese.

Pero al estar a tan sólo unos pasos del pelilavanda, el rubio se detuvo. Una terrible tristeza inundó su corazón, haciendo que cayese de rodillas sobre el agua, incapaz de acercarse más a su pequeño ángel.

—¡Dioses, Atla! —Sus manos temblaron, estirándose hasta tomar la orilla de la blanca túnica del muviano para llevarla hacia sus labios y besarla con adoración.

El ojiverde lo contemplaba con un terrible dolor en su pecho. Quería sujetarse a su hermoso dios, quería estremecerse en sus brazos y llorar ampliamente sobre él. Tan cerca… pero tan lejos. Durante toda su larga vida añoró volverse a encontrar con su amado, y ahora que lo había hecho no era correcto tocarlo, aunque se estuviese muriendo por ello.

—Amor… te he extrañado tanto —susurró el tibetano, mordiendo sus labios ante la impotencia que sentía—. Desde el día que te conocí hasta el día de mi muerte, no dejé de amarte ni siquiera un instante.

—¡Mi niño, mi adoración! No puedo creer que por fin te tenga ante mí, te he amado tanto durante estos siglos sin poder despegarte de mi corazón… Daría lo que fuese por que las cosas hubiesen sido distintas…

Asmita inclinó su cabeza y sollozó amargamente, estrujando la túnica entre sus dedos. El joven pelilavanda hacía recurso de toda su voluntad para no lanzarse sobre él y reconfortarlo, para decirle que ya todo estaba bien y que estaban juntos de nuevo, aunque fuese en las circunstancias más lamentables.

El ojiverde notó que el rubio mantenía sus párpados fuertemente apretados, ocultando esos bellos iris azules tras las cortinas de su alma.

—¿Por qué cierras tus ojos, mi amor? —Le preguntó el joven, desconcertado, mordiendo sus labios y aferrando sus manos a sus ropas para que éstas no viajaran a las mejillas del rubio; para no limpiar los rastros de llanto que recorrían la hermosa piel de su dios.

Asmita atinó a levantar su rostro, manteniendo su mirada cerrada.

—Porque me duele demasiado, Atla. Porque me niego a mirarte con esa apariencia… y me duele aún más el saber que estás delante de mí y no debo tocarte, puesto que el cuerpo que ahora posees no me pertenece. Deseo conservarte en mi corazón tal cual te conocí, con aquella extraordinaria belleza con la que te pude percibir a unos instantes de mi muerte. Esperé tanto por ti, precioso…

En ese preciso instante, los ojos del muviano se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, recordando con dolor los más de doscientos años que pasó en soledad, clamando en silencio el nombre de su amado Caballero de Virgo, con la vista puesta en el horizonte y esperando ingenuamente que su silueta apareciese bajo el Sol; que esos brazos que una vez lo llenaron de amor, lo volviesen a sujetar con fuerza para no dejarlo ir nunca más.

—¡Asmita, mi hermoso Asmita! ¡Jamás, jamás dejé de pensar en ti ni un solo instante! —El ojiverde cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, rompiendo en llanto de nuevo, a lo que el ojiazul volvió a besar la orilla de su túnica, como si desease que a través de la tela sus desesperados besos se sintieran en el alma de su pequeño ángel.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio en medio de aquel claro río en donde alguna vez habían llegado a consumar su amor, tan sólo dejando desbordar todas las emociones que habían reprimido por tanto tiempo. De pronto, Asmita levantó la cabeza.

—Mi ángel… sigues siendo tan hermoso… No has cambiado nada —le dijo el rubio, al tiempo que rodeaba con su cosmos al pelilavanda, reconfortándolo con su calidez.

Atla bajó sus ojos al suelo, sonriendo ligeramente. Parecía que su rostro se había iluminado por completo con tan sólo sentir de nuevo esa hermosa sensación.

En medio de la belleza del reencuentro y el candor del amor que se profesaban sus cosmos, el ambiente fue cruelmente roto por unos aplausos a sus espaldas.

—¡Pero qué conmovedor! —exclamó una insidiosa voz.

Ambos giraron el rostro hacia la persona que recién había llegado al río, sorprendidos de no haberlo sentido en ningún momento. Un peliazul sonreía con malicia, mirándolos con aquellos penetrantes ojos y una notable cizaña recorriendo su cosmos.

—¡Ikki! —Ante la evidente amenaza, Asmita se puso de pie en un salto, colocándose delante de Atla—. ¡No te atrevas a acercártele! —advirtió, dispuesto a todo por proteger a su amor.

El Fénix se limitó a reír descaradamente, aproximándose sin temor alguno. Estando a un par de metros de Asmita y el tibetano, se detuvo y los miró con aquella sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos brillantes. De su boca sólo brotó veneno.

—¡Pero qué lindo! ¡Al fin juntos después de tanto tiempo! Me imagino que a Shaka le ha de encantar la idea de que su precioso novio esté poseído por el amante de Asmita. Me pregunto cómo reaccionará cuando le cuente esto…

—No te tengo miedo, Fénix —le dijo el rubio amenazadoramente. En su rostro se podía ver una tensión notable, a pesar de que sus párpados permaneciesen cerrados.

—¡Ah, de eso estoy seguro, querido Asmita! Pero, ¿qué piensas hacer con ese joven a tus espaldas? ¿Acaso piensas escapar con él para evitar que Shaka se interponga entre ustedes?

Ikki dio unos pasos más, mirando con los ojos afilados al pelilavanda, quien se abrazó a la espalda del rubio. En esa condición, estando en un cuerpo ajeno al suyo, le era imposible utilizar su poder, por ende dependía totalmente de Asmita ante cualquier agresión del Fénix.

—Da un paso más y te parto en dos, cabrón —le advirtió el rubio, furioso.

—¡Ja,ja,ja,ja! Estás tan cegado por amor que no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que ocurre con tu precioso Atla, ¿verdad? —dijo, mostrando una mueca perversa.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Fénix? —exigió saber Asmita.

Ikki rio nuevamente, al tiempo que alzaba el rostro y miraba despectivamente al pelilavanda, en tanto que de su boca brotó una confesión que le heló la sangre a ambos; confesión que Ikki escuchó de los labios de Shion mientras se ocultaba en las sombras, un día después de la resurrección de Asmita.

Tanto el ojiverde como el caballero resucitado abrieron sus ojos de par en par, incapaces de creer aquella cruel profecía. Ambos acababan de enterarse del terrible destino que estaba meditado para ellos.

Ikki se limitó a sonreír. Sabía que llegaría el momento en que las alas le serían cortadas a Shaka… y el Fénix estaría allí para soportar su caída y conquistarlo de una vez por todas.

**. - . - .**

.

**"**El guardián de la sexta casa del Zodiaco caminaba con natural elegancia mientras su larga cabellera rubia se mecía con suma gracia, acompañándolo en un suave vaivén que lograba al andar. Su piel dorada resplandecía vibrante y hermosa bajo el Sol, haciéndolo ver como el orgulloso e imponente semidiós que era, mientras que su porte era engalanado por sus túnicas rojas carmesí; se veía como un ser dotado de una belleza sobrehumana.

Shaka de Virgo era, sin duda, uno de los hombres más hermosos del Santuario.

Ese día, y bajo un canto incesante de aves, el ojiazul se había limitado a recorrer tranquilamente los alrededores del Santuario, tan sólo filosofando un poco sobre sus ideas, como solía hacer todos los días, únicamente para estar en paz consigo mismo. Apenas eran las nueve de la mañana, por lo que la mayoría de los habitantes del Refugio debían estar entrenando, cosa que le daba la perfecta oportunidad para estar un buen rato a solas en un sitio diferente a su templo.

Después de caminar un poco más entre los extensos jardines del lugar, pudo escuchar a lo lejos la dulce corriente del río que cruzaba el Santuario. Decidió que ir a relajarse con el sereno sonido de las aguas lo ayudaría a concentrarse más en sus reflexiones.

Acercándose un poco más percibió con claridad el correr del agua, así como a las aves que se aglomeraban en los árboles cercanos al río. A unos cuantos metros de salir de la maleza, se percató de la presencia de una persona que ya se encontraba en el río. Shaka sonrió al reconocer a aquel joven de cabello lavanda.

Tenía mucha suerte. Esa mañana no tenían planeado encontrarse, al menos no en persona, pero que el rubio pensaba todo el tiempo en esa persona y viceversa. Debía admitir que Mu se había vuelto una debilidad sana para él, y que a cada momento que pasaba con él se prendía más y más de su belleza, tanto física como espiritual.

Desde aquel incidente en las ruinas se habían vuelto sumamente cariñosos el uno con el otro, hasta era casi evidente el acercamiento que estaban teniendo ambos, puesto que aquellas miradas que se dedicaban eran propias de una pasión que crecía, sin mencionar que los abrazos, los besos y el contacto físico entre ellos eran cada vez más comunes.

Shaka se sentía terriblemente encantado con todo lo que el ojiverde le hacía sentir. Cuando estaba con él, sus palabras, sus movimientos, sus ojos al mirarlo… todo era tan positivo para su alma que no podía seguir negándolo ya. Estaba enamorándose desmedidamente de Mu, y lo peor es que ya no temía demostrárselo. Igualmente, el místico tibetano había dejado atrás su evidente timidez para así hacerle ver a su hermoso semidiós lo mucho que lo amaba.

El rubio decidió disminuir su cosmos para no ser percibido por su ángel, para sorprenderlo con un abrazo por la espalda y acompañarlo en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo. Caminó un poco más, abriendo sus ojos azules al distinguir la luz que era reflejada por las aguas del río y vio a su hermosa criatura de cabello lavanda, quien se encontraba contemplado la orilla del río casi de espaldas, por lo que se podía distinguir un poco de su perfil.

Shaka estaba a punto de salir de la maleza para ir a su encuentro, cuando el muviano tomó la orilla de su blusón y la deslizó suavemente fuera de su cuerpo, dejando su torso al descubierto. El rubio se detuvo abruptamente, quedándose helado.

El Caballero de Virgo de pronto empezó a sentirse consternado al contemplar las caderas desnudas de su amado, junto con su frágil torso. No es que no hubiese visto antes su pecho descubierto, pero por alguna razón ahora lo percibía de una forma totalmente deferente. Esa blanca piel, tan vulnerable, tan tierna, tan suave… lo estaba llamando intensamente.

Shaka sintió sus mejillas arder, al tiempo que su cuerpo no le permitía moverse, percibiendo que la yema de sus dedos se sentía tentada a deslizarse por aquella blanca cicatriz que adornaba las costillas del precioso ángel.

El tibetano prosiguió a desvestirse, soltando su largo cabello. Sus delicadas manos empezaron a desabrochar el cinturón que mantenía sus pantalones en su cintura, por lo que estos cayeron suavemente al deshacerse de él, descubriendo sus largas y finas piernas. El rubio no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, pero fuese lo que fuese no le dejaba reaccionar. Sentía una extraña sensación embriagarlo, la cual lo incitaba a seguir mirando el cuerpo que poco a poco estaba siendo descubierto.

El corazón de Shaka se detuvo al ver que Mu tomaba las orillas de su prenda íntima y se la quitaba suavemente, deslizando la prenda por sus piernas e inclinándose con suavidad. Inconscientemente, el ojiazul dio un paso hacia atrás al ver el sexo de su amado asomando entre los cabellos lilas.

—Mu… —susurró el rubio, sintiendo un intenso cosquilleo en su bajo vientre al ver la figura desnuda del ojiverde.

Lo miró de pies a cabeza, totalmente embelesado ante la sensualidad que desprendía aquel ángel, el cual se adentró en las aguas del río. La frialdad de ésta hizo que su piel se erizara, mostrándole a Shaka una delicada textura que lo hizo tragar duro. El agua del río cubría hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas de Mu, por lo que el heredero de Buda podía percibir prácticamente todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que el cabello lavanda cubría algo de él.

Shaka comenzó a sentirse mareado al ver que las manos de su ángel empezaban a tocarse a sí mismo. Mu las pasó por sus hombros, mojándolos con el agua cristalina, humedeciendo también su cuello y sus cabellos, haciéndolo lenta y eróticamente. La sensualidad que irradiaba sólo era comparable con la inocencia que se reflejaba en sus ojos esmeralda, los cuales brillaban gracias a la luz que se reflejaba en el agua.

El rubio sintió un palpitar estremecedor en su entrepierna. Su miembro se había endurecido notablemente, y más cuando vio que Mu empezó a asear sus muslos con una de sus finas manos, mientras que con la otra colocaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja. A pesar de que lo hacía con la única intención de limpiarse, el ojiverde estaba haciéndole sentir algo que el rubio jamás había experimentado: el deseo. Aquellos dedos acariciándose suavemente, paseándose por la piel desnuda y tocándola, estaban haciendo sudar al ojiazul.

El semidiós se mordió los labios al ver que Mu dirigía sus dedos hacia su vientre, humedeciéndolo con el agua. Sin darse cuenta, Shaka deseó ver al ojiverde tocarse de una forma mucho más íntima.

—Por todos los dioses… tócate… —susurró el bello rubio, extasiado al ver que el pelilavanda tomaba un poco de agua entre sus dedos, dirigiéndolos hacia su sexo.

Mu colocó una de sus manos en una roca para poder recargarse, haciendo que todo su cabello cayese a los lados de su cuerpo, dejando ver toda su anatomía ante un excitado Shaka. Los ojos del rubio brillaron al ver expuesta la intimidad de su amado ángel, la cual lo estaba llamando de una forma erótica a cada caricia que el ojiverde se daba, aunque realmente sólo se estuviese bañando. Aquellas sensuales curvas estaban endureciendo aún más al Caballero de la Virgen, inevitablemente.

El ojiazul se escondió un poco más atrás de la maleza, sintiéndose intimidado por la posibilidad de ser descubierto por Mu. Miró de nuevo aquellas curvas deliciosas, aquel sexo que parecía llamarlo con fuerza, aquel recinto sagrado que parecía clamar por ser penetrado por el Santo de Virgo…

—¡Mu! —brotó ahogadamente de la garganta de Shaka, quien se imaginaba a sí mismo embistiendo al joven ojiverde contra esa roca, enterrando su excitada virilidad en lo más profundo de su cuerpo para satisfacerlo, para hacerle gritar con fuerza su nombre.

Pero la conciencia del semidiós lo traicionó en cuanto empezó a dirigir sus dedos hacia su propia intimidad, la cual se encontraba totalmente endurecida, puesto que pudo distinguir la tierna mirada de su precioso ángel. Mu se veía totalmente vulnerable, inocente y delicado. El rubio sintió que estaba haciendo algo pecaminoso, y más al imaginarse a sí mismo corriéndose sobre el Caballero de Aries, derramando su esencia dentro de él.

—¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? —se reprochó a sí mismo en voz baja.

Miró una vez más al pelilavanda, quien continuaba limpiándose con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Y pudo apreciar de una forma sutil toda la belleza que irradiaba así, en su forma más pura. A pesar de todo, Mu conservaba un espíritu inocente, una actitud tímida y sencilla que lo convertía en un ser sublime. Y Shaka se sintió terriblemente mal por haberlo mirado, por haber deseado su cuerpo de una forma tan pasional.

Sintiéndose desagradablemente perturbado, el rubio decidió darse la media vuelta y marcharse de allí, comprometido a bajar la lujuria y el deseo de su mente por medio de la meditación. Se sentía sumamente mal, como si al haber usado el cuerpo de Mu para excitarse hubiese violado la inocencia que rodeaba al tibetano.

**. - . - .**

Ya habían pasado unos días y el ojiazul no dejaba de sentirse mal por lo sucedido; la culpa no le permitía estar en paz con su conciencia.

—¡Carajo! —exclamó, irritado. La frustración estaba comiéndoselo vivo.

Shaka se puso de pie abruptamente, sintiendo que la meditación no lo ayudaría a esclarecer su mente esta vez; no cuando aquel recuerdo lo estaba atormentando tanto.

Con su usual elegante andar, se dirigió a la salida de su templo, cabreado consigo mismo por sentirse tan vulnerable ante las nuevas sensaciones que lo invadían. Sensaciones que lo tenían vuelto un estúpido.

El rubio se detuvo de pronto y lentamente dirigió su mano hacia su propio torso, palpando bajo las ropas unas cuantas cicatrices. Había pasado un mes desde el incidente en el campo de entrenamiento, donde casi perdía la vida, y aquellas marcas estaban sanas, pero vivas en significado. Sin darse cuenta, sonrió para sí mismo. Esas cicatrices eran la prueba de que estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por amor.

—Mis sentimientos son puros y reales por ti, mi amor, y eso es lo que tanto me atormenta… ¿Por qué no puedo dominar mis instintos?

Shaka estaba pasando por un difícil debate, en el cual luchaban sus ideales como Caballero de la Virgen y sus deseos como hombre de carne y hueso. Lo deseaba a él, al Caballero de Aries; deseaba su cuerpo y eso lo estaba poniendo en un serio problema de principios, puesto que no podía ver a Mu sin imaginárselo tal cual los dioses lo trajeron al mundo.

Y ahora tenía un problema más: había estaba evitando a su precioso ángel y éste empezaba a sentirse afligido por ello. Shaka dio unos pasos más fuera de su templo, dejando que los rayos del Sol le tocasen el rostro. El ver una delgada silueta acercarse a su recinto hizo que estrujase sus puños, tratando de que con ello el nerviosismo que sentía se desvaneciera.

Había citado a Mu a su templo para hablar con él sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo, puesto que se dio cuenta de que con su actitud estaba empezando a lastimar al ojiverde. Y eso era mil veces peor que toda la culpa que sentía, por lo que, mostrando el valor que lo caracterizaba, optó por confesarle su sentir a su amado, aunque eso provocase una probable aberración del tibetano hacia él.

El hermoso joven se acercaba hacia él ondeando su largo cabello lila tras su espalda, desprendiendo un aroma irresistible y un aura angelical, mientras que su cuerpo era cubierto por unos sencillos pantalones crema y una holgada blusa blanca, mostrando ese hombro tan sensual que tanto le gustaba a Shaka. Mu lo miraba con sus dulces ojos verdes, haciendo estremecer al Caballero de Virgo con el simple contacto visual.

—Amor mío… —El rubio sonrió al tenerlo cerca, sintiendo su corazón latir con demasiada fuerza al tiempo que le extendía su mano.

—Shaka… —respondió con sencillez, sonriéndole abiertamente y tomando la mano que le fue ofrecida. Virgo la llevó a sus labios para besarla—. Te he echado de menos estos días… —susurró el ojiverde con la mirada resplandeciente, abrazándose al cuello del rubio.

Inmediatamente, Shaka sintió un espasmo al tener el vientre de Mu tan cerca del suyo, tanto así que sintió un temblor recorrerlo entero. Sintiendo que el deseo lo traicionaba, tomó al pelilavanda por los hombros y lo separó rápidamente, desconcertándolo.

—¿Amor…? ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó, sintiendo una extraña inseguridad invadir el aura del semidiós, y más cuando éste giró su rostro hacia un lado, evitando mirarlo.

El rubio veía pura inocencia en aquellos dulces ojos esmeralda, la cual sentía que estuviera corrompiendo a cada fulgor de deseo que exhalaba su cuerpo.

—Mi ángel… Me siento tan avergonzado —dijo en tono de disculpa.

Mu permaneció sereno, incapaz de indagar en los motivos de Shaka para decirle algo así. El rubio estuvo a punto de darle la espalda para adentrarse en su templo, pero se sintió indigno de hacerle un desaire al tibetano, por lo que lo tomó con fuerza de su fina mano y lo miró. El ojiverde percibió la duda en esos hermosos ojos zafiro.

—Por favor, entremos a mi recinto… Tengo algo que confesarte y considero imprudente hacerlo aquí afuera.

El tibetano asintió, al tiempo que ambos se adentraban en los pasillos de la casa de Virgo. Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la entrada y frente a uno de los enormes ventanales del templo que daban al jardín, Shaka se detuvo abruptamente. Se giró hacia el hermoso ojiverde y lo contempló con una mezcla de culpa y dulzura.

—Mi hermoso ángel, mi amado… Me he sentido terriblemente apenado estos últimos días al haberte apartado de mí. Antes que nada, quiero suplicarte que me disculpes por mi torpeza.

Mu dio un paso hacia el rubio, quien retrocedió al instante al percibir el dulce olor a lavanda y vainilla de su amado. El ojiverde se sintió sumamente consternado por la actitud del semidiós, temiéndose lo peor. Mu se asustó al darse cuenta de la posibilidad de que Shaka estuviese desapegándose de él.

—Shaka, por favor… Tu silencio me ha estado perturbando estos últimos días, y aunque he hecho caso omiso a mis emociones y he preferido dejarte a ti manejar tu estado, estás empezando a hacerme sentir incertidumbre sobre esto. Dime, ¿estás dudando de tus sentimientos?

El rubio abrió los ojos de par en par y miró al ojiverde como si hubiese dicho la blasfemia más grande de la historia.

—¡Por Buda! ¡Jamás vuelvas a pensar algo así, por todos los dioses! ¡Soy incapaz de dudar del amor que tengo por ti! ¡Es inmoral!

Mu se exaltó un poco ante la reacción del ojiazul, pero sintió una sensación de alivio inmediato ante sus palabras.

—Shaka… Lo siento. No debí dudar de la sinceridad de tus sentimientos —le dijo en un susurro el pelilavanda, sintiéndose mal por ello.

Shaka lo miró con ternura, al tiempo que acariciaba su barbilla.

—Cada día siento que este enamoramiento que tengo por ti se vuelve parte de mi cosmos y me consume en un bienestar que ni siquiera la meditación había sido capaz de darme. Nunca lo dudes, mi ángel, que me lastima el sentirme incapaz de transmitirte el amor que siento por ti.

—Te pido que me perdones nuevamente, es sólo que al sentir que podría perderte por filosofías que sé que tú eres capaz de entender y exaltar, simplemente hace que mi mundo se tambalee. ¿Qué es lo que te acongoja? Por favor, dímelo… —le suplicó el muviano, a lo que el rubio giró su rostro hacia el ventanal y endureció la mirada.

Después de unos momentos, miró nuevamente aquellos dulces ojos esmeralda que lo contemplaban expectantes.

—Te deseo, Mu —le soltó el semidiós, ahora sin pudor alguno.

Mu simplemente no alcanzaba a reaccionar.

—… ¿Qué? —preguntó torpemente, a lo que Shaka tomó aire.

—Te deseo a ti, amor mío. —El rubio se le acercó, acariciándole suavemente la piel del hombro y causándole un extraño escalofrío al tibetano, quien se había quedado mudo ante la confesión—. Deseo tu cuerpo tanto como deseo tu alma. Y no he podido dejar de pensar en lo mucho que mi carne reclama la tuya. —Shaka soltó al ojiverde al percibir la culpa embargarlo, recordando el incidente en el río.

—Pero… Shaka, ¿cómo es que…?

—Hace unos días, me encontré contigo por casualidad en el río que atraviesa el Santuario. No tenía la intención, pero no pude evitar mirar cómo te desnudabas.

Un intenso carmín inundó las mejillas del pelilavanda, quien sólo atinó a inclinar la cabeza, consternado ante la situación que le planteaba el rubio. Y es que la forma tan firme en la que Shaka le contaba la situación lo hacía sentir sumamente extraño.

—Estuve a punto de complacerme con sólo mirarte —le soltó al ver la actitud sumisa del muviano, quien levantó la mirada abruptamente al escuchar esas palabras—. Pero simplemente no pude hacerlo.

Shaka le dio la espalda, sumamente culpable de lo que había hecho, mientras que Mu era incapaz de reaccionar. Su cabeza era simplemente un lío y no sabía qué pensar acerca de lo que le estaba relatando el Caballero de Virgo.

—Me siento tan indigno de ti, amor mío, profanando tu inocencia con mis pecaminosos deseos. Pero también me aborrezco a mí mismo por faltar a la santidad de la casa que protejo, a las lecciones espirituales que tanto he clamado por practicar. Por favor, perdóname a mí por ser tan débil ante mis impuros deseos; lo último que quiero es corromperte.

Mu empezó a esclarecer sus pensamientos, entendiendo a la perfección el por qué Shaka se sentía de esa manera. Y comprendiendo que ese poderoso hombre, tan cercano a la divinidad como ningún otro, seguía siendo un ser humano, tal y como lo era él.

Con la mirada seria, el ojiverde se aproximó firmemente hacia el rubio, quien se sintió consternado ante la repentina cercanía. Sin darle tiempo a réplica, rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuello de Virgo, mientras que con su mano libre tomó la de Shaka y la dirigió a su entrepierna, haciendo que el rubio tocase su sexo.

Shaka se sobresaltó ante el acto, y más cuando Mu hizo que esa mano se deslizase dentro de sus ropajes. El ojiazul dio un respingo al sentir la calidez de la intimidad del ojiverde, experimentando una mezcla de emociones irreconocibles para él.

—Todo es tuyo, Shaka —le dijo el tibetano con seriedad—. Mi alma, mi cuerpo, mi esencia… todo te lo he entregado desde el instante en el que aceptaste estar a mi lado. Al desearme, no haces otra cosa más que poseer lo que siempre te ha pertenecido. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

—Pero… —quiso replicar.

—Probablemente sea cierto, Shaka. Al desearme, estás acabando con mi inocencia humana, pero sólo quiero que sepas que estás en todo tu derecho de hacerlo. —Shaka miró a su ángel con los ojos abiertos de par en par, totalmente sorprendido ante su declaración—. Si deseas mirarme, hazlo. Si deseas besarme, hazlo. Si deseas tocarme, hazlo… Y si deseas hacerme el amor, no dudes un solo instante en ello.

El tibetano se soltó del rubio, dejándolo incapaz de articular palabra.

—Yo estoy feliz de ser tuyo en todo el sentido de la palabra y no tengo nada de lo cual avergonzarme. Pero, por otro lado… —La mirada de Mu se cristalizó, al tiempo que miraba con tristeza al hermoso semidiós—… estoy consciente de que al incitarte a amarme por completo, te estoy despojando de tu camino a la iluminación.

Mu se separó por completo de Shaka, haciendo que la lejanía perturbase al rubio. El ojiverde inclinó su cabeza al suelo y suspiró audiblemente, al tiempo que le daba la espalda al ojiazul.

—Soy incapaz de hacer algo así, amor mío. Te amo demasiado como para permitirme truncar tu camino hacia aquello por lo que has trabajado toda tu vida.

—Mu…

En ese momento, el pelilavanda volvió a dirigirle la mirada al rubio, quien se sintió terriblemente conmovido ante la profunda tristeza que albergaban los hermosos ojos esmeralda de su bondadoso ángel.

—Mi corazón me obliga a renunciar a ti.

Mu no dudó en emprender su salida de la casa de Virgo en cuanto terminó de decir aquellas palabras, y al no escuchar ninguna réplica de Shaka supuso estar en lo cierto. El muviano caminó con firmeza hasta distinguir la salida del templo, suspirando internamente por todo lo que acababa de acontecer. No tenía idea de que las cosas terminarían tan abruptamente.

_«Lo sabía, pero me negaba a creerlo…»_, se reprendió a sí mismo el ojiverde, dado que muchas veces había pensado ingenuamente que él no sería un estorbo para Shaka en su camino a la iluminación, negándose a creer que el amor que había entre ellos era un impedimento; que sus sentimientos jamás se manifestarían de forma carnal. Pero nunca consideró el hecho de que ambos eran hombres de carne y hueso y que la pasión era inevitable cuando existía tanto amor de por medio.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando los brazos de Shaka le dieron alcance, aprisionando su cuerpo entre ellos.

—¡Eres un estúpido, Mu! —Le gritó el rubio, encolerizado, al tiempo que lo atrapaba entre sus brazos, sin posibilidad de dejarlo ir—. ¿Acaso crees que a estas alturas estoy interesado en alcanzar la iluminación?

Shaka giró al pelilavanda para mirarlo mientras lo sostenía con fuerza para evitar que escapase, puesto que el ojiverde forcejeaba.

—¡Shaka, por favor, no lo vuelvas más difícil!

—¡No! ¡Tú no lo vuelvas más difícil, carajo! —Shaka tomó los labios del ojiverde a la fuerza, en un intento desesperado por hacer que se calmase.

Mu se sintió sedado ante la pasión y franqueza del contacto, debilitando sus fuerzas gracias al cansancio y la tristeza que inundaba su corazón.

—Mu… no puedo, simplemente no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti. Siento que el cosmos pierde su sentido con tan sólo imaginarte lejos de mi lado. ¿Crees que quiero alcanzar la iluminación, a sabiendas de que si lo hago jamás volveré a encontrarte? —El tibetano lo miró, sorprendido—. Si llego al Nirvana, entonces jamás podré volver a reencarnar, y eso significará renunciar a ti para siempre. Prefiero convertirme en un demonio, en un alma sin rumbo, a saber que perderé tu recuerdo para siempre.

Shaka se inclinó para depositar un nuevo beso sobre los labios del ojiverde, uno que ahora era más tranquilo y significativo.

—Estoy seguro —prosiguió el rubio— que la única razón por la cual jamás he encontrado la iluminación en mis vidas pasadas, es porque he podido encontrarme contigo en cada una de ellas y mi amor por ti ha perdurado todos los siglos que ha tenido la humanidad. La única razón por la cual estaba temeroso, era porque al sentir deseo por ti iba a llegar a lastimar tu espíritu, pero jamás ha sido por mis propios intereses.

—Sh…Shaka… —Mu se sintió desfallecer ante las hermosas palabras e intenciones de su amado Virgo, al tiempo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

En verdad se sentía dichoso de que un ser como él, tan sabio y cercano a la divinidad, dejase todo su orgullo y sus ideales por él. ¿Qué muestra de amor más grande que eso?

Y Shaka había visto claramente que Mu lo amaba con la misma intensidad y sinceridad, pues era capaz a renunciar a su propia felicidad a su lado para que él alcanzase sus ideales. Ambos estaban dispuestos a sacrificar todo por amor. Y si la relación que tenían no era algo por lo que debían luchar, entonces no había nada en el mundo que de verdad valiera la pena.**"**

.

Shaka salió de sus recuerdos al percibir cómo el suave viento jugaba con sus dorados cabellos, haciéndole sentir un breve escalofrío por su columna. Por unos instantes, un extraño sentimiento le presionó el pecho, asfixiándolo. Los ojos de Shaka se abrieron lentamente, notando cómo unas hojas volaban a su alrededor movidas por la corriente de aire, como si deseasen transmitirle un mensaje. Presionó sus puños sobre sus rodillas, estrujando sus ropajes color vino.

Se encontraba sentado en posición de Loto, tan sólo reposando sobre el frío mármol del suelo de su templo. Tenía allí casi una hora, dado a que al terminar el entrenamiento con sus discípulos le fue imposible conseguir la paz mental.

—Tengo un terrible presentimiento… —susurró el rubio para sí, al tiempo que giraba su rostro hacia la salida de su templo, contemplando el exterior.

En toda la mañana no había sido capaz de sacarse a cierto ojiverde de la cabeza, y dudaba mucho que en algún punto de su existencia pudiese hacerlo. Él y Mu habían pasado por tanto, que le era imposible concebir su vida sin él, y cada cosa que el tibetano pensaba, sentía o hacía era sumamente importante para el heredero de Buda.

El pelilavanda le había demostrado de todas las formas posibles lo mucho que lo amaba y Shaka no debía dudar de su amor, puesto que sería una blasfemia el tan sólo pensarlo, pero lo cierto es que, desde la llegada de Asmita, todo se había vuelto muy difícil.

Tenía que aceptar, aunque le doliese, que siempre que el antiguo Virgo estaba cerca de Mu, el cosmos de su ojiverde se tensaba, como si reaccionara inconscientemente a su presencia, como si una parte de él estuviese íntimamente conectada con el otro rubio. Nunca en su vida había sentido cosas como el miedo o la incertidumbre, al menos hasta ahora, pero empezaba a creer que el corazón del tibetano se dividiría en cualquier momento gracias a Asmita. Y eso le preocupaba.

—Prefiero morir antes que permitirlo —se dijo nuevamente, al tiempo que trataba de calmar su mente con dulces recuerdos, fortaleciéndose.

Empezó a rememorar las primeras muestras de amor que se dieron: las sutiles caricias entre sus manos cuando caminaban juntos, los tímidos encuentros que tuvieron antes de la Guerra Santa, la coquetería, la primera caricia íntima, el primer clímax…

El semidiós erró sus ojos nuevamente, sumergiéndose en las sensaciones que había experimentado con su ángel la noche anterior, sintiendo un suave cosquilleo en su vientre. No importaba lo que dijeran Asmita, el destino o los mismos dioses; Mu era suyo, y nada ni nadie iba a cambiar eso.

Desde que se habían declarado, no había pasado un solo día en el que Shaka no posara sus ojos en él. Su forma de demostrar su interés por el pelilavanda era muy discreta, pero para quienes lo conocían era evidente el enamoramiento que estaba sufriendo el Caballero de Virgo. Y vaya que la situación del ojiverde no era para nada distinta. Shaka podría llegar en cualquier momento a pedirle su vida al ariano y éste se la daría sin chistar, puesto que estaba tan apegado a él que no le negaría ni su propia muerte.

Sonrió, recordando con dulzura la primera vez que se besaron, unos días después de que Shaka hubiese despertado luego del incidente en el viaje de entrenamiento. Lo tenía fresco en la memoria, a pesar de que ya hubiese pasado más de un año…

.

**"**Era una noche repleta de estrellas, con una preciosa Luna menguante en lo alto del cielo. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el pórtico de la casa de Aries, tan sólo conversando sobre todo y nada, contemplando el horizonte despreocupadamente, como si su vida se limitase a simplemente vivir como seres humanos. La Guerra Santa, las pérdidas, el peligro, la tristeza… todo parecía tan lejano estando uno al lado del otro.

A pesar de que eran discretos en cuanto a su relación, no había pasado desapercibido por sus compañeros el hecho de que existía un evidente romance entre ellos. Y para su sorpresa, fue aceptado con total sinceridad y silencio por parte de toda la orden, o al menos lo que quedaba de ella.

Se miraron con intensidad, incapaces de creer que ellos, dos caballeros dorados que jamás habían tenido otra ambición que la de proteger a su diosa, estuviesen en una situación así, perdidamente enamorados de uno de sus camaradas y compañero de batalla.

Al principio no supieron cómo actuar o qué decirse. No estaban seguros de si debían comportarse como una pareja normal o simplemente limitarse a saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos y que el otro prefería estar con él antes que con las demás personas. Pero, con el tiempo, se dieron cuenta de que el sólo mirarse o hablarse no era suficiente, querían tener más y más de su ser amado.

Esa noche, y superando un poco su timidez, Mu se recargó en el hombro de Shaka muy ligeramente, al tiempo que le hablaba de su tierra natal, de sus costumbres y de la vida que llevó en su niñez, sin darse cuenta que la cercanía estaba haciendo que el corazón del ojiazul saltase como loco. El pelilavanda pudo percibir el aroma a sándalo de su amado, junto con su sutil respiración.

—Hace un poco de frío, ¿no crees? —le preguntó inocentemente el ojiverde, con la simple intención de seguir conversando un poco con su… _novio_.

Sí, definitivamente se escuchaba raro, aunque no sabía de qué otra forma llamar tanto al rubio como a la relación que mantenía con él.

Shaka pudo percibir la tensión en su preciosa pareja, por lo que no se negó a sí mismo el deseo de rodear la cintura del ariano, atrayéndolo más hacia sí para poder depositar su barbilla en sus cabellos, al tiempo que le acariciaba el brazo con la yema de los dedos intentando transmitirle un poco de calor. Las mejillas del ojiverde se encendieron con ese dulce gesto, intentando disimular el nerviosismo que sentía.

Mu se separó un poco de Shaka, tan sólo para poder mirarlo. Ambos estaban seguros de que las galaxias se hacían polvo en comparación con la fuerza que sintieron en ese preciso instante. Sin duda, este sentimiento era más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiesen experimentado en su vida.

El rubio sintió una maravillosa chispa, y como era más abierto al momento de expresar sus sentimientos hacia Mu, no dudó en tomar de la cintura al tibetano para sentarlo en su regazo de un rápido movimiento, abrazándolo con fuerza. El ojiverde se sobresaltó ante el atrevido gesto, sintiendo que sus mejillas iban a explotar por la cantidad de sangre acumulada en ellas.

—¿Tú también lo sientes, amor mío? —le preguntó el rubio, leyendo los pensamientos y el corazón de su amado, quien le sonrió con los ojos iluminados asintiendo levemente.

—Te quiero todo, Shaka. Deseo que me des tu cuerpo, tu corazón, tu alma, tu espíritu… Te quiero sólo para mí —le susurró Mu, un poco apenado ante la petición que acababa de recitar, sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían con furia.

Shaka lo tomó de la barbilla para que Mu lo mirara, perdiéndose en esas hermosas esmeraldas que adoraba cada vez más.

—Entonces tendrás todo de mí, mi ángel. Soy únicamente tuyo.

Con esas palabras bajó hacia los labios del pelilavanda, cubriéndolos con los suyos, sintiendo la deliciosa piel estremecerse con su contacto; depositando el que sería el primero de muchos besos más, siendo correspondido por un hechizado ojiverde, quien envolvió el cuello de Virgo con sus finos brazos, al tiempo que Shaka lo recostaba lentamente sobre el suelo de mármol.

Ese beso duró una eternidad, y a pesar de que se quedó simplemente en eso, había sido una experiencia extraordinaria para ambos.**"**

.

Inconscientemente, Shaka dejó sus recuerdos, llevando sus dedos a sus labios para rememorar el exquisito sabor de los besos de Mu.

Abrió sus ojos de repente, exaltándose al sentir el cosmos de Mu disminuir alarmantemente. Se levantó de un salto, mientras una gota de sudor frío le bajaba por el rostro.

—¿Qué significa esto? —se preguntó a sí mismo, con la respiración agitada.

Sin saber por qué, el rubio sintió que su pecho era destrozado por un peso abrumador.

**. - . - .**

Asmita estaba de rodillas, estrujando entre sus dedos la hierba, sintiendo que la impotencia le devoraba las entrañas, incapaz de creer que el destino fuese tan cruel. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que se había marchado el Fénix.

El ojiverde estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Amaba demasiado a Asmita, aunque… Mu…

El pelilavanda miraba hacia la nada, con el corazón por los suelos después de escuchar lo que había dicho Ikki. Miró con dolor a su hermoso rubio, el cual parecía que había envejecido en un parpadear. Sin poder evitarlo, jaló las ropas de Asmita para que éste lo mirara y el caballero resucitado fue incapaz de mantener sus párpados cerrados por más tiempo. Sus ojos se cruzaron; la esmeralda y el zafiro chocaron con tal fuerza, que estremeció cada célula de sus cuerpos.

—Te amo, Asmita. Y quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo y todos, estoy sumamente feliz de haberte vuelto a ver, aunque fuese sólo unos instantes —le susurró con una sonrisa.

Asmita abrió los ojos de par en par, los cuales mostraban rastros de lágrimas que amenazaban con asomarse de nuevo. Sintió a su ángel hasta lo más profundo de su alma y se puso de pie.

—Mi amor… no puedo… ¡No puedo permitir que te vayas! Soy incapaz de despedirme de ti de nuevo —le susurró el rubio, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al del tibetano y sus manos temblorosas sujetaban el rostro de su amado.

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron de par en par, sobresaltándose ante el prohibido toque.

—¡Asmit…! —Pero antes de que pudiese negarse, los labios del ojiazul ya estaban sobre los suyos.

Al sentir la dulzura de aquel beso, el ojiverde no pudo evitar corresponderle. Sus bocas se acariciaron con ternura, con pasión, con tristeza… con tantos sentimientos, que era imposible el poder describirlos.

Sin duda, el cielo había renacido para el antiguo Caballero de Virgo. Asmita sintió que sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al tener los labios de Atla sobre los suyos, entregándose en un beso que se estuvo guardando por más de doscientos años. Los brazos del pelilavanda se aferraron al cuello del rubio, incapaz de seguir conteniéndose ante la tristeza que inundaba su pecho. En ese momento, todo desapareció a su alrededor. Tan sólo estaban ellos dos, en medio de un dolor que no podía tocarlos en ese instante.

Mientras aquellos hermosos seres tenían su anhelado pero efímero encuentro, unos ojos azules se empapaban de lágrimas al observarlos. En tan sólo un instante, un semidiós contempló cómo su mundo se venía abajo.

Shaka sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervir dentro de su cuerpo, como si estuviese a punto de evaporarse gracias a la rabia que llenaba su espíritu. La ira se mezclaba de una forma peligrosa con sus lágrimas, mientras que sus puños se estrujaban con fuerza desmedida, como si quisiese desgarrarse a sí mismo en ese instante para terminar con el dolor que sentía.

Sabía perfectamente que aquel a quien Asmita estaba besando no era su Mu, pero el ver que otro hombre estaba profanando los sagrados labios de su preciado tesoro, sosteniendo entre sus brazos el cuerpo de aquel que amaba con toda su esencia, había hecho que la cólera le quemase todas y cada una de sus células.

Shaka podía permitir que profanaran su orgullo, su paciencia, sus creencias… pero que alguien se atreviese a tocar aquello que más amaba, su Mu, su señor, era simplemente la blasfemia más grande que se podía cometer contra él.

—Asmita… —susurró el rubio, con los dientes apretados.

La tierra comenzó a temblar estrepitosamente, a lo que el antiguo Virgo y el tibetano giraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel cosmos encolerizado, encontrándose con Shaka a punto de estallar. Los ojos del pelilavanda se abrieron de par en par al darse cuenta de que el otro rubio había presenciado cómo Asmita lo besaba.

—¡Shaka, espera!

Aquella infantil voz propia de Atla brotó de los labios de Mu, lo cual hizo que una punzada de desprecio se clavara en el corazón de Shaka, sintiendo una total aberración hacia aquella alma que poseía el cuerpo de su amado. El ojiverde intentó acercársele, pero Asmita se interpuso en su camino, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo al sentir una ola de energía proveniente del otro Caballero de Virgo. Las palabras brotaron de los labios de Shaka, afiladas y mostrando la ira que lo invadía.

—¿Cómo…? —Sus azules ojos brillaron de rabia—. ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido a tocarlo, Asmita?! ¡A él, al amor de mi vida! —El cosmos de Shaka se acumuló en su puño de forma abrumadora, al tiempo que alzaba su brazo en dirección a su antecesor—. Nunca… ¡Nunca te lo voy a perdonar!

Asmita desplegó su cosmos al sentir la amenaza de Shaka, el cual empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a ambos con la mirada encendida. El odio, aquel sentimiento que había intentado enterrar para estar a la altura de un ser tan bondadoso como su ángel, estaba brotando de él con fuerza.

—¡No te atrevas a acercarte! ¡Si lastimas a Atla, Mu va a…! —intentó detenerlo el antiguo Virgo, percibiendo la amenaza de su sucesor.

—¡¿Atla?! ¡Maldito! ¡En cuanto acabe contigo, yo mismo me encargaré de expulsar a ese demonio! —Shaka no tenía el más mínimo interés en escuchar al otro rubio. La ira no se lo permitía.

Los ojos de Asmita se abrieron de par en par ante las peligrosas intenciones de Shaka, tanto así que él mismo olvidó las palabras que le había dicho el Fénix. Un interruptor se encendió dentro del antiguo caballero, quien sólo tenía una idea en su cabeza en ese mismo instante: proteger a su hermoso Atla. Y Shaka representaba una evidente amenaza para la existencia del niño que lo tenía cautivado desde hacía más de doscientos años.

La tierra tembló con el doble de fuerza, puesto que ambos cosmos fueron desplegados en su máximo esplendor, chocando violentamente el uno contra el otro. Asmita se puso en defensa, cubriendo con su cuerpo al ojiverde, que aún yacía en el río.

—No te acerques, amor mío… —le susurró Asmita al muviano a sus espaldas, haciendo que la ira de Shaka aumentara.

Ambos se acercaron con lentitud, calculando con suma frialdad sus movimientos. Era una batalla a muerte.

El inicio del duelo fue cuerpo a cuerpo. Asmita y Shaka se acercaron corriendo velozmente el uno al otro, concentrando en sus puños todo el poder de su cosmos. Un primer golpe fue atestado por Shaka hacia el costado de Asmita, quien pudo esquivarlo por tan sólo unos milímetros. La intensidad de la energía de aquel golpe era tan grande, que con el simple viento que movió su puño destruyó las enormes rocas que estaban detrás de ellos.

Asmita no dudó en contrarrestar el ataque, soltando un puñetazo de la misma intensidad. Shaka lo esquivó hábilmente, atacando nuevamente con su otro brazo. Los puños de ambos Virgo volaron, chocando contra los antebrazos del otro con una fuerza descomunal y al estar ambos desprovistos de cualquier protección, sus cuerpos estaban resintiendo los golpes en carne viva.

—¡Por favor, deténganse! —Les suplicaba el tibetano, quien apenas podía protegerse del cosmos que desprendían ambos caballeros. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la debilidad que extrañamente invadía sus piernas no se lo permitía, haciéndolo caer al agua nuevamente.

Los rubios lo ignoraron totalmente, continuando con su arrebato en la lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo. Asmita atacaba a Shaka con sus piernas, mientras éste se defendía con sus brazos y regresaba las agresiones. Tanta era la intensidad con la que peleaban, que incluso el suelo debajo de ellos estaba empezando a abrirse en grietas descomunales.

Shaka alcanzó a acumular energía de su cosmos en el puño y al encontrar un descuido por parte de Asmita, logró insertar un golpe tremendo en su abdomen que hizo estrellarse al antiguo Virgo contra el suelo, haciendo que de su boca brotara un río de sangre.

—¡Asmita, dioses! ¡Ya basta, por favor! —gritó desesperado Atla, mientras veía a su amado caer al suelo de forma estrepitosa, destrozando la roca debajo de él.

Shaka estaba dispuesto a continuar con su ataque, cuando sorpresivamente una de las piernas de Asmita se movió con suma rapidez, acertando una poderosa patada en las costillas de Shaka, lanzándolo estrepitosamente hacia un lado del río.

—¡Ahora sí me has hecho encabronar, jodido bastardo! —Le gritó el actual caballero de Virgo a Asmita, mientras se ponía de pie.

Ambos corrieron nuevamente el uno hacia el otro, continuando con su terrible enfrentamiento. Shaka se separó unos metros de Asmita, preparando su siguiente ataque. Su postura lo delataba… estaba a punto de utilizar el _Tesoro del Cielo_ contra su antecesor.

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás pensando, Shaka?! ¡¿Acaso crees que no conozco esa técnica a la perfección?! —Lo retó el ojiazul, viendo cómo su sucesor no tenía intención alguna de ceder ante él.

—Te arrepentirás, Asmita… En cuanto pueda quitarte todos tus sentidos te mandaré al mismísimo infierno, en donde después tu querido Atla podrá reunirse contigo en cuanto lo expulse de Mu. Los demonios como ustedes no tienen otro lugar en este mundo.

Esta frase terminó por mandar al diablo toda la cordura del antiguo Virgo.

—¡Grandísimo bastardo! ¡No tienes idea de lo que es el dolor de vivir el mismísimo infierno, sabiendo que el amor de tu vida estará separado de ti por toda la eternidad! Me importa un carajo lo que digas o pienses sobre mí, pero jamás… ¡Jamás te perdonaré la blasfemia que acabas de cometer contra Atla!

Asmita prácticamente voló al lado de Shaka, incrustando un puñetazo en su rostro, el cual fue devuelto con la misma intensidad por su contrincante; y así consecutivamente, ambos luchando con ferocidad. En cambio, unos ojos esmeralda derramaban gruesas lágrimas ante la dolorosa batalla que veía. No solamente era el corazón de Atla el que lloraba, sino que el de Mu también se unía a él ante la dura escena de ver al amor de su vida siendo lastimado, llenado por la ira y el odio de una manera tan cruel.

—Asmita… mi amor, por favor, no… No sigas con eso. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando. Por favor, por favor… —le suplicaba el tibetano en voz baja a aquel que en ese momento estaba siendo estrellado contra el suelo, al tiempo que regresaba la agresión con una explosión de su cosmos.

Golpe tras golpe, explosión tras explosión. Ninguno daba pie a querer terminar con su lucha, al menos no hasta que alguno de los dos cayese muerto a los pies del otro.

**. - . - .**

El poder de ambos caballeros se sentía estrepitosamente por todo el Santuario, como si en cualquier momento fuese a destruirse gracias a los impactos de sus cosmos en cada golpe que daban. A lo lejos, la orden dorada podía sentir el chocar de las energías de ambos rubios, quienes combatían ferozmente. Los dorados se encontraban reunidos, vistiendo sus armaduras de forma impecable. En cuanto habían sentido el inicio de la batalla, Shion los había mandado a llamar para encontrarse con él en el Reloj de Fuego.

—Esta es una guerra… una guerra de mil días —susurró Aioria, notablemente preocupado.

—Si las cosas siguen así, esta batalla no tardará en terminar —dijo Kanon, cruzado de brazos.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kanon? —Le preguntó Milo, quien se encontraba al lado de un pensativo Camus.

—Ambos tienen el mismo nivel de fuerza y habilidad, eso es indiscutible —comentó el gemelo menor—. Y si su poder sigue colisionando de esta manera, sus energías se consumirán rápidamente. Aquel que dé un paso en falso, será el primero en morir.

—¡Por todos los dioses, señor Shion, debemos intervenir ya! —exclamó Aldebarán—. ¡El único motivo por el que luchan, es porque posiblemente Mu y el dichoso Atla conviven en un mismo cuerpo! ¡Si de alguna forma podemos hacer que dejen de ser uno, entonces habremos cesado este conflicto!

El peliverde tan sólo se limitaba a mirar el horizonte, sitio donde se veía que se desplegaban las fuerzas de los caballeros de Virgo. Sus pensamientos lo tenían totalmente acongojado; el saber que Asmita y Shaka se estaban debatiendo a muerte por Mu y por Atla lo tenía con el alma en un hilo. Él sabía que el desenlace que el cruel destino tenía para sus queridos caballeros era todo menos magnánimo.

Shion ignoró las peticiones de los dorados, quienes se sentían impotentes ante el silencio del Patriarca. El muviano bajó la mirada al suelo, susurrando para sí mismo una terrible verdad que sabía, tarde o temprano debía afrontar. A su cabeza vino aquella fatal frase proveniente de los labios de su diosa, de la cual lo había hecho conocedor en cuanto Asmita había resucitado.

_"—Si Mu y Atla llegan a separarse, el cuerpo que ambos habitan irremediablemente morirá…"_

**. - . - .**

La batalla se estaba volviendo cada vez más violenta. Profundas heridas comenzaban a abrirse en el cuerpo de ambos caballeros de Virgo, y estaba claro que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar un paso hacia atrás.

Tanto estaban ensimismados con su coraje, con su odio hacia el otro, que fueron incapaces de darse cuenta de la presencia de un espectador más. Aquel que tenía los puños crispados de excitación ante la oportunidad que se presentaba ante él. Un ser que, irradiando un profundo odio, se aproximaba cada vez más hacia el joven tibetano que se encontraba aún entre las aguas del río.

El asechador sabía perfectamente que, gracias a sus poderes inutilizados, el precioso ángel de ojos esmeralda estaba totalmente indefenso.

**. - . - .**

.

**"**Unos delicados cabellos plateados se deslizaban entre la fresca hierba, arrastrándose con gracia y arrancando flores a su paso, las cuales se enredaban entre las hebras blancas, adornándolo sin que su dueño se diese cuenta. Aquel ser caminaba tranquilamente, escondido en aquella paradisíaca colina del Himalaya, la cual se ocultaba en lo más recóndito de las montañas nevadas para no permitir que ningún ser indigno pisase sus verdes prados. El sitio tenía una temperatura cálida, a pesar de estar rodeada de heladas colinas, mientras que una hermosa pradera se extendía a lo largo mostrando diversidad de flores y plantas que lo hacían ver como un oasis en medio del hielo.

El dueño de los largos cabellos blancos se sentó unos momentos en una roca para sentir cómo el pasto le acariciaba los pies desnudos, tan sólo para contemplar en medio del súbito silencio un río de nubes que cruzaba el cielo. Sus ojos verdes miraron el azul de la inmensidad, sintiendo una ligera melancolía.

—Ya han pasado más de doscientos años… —brotó de los finos labios de Atla, quien había acudido a ese escondido rincón de las montañas para despejar su mente y su corazón.

Y efectivamente, hacía más de doscientos años que Asmita se había marchado del lado de aquel quien fuese el aprendiz de Hakurei. Su cabello había crecido tanto, que ahora se arrastraba tras él como si fuese una larga túnica, pero sus facciones no mostraban la avanzada edad que tenía, puesto que conservaban una dulzura impecable que parecía impedir que su rostro se marchitase.

Dirigió su mano hacia su corazón, estrujando su pecho y dejando que sus ojos liberasen amargas lágrimas. Suspiró profundamente, dejando brotar de su garganta un gemido ahogado, exteriorizando sus dolorosas plegarias al cielo.

—¡Atenea, mi diosa, mi reina implacable! ¡Por favor, muéstrame tu magnánima bondad y dame fuerzas, te lo suplico! ¡Cada día se ha vuelto más insoportable que el anterior! Por favor… —susurró.

Un sutil canto de aves se escuchó a lo lejos, como si fuese un eco añejo y olvidado, como si fuese una voz que le recordaba al tibetano la tristeza que lo inundaba. Atla inclinó su cabeza al suelo y contempló sus manos estrujando su túnica blanca, mientras el Sol le acariciaba la piel y los cabellos.

—Mi corazón se siente tan solo, tan débil, tan necesitado… —Cerró los párpados y aspiró lentamente, sintiendo que su alma se escapaba.

Tenía ya más de doscientos años esperando al amor de su vida. No se arrepentía de ello, pero tanto tiempo viviendo con el corazón cerrado estaba empezando a afectar su espíritu. Sin más, se encorvó un poco, sintiendo un extraño cansancio repentino. Cada año iba a esa colina para pedirle a su diosa que le brindase fuerzas para soportar los días, los meses, los años sin tener a Asmita a su lado, pero últimamente se estaba sintiendo más afectado de lo normal.

Sentía que sus fuerzas y su vida empezaban a tambalearse peligrosamente, a pesar de que el amor que tenía por Virgo aún estaba vivo y latente. Sentía… que muy pronto ese amor sería lo único que quedaría de él si su salud continuaba empeorando.

—No quiero… no puedo morir aún. Atenea, por favor… concédeme un aliento, un motivo… una razón para conservar mis fuerzas.

El cielo guardó silencio.

De pronto, las fuerzas de Atla lo abandonaron abruptamente, debido a unas intensas náuseas que lo invadieron de un momento a otro. Cubrió sus finos labios con su mano, intentando no volcar el estómago ante las terribles arcadas que estaba sintiendo. Su vientre se retorcía con fuerza, mientras que el dolor se propagaba a través de él.

—¿Qué…? ¡Aaahh! —El dolor se intensificó con crueldad, haciendo que las rodillas del muviano flaqueasen, tumbándolo sobre la hierba.

Todo comenzó a verse borroso, mientras el suplicio se alargaba. El ojiverde era incapaz de saber qué era lo que le ocurría; sentía como si estuviesen haciéndole trizas las entrañas, como si algo en su interior se estuviese partiendo. De pronto, de su boca surgió un fino hilo de sangre que se deslizó como si fuese un preciado cáliz sobre su piel, anunciando la cúspide de la agonía.

Atla cayó boca abajo y se sujetó el vientre, ahogando un desgarrador grito en su garganta. La conciencia empezó a abandonarlo a medida que la agonía se agudizaba, los minutos parecían horas completas. El ojiverde estaba a punto de perder el sentido, cuando sus ojos vidriosos pudieron percibir una figura en la lejanía, entre la verde hierba y el resplandor del Sol, oculto entre el viento que soplaba entre las rocas que hacían cantar a las montañas.

—A…Asmita…

El dolor cesó. El aturdido tibetano empezó a recobrar lentamente sus sentidos, sorprendiéndose al sentir un caliente líquido brotar de entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué es… lo que acaba de suceder? —se cuestionó el hermoso Atla, confundido por la terrible escena de la que había sido protagonista.

Se quedó unos segundos más recuperándose de las arcadas, mientras sus sentidos volvían a agudizarse. Miró hacia sus ropajes, abriendo los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de que estaban manchados de sangre, justo donde terminaba su vientre. Confundido, estaba a punto de levantarse de entre la hierba, cuando pudo percatarse de algo muy extraño.

—Las montañas han callado… —susurró al darse cuenta de que el viento ya no fluía por la pradera. El silencio era tan absoluto, que le permitió escuchar algo casi imperceptible que hacía eco a lo lejos.

Un llanto.

Atla reunió todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, intentando no desfallecer gracias a la debilidad que sentía. Empezó a caminar hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llanto, escuchándolo cada vez más y más cerca. Sus pies lo llevaron hacia un empinado barranco en una de las laderas de la pradera. Se acercó con cautela hacia el precipicio, sintiendo las rocas deslizarse bajo sus pies. Lo que vio en el fondo, sin duda hizo que diera un paso hacia atrás.

La barranca medía aproximadamente cuatro metros de profundidad y en ella se distinguía una pequeñísima pradera, la cual se extendía un par de metros para después deslizarse hacia un abismo. Entre las rocas de la praderita brotaban diversas hierbas, largas y vistosas, de miles de tonalidades de verdes. Pequeñas pero bellas flores blancas espolvoreaban el suelo ligeramente, acompañadas de dientes de león, mientras que una que otra mariposa revoloteaba sobre la flora, haciendo que se respirara un aire de cuento de hadas. En aquel bello paisaje se encontraba una de las escenas más dantescas jamás vistas.

Una hembra de ciervo yacía muerta entre las flores y la fresca hierba, tumbada de costado y con los ojos azabaches abiertos de par en par. Su pelaje estaba en perfecto estado y parecía tener poco de haber fallecido, haciendo notar el bello ejemplar que había sido en vida.

El vientre del animal estaba abierto de forma encarnizada, mostrando sus entrañas y dejando que la sangre fluyese como delicados ríos entre el pasto. El pelaje de la cierva tenía dientes de león y otras flores enredadas, adornando su cuerpo con una belleza macabra propia de los más tenebrosos artistas.

Sin embargo, lo más bizarro en esa impresionante escena era la criatura que lloraba dentro del animal…**"**

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f: **¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Espero sus reviews como siempre. Un abrazo n_n


	13. Capítulo XIII

**N/a:** ¡Hola! Bienvenidos de nuevo a esta historia. Disculpen por haber tardado tanto en esta ocasión y por no responder a sus reviews por falta de tiempo. Ojalá que este capítulo les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena. Ya se acerca el final.

Sin más, les dejo leer. :D

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo XIII**

**"**«_Vivimos por Athena, por nuestro honor y por la Tierra. Eso vale cada uno de nuestros momentos de miseria._»

«_El sufrimiento no importa, puesto que tenemos nuestros ideales._»

«_El dolor es mínimo, comparado con el poder de nuestra voluntad._»

Aquellas frases que sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza estaban empezando a provocarle náuseas. ¿Dolor, sufrimiento, miseria? Con los mil infiernos…

_«¡¿Qué carajos saben los demás sobre el sufrimiento, la miseria o el dolor?! ¡Malditos sean todos!»_, pensaba el caballero mientras contemplaba el doloroso paisaje frente a sus ojos.

Si había alguien que conocía esa sensación en su forma más pura, era sin duda el estoico e imponente Saga de Géminis. ¿Cómo era posible que un ser tan calculador y fuerte pudiese tener semejante sentimiento clavado? Y no sólo era posible, sino que a pesar de tenerlo como el fuego quemándole la carne, no estaba dispuesto a dejar de sentirlo jamás. Ni en esta vida ni en la otra, por la simple y sencilla razón de que todo el dolor del Universo no significaba absolutamente nada en comparación con poder ver aquella hermosa sonrisa.

Porque la punzante sensación de su alma carcomiéndose de tristeza, de sus ojos empañándose de lágrimas a cada puesta de Sol, no significaba nada si con ello era capaz de ver cómo sus preciosos ojos se iluminaban, reflejando en ellos la más pura y sincera felicidad.

Únicamente porque el ver cómo el bello rostro de su amor eterno se llenaba de vida era razón suficiente como para aceptar el sentir que su pecho se estrujaba dolorosamente a cada bocanada de aire. Porque el percibir cómo el bondadoso cosmos del ojiverde vibraba hermosamente era una justificación perfecta para sumergirse en una vida de infinita soledad.

Porque para Saga, el ver cómo Mu de Aries se embriagaba de felicidad en brazos de Shaka de Virgo era motivo suficiente para vivir con un profundo, lacerante e infinito dolor. Porque el peliazul sabía perfectamente que desde hacía muchos años se había vuelto indigno de ser amado por tan divino ángel.

Desde el momento en el que había asesinado al Patriarca, había perdido todo derecho a intentar enamorar al pelilavanda. Y aunque no hubiese sido totalmente culpa suya, desde el instante en que sus manos se mancharon de sangre fueron indignas de tocar siquiera uno solo de los cabellos del ojiverde… ¡Demonios! Ni siquiera entendía cómo, después de todas las atrocidades que cometió, el hermoso Mu de Aries aún le sonreía con una sinceridad propia de los más puros ángeles.

—Te amo tanto, que tu sonrisa invertida es más dolorosa que todo el peso que ha cargado mi corazón durante estos años… —susurró el peliazul mientras miraba, a través de la cortina de cristal que formaban sus empañados ojos, la conmovedora escena frente a él. No iba a llorar, por más que le doliera.

El hermoso tibetano yacía acostado sobre una banca de piedra bajo un árbol que comenzaba a deshojarse con lentitud. La palidez de su piel resaltaba gracias a su holgada blusa color crema, mientras que sus cabellos caían largamente de la banca esparciéndose por el suelo y dejando ver el color lavanda de éstos en su máximo esplendor, ayudándose con el contraste que hacía con el suelo de hojas anaranjadas.

Sus ojos esmeralda estaban cerrados con suavidad, mientras que con su mano derecha acariciaba los cabellos del hombre que estaba arrodillado a su lado, quien lo besaba profundamente.

Los labios del ariano estaban siendo poseídos con hambre, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso. Shaka le tomaba la fina mano mientras lo besaba deliciosamente, recorriendo con su piel y su lengua la cavidad tan dulce de su carnero, ambos consumiéndose de deseo por el otro, expresándolo solamente con el beso que se profesaban. Shaka tomaba el labio inferior de Mu entre los suyos y lo devoraba suavemente, al tiempo que lo humedecía con su lengua de forma sutil, probando con infinito placer el sabor de su pelilavanda.

Y lo hacía evidente a cada gruñido de placer que lanzaba.

Saga miró con una tristeza infinita cómo los labios de su amor eterno eran poseídos con una mezcla de ternura y deseo, siendo mordidos, acariciados y recorridos por los del apuesto semidiós. Envidiaba tanto la forma en la que el bello rubio poseía con sus manos las mejillas del pelilavanda, sintiendo al mismo tiempo una terrible punzada de celos al ver que el joven que le robaba el alma rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del guardián de la sexta casa, entregándose entre dulces y casi inaudibles gemidos al apasionado beso.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, tan sólo disfrutando de aquel ósculo que se había prolongado por bastantes minutos. Mu sentía de vez en cuando cómo Shaka le rozaba la punta de la nariz con la suya tiernamente.

Los puños de Saga estaban crispados, sintiendo con rabia cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos una vez más ante la tierna escena. Mu y Shaka ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntos y aun así seguían siendo sumamente discretos, pero el geminiano tenía una terrible suerte, ya que en más de una ocasión se los había encontrado en situaciones así.

Un terrible sentimiento empezaba a apoderarse del peliazul. El odio comenzó a corromperlo al ver cómo Shaka acariciaba el cuello del ariano para colarse lentamente bajo el blusón y acariciar su blanco pecho. Los ojos de Saga brillaron de coraje, mientras que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar al escuchar los suspiros de la boca del ojiverde.

Mu era tan hermoso, tan puro, tan sublime, que el sólo pensar que un hombre se atreviera a poseer su cuerpo era una abominación para el caballero de la tercera casa. Era un sentimiento tan insoportable, que a veces no podía evitar repudiar a Shaka por ello. Pero de pronto, todo el odio, el coraje y la rabia que lo habían inundado desaparecieron al instante, esfumándose como el polvo gracias a lo que sus ojos vieron.

El hermoso semidiós rompió el beso, mirando con intensidad a su amado ángel; tomó a Mu entre sus brazos, cargándolo con delicadeza, como si el cuerpo del pelilavanda fuese del más frágil cristal, haciendo que el joven enlazara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Al mirar con sus bellas esmeraldas el rostro de su amado, la felicidad que se vio reflejada en los ojos de Mu fue tan extraordinaria, que el corazón de Saga se conmovió por completo, terminando de darse por vencido gracias a la sublime y amplia sonrisa que brotó de los labios del pelilavanda al momento de escuchar un «te amo» de los labios del semidiós.

Géminis sonrió, resignado.

—Solamente tú mereces tanta felicidad, amor mío —susurró, sintiéndose todavía más enamorado de aquel ángel que yacía en los brazos del hombre más cercano a los dioses.

Con pesar, Saga vio cómo Shaka se alejó del lugar con una sonrisa que mostraba sus blancos dientes, llevándose entre sus brazos la preciosa carga y mirándolo con sus ojos azules brillando más que nunca, con un reflejo en ellos de un amor que parecía no tener límites.

—Solo tú y nadie más… —Fue lo último que brotó de los labios del peliazul cuando la espalda de Shaka empezó a desaparecer a lo lejos.

Lentamente, se acercó hacia la banca donde unos momentos antes estuviese reposando el cuerpo de aquel ser que amaba más que a nada en esta vida y en las otras. Se sentó pesadamente y sus dedos recorrieron con adoración la piedra en donde estuvieron sus cabellos, llevándose sus yemas hacia sus labios para besarlos, con la esperanza de que al menos un poco de la esencia de Mu se impregnara en él.

Suspiró amargamente mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia el suelo. Sintiendo que su corazón se rompía, Saga cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se mordió los labios para no llorar.**"**

.

**. - . - .**

El suelo del Santuario tembló estrepitosamente, haciendo que las construcciones se sacudieran y que las hojas de los árboles cayesen a montones. Unos tensos hombres santos sentían con impotencia el despliegue de poder que hacía sucumbir la tierra.

Todos intentaban distraer su mente para evitar correr hacia la batalla y dispersar a los adversarios, pero era casi imposible.

Milo acariciaba discretamente los dedos de Camus, quien miraba hacia el horizonte, preocupado por el destino de sus compañeros de armas; Aioria jugaba nerviosamente con las grietas de su casco, mientras que Aioros estaba parado a su lado, reflexionando en silencio; Deathmask y Afrodita se miraban entre sí y luego a sus compañeros, intranquilos; Shura observaba el cielo con semblante grave.

Pero, sin duda, había algunos que no tenían la paciencia para ver cómo Asmita y Shaka amenazaban con destruirse mutuamente.

—¡Señor Shion, no vamos a esperar un minuto más! —Le gritó Aldebarán, quien se sentía impotente ante la terrible pelea que se estaba dando en el Santuario, al mismo tiempo que percibía cómo los cosmos de ambos caballeros se empezaban a debilitar debido al tremendo ataque físico que se proporcionaban el uno al otro.

No solamente Tauro estaba empezando a desesperarse, pues la frustración ya se reflejaba en el rostro de varios compañeros más.

—¡Silencio he dicho! —gritó Shion, encolerizado, al tiempo que giraba hacia los dorados—. Athena nos ha ordenado aguardar aquí en el Reloj de Fuego. No tenemos permitido movernos hasta que ella nos lo indique de ser necesario. Acataremos sus órdenes por ahora.

La orden dorada guardó un silencio sepulcral mientras el peliverde dirigía su mirada a todos y cada uno de ellos. Los caballeros relucían sus armaduras a la luz del día que brillaba con fuerza, resplandeciendo el oro de sus vestiduras… a excepción de Kanon, quien no portaba dicho sustento. El Patriarca detuvo su mirada en el gemelo y lo contempló por unos instantes, ante la mirada confundida del peliazul, quien se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—Kanon… ¿Dónde demonios está Saga? —preguntó Shion, frunciendo el ceño.

El gemelo menor se limitó a alzar los hombros, sin saber la respuesta a la pregunta del peliverde.

_«En verdad no lo sé, pero algo me dice que va a meterse en problemas__…__»_, pensó con un suspiro.

En tanto que Shion se comía la cabeza, un contemplativo Dhoko permanecía a su lado, mirando con preocupación el terrible panorama que se mostraba ante ellos. Miró a su hermoso muviano, lamentándose de la terrible carga que llevaba sobre sus espaldas. Solamente quería apoyarlo, puesto que el Caballero de Libra sabía el debate interno que sacudía el corazón de quien fuera el guardián de Aries hace más de doscientos años.

—A pesar de todo, siempre estaré a tu lado, mi amor… —susurró el moreno.

Dhoko no tenía duda de que el corazón de su amado era justo y sincero, y que sus acciones, a pesar de sus trágicas consecuencias, jamás habían sido hechas con malicia.

.

**"**—Hace veinte años… —comenzó a narrar con voz cansada—, Atla encontró a Mu recién nacido en una recóndita colina del Himalaya, sitio donde solía ir a meditar y orar a nuestra diosa en el mes de Marzo. Ese pequeño era… suyo…

Dhoko era incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Mu no era la reencarnación de Atla, eso era seguro, y Atla no había procreado con una mujer para tenerlo… Pero, entonces, ¿cuál era su verdadera conexión? Antes de siquiera poder abrir los labios para preguntar, Shion continuó hablando con una extraña alegría asomándose en sus palabras.

—Nunca me explicó cómo fue posible, ni en qué condiciones lo encontró, pero desde que pudo tenerlo en sus brazos jamás se apartó de él. Le cuidó como… como si fuese su hijo.

El peliverde tomó la mano de su amante con fuerza, mirándolo a los ojos con las pupilas brillantes debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar.

—¡Ah, Dhoko! ¡Era tan hermoso! Era como si la esperanza hubiese surgido de nuevo en él, como si finalmente el dolor que tanto lo había carcomido durante todos esos años hubiese empezado a menguar, gracias al amor que sentía por esa criatura. ¡Atla se había enamorado de nuevo… de Mu!

Dhoko comprendía lo que sentía su amado Shion. El peliverde consideraba a Atla como parte de su casi extinta familia de muvianos, y el verlo recobrar la vida después de más de 200 años era sin duda un motivo de felicidad. Aunque la duda aún estaba sembrada en la cabeza del Caballero de Libra.

—Shion, por favor… dime la verdad —pidió el librano.

El Patriarca no pudo evitar inclinar su cabeza hacia el suelo, borrando de su rostro todo ápice de alegría.

—Todo es mi culpa… por hacer las cosas sin pensar… por querer cambiar el destino.

Dhoko lo miró interrogante, sintiendo que un enorme pesar inundaba a su querido Patriarca. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el moreno lo besó en los labios suavemente, incitándolo a continuar su relato. El peliverde suspiró pesadamente.

—… A unos meses de que Atla hubiese encontrado a Mu en las montañas, la salud del pequeño empezó a decaer rápidamente. Era como si una fatal peste lo hubiese invadido, día con día enfermaba más y más, se negaba a comer y la fiebre estaba devorando su minúsculo cuerpo… —Los ojos de Shion temblaron—. Era inevitable que iba a morir, y Atla decidió sacrificar su vida a cambio de la de Mu en un acto de infinito amor por el niño que consideraba su hijo.

—Shion… —Dhoko lo miró perplejo, incapaz de creer todo lo que estaba escuchando. En ese momento, el Patriarca no pudo evitar morderse los labios.

—Yo… aprisioné el espíritu de Atla dentro de Mu justo después de que éste muriese, para que pudiera reencontrarse con Asmita en caso de que resucitara para darle vida al rosario, aguardando dentro del cuerpo de aquel a quien consideraba su segundo tesoro. Pero las cosas han salido tan mal… ¡Todo ha sido tan inesperado!

Los ojos de Libra se abrieron de par en par ante la confesión, al tiempo que casi se caía de la impresión ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Shion! ¡¿Cómo es posible que hicieras eso?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —cuestionó Dhoko.

—¡¿Es que acaso no puedes entenderlo, maldita sea?! —le gritó el ojiverde, sumamente exaltado—. ¡Cuando tú y yo tuvimos que separarnos, sentí que mi vida había terminado, que ya nada más tenía sentido para mí! Me volví una simple marioneta al servicio de la causa de Athena… sin nada más que mis obligaciones como Patriarca, dado a que no se me permitía verte a ti, a la persona que más amo sobre la tierra.

Con estas palabras, el moreno no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás, consciente del dolor de Shion, puesto que él mismo lo había sufrido en carne propia al ser separado de su hermoso ariano con la misión de contemplar Rozan. Shion lo miró con los ojos enternecidos.

—Pero, al menos, yo tenía la certeza de que seguías con vida; que a pesar de todos los años en la distancia estabas allí para mí, y que en cualquier momento acudirías a mi lado si te necesitaba… En cambio, Atla no tenía ninguna razón para tener esperanza. Asmita tenía más de doscientos años muerto, y cuando me di cuenta de que ese mocoso terco jamás se reencontraría con él, simplemente no pude soportarlo… ¡No podía concebirlo!

Dhoko lo entendió todo. Las razones, los motivos, las circunstancias… ¡Qué impredecible era el hombre cuando de amor se trataba! A veces no entendía por qué, siendo éste un sentimiento tan poderoso, no era capaz de reinar en el corazón de todos los seres humanos.

—Tranquilo, mi amor —le susurró el moreno, abrazando con ternura al Patriarca—. Solamente tenemos que separar los espíritus de Mu y Atla para que pueda reencontrarse con Asmita. Todo va a estar bien…

—Te equivocas… —Shion lo miró seriamente, separándose de él.

—¿Eh? —Dhoko ya estaba más que confundido.

—Sin darme cuenta… —tragó saliva—, al haber depositado el espíritu de Atla en el cuerpo de Mu, ambos se han vuelto uno solo. Con los años, la fuerte conexión que compartían desde un principio se ha hecho irrompible, tanto así que no sólo comparten el cuerpo, sino la esencia misma de la existencia… —Dhoko quedó paralizado—. Es por eso que Asmita no dudo ni un instante en besar a mi discípulo cuando recién resucitó. ¡Asmita podía sentir que Atla lo llamaba! Y lo que es peor: si los separamos, el cuerpo de Mu sin duda morirá al carecer de la mitad de su espíritu…

Dhoko no sabía qué decir. Sin duda lo que acababa de escuchar era sumamente delicado. Entonces, Atla no había entrado ni permanecido voluntariamente en el cuerpo de Mu, sino que había sido inducido a ello por Shion.

—Lo que más temo es que si Atla sigue viviendo dentro del cuerpo de Mu, terminará poseyéndolo por completo. ¡Cada día se parece más a él! —Dhoko lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados—. Y entonces… su esencia desaparecerá. He sido tan idiota… —dijo con resignación ante un pasmado Dhoko, quien no tenía ni idea de qué demonios decir.

Y lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que aquel Fénix oculto entre las sombras estaba enterado de todos y cada uno de los detalles sobre la conexión de Mu y Atla. Su sonrisa lo delataba. De alguna forma u otra, el hermoso tibetano, protector de la casa de Aries, estaba destinado a desaparecer de la vida de Shaka. Sin embargo…

Ikki no estaba dispuesto a esperar que los años fuesen los que devoraran el alma del ojiverde.**"**

.

**. - . - .**

Mientras la élite dorada asimilaba la situación, la encarnizada batalla entre ambos Virgo continuaba, al igual que el despliegue de sus energías. De un momento a otro, Shaka caía con una rodilla en el suelo, mientras un río de sangre brotaba de una de sus sienes.

—¡Mierda! —masculló el actual Caballero de Virgo, mirando hacia el otro lado del campo a su rival, quien se levantaba sosteniéndose un brazo que sangraba profusamente.

Sus cuerpos estaban débiles y fatigados, pero el odio que ambos sentían no había disminuido un solo ápice.

—¡Ni creas que voy a dejarte con vida, Asmita! —le gritó Shaka, con una voz cargada de rabia al ver que su rival nuevamente se ponía en ataque.

—¡En ningún momento he pedido tu compasión, ya que yo mismo no estoy dispuesto a tenerla! —respondió fieramente el antiguo caballero, quien al igual que Shaka se había percatado de que esa batalla no podía terminar más que usando su técnica más poderosa.

Ambos, siendo guiados por sus sentimientos más profanos, colocaron sus manos frente a su pecho en posición de rezo. Se miraron, atravesando los iris azules del otro con una frialdad propia del más bajo infierno de Dante. Los cosmos de ambos caballeros se acumularon rápidamente en sus cuerpos, haciendo explotar sus auras hasta límites insospechados.

**. - . - .**

En el Reloj de Fuego, todos los presentes, y todo el Santuario en general, sintieron el fatídico ataque tan bien conocido y propio de los Caballeros de Virgo. Los dorados giraron sus rostros, haciendo muecas de total estupefacción, al darse cuenta de la técnica que estaban a punto de utilizar los santos de la sexta casa zodiacal.

—¡Patriarca, si ellos dos hacen colisionar sus técnicas, todo el recinto volará en mil pedazos! ¡Ambos son Caballeros de Virgo, con técnicas tan poderosas, es imposible que alguno gane!

Una gota de sudor bajó por la sien de Shion, quien miraba hacia donde chocaban los cosmos de los rubios, mientras que en su cabeza lo único que podía contemplar era el rostro de su querido discípulo. No podía esperar más a Athena.

Con el temple de hierro, el peliverde alzó su dedo índice, apuntando hacia donde se encontraba la batalla de los semidioses. Sus largas túnicas blancas se mecieron al viento, en tanto sus labios se abrían con delicadeza.

—Vayan —ordenó en un susurro.

Ni tardíos ni perezosos, la élite dorada de los guerreros de Athena se lanzó hacia el lugar de la pelea, encendiendo sus cosmos al máximo y dispuestos a detener tan ciega y vana lucha. Los Santos de Atenea peleaban por la paz y el amor, pero se habían dado cuenta de que tanto Shaka como Asmita no tenían otro significado de esos dos conceptos más que el que Mu y Atla le proporcionaban a sus vidas; y por ello, darían su vida sin titubear. Había que detenerlos.

**. - . - .**

En tanto, en aquel espacio donde los rubios luchaban, el aire se sentía tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Sus labios se abrieron a la par, mientras pronunciaban aquellas fatídicas palabras; el último cantar de los dioses.

—_¡El Tesoro del Cielo! _—gritaron ambos, preparando sus más poderosas técnicas, ciegos ante el desastre que esto implicaba.

Shaka recordó las hermosas esmeraldas de Mu, su suave piel, el tacto de sus dedos, la calidez de su voz, la ternura de sus gestos, la bondad que sentía cada vez que lo tenía cerca… Estaba cansado de tener que luchar siempre, de no poder sostener a su hermoso ángel entre sus brazos sin el temor de que algo pudiese arrebatárselo. Estaba harto.

En cambio, Asmita no dejaba de pensar en la amargura que habitaba en su corazón, el saber que su hermoso niño estaba destinado a estar lejos de él para siempre a causa del amor que ambos sentían. La tristeza le marchitaba el raciocinio y, ciertamente, el rubio estaba cansado ya de tanto dolor; estaba harto de que la felicidad fuese tan sólo una flor que se marchitaba al anochecer, dejándole contemplar esa belleza por sólo unos efímeros instantes de su vida…

.

**"**La radiante luz entraba por aquel enorme ventanal, iluminando cada rincón de la pulcra habitación. Las blancas sábanas se mezclaban desordenadamente, mientras que una almohada yacía inerte en el piso al lado de la cama. La temperatura del cuarto era sumamente agradable, ni muy fría ni muy cálida, gracias a que el verano apenas estaba comenzando, sin mencionar que el clima del medio día ayudaba bastante. La tranquilidad se imponía entre las cuatro paredes, a pesar del acto carnal que se estaba llevando acabo allí.

—¿Así…? —Le preguntó en un susurro, al tiempo que sus caderas se movieron hacia abajo con suavidad, disminuyendo la velocidad de su vaivén pero al mismo tiempo volviéndose más profundo. El rechinido de la cama disminuyó.

—Hhmm… sí… —respondió en un dulce suspirar, complacido con el cambio de ritmo.

Un hermoso adolescente de cabellos lavanda yacía acostado boca arriba en la cama, sintiendo los rayos del Sol reflejarse en su blanca piel. Uno de sus brazos estaba sobre su cabeza, cómodamente recargado en la almohada en donde también descansaba su cuello, mientras que con el otro intentaba cubrir sus ojos de la luz que entraba por el ventanal. Atla empezaba a sentir que se estaba quedando preso ante las agradables sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

El joven aprendiz estaba extremadamente cómodo. No tenía ni una pizca de sueño, pero se encontraba sumamente relajado, atrapado entre la acogedora cama y el peso de su posesivo amante, quien usaba el hermoso y delicado cuerpo del adolescente para darse placer.

Asmita estaba sobre el precioso niño, acomodado entre sus piernas y recargando sus manos a cada lado del ojiverde, al tiempo que le hacía el amor de una forma serena. Entraba y salía de aquel frágil cuerpo con lentitud, tan sólo subiendo y bajando su cadera ayudándose de sus brazos, aunque penetrando profundamente a cada suave embestida. Las finas piernas de Atla estaban flexionadas, recibiendo con gusto las caderas del rubio entre éstas, sintiendo el vello de su amado rozar con su sexo a cada estocada.

El cuerpo del muviano no sentía dolor alguno, como si su intimidad estuviese hecha para recibir la virilidad del caballero dorado, haciendo que el sexo entre ellos casi siempre fuese sumamente cómodo y placentero de lograr, sin mencionar que lo hacían con bastante regularidad. Lo único que quedaba en esa habitación era un blanco casi absoluto, acompañado de un continuo silencio que era escasamente interrumpido por uno que otro gemido por parte del hermoso ángel.

Ninguno de los dos intentaba conversar o expresar sus sentimientos. Simplemente habían encontrado placentero hacer el amor en silencio y con lentitud, tan sólo escuchando el roce de sus pieles y sus tranquilas respiraciones. El chocar de las caderas de Asmita al penetrar a su niño era como un delicioso éxtasis sumido en la más pura contemplación.

A pesar de la calma que se percibía en la habitación, el Caballero de Virgo realmente estaba concentrado en lo que hacía, las casi imperceptibles gotas de sudor en su frente lo delataban. Siempre se esmeraba mucho en complacer a su ángel cuando se acostaba con él, y esa vez encontró realmente gratificante el sexo de esa manera tan distinta.

—A-Asmita…

El rubio escuchó el audible suspiro de los labios de su amor, mientras que éste comenzaba a arquear su espalda al sentir cómo se aproximaba el anhelado clímax. El ojiazul no dudó un instante en encajar más su miembro justo donde sabía que haría correr al hermoso tibetano.

Las delicadas piernas del ojiverde se estiraron, mientras que sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de Asmita. Atla enterró su cabeza en la almohada y su espalda formaba un arco, sintiendo el intenso orgasmo recorrer su joven cuerpo, al tiempo que su dulce esencia amenazaba con esparcirse sobre el abdomen del ojiazul. Los finos labios del ojiverde permanecieron mudos e incapaces de exclamar sonido alguno, ahogando en su garganta el grito de inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

El hermoso cuerpo del ojiverde soportaba un clímax que estaba prolongándose bastante. El ojiazul se mostraba embriagado, sintiendo que su orgullo se hinchaba al ver al aprendiz retorcerse ante el orgasmo que le había provocado. Atla cerró sus ojos con fuerza y ladeó su cabeza, apretando entre sus puños las blancas sábanas.

—Aaah… due-le… —susurró el ojiverde con discreción al sentir que el placer empezaba a tener deliciosos matices de dolor al prolongarse tanto, por lo cual el rubio lo manipuló lo suficiente para hacerlo terminar por completo, logrando por fin que toda su dulce esencia se derramara sobre su abdomen. Atla suspiró sonoramente al alcanzar y bajar de la cúspide.

Una vez que el hermoso ángel se hubiese corrido, Asmita le tomó ambos tobillos con una sola mano, alzando sus piernas en lo alto para penetrarlo con más facilidad, tomándolo con intensidad y un desbordante deseo. Las mejillas del ojiverde se tornaron de un intenso carmín al sentirse tan expuesto ante el Caballero de Virgo, quien sentía con una mezcla de morbo y deseo su propio miembro entrando en el recinto de su niño. El ángel ahogó un gemido al sentir la virilidad de su pareja palpitar dentro de él.

Sumido en un absoluto silencio, Atla contempló con los ojos somnolientos cómo el rubio movía sus caderas hacia él, penetrando con profundidad en su cavidad, seducido al sentir la tierna carne del adolescente abrirse deliciosamente para darle paso a su miembro. Asmita sentía su ego despertar en él, dejándose llevar por la pasión de dominar el cuerpo de un ángel y hacerlo temblar de puro placer; su hombría se inflaba febrilmente de sólo pensarlo.

Sin previo aviso, Atla se soltó del agarre, sacándose el miembro de Asmita y lanzando un gemido al sentir la gruesa carne endurecida abandonar su cuerpo de forma exquisita. El rubio ahogó un gruñido en su garganta.

—Acuéstate… —le ordenó el precioso ángel, a lo que Asmita obedeció extasiado, colocándose boca arriba en la cama.

El semidiós sintió cómo las deliciosas piernas del ojiverde se colocaban a los costados de su cadera, por lo que las acarició con la yema de sus dedos. El rubio se mordió los labios ante el erotismo que se desprendía en todos y cada uno de los actos de su amado; en ese momento, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder verlo.

Atla dirigió el miembro de Asmita a su recinto, penetrándose nuevamente con fuerza y firmeza, sin arrancar un solo quejido por parte de sus jóvenes labios. Ambos estaban excitados ante el silencio que era sólo cortado por sus respiraciones y la cama que rechinaba. Ese día querían hacerlo de esa manera, sin muchas palabras, sin expresiones ni miramientos, tan sólo con deseo. Querían y necesitaban ese placer más que nunca.

El ojiverde empezó a moverse de adelante hacia atrás suavemente, sintiendo la deliciosa experiencia de estar plenamente lleno. Asmita acarició con ambas manos el torso y vientre de su amado, deleitándose con la textura de su piel. El aprendiz empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos, estremeciendo al rubio.

Asmita comenzó a gruñir eróticamente al sentir que también iba a alcanzar el clímax, gracias a que el precioso adolescente sobre su vientre le hacía el amor con deseo y fulgor. El hermoso ángel no podía evitar gemir al cabalgar el grueso sexo del Caballero de Virgo, el cual era aprisionado fuertemente en su interior.

—Dioses… Atla… —El semidiós echó la cabeza hacia atrás, presionando con fuerza los párpados y ahogando un fuerte gruñido en la garganta, apretando la cintura de Atla con sus dedos al sentir el orgasmo correr por su vientre.

En tanto, el ojiverde soltó un leve quejido, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Asmita al verse inundado por la esencia de su único dios quemando el interior de su cuerpo, marcándolo con fuerza y haciéndolo suyo de nuevo.

El rubio se quedó en éxtasis por segundos que parecieron una eternidad, sus dedos acariciaron las caderas del pelilavanda con suavidad, deleitándose con la cercanía que había logrado con el hermoso aprendiz de Hakurei. Cuando estaba empezando a sumirse en la tranquilidad de su aura, Atla se levantó con brusquedad, terminando el precioso contacto entre sus cuerpos y sacándose el sexo del rubio de un solo movimiento. Asmita se incorporó, consternado.

—Es suficiente —dijo con frialdad el joven aprendiz, al tiempo que salía de la cama y se agachaba a un lado de ésta para recoger la túnica de Asmita. Se la colocó con rapidez sobre de su cuerpo, dándole la espalda al caballero del sexto templo.

—Amor mío… por favor… —le suplicó el rubio, pero el adolescente se limitó a callar, negándose a dirigirle la palabra—. No puedo evadir mi destino y lo sabes.

—Eso no significa que pueda aceptarlo, Asmita… —El hermoso niño estrujó la blanca túnica entre sus dedos, sintiéndose impotente y vulnerable a sus sentimientos—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me lastima todo esto…

El caballero se limitó a guardar silencio, comprendiendo la aflicción por la que estaba pasando su ángel. Y aunque éste no lo creyera, el Caballero de Virgo se estaba haciendo pedazos por dentro en una forma tan dolorosa, que el mismo infierno era un lugar apacible en comparación con el estado en que se encontraba el corazón de Asmita.

Un suspiro… Estaban a sólo un suspiro de separarse. Las estrellas y el cosmos lo predecían, y los espectros que habían estado asechando el Santuario eran la prueba de ello. La Guerra Santa había comenzado, y el único que conocía el destino del Caballero de Virgo era un niño que tenía el corazón roto.

Asmita pudo percibir con dolor las amargas lágrimas que brotaron de los ojos del muviano, quien se abrazó a sí mismo ante el terrible sentimiento de angustia que llenaba su joven espíritu. Sus piernas flaquearon y su garganta ahogó un sollozo. El ojiverde escuchó la cama crujir, para inmediatamente ser alcanzado por los brazos de su amado pelirrubio.

—¡Mi amor, por los dioses! ¡Por Athena, por lo que más quieras, no llores! —le suplicó el Caballero de Virgo, aguantándose las ganas de quebrarse allí mismo, al tiempo que abrazaba al adolescente por la espalda con fuerza, derribando con facilidad toda capa de orgullo que pudiese tener.

Atla, incapaz de soportar el dolor por su cuenta, se giró y abrazó a Asmita por la cintura, estrechándolo con toda la fuerza que le daba su joven cuerpo, con la esperanza de que al hacerlo el caballero iluminado no desapareciese de su vida.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?! El día de mañana todo esto terminará, ¡y aun así me pides que sea fuerte! ¿Cómo, Asmita? ¿Cómo esperas que tenga fuerza y voluntad cuando tu muerte se llevará todo lo mejor de mí hasta el mismísimo inframundo?

El pelilavanda escondió su rostro en el pecho desnudo de su amante, tratando de percibir con la mayor intensidad posible el calor que éste desprendía. Asmita le acarició los cabellos con ternura al verlo tan frágil, depositando un beso en su cabeza y estrechándolo aún más contra su cuerpo.

—Amor mío, mi ángel, mi sentido de todo, mi única idolatría y mi verdadera luz. No pierdas la esperanza, porque si lo haces entonces yo ya no tendré nada por lo que deba luchar…

El rubio tomó la barbilla del ángel para levantar su rostro. En cuanto tuvo esos labios a su alcance los besó con dulzura, probando de nuevo el sabor que emanaba de Atla. Una de sus manos se colocó en la nuca del aprendiz para así profundizar el beso, mientras que con la otra lo tomó por la espalda baja y acercó sus caderas con las suyas para así sentir el sexo del ojiverde en contacto con el suyo bajo la delgada túnica. Las mejillas del menor se encendieron con fuerza, en tanto disfrutaba del sensual ósculo que se daban.

Separándose apenas unos centímetros, Asmita le habló a su amado sobre los labios.

—He decidido morir solamente porque deseo un lugar en donde puedas tener un futuro. —Se dio el gusto de depositar un beso más en los labios de Atla—. Soy incapaz de perdonarme si llegases a ser asesinado por la mano de Hades y gracias a ello tu espíritu no pudiese descansar jamás. Por favor, mi cielo, quiero que entiendas que el amor hacia ti es mi único motivo. Si he de renunciar a mi vida por ello, es un precio muy bajo considerando todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, mi ángel.

El adolescente lo miró con intensidad, sintiéndose miserable y la vez dichoso de ser la única verdad de Asmita. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó a los labios del rubio, besándolo apasionadamente. Ese día tenían toda la intención de entregarse hasta el último de sus suspiros.

—Atla, por favor, llévate todo de mí —le suplicó el Caballero de Virgo, en tanto retrocedía para sentarse nuevamente en la cama, incitando al joven aprendiz a entregársele de nuevo.

Atla lo miró, sintiéndose aún más enamorado que antes, si es que era posible. Se acercó a su hermoso dios, contemplándolo con la más infinita de las adoraciones.

—Te amo tanto, Asmita —le susurró con ternura y tristeza, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre el regazo del ojiazul y rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas. Acarició con sus pequeñas manos el rostro de su amado, jalándolo suavemente hacia él para besarlo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, mi hermoso ángel —le dijo al oído el rubio semidiós, mientras acariciaba la fina piel de su niño, deslizando sus dedos hasta donde la cintura perdía su nombre.

Ese era el último día en el que podría sentir la tersa textura bajo sus dedos, el dulce estremecimiento de su joven cuerpo. Le besó la mejilla, sintiendo las lágrimas del aprendiz deslizarse por cuello. Incapaz de contenerse, Asmita lo acompañó en su llanto.**"**

.

Asmita soltó un gemido de angustia. Shaka suspiró, exasperado.

Los Caballeros de Virgo se estaban atacando con todas sus fuerzas, ninguno retrocedía en su empeño; estaban decididos a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias y a no renunciar al amor de su vida.

—_Estoy tan cansado de todo esto…_ —susurraron ambos caballeros, sin dejarse escuchar por el otro.

De pronto, el arranque del antiguo Caballero de Virgo cesó abruptamente, al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Estaba casi seguro de que un escalofrío le había atravesado el corazón por sólo unos instantes, pero al mirar nuevamente a su oponente recuperó toda la ofensiva de hacía unos momentos, aunque no pudo evitar notar el temblor que habitaba en los zafiros de Shaka.

El actual Caballero de Virgo vacilaba. A pesar de que estuviese totalmente dispuesto a atacar, algo en su corazón lo golpeaba con fuerza. Deseaba terminar con todo de una vez, puesto que un miedo desconocido empezaba a inundar su mente.

—_Esto está tan mal…_ —susurró para sí mismo Shaka, mientras seguía acumulando todo su poder. Tenía dudas sobre sus actos, sobre todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, sobre cómo habían cambiado las cosas… Lamentablemente, el perder ante Asmita era algo que no tenía permitido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, pudiendo contemplar en los ojos del otro el temor y la desesperación; la debilidad que inundaba sus almas.

—No quiero… ¡Por todos los dioses, no quiero renunciar a Atla de nuevo! —gritó Asmita, dejando salir de su pecho todo el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo y hacia el destino por ser tan cruel con él y con su amado ángel.

En tanto, Shaka tomaba aquellas palabras como una evidente amenaza. Él tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su Mu.

Si bien el _Tesoro del Cielo_ era un ataque que quitaba los sentidos de su adversario, el choque del cosmos de este ataque con uno de igual magnitud sólo podía terminar en una coalición de energía. Pero lo peor era que ninguno de los dos trataría de quitar los sentidos del otro Virgo uno por uno; los quitarían absolutamente todos, al mismo tiempo, lo que provocaría una destrucción aún mayor, si era posible.

El antiguo caballero contempló con amargura a Shaka. Ese hombre era sin duda poderoso, orgulloso y firme, todo lo que él alguna vez fue hasta que conoció el dolor de estar lejos de su ser amado por más de doscientos años y después regresar para darte cuenta de que la esperanza no existía para ese amor. De haberlo sabido en ese entonces… ¡Qué diferentes habrían sido las cosas!

—Atla… —susurró Asmita, con lágrimas en los ojos, indiferente ya hacia sus propias acciones y el riesgo de las mismas.

Ambas fuerzas se desplegaron hacia su oponente, incapaces de contenerse más. Las energías estaban a un suspiro de alcanzarse. El poder de Shaka y Asmita era igualitario, así como el cansancio que recorría sus cuerpos.

El fin de ambos caballeros era inminente, pero los rubios desconocían que su perdición no residía en las manos del otro Virgo, sino en unas manos que, alejadas de la periferia de ambos, se proponía destruir aquello por lo que ambos luchaban incansablemente.

**. - . - .**

Sintió su piel punzarse ante las raspaduras provocadas en sus piernas gracias a las piedras del camino por el que había sido arrastrado, al igual que pudo ver que en el sendero detrás de él habían quedado trozos de su blanca túnica. Aquel hombre que lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar le tomó de los cabellos y los jaló hacia atrás, dejando expuesto su níveo cuello ante él.

Una ligera risa brotó de los labios del desalmado, en tanto que con su mano libre rodeaba aquel delgado cuello, presionando sus arterias con fuerza. Los ojos esmeraldas del muviano no mostraban temor alguno, pero sin duda se encontraba abrumado ante el desconocido. Tomó con sus finas manos las muñecas del agresor, tratando en vano de aflojar el agarre que lo asfixiaba, puesto que su fuerza física estaba sumamente limitada y no era nada comparada con la brutalidad del hombre que lo tenía capturado.

Incapaz de usar sus poderes, el tibetano estaba totalmente indefenso ante Ikki.

—Bas…ta —susurró el hermoso pelilavanda, asfixiándose y recibiendo en cambio una sonrisa retorcida por parte de su captor.

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué clase de hechicero eres como para haber tenido a los Caballeros de la Virgen totalmente idiotizados todo este tiempo? ¿Acaso eres la reencarnación de un ángel como para hacer que los hombres más cercanos a los dioses se enamoren de ti? —soltó el moreno en un tono más despectivo que halagador, en tanto miraba con sus vibrantes ojos azules el bellísimo rostro del ojiverde que, a pesar de no mostrar un ápice de temor, estaba totalmente indignado ante las acciones del Caballero de Bronce.

—Esa belleza es sólo una máscara, estoy seguro de ello… ¡Mira el dolor que me provocas! —susurró el Fénix con los dientes apretados, al tiempo que presionaba más el frágil cuello del cuerpo de Mu.

El pelilavanda intentaba hacer reaccionar sus piernas en vano, no tenía voluntad en esa parte de su cuerpo y sentía una terrible impotencia ante ello. ¡Si tan sólo pudiese usar su poder!… Sintió cómo Ikki fue aflojando su agarre poco a poco, pero sin dejar de mirarlo con ese indescriptible odio, hasta que lo soltó por completo, haciéndolo caer al suelo terroso. El ojiverde intentó incorporarse, sujetándose a una de las columnas destruidas a su alrededor.

Estaban a una buena distancia de donde se estaba llevando a cabo el combate entre Asmita y Shaka, ya que cuando el par estuvo completamente distraído, el Fénix no dudó en llevarse al ariano sin hacerse notar en lo más mínimo. Aquellos rubios estaban tan metidos en su pelea y desplegando tanta energía, que pasó completamente desapercibido.

El peliazul se puso en cuclillas frente al ojiverde, quien a pesar de estar vulnerable ante el caballero enloquecido, no perdía la bravura de su mirada. El Caballero de Bronce le tomó la barbilla, hablándole muy cerca de su rostro.

—Les haces creer que eres divino y sublime, pero sólo causas dolor y conflicto… ¿No te cansas de tu crueldad, demonio? —le susurró con resentimiento, relamiéndose los labios ante su fácil venganza.

—¡Estás completamente loco! —gritó el muviano al ver el nivel de locura que tenía el hombre, intentando alejarse y sorprendiendo a Ikki debido a la voz infantil que brotaba de su cuerpo, muy distinta a la que poseía Mu.

El peliazul sonrió con sorna.

—Ah… con que en realidad eres el dulce novio de Asmita. ¿Te has posesionado del cuerpo de Mu? ¡Qué interesante es esto!

De un brinco, Ikki tomó al joven pelilavanda de los hombros y lo azotó contra el suelo bruscamente, sacando un leve quejido de sus labios al sentir su espalda contra la roca, la cual se destrozó. Sin soltarlo, el peliazul lo enterró aún más, haciendo que el ojiverde presionara sus párpados para soportar el violento arranque.

—¡Aagh…! —soltó el tibetano de forma casi imperceptible.

Los ojos de Fénix brillaron con desprecio.

—¡Ja, ya veo! A pesar de poseer el cuerpo de ese bastardo, has recuperado la delicadeza del niño que solías ser. Esto va a ser más interesante de lo que creí…

Atla lo miró fijamente con sus preciosas esmeraldas, las cuales reflejaban ira e indignación. El pecho del ojiverde bajaba y subía agitadamente, mostrando el palpitar de esa hermosa piel blanca y desnuda gracias a la túnica que se desgarraba por todo su torso. Los ojos de Fénix lo recorrieron por completo, sintiéndose extrañamente mareado ante la dulce esencia que emanaba la carne del ariano. Esa piel, esos ojos, esos cabellos, ese cuerpo, esos labios… ¡Los odiaba tanto!

—Tanta belleza… y tanta crueldad… —susurró con rabia—. Has enamorando a los dioses sólo para que los simples mortales como yo no podamos alcanzarlos… Jamás te perdonaré el haberme quitado la oportunidad de tener a Shaka a mi lado. Has de marchitarte; he de arrancarte ese encanto que tanto profesan los que te aman para reducirte en la inmundicia de lo que en verdad eres… —La mano del Fénix se deslizó por el torso del pelilavanda, bajando hasta su vientre.

Atla abrió los ojos de par en par ante las crueles intenciones de Ikki.

—No… ¡Detente! —Le gritó, al tiempo que se zafaba de su agarre, quitándole las manos de su entrepierna.

El Fénix sintió la cólera arder en sus venas, por lo que de un brutal agarre tomó ambas muñecas del ariano y las alzó sobre su cabeza con tal fuerza que sus brazos casi se dislocaban.

—¡Aagh…! —El ojiverde ahogó el grito de dolor en su garganta.

—¡Calla y deja salir a ese cabrón para que tome tu lugar! —Le gritó el Fénix, con el rostro enrojecido debido a la rabia.

Atla se estremeció aún más al darse cuenta de la bajeza que tenía inundado al caballero. Quería que intercambiase nuevamente su presencia para lastimar a su Mu; quería mancillar su orgullo por medio de una vil perversión hecha no sólo a su cuerpo, sino a su espíritu.

—Jamás dejaré… que mancilles su alma… ¡Jamás! —le respondió con firmeza el pelilavanda, mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin un ápice de temor.

Ikki chasqueó la lengua.

—Con que sí… ¿Acaso quieres sufrir este amargo trago por él? —dijo con una sonrisa estremecedora al darse cuenta de que el novio de Asmita no tenía intenciones de cederle al hombre que de verdad odiaba: el Caballero de Aries.

Y no, definitivamente, Atla no se lo iba a permitir. ¡Por nada del mundo dejaría que su Mu experimentara algo así! Aunque fuese su cuerpo el que pasase por ello, su alma no sufriría si Atla se mantenía omnipotente en la carne del actual Caballero de Aries; su orgullo y su corazón permanecerían intactos. Las heridas del cuerpo sanaban, pero las que se hacían en el alma jamás cicatrizaban por completo.

El ojiverde giró su rostro hacia un lado, sellando sus labios, pensando en sus dos amores para encontrar la fuerza y detener tal atrocidad. No valía la pena gritar, todo mundo en el Santuario tenía los ojos puestos en la pelea de los Caballeros de la Virgen.

—¡Como quieras! —terminó por gritar un cabreado Ikki al ver sus planes frustrados.

El dulce Atla no pudo evitar inundar sus esmeraldas de lágrimas y angustia al sentir cómo los dedos del peliazul alcanzaban su intimidad con brutalidad. Su físico podía ser el de un joven de más de veinte años, pero su espíritu era aún el de un niño… Un niño que estaba preparado para entregarse únicamente a Asmita de Virgo.

Ah, su amado y único dios, el amor de su vida y la razón de su existencia… ¡Qué amargo había sido su reencuentro!

—A…Asmita… —sollozó amargamente, tratando de refugiarse en un pasado que fue, por un efímero instante, el éxtasis de su felicidad, al tiempo que sentía que su espíritu se partía en pedazos…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Espero sus reviews como siempre. Nos leemos pronto. n_n


	14. Capítulo XIV

**N/a:** ¡Saludos! Disculpen la tardanza, he tenido mucho trabajo. Aquí les dejo la actualización del fic, así como la respuesta a sus reviews, que pueden encontrar en mi Tumblr (el link está en mi biografía). ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Que lo disfruten :)

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo XIV**

Los Caballeros de Virgo se miraron fijamente una última vez, mientras el dolor inundaba sus almas y el aire parecía detenerse a su alrededor.

Eso era todo.

—_¡EL TESORO DEL CIELO!_ —gritaron ambos rubios a todo pulmón, desplegando su letal ataque.

A varios metros de ellos, el resto de la orden dorada vio, con profundo horror, cómo las energías de ambos caballeros de desplegaron majestuosamente. Ninguno de ellos portaba la armadura de Virgo, por lo que estaban en condiciones en igualdad de condiciones.

El resplandor dorado iluminó todo el lugar, convirtiéndose en una fuerza jamás presenciada dentro del Santuario entre dos caballeros. La tierra vibró, brincó y se estremeció ante la horda de poder que se desprendió del cuerpo de ambos Virgo.

Los ojos de los guardianes de las otras casas del Zodíaco vieron, casi en cámara lenta, cómo tanto poder, tanto cosmos, estaba a punto de colisionar. Se quedaron mudos por esos efímeros instantes, incapaces de salir de su estupefacción. Todo estaba totalmente perdido, se dijeron a sí mismos, cuando de pronto…

—¡BASTA YA! —Se escuchó un grito en medio del ensordecedor combate.

Una luz aún más brillante y pura brotó de la nada y se interpuso entre ambos ataques, envolviéndolos y reduciéndolos a la nada en un mísero parpadear. Ambos caballeros no alcanzaron a reaccionar cuando una energía superior a sus fuerzas se apoderaba de sus cuerpos y los hacía caer al suelo de bruces, como clavándolos en él.

El resto de la orden dorada abrió los ojos de par en par, boquiabiertos. En medio del campo de batalla, una cabreada Athena levantaba con un solo brazo a su querida Nike, la cual brillaba con intensidad. Ella misma había detenido con su cosmos la insensata pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo. Ayudada por su basto poder, también había dejado inmovilizados a ambos caballeros.

—¡Athena! —exclamaron ambos, sorprendidos por la repentina intervención de su diosa.

—¡Esta pelea es absurda y debe terminar de una vez! —Les dijo la mujer, mirando a ambos con un aire de severidad.

Antes de que cualquiera de los rubios pudiese decir algo, sintieron cómo dos pares de manos los asían por los hombros a cada uno. Shaka fue tomado de los brazos por Aioria y Milo, mientras que Asmita era detenido por Dhoko y Kanon. Su tarea era evitar que cualquiera de los dos Virgo empezase a reñir de nuevo.

El resto se acercó rápidamente, viendo que ninguno de los dos forcejeaba, puesto que tenían su mirada clavada en una preocupada Athena. La pelimorada los miró, como si la decepción ensombreciera su joven rostro. Con voz tranquila, pero seria, se les dirigió:

—Shaka, Asmita… Realmente comprendo su frustración y su necesidad de aclarar todo esto, pero deben tener en cuenta que los deseos de uno mismo jamás deben sobrepasar el bien común. Lo que han hecho el día de hoy es algo vergonzoso y jamás lo esperé de hombres tan nobles como ustedes.

Ambos estaban mudos, aún sintiendo la rabia impregnada en sus venas, pero ya más analíticos hacia el comportamiento que estuvieron dando.

—No puedo permitirles seguir así, no si deseo el bien del resto de las personas que habitan este Santuario. Tan ciegos han sido en su ira hacia el otro, que no tienen idea de lo que han perdido.

Ambos caballeros sintieron una punzada en su pecho, abriendo ampliamente los ojos y mirándose entre sí de forma espantada. Giraron su cabeza rápidamente hacia donde, se suponía, la causa de su conflicto se encontraba. ¿Cómo habían sido tan estúpidos? ¡Lo habían dejado completamente vulnerable! ¡A él, a quien más debían proteger!

Ambos enmudecieron al darse cuenta de que el precioso ariano ya no estaba y que en su lugar sólo había un rastro de hierba quemada.

—¡Mu! —gritó Shaka, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y tratando de zafarse de sus compañeros, quienes se lo impidieron torciendo sus brazos y evitando que escapara.

—¡Atla, por Athena! —Asmita intentó lo mismo, sintiendo que era oprimido también por los dorados, impidiéndole moverse.

—No, caballeros —escucharon la severa voz de Shion detrás de ellos—. Esta vez no permitiremos que se entrometan. Lo único que queda para ustedes es conocer el escarmiento por la falta que han cometido contra este Sagrado Santuario.

Sin cambiar su frío semblante, el Patriarca caminó hasta el rubio Asmita y se inclinó, bajando para hablarle en voz baja pero con firmeza:

—No debes reaccionar a tus sentimientos, Asmita. El rosario es lo único a lo que le puedes entregar tu vida por el bien de todos, y lo sabes. Inclusive por el bien del Mu que tú y Atla tanto aman.

Los ojos del rubio se incendiaron en cólera y, agarrando fuerzas inclusive de donde ya no tenía, se levantó del piso con todo y los dos guerreros colgando de sus brazos por unos escasos momentos, para después caer pesadamente al suelo nuevamente.

—¡QUE TE DEN, CABRÓN! —vociferó, lleno de rabia, pero poco pudo hacer ante la fuerza de sus compañeros, quienes lo sometieron con su cosmos.

Asmita cayó rendido, quedando inconsciente debido al terrible esfuerzo que había hecho. Sus fuerzas estaban caldeando desde hacía tiempo y el hecho de estar sintiendo una carga emocional tan grande no ayudó a que el antiguo Virgo mantuviese el conocimiento.

En cambio, Shaka se quedó de una sola pieza. No podía creer que había descuidado a su hermoso tesoro, dejándolo de lado por un enojo que no tenía el más mínimo valor si lo comparaba con la seguridad de su precioso Mu. Se mordió los labios, ardiendo en cólera contra sí mismo.

—Si algo te pasa… —susurró, más para su ángel pelilavanda que para sí mismo, consternando a Aioria y Milo—… jamás me lo perdonaré. No seré digno de seguir con vida si algo te sucede, amor mío.

De pronto, una fuerza de voluntad insaciable brotó de Shaka. El rubio sintió su cosmos arder y, por unos efímeros instantes, una punzada de dolor le llegó al pecho. Estaba seguro de que esa corazonada era el delicado lazo que lo mantenía unido a su dulce ángel. Desplegó su aura brutalmente, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y sacándose de encima a sus dos compañeros, quienes poco pudieron hacer ante el poder de Virgo, el cual parecía renacer con fuerza.

—¡Shaka! —exclamó Saori al ver las intenciones de su caballero, quien sin vacilar un solo instante desplegó su cosmos con intensas vibraciones, opacando el Sol con aquel brillo.

Una vez más, el resplandor de la energía de Shaka los cegó. Antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar, el actual Caballero de Virgo había desaparecido de la periferia.

**. - . - .**

Lejos de allí, los dedos de un desalmado Ikki se clavaron más profundo, penetrando con crueldad en el recinto del tibetano, quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás ante el dolor, sintiendo cómo la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su desgarrada piel. Sostuvo con valor las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos, negándose a darle el gusto a Ikki de que lo viese sufrir, aunque por dentro su infante corazón se rompía ante la bajeza de sus actos. Sentía que la última parte de su inocente alma era triturada sin compasión.

Los dientes del Fénix se clavaron en el blanco cuello del ojiverde, rasgando la fina piel y haciéndola sangrar ante la herida.

—¿P-por qué…? ¿Por qué haces esto? —Le preguntó el hermoso pelilavanda, mirando al cielo, tratando de encontrar fuerzas al recordar los bellos ojos azules de su querido Asmita.

—Siempre supe que el odio y la oscuridad en mi corazón jamás desaparecerían —le susurró el peliazul con los dientes apretados—. Pero todo este tiempo la contuve, creyendo que la justicia, la paz y la verdad me harían sentir feliz y libre; que la fuerza que éstas me daban sería el motivo para que él… —calló abruptamente.

Sus ojos se clavaron en las esmeraldas del muviano, mirándolo con una mezcla que el pelilavanda percibió como rabia y despecho.

—Pero al final me di cuenta de que hacer justicia, hacer la paz y pelear por el bien… ¡no valen ni media mierda! —gritó—. ¡Porque cuando le dije que lo amaba luego de nuestra batalla en las doce casas, me dijo que no era capaz de amar a nadie y que no debía buscarlo jamás de esa manera porque él era un hombre inalcanzable!

El odio de Ikki creció como el fuego, sintiendo nuevamente el coraje, la decepción y el supuesto engaño que había sufrido por parte de Shaka. Al parecer, el semidiós lo había apartado bruscamente de su lado, diciéndole que él no amaba de esa manera, para después demostrar todo lo contrario hacia Mu.

—¡Y después de revivirlos en esa maldita fuente de Poseidón, el muy cabrón se desmoronó de amor por ti, por alguien tan inferior a mis poderes! ¿Qué acaso Shaka no tenía piedad con los débiles? ¡¿De qué mierda sirvió toda la sangre que derramé por la paz y la justicia, si al fin y al cabo nunca estuve destinado a ser feliz?!

El ojiverde abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Cuando estaba dormido dentro del cuerpo de su hijo no era capaz de percibir lo que pasaba con él, por ende no tenía la más remota idea de lo que ocurría en el corazón de Fénix ni de lo que pasó entre él y el amado de Mu.

Miró con fijeza esos vidrios azules que mostraban un dolor y un odio inmensos. El hermoso niño atrapado dentro del cuerpo de Mu sintió algo muy sincero crecer en su corazón; una empatía que brotó inevitablemente al ver en esos ojos un sentimiento que él conocía muy bien.

Sin titubear, y ante un consternado Ikki, el pelilavanda levantó su mano lentamente para depositarla con una dulzura desmedida en la mejilla del peliazul, quien aún estaba violando su recinto con sus largos dedos. El Fénix abrió sus ojos de par en par al sentir el suave calor sobre su rostro, y más aún al ver esos hermosos ojos esmeralda temblar. La voz del dulce Atla brotó de la garganta de Mu:

—No sé quién eres y jamás podré comprender las razones por las que actúas con tanta crueldad… —Una suave sonrisa brotó de sus labios—. Pero comprendo tu dolor. El no estar al lado de la persona que amas es una de las pruebas más difíciles que alguien puede enfrentar; es una agonía que, a mi ver, nadie debería sufrir jamás. Pero te puedo asegurar que si yo, una persona con un corazón tan sumiso y débil, puedo resignarme a no tener al amor de mi vida a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad, entonces tú, que tienes una gran fuerza en tu espíritu, podrás soportar este amargo trago… —Lentamente, dejó caer su mano a un costado sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo, percibiendo cómo la sangre se corría por entre sus piernas.

El pelilavanda apretó los ojos con fuerza, intentando contener un gemido de profundo dolor al tener esos lacerantes y largos dedos dentro de su recinto, el cual sólo pertenecía a Shaka de Virgo.

Ikki quedó estupefacto ante sus palabras. De haber sido el flamante Fénix de hace algún tiempo, sin duda habría caído rendido ante la dulzura de tan sabias palabras; se habría amedrentado allí mismo y habría usado el resto de sus fuerzas vitales para expiar su pecado, para conseguir que aquel hermoso ángel frente a sus ojos lo perdonara por la crueldad de sus actos…

Pero a esas alturas, el corazón de Ikki estaba totalmente podrido.

.

**. - . - .**

**"**El candente fuego del volcán hizo que su garganta sintiese aún más la sofocación. Esta vez había excedido los límites de su propio cuerpo y ahora su piel lacerada estaba pagando el precio. Tomó aire al tiempo que se levantaba de la tierra caliente, sacudiendo las cenizas de su cabello.

—Mierda, esta vez no me ha sido fácil —susurró para sí mismo al escuchar la lava rugir mientras el caliente plasma se deslizaba nuevamente hacia la boca del volcán, evitando su erupción.

La lava había conseguido rozarlo por apenas unos centímetros, habiendo provocado una quemadura en su espalda que le ardía como los mil demonios.

Sus cabellos azules se mecieron con el aire caliente, sacudiendo de las hebras unas cuantas cenizas. Sus ojos azules dieron un vistazo a su periferia, dándose cuenta de que ya no había riesgo de que el volcán volviese a entrar en erupción, al menos por unos cuantos días.

Sus bien torneadas piernas se movieron sobre la tierra ardiente, acompañándolo en un andar firme. Caminó por un buen rato, alejándose lo suficiente de la boca del volcán como para ya no ser alcanzado por las cenizas que ésta expulsaba, por lo que debía estar a unos 500 metros de la puerta de lava.

Se sentía cansado y sucio por la tierra y la piel de su espalda estaba lacerada con las quemaduras. Se sentó pesadamente en una roca en medio de una pradera de piedras grises que se calentaban con la resolana, la cual traspasaba las nubes de ceniza y azufre que despedía la montaña iracunda. El hombre nacido bajo el signo de Géminis se miró las manos, las cuales estaban llenas de polvo y raspaduras.

Nuevamente sintió aquel espasmo en su estómago y la presión en el pecho que lo asfixiaba. Era en esos momentos, después de luchar contra la ira del volcán de la _Isla Kanon_, cuando se sentía más miserable. Veía en lo que se había convertido: un demonio errante en un trozo de tierra que lo repudiaba, donde era temido y aborrecido por igual. Un sitio donde no existía la compasión para un alma penitente como la suya.

Défteros cerró los párpados con fuerza y aspiró pesadamente, sintiendo el aire caliente entrar en sus pulmones. Miró su cuerpo de reojo, viendo su pecho descubierto lleno de cenizas y tierra a la vez que rastros de sangre brotaban de sus heridas. Recordó con pesar su pasado y las razones por las cuales se encontraba en ese infierno terrenal; muchas veces se preguntaba si realmente valía la pena continuar con su pecaminoso destierro. Exhaló, sumamente cansado del calor, del fuego, del dolor y de sí mismo.

Estaba perdiéndose en sus miserables cavilaciones, cuando algo frío y húmedo fue colocado en su espalda. Se sobresaltó de inmediato al sentir un intenso ardor sobre su piel quemada, pero su cuerpo se relajó al instante al ser inundado por un alivio intenso.

Un suave olor a hierbas y aloe lo inundó, sintiendo unas gotas de frío líquido escurrir sobre su piel al tiempo que el paño húmedo que había sido colocado en su espalda empezaba a recorrerla con sutileza. Cerró sus ojos para disfrutar la sensación de alivio que la poción le daba a sus quemaduras, percibiendo tras de sí no solamente el aroma de las plantas, sino también uno dulce y delicioso que reconocía a la perfección; una mezcla a lavanda e inocencia.

Giró su cuello para encontrarse con su sanador, con la persona que había colocado un paño sobre su espalda para curar su piel lacerada. Cualquiera podría jurar que al ver a su salvador, los ojos azules del _Demonio de la Isla_ se habían llenado de luz.

Défteros contempló con adoración al hermoso ángel a sus espaldas, quien le regaló una sutil pero dulce sonrisa mientras miraba con tristeza sus quemaduras.

—Debes tener más cuidado —le dijo aquel ángel de ojos esmeralda con notable preocupación en su infantil voz, tan sólo recibiendo silencio por parte del peliazul, quien giró su cabeza al frente para no seguir contemplando a tan bello ser, temiendo la posibilidad de tomarlo entre sus brazos y besarlo si perdía el control de sí mismo.

Sin ninguna duda, estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese niño que le había caído del cielo en medio de un infierno tan tormentoso como la _Isla Kanon_.

Una vez que el ojiverde terminó de curar las heridas de Défteros, éste se puso de pie.

—Gracias… Atla —dijo en un susurro mientras se alejaba del pelilavanda, quien aún sostenía en sus finas manos el pañuelo ligeramente ensangrentado.

—Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos —le susurró el pequeño ángel, esperando poder conversar un poco con su amigo. Después de todo, se sentía tan feliz que quería compartirle a Défteros la dicha que lo había inundado hacía poco.

El peliazul se detuvo en seco, apretando sus puños con fuerza. No, definitivamente no quería quedarse más tiempo con aquel sublime niño; temía corromperlo con su esencia. Estaba sucio, herido y sus ropas rotas desconsideradamente; sería una ofensa perturbar la belleza de aquel ser con su simple cercanía. Pero una vez más sus deseos lo traicionaron, así que se giró hacia Atla.

Al contemplar de frente al joven muviano, sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par. Una punzada de dolor y asombro le travesó el corazón con crueldad ante lo que su vista y su cosmos percibían: Su físico estaba exactamente igual a como de costumbre, sus cabellos violetas conservaban el mismo largo y sus ojos verdes seguían siendo igual de grandes, pero… había algo en él que lo hacía ver más hermoso que nunca, y Défteros se sintió desfallecer de dolor al darse cuenta del por qué era así.

Un aura que no pertenecía al ojiverde lo rodeaba celosamente, al tiempo que el hermoso aprendiz irradiaba una felicidad tan inmensa que lo hacía todavía más bello a ojos de Défteros. Una energía que lo protegía y lo marcaba como suyo, evidenciando que nadie más que el dueño de ese resplandor podía acercarse al aprendiz. Era un aura que el geminiano ya conocía perfectamente.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes? Esos sonrojos espontáneos del chico, aquellos suspiros inaudibles cada vez que giraba su rostro al cielo, aquella mirada perdida en la nada cuando se encontraban en profundo silencio… y esos labios que a veces parecían más rojos, como si hubiesen sido besados con una pasión desmedida.

La dulce sonrisa del Atla terminó por confirmar su temor.

Défteros sintió las lágrimas querer apoderarse de sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que su amado niño, su precioso y puro ángel, había sido tomado por Asmita de Virgo.**"**

.

**. - . - .**

Sus dedos se enterraron todavía más en la entrada del joven tibetano, quien echó su cabeza hacia atrás ante el dolor. La compasión ya no formaba parte de los dictámenes de su razón, sólo había un desprecio infinito hacia aquel en quien Shaka derramaba todo su amor.

—Ni el más tierno ángel podrá conmoverme ahora —susurró el Fénix, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de sus palabras.

—¡Aaagh…! —Esta vez el ojiverde fue incapaz de ahogar el dolor en su garganta debido a la intensidad del mismo. Aun así, se negaba a que el espíritu de Mu resurgiera, a pesar de que éste parecía librar una batalla campal para tomar el control de su cuerpo de nuevo.

Ikki estaba a punto de desgarrar aún más el cuerpo de Mu, cuando sintió un cosmos crecer a sus espaldas. De un solo salto se desembarazó del pelilavanda, dejándolo con brusquedad en el piso y poniéndose en defensa, bloqueando con su brazo un siniestro ataque de energía.

—¡Carajo! ¡¿Tú de nuevo?! —exclamó el Fénix, cabreado al ver cómo el gemelo mayor brotaba de entre los árboles, luciendo su dorada armadura.

—Has llegado demasiado lejos —susurró el peliazul, dejando a Ikki perplejo debido a que esa voz era muy diferente a la de Saga. Era aquel ser que se había manifestado la vez pasada. Carraspeó, fastidiado.

—Ni creas que vas a complicarme las cosas, ya estoy cansado de jugar con ustedes —dijo el Fénix con mordacidad, desplegando su cosmos amenazadoramente.

El gemelo estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando percibió aquella esencia brotar del cuerpo de Mu. Giró lentamente su mirada hacia el tibetano y lo que vio hizo que le hirviera la sangre, casi al punto de evaporársele.

Ese no era Mu. El ser que yacía en el piso, con el rostro oculto entre sus cabellos y la debilidad a flor de piel, era su adorado Atla. Notó con rabia que la túnica blanca estaba manchada de abundante sangre… justo en su entrepierna. La voz de Défteros retumbó con fuerza en los oídos de Ikki.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —El Fénix se limitó a mirarlo con una sonrisa cínica—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Atla?! —gritó con furia el geminiano, al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre el peliazul abruptamente, tomándolo desprevenido con el repentino ataque.

Ikki se sorprendió al principio, pero procurando no cometer los mismos errores y descuidos de las veces pasadas le hizo frente a su contrincante.

Ambos se desataron en una pelea de cuerpo y cosmos a la vez, lanzándose ataques tratando de tocar al oponente y destrozarlo. Estaban demasiado parejos para el gusto de Défteros, sin contar que no era capaz de dominar el cuerpo de Saga como hubiese hecho con el suyo. Lo más prudente habría sido cederle su lugar al actual Caballero de Géminis, pero estaba sumamente furioso al ver que Ikki había lastimado a Atla y quería rendir cuentas con sus propias manos.

En tanto, el ojiverde sentía que dentro de sí se libraba una batalla muy personal. El espíritu de Mu luchaba por salir a flote, pero Atla intentaba detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de evitar que él tomara parte de aquel evento. Mu sabía que Atla sólo quería protegerlo, pero su deber y su orgullo como caballero y como hombre le pedían a gritos salir.

Défteros empezaba a debilitarse, los golpes que le daba el Fénix eran cada vez más acertados y su condición no ayudaba. Justamente cuando parecía que el geminiano iba a caer rendido, el cosmos del hombre más cercano a los dioses hizo acto de presencia, barriendo con su poder los ataques de Ikki.

—Shaka… —susurró el Fénix, sintiéndose sumamente aturdido al ver la imponente figura de su amado semidiós frente a él.

El Caballero de Bronce en verdad detestaba tener que enfrentarse a él, a aquel ser que amaba con intensidad a pesar de que ese amor se hubiese convertido en locura. Odiaba sentir que a cada ataque que lanzaba había una carga de menosprecio por él que le mostraba lo mucho que Shaka lo repudiaba. Y todo por un insignificante armero que no era nada comparado con él. Al menos en poder.

Ikki seguía creyendo, después de tanto tiempo, que Shaka amaba a Mu en gran parte por su posición como caballero, porque el rubio había llegado a decirle en su combate de las Doce Casas que admiraba la fuerza y repudiaba la debilidad. El peliazul se negaba a creer que el infinito amor que le profesaba el ariano a Shaka fuera suficiente como para que el Caballero de Virgo se entregara a él tan desmedidamente. No podía aceptarlo.

Défteros aprovechó el momento de distracción para recuperar sus fuerzas y usó su _Extinción de Galaxias _contra Ikki, quien reaccionó rápidamente y respondió con su _Ave Fénix_. Ambas energías chocaron violentamente, redireccionándose gracias a la similitud de su intensidad y dirigiéndose hacia un despreocupado Shaka.

En ese instante, una firme barrera impidió que el ataque desviado de Défteros e Ikki tocase al rubio, pulverizando la energía y espejeándola hacia ambos caballeros, quienes la evitaron con mucho trabajo. Un muro de cristal se alzó imponente e inquebrantable frente a Shaka, quien miró a sus espaldas y vio a Mu tras él, alzando sus brazos y formando su poderosa defensa para protegerlo.

En cuanto sintió el cosmos de su amado Shaka, el espíritu de Mu resurgió con fuerza en el cuerpo que, de por sí, ya le pertenecía, muy a pesar de Atla.

Ikki se cabreó al darse cuenta de su situación cuando sintió que Géminis lo atacaba nuevamente, por lo que retrocedió sin dudarlo un instante. Ahora que Mu había vuelto a tener el control de su cuerpo, al Fénix le sería muy complicado enfrentarse a los tres dorados, si es que el ojiverde se unía a la batalla.

El gemelo inmediatamente se disparó a la caza del Fénix, quien lo miraba con notable desafío; ambos introduciéndose en la maleza del bosque que rodeaba el Santuario.

El tiempo se detuvo de pronto para aquellos dos que se habían quedado inmóviles. El rubio no corrió detrás de Ikki y ni siquiera se sintió tentado a ello. No volvería a cometer el mismo error; no permitiría que la ira y la impulsividad de sus actos lo separasen de nuevo de aquello que amaba más que a nada en el cosmos, dando oportunidad a que algún imbécil se sintiese con el derecho de lastimarlo.

Sin vacilar, Shaka se giró hacia el bello tibetano y corrió hacia él, en tanto que el pelilavanda se levantaba de un brinco haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas al ver la silueta de su semidiós. Mirando con anhelo y desesperación al rubio, esperó unos instantes a que éste llegase a su lado, dado a que sentía un dolor terrible en todo su cuerpo que no le dejaba moverse.

—¡Mu, por todos los cielos! ¡Mi amor, mi señor, mi ángel! —exclamó el heredero de Buda, estrechando entre sus brazos al pelilavanda, quien se aferró al cuerpo de Shaka con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Shaka, dioses, Shaka! —Lo llamó, sintiendo como si no hubiese estado con él desde hace años. Lo había extrañado demasiado en tan poco tiempo, que se daba cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a ese hombre.

El rubio se mordió los labios al tener de nuevo a Mu junto a él, teniendo a plenitud el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo el alivio invadirle todo el cuerpo puesto que tenía de nuevo y a salvo a su amor.

Miró de arriba abajo a su hermoso ariano y sintió la rabia invadir su cuerpo. Aquella abundante mancha de sangre delataba una atrocidad inconcebible. Shaka cayó pesadamente de rodillas frente a su ángel.

—¿Qué te ha hecho…? —preguntó en un susurro y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, en estado catatónico. Las tiernas manos de su amor se posaron en sus mejillas y levantaron su rostro para mirarlo.

—Atla lo ha resentido por mí. Lo único que habita en mí ahora es el dolor físico, pero creo que él se ha llevado la peor parte… Lo siento tanto por él… —dijo con profunda tristeza.

Ante eso Shaka se puso de pie, sintiendo nuevamente un poco de alivio en su pecho al saber que el daño no fue irreparable —gracias a la intervención de Atla—. Rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Mu, mientras introducía su mano libre bajo las ropas de su hermoso muviano. Tocó suavemente, inspeccionando las heridas con una tristeza infinita, culpándose por lo que le había pasado a su amor.

—¿Te duele? —Le preguntó con la voz quebrada, a lo que el ojiverde se limitó a esconder su cabeza en el cuello del rubio, asintiendo levemente pero sin soltar un solo quejido.

Shaka apretó los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo rabia e impotencia como nunca antes.

—Hasta que el bastardo de Ikki esté encerrado donde merece expiando sus crueldades, hasta que Asmita regrese a la tierra de los muertos entregando su vida y todo hombre que pise este recinto entienda que usted es únicamente mío, no voy a dejarlo solo ni un instante más, mi señor —declaró el rubio con determinación.

Mu se aferró al cuello de Shaka con ambos brazos, deseando no separarse jamás de su amado. Sin su amado Shaka, Mu sentía que su esencia simplemente desaparecería en la inmensidad del Universo. Besó los labios del semidiós con desesperación, sintiéndose correspondido de la misma manera y esperando que, por Athena, toda esa pesadilla terminase pronto.

**. - . - .**

Con suma delicadeza, y como si estuviese tratando con el más frágil de los cristales, deslizó aquel húmedo pañuelo en la blanca piel, temiendo que ésta pudiese romperse en cualquier momento con el simple roce. El blanco matiz de la tela se oscureció con un ligero tono carmín en tanto iba limpiando la sangre de la fina epidermis. Sus ojos azules contemplaron con una mezcla de embelesamiento y pesar esa hermosa piel bajo sus dedos, por lo que a cada parte que limpiaba con el agua le daba pequeños pero tiernos besos, venerando cada centímetro.

Continuó con su trabajo, dándose cuenta de que un par de ojos esmeralda lo miraban enternecidos. El dulce cuidado que Shaka le ponía al curar la lastimada piel del tibetano sólo era comparable con el acariciar del Sol sobre las flores al amanecer.

Mu se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la cama del templo de Aries, vestido aún con sus ropajes rasgados. Se sentía extraño, puesto que había quedado prendado a la costumbre de que cada vez que estaba semidesnudo, era siempre en el lecho de la sexta casa. Shaka estaba arrodillado frente a él, entre sus piernas, limpiando los rastros de sangre que el Fénix había hecho brotar de su cuerpo.

El rubio tomó uno de los delgados muslos y lo subió a su hombro, acariciándolo con sus dedos en todo su largo. Su rostro se giró hacia el otro lado, observando un rastro delgado de sangre, como si una gota se hubiese deslizado por ese hermoso muslo. El rubio lo adoró con la mirada y comenzó a depositar dulces besos en él, provocándole cosquillas al ariano. Un poco después, la piel de Mu estaba nívea, sin rastro de sangre, puesto que Shaka se había tomado el lujo de remover este último con sus labios.

Poco a poco, empezó a adentrarse en la entrepierna del pelilavanda, llevando sus labios más y más arriba, tocando la delicada piel que había entre su muslo y su sexo. La besó, la acarició con su boca y su lengua con dulzura, como comenzando un sagrado ritual. Mu gimió suavemente ante el ligero pero delicioso placer, llevando una de sus manos hasta los dorados cabellos.

—Mmm… Shaka, mi amor… —le susurró, acariciando entre sus dedos el cabello de Shaka, quien lo miró brevemente.

El ojiverde pudo ver con claridad aquellas gemas azules que Shaka tenía por ojos, dándose cuenta de todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Era tan fácil para él saber lo que sentía su caballero, pues había conocido todas y cada una de sus facetas y jamás lo había visto tan vulnerable como ahora.

—Te amo —le dijo el pelilavanda, viendo que detrás de esos besos, detrás de esas caricias, había un hombre avergonzado de sí mismo, de su imprudencia.

Los ojos de Mu temblaron, sintiéndose terriblemente mal de ver a su hermoso dios en ese estado, así que le acarició el rostro con ambas manos, haciendo que éste levantase la mirada y lo viese, encontrándose con un ángel lleno de comprensión únicamente para él.

—Shaka, mi cielo… Por favor, no te culpes, no te deshagas en un castigo que no te corresponde. Lo que ocurrió con Ikki fue una desgracia, sí, pero por suerte no llegó a más de lo que pudiese soportar el alma de Atla. —Mu se dio el lujo de sonreír—. Y no te culpo por enfadarte tanto con Asmita… de estar en tu lugar, yo también querría hacer añicos a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a ti —le dijo con frescura, sorprendiendo al semidiós.

El sexto guardián tomó una de las manos de Mu y besó su palma, sintiendo que la comprensión de su querido ángel era lo único que necesitaba. Le importaba un demonio si sus demás compañeros lo juzgaban, inclusive si Athena no entendía sus sentimientos, en tanto su hermoso novio lo entendiese, lo demás salía sobrando.

—Pero, mi señor, ¿por qué se muestra tan tranquilo con respecto a Ikki? —Le preguntó Shaka, dirigiéndose a él como antes pero con la duda amedrentándolo.

Mu giró hacia la ventana de su habitación y contempló el exterior, encontrándose con el atardecer y envolviendo su rostro en una súbita seriedad.

—Ikki… —dijo el pelilavanda, estoico—. Es imposible que pueda sentirme amenazado por un hombre que ni siquiera intenta ser digno de un amor como el tuyo —dijo con firmeza el guardián de Aries, suspirando resignadamente.

Shaka volvió a acariciarle los muslos, contemplando su rostro y escuchándolo atentamente.

—Es como si… no te amara en realidad, como si sólo quisiese demostrarse que es digno de ello, de ser correspondido y nada más. No puedo detestar a un hombre que se desprecia tanto a sí mismo, que se siente tan humillado de no ser capaz de hacerse amar. Como si lo que realmente moviese sus ganas de destruirme fuese impotencia y no un sentimiento de amor hacia ti.

—Mi señor… —susurró Shaka, sorprendido por la perspectiva del ariano ante la situación.

El ojiverde se giró a mirar a su semidiós, encontrándolo más bello que nunca. Aquel cabello dorado, aquella piel ligeramente tostada, y esos penetrantes ojos azules que amaba más que a nada.

—Si lo hubiese querido, yo mismo le habría puesto fin a la locura de Ikki desde el momento en que puso su mirada en ti; pero no soy capaz siquiera de terminar con un alma que está tan desesperada por amor, que ha convertido a este sentimiento en el mal mismo. Es desgarrador… no me imagino cómo se ha de sentir. Ojalá pudiese hacer algo por él.

Shaka se levantó de un salto y tomó el rostro del pelilavanda entre sus manos para después besarlo profundamente. No podía creerlo. No podía creer que, después de todo lo que Ikki había hecho, Mu no le guardara el más mínimo resentimiento, y que incluso tuviese compasión de él. Seres como su carnero, en definitiva, no pertenecían al burdo y sucio mundo de los hombres.

—Shaka, mi amor… —le susurró Mu, gimiendo ante el apasionado beso—. Te amo, te amo tanto, mi cielo —dijo con ternura, acariciando los cabellos rubios y peinándolos con sus dedos, al tiempo que lo jalaba hacia él.

Comiéndoselo a besos, el pelilavanda acostó a Shaka sobre la cama, suspirando sobre sus labios, mordiéndolos con suavidad y colocándose sobre el cuerpo del semidiós. Sin dudarlo, dirigió una de sus finas manos entre sus cuerpos acariciando el pecho del rubio, mientras que con la otra se ferraba a su nuca. Poco a poco, sus dedos se deslizaron entre las ropas del ojiazul, consiguiendo tocar su piel directamente y empezando a bajar a su entrepierna.

Shaka soltó un gruñido, sintiendo cómo el tibetano envolvía su miembro entre sus dedos para masturbarlo suavemente. El ojiazul suspiró ante el dulce contacto, pero detuvo las acciones del ojiverde.

—No, espere… está herido —le dijo, deteniendo su mano y mirándolo preocupado, aunque con una chispa de deseo en sus ojos.

Mu abrió más sus piernas, logrando que Shaka se encajase en medio de ellas, sacándole un gruñido más.

—No me importa… Necesito que me purifiques con tu cuerpo, aunque sea por medio del dolor… —le dijo con firmeza, mirándolo fijamente y estremeciéndose al sentir el sexo del rubio que comenzaba a despertar.

—Aah… Mi amor… —susurró Shaka, ahogando un poco las palabras en su garganta, al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban—. Prometo no lastimarlo… y le juro que borraré todo rastro que ese desgraciado haya dejado en su cuerpo.

Sus dedos viajaron a los hombros de Mu para empezar a quitarle la desgarrada ropa. Lo hizo con sutileza y muy lentamente, procurando que la tela rozara lo menos posible la piel del tibetano. Se levantó un poco para alcanzar su hombro y besarlo, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba uno de los muslos de Mu. Shaka conocía a la perfección el cuerpo del ojiverde, por ende sabía cómo hacer las cosas sin lastimarlo.

En cambio, el muviano no dejaba de repasar en su cabeza todo lo que había pasado hacía sólo unas horas, mientras veía por la ventana cómo la noche se apoderaba del Santuario. Miró por sobre las doce casas, suspirando con tristeza y algo de temor al darse cuenta de que sus ojos se posaban directamente en el templo Patriarcal, mientras Shaka se hacía con su cuerpo.

Algo estaba cambiando, y él estaba empezando a caer en un abismo de personalidades que lo asustaba demasiado; temía tanto por el hecho de que no podía negar la verdad… Pensaba en Asmita, y no porque así lo deseara, sino porque sus sentimientos empezaban a mezclarse peligrosamente con los de Atla. Sentía tristeza porque aquel hombre que sólo deseaba volver a tener en sus brazos al amor de su vida, estaba ahora confiscado hasta su muerte… y eso lo tenía intranquilo.

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, cuando el placer que Shaka empezaba a provocarle inevitablemente lo hizo reaccionar.

Mu se retorció de placer en las sábanas, sintiéndose extasiado. Una ronda de caricias fue repartida en su cuerpo, seguida de múltiples besos, palabras de amor y sinfín de atenciones que poco a poco fueron aliviando su corazón, al igual que le proporcionaban a su físico un placer digno de ser alabado. Aquella sesión de amor fue tierna y cuidadosa por parte de Shaka, quien preparó su recinto con las caricias apropiadas, al tiempo que Mu lo estimulaba con besos en su cuello, hombros y pecho, e igualmente dando atenciones espléndidas al endurecido miembro de su hombre.

En poco tiempo Shaka montaba a un excitado Mu, quien se sujetaba fuertemente de la cabecera de la cama y trataba de no perder la fuerza en sus piernas al ser embestido por el rubio, quien se sostenía de la cadera del ariano mientras alternaba caricias a su espalda, contemplándola con adoración y jalando un poco los cabellos lavanda de vez en cuando. Shaka sabía que eso le encantaba a su ángel.

El clímax se presentó para ambos una buena cantidad de veces, entregándose mutuamente en una expresión sublime de sus cuerpos, demostrándose la necesidad imperiosa que habitaba en ellos, de su deseo de tenerse el uno al otro. Pasaron un par de horas en su ritual, al punto de que ambos cayeron cansados en su lecho. Shaka no pudo evitar abrazar a Mu por la espalda, sumergiéndose en el aroma de sus cabellos, en la fragancia que despedía su suave piel.

—Lo amo… lo amo tanto… —suspiraba el rubio entre los cabellos del pelilavanda, quien sonreía tiernamente ante cada declaración acariciando las manos de su amado, aunque con una pizca de turbación en su ser, la cual casi pasaba desapercibida para el semidiós. Pizca que estuvo mostrando durante todo el ritual.

—Y yo a ti, Shaka… Sólo quiero que todo esto termine… —contestó, no muy seguro del significado de sus propias palabras.

El rubio se sintió un poco abatido al sentir la frustración de su amado, pero decidido a mitigarla se dedicó un buen rato a besar y acariciar su nuca, quedando al poco tiempo profundamente dormido, sin darse cuenta de que Mu se había quedado mirando la amplia ventana de su templo, contemplando la Luna a lo lejos.

El ojiverde estaba con el estómago en la garganta. Podía sentirlo claramente; un triste y profundo palpitar en su corazón, una añoranza que tenía años… siglos anidándose en su ser. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

**. - . - .**

Un pequeño jarro con agua se posó delante de sus ojos, a lo que él se limitó a rechazarlo mirando hacia otro lado con firmeza, muy a pesar de que sentía cómo su garganta se quemaba por la sed. El orgullo seguía siendo una de sus más notables características, sin importar que hubiesen pasado tantos años.

—Deberías empezar a trabajar en esa terquedad tuya… —le recriminó aquella voz, más preocupada que otra cosa. Bajando el jarro de agua al piso y recibiendo una fría mirada azul, Défteros, poseyendo el cuerpo de Saga, lo miró con un poco de recelo.

—No me jodas. Ya me tienen aquí, encerrado como a un animal. ¿Acaso no puedo conservar aunque sea un poco de mi dignidad? —respondió el antiguo Caballero de Virgo, resoplando y hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos, mientras sentía que sus heridas ardían.

La mano de su visitante se posó en su hombro suavemente, apretándolo en un gesto reconfortante, al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado en aquella fría banca de piedra. Era inusual que la celda que se encontraba en el recinto del Patriarca fuese utilizada, pero debido a la gravedad de las cosas era necesario mantener allí al caballero rebelde.

Un suspiro cansado brotó de los labios del rubio, quien descubrió su rostro y miró hacia un punto muerto en la oscuridad, contemplándola como si fuese un profundo abismo. El peliazul lo acompaño en su contemplación. Estaba un poco maltrecho debido a los ataques del Fénix, ya que después de haberlo perseguido por un rato tuvo una breve batalla con él. Sin duda Fénix tenía un gran poder, aunque algo doblegado por su ciega locura.

El gemelo apretó sus puños con fuerza, un poco frustrado, ya que Ikki había logrado escapar después de atontarlo en la batalla.

—Défteros, tengo que hacer algo. No puedo permitir que él… —dijo el rubio con un tono de desesperación en su voz, y más al no poder salir de aquel espacio en el que lo tenían confinado. El cosmos de Athena le impedía usar el suyo a libertad, y al intentarlo simplemente le costaba demasiado debido a sus heridas.

Asmita se acomodó un poco en la banca, sintiendo que uno de sus costados dolía de forma lacerante debido a los golpes recibidos.

—No ganas nada con preocuparte, Asmita —lo reconfortó el peliazul, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué hacer en esa situación. Comprendía los sentimientos del semidiós; sin embargo, no podía hacer nada al respecto. La situación era demasiado crítica.

—Si no hago nada, Atla y Mu terminarán fusionándose y jamás podré reencontrarme con él, inclusive cuando muera. Y si no lo vuelvo a ver, te juro que… —Sin poder evitarlo, un sollozo brotó de su garganta al tiempo que se cubría los ojos con una mano, sintiéndose preso de una desesperación que le carcomía el alma.

Increíble, pero cierto. Uno de los hombres más cercano a los dioses estaba desesperado, hundido en la frustración de saber que estaba a punto de perder al amor de su vida para siempre.

El peliazul, poseído por el espíritu de Défteros, pareció molestarse con la idea de que creyese que él no haría nada para proteger a su ángel. Se levantó de golpe y caminó alrededor de la celda, para después soltar un fuerte puñetazo a las paredes de piedra.

—¡No seas idiota, Asmita! —Le respondió el gemelo, con un notable enojo en su voz a pesar de que el rubio pareciera no querer escucharlo—. ¿Acaso crees que yo permitiría algo así? Si tú no fuiste capaz de proteger a Atla, no es mi problema, pero lo sacaré de esto a él y a Mu aunque sea lo último que haga… No se cómo demonios es que Shion pudo meter a Atla dentro del cuerpo de su hijo, pero juro que…

De repente, Asmita se quedó en un silencio cortante, tan sólo contemplando al frente con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si su mente estuviese maquinando una idea a gran velocidad.

—Shion… ¡Eso es! —dijo de repente, levantando la voz.

—¿Eh? —El peliazul lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—¡Défteros, por favor, debes traerme a Shion! ¡Necesito hablar con él urgentemente!

—¿Qué demonios dices, loco de mierda? —cuestionó el geminiano, un poco confundido.

Asmita se levantó de golpe, ignorando totalmente el dolor de sus heridas para tomar al peliazul por los hombros y sacudirlo.

—¡Todavía puede haber una forma de salvar a Mu y a Atla! Por favor, debes traerlo. ¡Anda, idiota, no tenemos todo el día! —Le gritó el rubio, a lo que el guardián de la tercera casa, confundido pero alentado por las palabras del ojiazul, salió disparado de la celda, cerrándola y corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la sala patriarcal.

No sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de Asmita, pero si involucraba salvar a ese par de tibetanos, haría lo que fuera.

**. - . - .**

Sintió una punzada más de aquella aguja atravesando su piel mientras que el fino hilo se deslizaba entre la carne, cosiéndola. A pesar de que el dolor de la herida era intenso, el odio que crecía dentro de sí ayudaba a drogar un poco la sensación. Ikki sostenía con firmeza la aguja, cosiendo sin titubear la fea herida que tenía en un costado, provocada por el caballero de Géminis, mientras que mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

—Ese hijo de puta… siempre entrometiéndose en todo… —Una punzada más lo hizo soltar un leve quejido, para finalmente cortar el hilo con sus dientes.

Miró con detenimiento la que pronto sería su nueva cicatriz y después giró a su alrededor analizándolo con sus ojos azules, desalentado. Había hecho de todo y simplemente no podía contra ese desgraciado ojiverde; intentó romper su cuerpo, y aquellos que lo amaban destrozaron el suyo; intentó romper su espíritu, y el amor incondicional de Atla se lo impidió de golpe, frustrando todos sus planes de principio a fin. Y ahora, Shaka lo detestaba más que nunca.

—¿Qué… qué debo hacer para quitarlo de mi camino? —Sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, dejando la aguja olvidada en el piso de aquella oscura habitación—. ¿Por qué, Shaka…? —se cuestionó a sí mismo con dolor, rememorando ese nombre amargamente, pensando en aquel ser que cada vez se volvía más y más inalcanzable.

Escuchó unos ligeros pasos detrás de la puerta de la habitación, los cuales caminaban de un lado a otro por el pasillo, por lo que dedujo que su hermano estaba allí, escuchándolo. Sabía que el peliverde no se atrevería a entrar, el mismo Fénix lo había amenazado con irse si lo hacía, pero hasta cierto punto entendía el por qué quería cuidarlo.

Nuevamente se sintió oscurecido por su locura, alejado del cálido recuerdo de Shaka. No podía creer que ni su hermano lo apoyara para obtener el amor del rubio. Nunca pudo tenerlo a las buenas, y a la fuerza tampoco. ¿Es que nadie lo veía?

—¡No! Nadie lo comprende, a nadie le importa un carajo lo que yo sienta… —dijo con odio el Fénix, empezando a meterse en sus reflexiones mientras la imagen de otra persona rubia llegaba a su cabeza—. Sólo a ella le interesaba lo que yo sentía…

Se levantó de golpe, empezando a dar vueltas por la habitación. Pensaba en Shaka, en lo que significaba para él. Era sin duda el símbolo de poder que siempre anheló, la fuerza que desprendía el semidiós lo encandilaba como una llama en medio de la oscuridad, y había aprendido tanto de él que le era difícil dejar de admirarlo tanto.

Shaka no era un hombre gentil, ni suave, pero su personalidad era demasiado atractiva. El Caballero de Virgo, como lo había conocido Fénix, era alguien que apreciaba la fuerza, la superioridad, y a pesar de haberse vuelto un poco más dócil después de la batalla con Hades, seguía teniendo el férreo carácter e ideales de siempre. Era duro, firme y estoico, colocándose en un pedestal inalcanzable.

Él era todo lo que Ikki anheló ser en el pasado, pero de una forma gloriosa y en el lado del bien. Y el Fénix, desde que conoció a Shaka, peleó ferozmente para alcanzar ese ideal de semidiós; para ser todo lo que el rubio quería y anhelaba y convertirse en alguien atractivo para él.

—Pero aun así a… pesar de todos tus estándares de poder y perfección… ¿Por qué, Shaka? ¿Por qué él?… —susurró con rencor, pensando de inmediato en aquella criatura que estaba al lado de Shaka.

Ese armero era casi lo contrario al rubio en cuanto a carácter. El semidiós, que tanto exigía y despreciaba, se doblegaba mansamente ante Mu, derramando amor sobre él de las formas más dulces que se pudiesen conocer; con él era tierno, comprensivo e infinitamente paciente, lo que no era con nadie más. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tenía él?

Mu no era para nada el estándar de lo que Shaka idealizaba como perfección. Era muy frágil, muy dulce, extremadamente compasivo y blando, como… como si fuese una suave flor en tierras ardientes y hostiles, como si fuese aquella dulce alma que se hubiese depositado al lado de Shaka para mostrarle un camino de luz, de tranquilidad en medio del infierno y del calor abrazador del odio; algo totalmente diferente a lo que el rubio siempre había vivido y anhelado… Ikki se detuvo en seco.

—Mierda… —susurró, apretando los dientes y con los ojos casi desorbitados—. Esmeralda y él… se parecen mucho…

No supo qué carajos significaba esa reflexión. Mu y Esmeralda… eran muy similares: su carácter, sus maneras, su dulzura… eran… El Fénix sonrió de lado y poco a poco empezó a estallar en risa.

—¡JA,JA,JA,JA,JA! ¡Pero qué estupideces estoy pensando! —gritó a la nada, mientras se cubría los ojos con una mano y se carcajeaba ante la retorcida idea que acababa de pasar por su mente.

Al otro lado de la puerta, un preocupado Shun lo escuchaba mientras miraba sus pies con preocupación.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —se preguntaba a sí mismo, sin saber la respuesta.

El peliverde escuchó una carcajada más detrás de la puerta y, de pronto, el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose. Sin medir el acto, Shun entró de golpe en la habitación, casi derribando la puerta y sumamente alarmado.

—¡Hermano! ¡¿Qué estás…?! —La habitación estaba vacía y los vidrios del ventanal yacían en el suelo, rotos. Al parecer, Fénix se había marchado de nuevo, seguramente en busca de más problemas. Andrómeda tomó aire profundamente para después soltarlo, frustrado.

Algo dentro de él le decía que el Fénix estaba malinterpretando sus propios sentimientos y que todo el remolino de locura que estaba ocurriendo era simplemente una burda maldición creada por un fantasma de su pasado. ¿Cómo ayudarlo? ¿Cómo evitar que todo terminase en una tragedia? Era tan cómico, y a la vez tan siniestro, que Ikki no supiese lo que pasaba ni consigo mismo. Y que cuando se diera cuenta de que estaba destruyendo lo que más amaba a punta de golpes, finalmente caería en cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

Seguramente, su falta de cordura lo conduciría a su propia destrucción.

**. - . - . **

Asmita miró con seriedad a Shion, quien parado frente a él incitaba a una hostil confrontación. Sus miradas estaban en duelo, pero incapaces de enfrentarse físicamente debido al sitio en donde se encontraban. Sus cosmos no funcionaban debido a la protección de la celda y el estado físico del rubio era evidentemente malo, por lo que el peliverde se guardó las ganas de agarrarlo a golpes. A pesar de que Défteros estuviese afuera de la celda, sin poder escuchar nada, dudaba que interviniese si ellos dos empezaban a reñir.

—¿Para qué me has llamado? —preguntó el peliverde, incómodo ya debido a la cercanía y el silencio.

—Deja a un lado las tonterías, Shion, sabes perfectamente lo que quiero que me expliques. Desde el momento de mi resurrección has estado ocultando mierda y media sin decirme nada, esperando a que todo simplemente se arregle milagrosamente. —El rubio se puso de pie bruscamente, acercándose al Patriarca de un solo paso—. Dime todo ya de una maldita vez…

Asmita ya estaba desesperado, y se notaba en su tono de voz al igual que en su débil pero vibrante cosmos. El antiguo ariano resopló, primero mirando al suelo y después sosteniéndole la mirada al semidiós, pero ahora con la guardia baja. Tal vez el rubio se merecía una explicación después de todo por lo que había tenido que pasar.

—Está bien… creo que ya la he jodido lo suficiente como para seguir ocultándote cosas. —El Patriarca se sentó pesadamente en la húmeda banca de piedra, mirando distraídamente sus manos.

—Habla ya —ordenó Asmita, cruzándose de brazos y parándose frente a él.

—Te contaré todo, en resumidas cuentas… —Shion se dio el lujo de tomar aire—. Como ya has de suponer, de alguna manera, Mu es hijo de Atla y tuyo; seguramente alguna retorcida movida de nuestra diosa…

Asmita apretó con fuerza sus puños, pensando en aquel joven muviano. Mu era suyo… o al menos eso es lo que él tenía entendido. Viendo que el rubio continuaba en silencio, Shion prosiguió:

—Cuando Atla murió, yo… quise que su espíritu se conservara en el cuerpo de Mu para que pudiese estar presente en el momento en que tú volvieras a la vida para entregarte al rosario. Quería que… Atla se desprendiera del cuerpo de Mu para así partir contigo al otro mundo… juntos.

Ante esta confesión, Asmita no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto de dolor en su rostro, al tiempo que sus ojos se cristalizaban. Bajó un poco los brazos, pensando en su amado niño con desolación.

—Juntos… —susurró el rubio, mientras que Shion reía un poco, aunque con una irónica tristeza.

—¿Sabes? Él nunca dejó de pensar en ti; cada día, cada instante que vivió lo hizo dedicándolo únicamente a tu recuerdo. Todos los años iba a orarle a Athena a un lugar secreto en el Himalaya, rogándole que le diese fuerzas para poder aguantar día a día. Era tan triste verlo regresar cabizbajo cada vez… hasta el día en que regresó con Mu en sus brazos.

—Mi pobre ángel… —El corazón de Asmita se estremeció de dolor, demostrándolo en sus ojos que amenazaban con verter lágrimas.

—Cuando Athena regresó de su viaje para ver a Poseidón y revivirte —prosiguió el ariano mayor—, ella misma me lo contó todo. Ella me dijo que… que le había hecho ese milagro a Atla de darle un bebé, conmovida por su dolor. Pero que por lo mismo, al no haber nacido de una mujer, Mu estaba hecho no sólo de una parte del espíritu de Atla y del tuyo, sino de la sangre y carne de él. Y cuando yo resguardé el espíritu de Atla en el cuerpo de Mu, las almas de ambos empezaron a fusionarse nuevamente en un mismo ser… —La voz de Shion se fue apagando hasta quedarse en silencio.

Finalmente, el peliverde se quebró. El pesado silencio comenzó a romperse debido a unos ligeros sollozos provenientes del Patriarca. Asmita no podía ni mirarlo, estaba perdido observando algún punto en la densa oscuridad de la celda.

—Yo… yo no quería, yo no sabía… —El peliverde enterró su rostro entre sus manos, empezando a gritar con arrepentimiento—. ¡Yo no sabía lo que había hecho! ¡Yo sólo quería que Atla fuera feliz, que por fin después de tantos años de sufrir pudiera irse a descansar en paz a tu lado en el otro mundo! Yo… yo…

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, tanto de parte de Shion como de Asmita, quien se mordió los labios al pensar en el terrible dolor que debió haber pasado su hermoso niño por tanto tiempo.

—Atla, mi amor… —Asmita se abrazó a sí mismo, rememorando lo que era tener a su dulce ángel entre sus brazos, sintiendo un terrible vacío entre ellos.

—Perdóname, Asmita, perdóname. ¡No debí hacerlo, no debí…! —exclamó el peliverde, totalmente derrotado, sin poder levantar la vista hacia el rubio, quien empezó a tragarse su dolor pensando en las posibilidades que todavía quedaban.

—Esto… se puede evitar, Shion —susurró el semidiós, haciendo que el ariano mayor lo mirara fugazmente.

—¿De… de qué hablas? —preguntó, un poco consternado pero aún sollozante, a lo que Asmita miró sus manos detenidamente, como intentando encontrar allí el rastro de Atla, conteniendo por completo sus lágrimas y reponiéndose.

—Me refiero a que… así como Atla dio su cosmos y su vida para poder mantener la de Mu, podemos hacerlo de nuevo… para separarlos.

Shion levantó su cabeza en lo alto, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Asmita? ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?! —Le gritó, incrédulo aún a lo que estaba diciendo el rubio.

—Sí, Shion, es por eso que voy a hacerlo —dijo, soltando un suave suspiro junto con una sonrisa ligera—. Daré mi cosmos, mi propia vida, con tal de que al separar a Atla de Mu, él no muera.

Shion se levantó abruptamente, horrorizado ante las palabras de Asmita, quien parecía fuera de sí con esa idea clavada en su cabeza.

—¡¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que estás diciendo, carajo?! ¡Si tú entregas tu vida con esa causa, el rosario morirá y todos los espectros terminarán resucitando! ¡Debemos buscar otra manera!

En ese momento, Asmita se puso de pie de un salto, desplegando un cosmos sorprendentemente vibrante que pareció despertar con ferocidad al escuchar que siquiera estaba insinuando el no salvarle la vida a Mu.

—¡NO! —gritó el rubio, encolerizado—. ¡Estoy harto, Shion! ¡Estoy harto de todo! ¡Durante todos estos años he estado retorciéndome de arrepentimiento, ahogado hasta el cuello de lamentarme por haber hecho siempre lo que el Santuario quería para mí, sin poder perdonarme un solo instante todo el dolor que le he provocado a Atla! Estoy cansado de que siempre perdamos todo por una causa que parece sólo exprimirnos y hacernos agonizar… La vez pasada salvé a la Tierra porque creí que habría un mejor futuro para Atla, para todos, pero resultó ser una reverenda mierda… y no voy a dejar que eso suceda de nuevo. ¡No dejaré que me quiten lo que más amo una vez más! ¡¿Te ha quedado claro?!

—A-Asmita… —Shion titubeó, intentando comprender los sentimientos de Asmita; sin embargo, era demasiado difícil—. Pero, si alguien más…

—¿De qué mierda hablas, Shion? —preguntó con una media sonrisa, totalmente enojado—. ¿En serio crees que alguien más se ofrecería a dar su vida en mi lugar? Sabes perfectamente que ahora, en estos tiempos de paz, todos aprecian su pellejo más que nunca y nadie daría su vida para salvar a Mu y a Atla… ¡Lo sabes!

En ese momento, Asmita sabía que estaba mintiendo; sabía bien que Défteros lo haría sin titubear, pero no quería pedírselo. En realidad, no quería que nadie más diese su vida a cambio de la de Atla, ya que sin duda eso era algo que su ángel jamás aceptaría, y si llegara a ser así, el aprendiz de Hakurei jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero si él lo hacía… estaba seguro que Atla lo perdonaría por el amor que se tenían. No había otra manera.

Shion pareció creerle. El peliverde nunca confió en el geminiano, y de haber considerado la posibilidad, de seguro Défteros aprovecharía la muerte de Asmita para poder acercarse al espíritu de Atla. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba el Patriarca, por lo que no le reprochó su argumento.

—Aun así… —le dijo el peliverde—, no puedo permitirte que hagas tal cosa. A pesar de que todo fue mi error, el cual reconozco, no puedo dejar que pongas en peligro la Tierra, Asmita, ni a todos los que habitamos en ella. Tendré que detenerte aquí mismo.

Shion estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para salir de la celda, cuando sintió que el cosmos del rubio lo detenía con fuerza, aprisionándolo sin dejarle moverse.

—¡Pero qué carajos…! —exclamó el sorprendido Patriarca—. ¡¿Cómo diablos has podido hacer…?!

—Se trata de Atla, Shion… —contestó el antiguo Virgo—. Y por Atla, soy capaz de hacer milagros.

Asmita había podido despertar su poder sobrepasando las barreras impuestas por la mismísima Athena, por lo que, con toda discreción, hizo caer inconsciente a Shion, aturdiéndolo. Mirándolo por unos instantes, Asmita salió de la celda cerrándola detrás de sí. Un sobresaltado Défteros lo miró desde la escalera de piedra que conducía a los aposentos del Patriarca, sorprendido.

—¿Pero cómo demonios…? ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Shion?! —preguntó, poniéndose a la defensiva, pero algo confundido al ver la tranquilidad de Asmita.

—Dime, Défteros… ¿Confías en mí? —Le preguntó sin rodeos, mirándolo fijamente, a lo que el gemelo tragó duro, bajando la guardia.

—Por supuesto que no, imbécil. Pero sé que harías todo por Atla, así que dime… ¿Tienes algún plan? —preguntó con una gota de sudor frío bajándole por la sien, la cual aumentó al ver que el rubio asentía lentamente.

—Sígueme. Tú y yo vamos a sacar a Mu de ese lugar.

**. - . - .**

Lentamente, y con sumo cuidado, el pelilavanda salió del templo de Aries. Su cabellera aún estaba un poco húmeda debido al baño que había tomado, pero eso no había evitado que se vistiera cómodamente; unos pantalones algo ajustados se asomaban bajo la blusa holgada en su cuerpo, dándole libertad de sentir el fresco de la noche. Podía respirar la oscuridad, a pesar de las estrellas palpitantes en el cielo. Se sentía extraño, como si una sensación de ahogo le inundara el pecho.

Bajó las escalinatas del sitio en silencio, casi con el mismo cuidado que cuando salió del lecho que compartía con Shaka. Sólo quería refrescarse, pero el baño no había sido suficiente, así que decidió tomar aire… O al menos, intentaba convencerse de ello.

No quería creer que esa extraña sensación fuese la que lo hubiera guiado afuera… ¿Pero a quién iba a engañar? Se sentía nostálgico y asustado, con una extraña necesidad que no podía llenar en brazos de Shaka. La melancolía le recorría el cuerpo y sabía por qué, a pesar de que no quisiera aceptarlo.

Poco a poco, y casi inconscientemente, el alma de Atla tomó posesión del cuerpo del tibetano; sus ojos se nublaron y un profundo suspiro brotó de sus labios, uno lleno de frustración.

—Lo siento tanto, mi amor. No fue mi intención… —se disculpó el pelilavanda, con una suave voz infantil, tratando de hablar con el espíritu de Mu dentro de él—. No quería que nada de esto pasara —dijo finalmente, algo resignado a su suerte.

El ojiverde siguió caminando a paso tranquilo hasta empezar a adentrarse un poco entre las ruinas al pie del Santuario, contemplando todo a su alrededor con súbita nostalgia, intentando poder devolverle a Mu el control de ese cuerpo. Todo parecía distinto, y a la vez igual que cuando él vivió en la Guerra Santa pasada; por ende, cada cosa, cada pilar, cada paso le recordaba con dolor el tiempo que pasó con Asmita.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y regresar a la casa de Aries, a intentar sacar a Mu nuevamente, cuando sintió un calor envolverlo. Abrió sus ojos de par en par, girándose para contemplar detrás de él a quien lo abrazaba con tan dulce energía.

—A-Asmita… —susurró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par al ver precisamente a aquel rubio frente a él, quien tenía los ojos cerrados herméticamente pero lucía una suave sonrisa en sus labios—. Mi amor…

—¡Atla! —exclamó Asmita, incapaz de reprimir ese nombre en sus labios.

Al escuchar la voz de su amado, el ojiverde no pudo contenerse. Corrió de súbito hasta el semidiós, dejándose envolver por sus brazos y recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Asmita lo estrujó contra él con fuerza, colocando su rostro entre su hombro y cuello, fundidos ambos en un profundo y significativo abrazo. Se mantuvieron así por varios instantes, hasta que el ojiazul rompió la distancia sólo un poco.

—Atla, yo… —susurró con ternura, acariciando su cabeza pero sin soltarlo.

—Estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo, Asmita… —expresó el pelilavanda, con los ojos ya cristalizados, acariciando sus mejillas con ambas manos—. Ha sido tan terrible el no saber qué te había pasado durante la pelea, mi amor…

—Eso no importa, mi ángel —le dijo el rubio, tomando su mano y besando su palma fervientemente—. Ahora estoy aquí contigo, mi amor. Déjame estar contigo un poco más.

El ojiverde no supo exactamente a qué se refería el antiguo Virgo, pero no quiso darle más importancia. Tenía frente a él a su amado Asmita y quería aprovecharlo todo lo posible. Sonriendo ampliamente, tomó al rubio de la mano con ternura, mirándolo con una adoración infinita.

—Claro que sí, Asmita… Estoy aquí, contigo.

El ojiazul estaba seguro de que casi iba a llorar al escuchar eso. Apretó sus dedos contra los de Atla, jalándolo un poco para incitarlo a caminar junto a él. Ambos se dedicaron a conversar un poco, tan sólo caminando entre las columnas viejas hablando de todo lo que había pasado, teniendo unos efímeros instantes de felicidad.

Atla sentía que su corazón florecía de nuevo. Estaba junto a su Asmita, tomados de la mano como hace más de doscientos años, sintiéndose uno al lado del otro.

—¿Cómo has podido escapar de la celda de Athena? —preguntó con curiosidad, cerrando la distancia entre ellos para abrazar a su rubio por un costado, quien pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del tibetano.

—Shion, a pesar de todo, siempre ha sido un tanto idiota —respondió con frescura, recibiendo una ligera risa de Atla.

—Ja,ja,ja… —rió suavemente el ojiverde, sacándole una enorme sonrisa a Asmita—. Y tú, como siempre, subestimándolo ante todo. No has cambiado nada, mi amor.

No pudieron evitar detenerse, uno frente al otro. Atla tomó las mejillas de Asmita y, lentamente, lo hizo bajar para besarlo suavemente en los labios. El rubio no se negó en absoluto, disfrutando con profundidad ese que, sabía, sería su último beso. Estaban en eso, cuando el pelilavanda soltó un leve quejido.

—¡Atla! ¡¿Estás bien?! —exclamó el ojiazul, sumamente preocupado al ver que su ángel se inclinaba un poco hacia delante, dando a entender que el dolor provenía de su parte baja—. Atla… ¿Qué…?

—No es nada, Asmita, estoy bien… —El niño intentó disimular, pero si había algo que no podía hacer era engañar a su semidiós, quien lo conocía a la perfección.

—Ikki… —susurró Asmita, temiendo lo peor—. Dime la verdad, Atla. ¿Te hizo algo…?

Ante la pregunta, el ojiverde enmudeció por unos instantes, al tiempo que sus ojos temblaron; supo de inmediato su error, no debió guardar silencio. El semblante de Asmita cambió completamente, endureciéndose como el hierro. Tomando por los brazos a Atla, sin lastimarlo, hizo que mirara a su rostro, hablándole con severidad.

—¡Atla, por favor, tienes que decirme si ese hijo de puta te hizo algo! —Le exigió, cabreado.

—¡Por favor, Asmita, fue inevitable! Ikki nos atrapó y yo… yo no pude… —Las piernas del ariano temblaron, recordando con terror lo que había sentido, lo que había vivido gracias al Fénix. Recordó con asco cómo ese hombre había abusado de forma tan grotesca de su cuerpo, lastimándole no sólo la carne sino también su alma. Atla, sin poder evitarlo, tembló de pies a cabeza—. Traté de proteger a mi Mu, no iba a permitir que dañara su espíritu, pero su cuerpo… —se estremeció—… yo no pude… hacer nada… ¡no pude defenderme! —Un terrible sollozo brotó de su garganta, a lo que Asmita sintió que la sangre le hervía.

—¿Ese… ese cabrón te…? ¿Se atrevió a tocarte? —susurró, arrastrando las palabras y apretando los dientes con fuerza, recibiendo tan sólo silencio por parte del muviano—. Hijo de puta… ¡CABRON MALNACIDO! —gritó con furia y su voz retumbó en el recinto.

Asmita soltó de repente al ojiverde, dándole la espalda y sujetándose los cabellos con fuerza, totalmente encolerizado.

—¡Mi amor, por favor, tranquilízate! —Intentó calmarlo, pero no parecía funcionar. Asmita estaba realmente furioso.

—¡Voy a matarlo, te juro que voy a matarlo ahora mismo! ¡Lo sacaré de su jodido e inmundo agujero y voy a hacerle pagar por haberte siquiera tocado!

El rubio estaba a punto de estallar en cólera y en cosmos, cuando de repente sintió que Atla se desvanecía a sus espaldas. Olvidándose de todo, se giró rápidamente y vio cómo Défteros sostenía entre sus brazos a su ángel, quien yacía inconsciente entre ellos.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios le has hecho?! —Le gritó el rubio al peliazul, corriendo abruptamente hasta él y arrebatándole al pelilavanda de sus brazos, ya que al parecer lo había desmayado.

Obviamente, Défteros hizo una mueca de odio con este gesto, no sólo porque le hubiese quitado a Atla, sino porque tuvo la desdicha de presenciar la tierna escena del beso entre ellos de hace unos momentos.

—He escuchado perfectamente todo lo que ha dicho Atla y te juro que… —Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza—. Voy a hacer pedazos a ese bastardo por lo que ha hecho, pero tú, cabrón, tienes algo más que hacer primero. Si estoy aquí es únicamente por él, y en cuanto hayamos podido liberar su espíritu, yo mismo vengaré lo que le han hecho. ¿Te quedó claro?

El antiguo Caballero de Virgo lo miró con sumo recelo, aún sin poder tragarse la cólera por lo que acababa de enterarse. Pero el estúpido geminiano tenía razón, debían salvar a Atla primero, ya después se ocuparían… Ya después Défteros se ocuparía de Ikki, reflexionó con pesar.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, cargó al ariano en sus brazos, sujetándolo con fuerza y logrando que colocara los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sin más, se preparó mentalmente.

—¿Y se puede saber adónde vamos? —preguntó el peliazul, desconcertado, pero acumulando su cosmos para poder viajar a través de las dimensiones, tal como le había pedido el rubio.

En voz baja, Asmita le mencionó el lugar al geminiano, haciendo que Défteros alzara una ceja con gesto intrigado. ¿Para qué diablos quería ir hasta ese lugar?

**. - . - .**

Sus ojos azules se abrieron muy lentamente, percibiendo un frío estremecedor en su piel, al tiempo que una corriente de extraño viento soplaba. Palpó con algo de torpeza el sitio a su lado, extrañado.

—¿Mi señor? —llamó débilmente.

Shaka miró aquel lado del lecho en el que había estado su ángel momentos antes, el cual había dejado tras de sí sólo un cálido pero abismal vacío. Al no recibir respuesta a su llamado sus ojos temblaron, y poniéndose de pie de un salto miró el cuarto de un lado a otro.

—¡Mi amor! ¿Dónde estás? —Lo llamó, saliendo de la habitación y recorriendo el templo de Aries rápidamente sin procurar siquiera vestirse. Silencio fue la perturbadora respuesta para Shaka, quien empezaba a sentir que su pecho se aplastaba.

Preocupado, usó su cosmos para localizar a su amado, pero tembló de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta que no sólo no estaba en el templo de Aries, sino que Mu había desaparecido por completo del Santuario. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, al tiempo que un terrible presentimiento le llegaba.

—Asmita… —susurró, con un creciente odio en todas y cada una de las letras de su nombre.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** Espero y les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme sus reviews. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos :)


	15. Capítulo XV

**N/a:** ¡Saludos! Nos volvemos a leer después de varios meses sin actualizar este fic (aunque me consuela mucho el hecho de que, por fin, se acabó Tantra, así que si no han leído el último capítulo, corran a hacerlo xD). Esta vez les vengo con un micro, micro capítulo, al menos comparado con los otros, pero todo con tal de no dejar muy abandonado por aquí. Como siempre, les he dejado la contestación de sus reviews en mi Tumblr oficial, recuerden que por allí hay una entrada donde dejé el link de mi face por si quieren agregarme :) (sólo envíenme un mensaje para decirme que vienen de fanfiction, para no ignorar su solicitud). En fin, sin más detalles, les dejo el capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y SS: The Lost Canvas, así como los personajes creados por Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi en las mencionadas series, no me pertenecen. Por lo tanto, el siguiente escrito se realiza sólo con fines de mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

**Avertencia:** Este capítulo contiene _Lemon explícito_ (pero del bueno XD).

* * *

**DEVORADOR DE LOTOS**

**Capítulo XV**

**. - . - .**

**"**En un parpadear, el caballero sintió cómo su amante lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia el interior del edificio; esto logró sorprenderlo un poco, pues se encontraba todavía algo descolocado por el sitio que había escogido su hermoso novio para su ritual.

—¡Vamos, date prisa y sube! —demandó, ansioso.

El joven realmente estaba impaciente y, a decir verdad, el rubio no sabía cómo tomar aquello. ¿Desde cuándo su pequeño se había vuelto tan "promiscuo", por así decirlo?

—¿Estás seguro, Atla? —preguntó una vez más, sólo por si acaso.

—Ya te dije que sí, Asmita. No habrá nadie en Jamir por lo que queda de la temporada, será más fácil aquí que seguir escondiéndonos en el Santuario —le contestó el hermoso niño, en tanto que lo hacía entrar en la enorme pagoda de piedra jalándolo de la mano.

Asmita decidió dejar sus dudas a un lado; al fin y al cabo, lo que decía el ojiverde era cierto. Además, algo en su interior le indicaba que su simple indecisión de entrar al edificio era por nada más y nada menos que un nerviosismo exagerado. Pero, por Athena, ¿cómo no sentirse nervioso?

Estaba a punto de pasar un par de semanas al lado del amor de su vida, día y noche, solos en aquel escondido paraíso entre las montañas. Atla estaba a nada de cumplir los quince años y lo único que quería era ese tiempo juntos. Asmita no iba a negarle nada a su precioso niño, no a estas alturas con la Guerra Santa en puertas; quería dedicarle a su amado ángel esos últimos respiros de su vida únicamente a él.

—¿Te ha dicho algo tu maestro sobre esto? —preguntó el Caballero de Virgo al sentir el desfiladero de armaduras a cada lado del pasillo.

Podía percibir aquellas moribundas piezas vibrar un poco gracias al cosmos del futuro herrero de Jamir, tanto que parecían recibirlo ansiosas de su toque. El ojiverde lo miró fijamente, como queriendo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa muy dentro de sí.

—No, pero ya se ha hecho a la idea. Aunque fue más difícil sacar a Yuzuriha sin tener que darle explicaciones —contestó despreocupadamente.

Asmita no podía negar que estaba algo sorprendido, ya que la aprobación de Hakurei fue algo que jamás obtuvieron, pero el hecho de que por esta vez decidiera hacerse de la vista gorda lo aliviaba. Tal vez el viejo al fin entendía que el amor que había entre ellos no era algo fuera de lugar, sino que estaba en el sitio y tiempo correcto, muy a pesar de todo.

Atla sintió cómo los fuertes brazos de Asmita le rodeaban los hombros, pegando la espalda del joven aprendiz a su pecho. El rubio recargó su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello del ojiverde, mientras aspiraba profundamente el aroma de su piel. Las mejillas del pelivioleta se encendieron con fuerza, sonrojándose ante el repentino acto.

—¿Q-qué pasa, Asmita…? —Atla sintió que su amado rubio sonreía sobre su piel para después besarla suavemente de forma repetida, brindándole simultáneos besos a su cuello y hombro.

El muviano sintió que su piel reaccionaba ante el tacto, por lo que una de sus manos viajó a la nuca del rubio, acariciándolo y profundizando el contacto entre su piel y los labios del ojiazul. Las cosas se estaban tornando eróticas demasiado rápido, por lo que el ojiverde se soltó del agarre del caballero y lo condujo a la planta superior de la torre.

En tanto que subían las escaleras, Asmita no soltaba ni un instante la mano de su amado. Tenía pensando hacerle una petición muy especial a su querido ángel y estaba esperando el momento y lugar preciso para ello, desenado encontrarlo en aquella construcción.

Atla guió al rubio a la habitación del último piso de la torre. Era un sitio con una enorme ventana al frente que dejaba ver el hermoso paisaje de Jamir, el cual tenía recargadas en las paredes de la habitación múltiples estatuas budistas y grandes jarrones de barro.

En medio de la habitación se encontraba un amplio tapete oriental en donde algunos cojines se encontraban acomodados en el mismo de forma aleatoria, inclusive un tanto desordenada. En cuanto sintió la suave brisa rozarle el rostro, Asmita supo que allí sería el lugar. Allí es donde haría suyo a Atla en todas las formas posibles, para siempre.

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, Atla ya se había lanzado a los labios de su amado, besándolos profundamente. Asmita no se hizo de rogar, por lo que sus manos viajaron rápidamente a la espalda del aprendiz deslizándose por debajo de sus ropas, tocándolo suavemente. El ojiverde se aferró a los hombros del rubio, dejando que su peso lo jalase poco a poco hacia abajo.

Una vez recostado sobre Atla, el Caballero de Virgo sentía que su hombría poco a poco despertaba gracias a los roces de la cadera del ojiverde, quien parecía empezar a tener la misma reacción. Sus labios se encontraron en una danza de apasionados besos, fundiéndose en el sabor del otro. La lengua de Asmita acarició la de su amado, incitándolo cada vez más al tiempo que sus manos empezaban a desprenderlo de sus ropas.

Ambos estaban ansiosos, con el deseo a flor de piel, anhelantes de tocar y probar el sexo del otro, de entregarse a la pasión que los consumía con tanta fuerza. Había días en los que el rubio no dejaba de pensar, de desear el cuerpo de su amado y de sentirlo hecho suyo; pasiones que debía reprimir y menguar con arduas meditaciones. Pero cuando tenía la oportunidad de poseerlo, de tenerlo en sus brazos, no había forma de detenerlo.

Sus manos no pudieron resistirse, por lo que en poco tiempo las prendas de Atla ya estaban fuera de su cuerpo, dejando al aprendiz totalmente expuesto a su amante. El rubio se mordió los labios al escuchar los sensuales gemidos de su amado gracias a sus caricias, por lo que bajó su mano al sexo del pelivioleta.

—Dioses, amor mío, estás tan mojado aquí abajo… —susurró el semidiós, casi en un gruñido de placer al tocar directamente la entrepierna del ojiverde, sintiendo con excitación aquella humedad que le hacía doler su propia hombría.

—Está preparado para ti. Te quiero aquí ya, he esperado demasiado… —susurró el ojiverde, ansioso por sentir dentro de su carne el miembro de su amado. Abrió un poco más sus piernas para que el rubio pudiese caber entre ellas, por lo que al hacerlo, Asmita soltó un gruñido de placer.

El Caballero de Virgo removió un poco la túnica que lo cubría, lo suficiente para poder sacar su virilidad de sus ropas, la cual ya clamaba con ansias el recinto del muviano.

—Sólo esta vez te lo haré así, pero a la próxima no esperes que te posea tan fácilmente —le dijo con una media sonrisa, refiriéndose a que por ahora se saltarían los preliminares que tanto le gustaban al rubio; aunque no iba a negar que ahora estaba muy, muy urgido por hacerle el amor a Atla.

Colocándose en la entrada del joven aprendiz, Asmita entró rápida y firmemente en él, deslizándose con extrema facilidad gracias a la deliciosa lubricación, a lo que el ojiverde se arqueó hacia delante soltando un gemido de intenso placer.

—¡Dioses! ¡A-Asmita!… —exclamó, estrujando entre sus puños el tapete debajo de ellos, sintiendo con delicia cómo el Caballero de Virgo se abría paso en él.

—Oh, Atla… por las joyas… —gimió Virgo, estremeciéndose de placer y apretando los párpados con fuerza.

—¡Se siente delicioso! ¡Por favor, no pares! —Le exigió, a lo que el ojiazul lo complació sin pensarlo dos veces.

Asmita siguió abriéndose paso en la carne del joven e introduciendo todo su grueso miembro, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía él también de gemir del tremendo placer que sentía en su sexo al entrar en Atla. Era el cielo, el verdadero paraíso el estar allí con su amado de esa manera.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Asmita se movía frenéticamente contra el joven aprendiz, quien no reprimía el enorme placer que le provocaba su amado. Las caderas del rubio se encajaban en las de él en unas deliciosas embestidas que estaban a nada de hacerlo correrse.

—Uuh, mi amor, mi amor, así… —le decía eróticamente el rubio a su amado al sentir cómo el cosmos del pelivioleta le hacía vibrar hasta la última de sus células, mientras que sus paredes internas le estrujaban el miembro con deliciosa crueldad.

—¡A-Asmita!… ¡Voy a… mi amor, yo…!

—Sí, sí, mi amor. Lo sé, mi niño. No te contengas, córrete aquí… —le dijo el semidiós con erotismo, en tanto que se inclinaba hacia delante para que el miembro del ojiverde empezara a rozarse con su abdomen, estimulando todavía más su sexo.

Estimulado por las palabras y acciones de su amado, el cuerpo de Atla se arqueó hacia adelante con fuerza, estrujado el sexo de Asmita dentro de él, sintiéndolo hacerse cada vez más grande y más duro. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven aprendiz se corría sobre el abdomen de Asmita de Virgo, quien a su vez dejaba brotar toda su esencia en el cuerpo de Atla.

Ambos se consumieron mutuamente en una frenética entrega en la que los orgasmos circularon armoniosamente, transfiriéndose de un cuerpo a otro, seduciendo todos y cada uno de los sentidos del amado. El suave viento acariciaba la espalda de Asmita mientras éste se sujetaba de las caderas de su joven amante y lo tomaba una y otra vez, embistiendo contra él. El ritual duró hasta entrada la noche, solamente cuando el cuerpo del joven Atla ya no pudo resistirse al cansancio.

La Luna se asomaba por aquella enorme ventana mientras un ligero viento tocaba el rostro de Asmita, quien a su vez pasaba con delicadeza sus dedos sobre la espalda de su agotado amante. Sintió que la piel bajo sus dedos se estremecía.

—¿Te he lastimado? —Le preguntó sin girar su rostro hacia él.

—No, mi amor. Mi cuerpo está demasiado acostumbrado a ti, sólo que se acabaron mis energías, eso es todo —le respondió el muchacho con dulzura, acariciando el pecho de Asmita con sus dedos para después depositar múltiples besos sobre éste, los cuales fueron bajando poco a poco por toda la línea de su abdomen.

Asmita suspiró.

—Mmm… ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el rubio con una media sonrisa, en tanto disfrutaba las atenciones del joven.

—Puedo darte sexo oral si no estás satisfecho todavía —le respondió con franqueza, sorprendiendo al Caballero de Virgo y sacándole un respingo.

—¿Sabes, Atla? Quisiera hablarte sobre algo… —comenzó el rubio, posando su rostro en aquel enorme ventanal, sintiendo la suave brisa acariciarlo mientras él estrujaba los cabellos del ojiverde entre sus dedos, en tanto que éste llegaba a su entrepierna.

—Dime… —le contestó el aprendiz, posando sus ojos en el sexo de Asmita para después depositar un beso en la punta.

—Ummm… —gimió el guerrero, estremeciéndose al sentir los labios del joven besando su virilidad—. En mis tierras, y… si no me equivoco aquí también, es poco común que un joven de tu edad no esté casado ya, e inclusive con primogénitos… ¿No crees que ya es hora de que crezcas y tomes el lugar que te corresponde?

—¿Asmita? ¿Qué es lo que…? —El oijiverde alzó la cabeza y lo miró, un tanto descolocado ante sus palabras.

—Cásate conmigo, Atla.**"**

.

En cuanto abrió sus ojos azules, el dulce recuerdo del incienso quemándose lentamente desapareció en un santiamén, dejando ver a Asmita un cuarto repleto de estatuas. El semidiós se tragó las ganas de suspirar, ya que aquel sitio le estaba provocando un vuelco en el corazón.

Fue el lugar en donde le pidió a su amado que se casase con él. Una promesa que jamás pudo volverse realidad…

—¿Y ahora qué, Asmita?

Escuchó que le hablaba a sus espaldas la gruesa voz de Défteros, en tanto que él salía de sus dulces recuerdos y miraba al joven tibetano que estaba acostado en el suelo sobre un par de cojines, aún sumido en la inconsciencia.

—Gracias, Défteros —le dijo con sinceridad, mientras una media sonrisa brotaba de sus labios. El peliazul lo miró fijamente—. Todo este tiempo cuidaste de él. ¿No es así? Por eso te agradezco infinitamente —dijo con suavidad.

El peliazul asintió, recordando cómo años atrás, cuando la parte malvada de Saga brotó de sí mismo, él hizo todo lo posible para que el pequeño Mu estuviese a salvo; sin contar que el mismo geminiano enloquecido jamás hizo algo para acabar con el ariano cuando éste escapó a Jamir.

Parecía que una barrera de protección había crecido alrededor del Caballero de Aries durante toda su vida, pero justamente aquella barrera que tanto lo había salvado en el pasado parecía estar a punto de asfixiarlo ahora. Asmita acarició unos mechones de cabello del pelilavanda y los colocó detrás de su oreja, sonriendo suavemente.

—No puedo creer que te estés fundiendo en algo tan hermoso, Atla. Es como si tú mismo surgieras en su cuerpo.

Asmita sintió un terrible dolor al pensar que nunca pudo ver crecer a ese joven que tanto amaba y que pasó todos los años de su vida tan sólo pensando en él, añorando estar a su lado una vez más. Suspirando, se giró hacia el geminiano.

—¿Podrías traerme el rosario? —preguntó en un susurro, a lo que el peliazul asintió y se puso de pie, saliendo de la habitación para buscar el objeto. El rubio contempló fijamente al joven a su lado, percibiendo a través del ariano el aura de Atla.

—¿Sabes, mi amor? Lo que más me duele de todo esto, es que nunca podré volver a verte. —Diciendo esto, acarició la fina mano del guardián de Aries, sonriendo con tristeza para sí mismo—. Pero al menos, Mu podrá ser feliz.

El antiguo Caballero de Virgo sabía perfectamente que allí terminaba todo. Tomaría su propia vida, ofreciéndola a la esencia de Atla y destrozando la suya para siempre; así, ninguno de los dos desaparecería… sólo él.

Pero valía totalmente la pena. Así que, sin chistar, alzó una poderosa barrera en aquella habitación, una que evitaría que cualquier persona pudiese entrar en ella. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería condenado por todos los dioses, sobre todo por Athena, pero a estas alturas ya no le importaba.

—Atla… despierta… —le susurró con suavidad, colocando su mano sobre el pecho del ojiverde. Los dedos del rubio brillaron por unos instantes, mientras sus ojos se clavaban firmemente sobre él.

Asmita procedió a bajar por la blusa del hermoso tibetano, deslizándola lentamente y empezando a descubrir su pecho y hombros. El deseo que sentía el rubio era provocado por el aura de Atla llamándolo intensamente, la cual podía sentir a través de todo su cuerpo.

Instantes después, el Caballero de Aries abrió lentamente sus ojos, suspirando al mismo tiempo. Su visión estaba borrosa y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero aquella cálida mano sobre su pecho lo hizo reaccionar. Enfocó su mirada, distinguiendo una larga cabellera rubia frente a él; sonrió sutilmente, sintiendo una gran dicha asaltarlo.

—Shaka…

**. - . - .**

—¡Shaka, detente! —gritó un asustado peliverde, en tanto veía cómo el rubio hacía volar con su cosmos la entrada de las celdas del templo Patriarcal.

—¡¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta?! —gritó estruendosamente, en tanto que Athena contemplaba la escena con seriedad al lado de Shion, bastante preocupada—. ¡Más vale que lo saquen de donde sea que esté!

—No tengo idea de en dónde estará, no puedo entender cómo es que desaparecieron así nada más de este lugar. —Se decía la diosa a sí misma, más preocupada por la desaparición de sus caballeros que por los destrozos que estaba haciendo Shaka en el Templo Mayor.

Al momento de darse cuenta de que no sólo Mu, sino también Asmita, había desaparecido del Santuario, la ira volvió a estallar en el rubio semidiós, el cual subió todos los templos destrozando todo lo que estuviera a dos metros a su alrededor con su cosmos iracundo. Sus compañeros trataron de contenerlo, pero al ver que sería imposible aplacarlo simplemente decidieron hacerse a un lado con tal de que el ojiazul no hiciera pedazos sus recién reconstruidos templos.

En cuanto llegó a la última sala, y después de arruinar un jardín de rosas frente a un resignado Afrodita, no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar su enojo contra la celda de Asmita, la cual quedó hecha polvo. Después de desquitarse con aquella construcción, Shaka se tiró al suelo de rodillas, golpeándolo furiosamente con uno de sus puños y mordiéndose los labios ante la impotencia.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto?! —exclamó, dolido y frustrado al darse cuenta de que nada estaba ganando; que una vez más le habían arrebatado de su lado a su hermoso prometido—. ¿Adónde demonios se lo habrá llevado?

—Dudo mucho que Asmita haya hecho esto solo —le dijo Shion con seriedad, a lo que el rubio se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Quién podría…?

—Pfff… El tarado de Défteros, sin duda alguna —resopló el peliverde, en tanto que su cabeza trabajaba al máximo para saber adónde se habrían ido.

—Saga puede viajar por las dimensiones con facilidad, no me extrañaría que él pudiera llevar a los tres a través de ellas. ¿Pero adónde…? —se preguntó la diosa, en tanto que sentía la frustración de Shaka crecer.

—Intenté… usar mis poderes para saber dónde se encontraban, pero no pude encontrarlos en ningún lugar de la tierra. No lo entiendo… —susurró el rubio, apretando los puños con impotencia en tanto que sentía que sus ojos se aguaban rápidamente. Jamás se había sentido tan frustrado en toda su vida.

Si algo le pasaba a Mu, no sería capaz de seguir con vida; no, sin él no tenía sentido. No le importaría perder su rango como caballero, su dignidad e inclusive su esencia. Él sólo quería a Mu de vuelta. Shaka se giró de pronto hacia la puerta del templo, dispuesto a salir de ahí.

—¡¿Adónde vas?! —preguntó el peliverde, alarmado.

—No ganaré nada con quedarme aquí, debo encontrarlo. Si algo le pasa, yo…

—Por favor, caballero, no piense así —le suplicó su diosa, mirándolo de forma angustiada.

El rubio se giró hacia ella, con los ojos temblorosos debido al torrente de emociones que tenía en su ser.

—Atenea, siempre nos has enseñado que morir al servicio de causas tan nobles es el máximo honor que puede tener un ser humano, pero… —Shaka continuó su camino, sin percatarse siquiera que su silueta era seguida fielmente por un espectador más en aquella sala, el cual escuchaba atentamente sus palabras—… pero también aprendí que todas esas cosas no tienen mérito cuando las haces por obligación, y que debes encontrar una motivación fundamentada en la compasión para que tu vida tenga sentido.

Todos lo contemplaron en silencio, sintiéndose conmovidos ante las fuertes palabras del semidiós. Las palabras de Shaka eran firmes, pero podía sentir todo el miedo apoderándose de su cuerpo; y esto era más que evidente para la joven diosa, quien sostenía a Nike entre sus manos esperando poder encontrar dentro de sí la sabiduría para resolver el horrible dilema.

—Y la persona que me enseñó a encontrarle un verdadero motivo a mi lucha fue Mu; él se convirtió en mi motivo. Si los espectros de Hades llegasen a resucitar, no me importaría pelear con ellos hasta el fin de mis días… porque lo tendría a él a mi lado, y todo valdría la pena hasta el final.

Aquel espectador entre las sombras sintió su corazón aplastarse, casi conmovido por las palabras del rubio, pero a la vez retorciéndose de celos. ¿Cómo es que él podía sentir tales cosas por el ariano? ¿Qué había de extraordinario en ese ser que le impedía alcanzar a Shaka de Virgo?…

—Lo siento tanto, Shaka… De no ser porque mi oráculo se encuentra ahora en Jamir, podría ver la forma de al menos hacer una predicción… —soltó la diosa, recordando aquellos viejos pergaminos sagrados.

Pero de pronto, Shion sintió que algo en su mente se sacudía al escuchar esa frase… ¿Qué sitio en la tierra tenía la suficiente energía como para que los cosmos de tan poderosos hombres pasasen desapercibidos?

—Eso es… ¡Jamir! ¡Ellos están en Jamir! —exclamó el peliverde ante la sorpresa de todos.

Pero en menos de un parpadear, tanto Shaka como el espectador oculto desaparecieron, ambos con la intención de dirigirse al mismo lugar; uno con el fin de rescatar a su ser más preciado, y el otro con la intención de destruir aquel obstáculo que le impedía alcanzar al amor de su vida.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**N/f:** Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden dejarme sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto. Besos :)


End file.
